Reality isn't what it seems
by bewaretheundead91
Summary: Acacia swan moves in with her cousin Bella and uncle Charlie for the summer. Things begin to change, unnatural things begin to happen and Acacia finds herself in a little predicament involving a group called the Volturi. Caius/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Any Volturi fans out there? Any Jamie Campbell Bower fans out there? Well okay this is my first Twilight Fan Fiction and I am going to be honest,I am only writing this because I think there needs to be more Caius Fan fictions on this site and I am a huge fan of Jamie campbell bower and I wanted to write something with him in mind (hince the reason why I am writing a Caius fan fiction). I have read all of the books starting in 2005 when Twilight came out, I was a freshmen in high school then. I like twilight but i am not some DIE HARD fan. Well going along with saying that I might as well tell you whose side I reside with, I am TEAM JACOB. But yeah really the whole purpose for this fiction is because I wanted to write something with Jamie in mind. ( more of an explanation on my profile)**. **WARNING: may be slow at the beginning, the rating may change, and the title may change.**

Here I was on a plane to Forks, Washington. A cold damper version of hell I suppose. A place I hadn't visited in a while. About 6 years since I had been in Forks. Some vacation this was going to be, a vacation my mother and father had forced me to go one before my first year in College in the fall. I was visiting my Uncle charlie and my cousin Isabella.

Let me just tell you I am not a fan of my cousin Bella, she is the most boring person I know.

Landing in the air port, the feeling of dread washed over me, it was thick and heavy and wasn't easily going to disappear. I unbuckled my seat belt then stood up to collect my carry on bag above me. I grabbed it and strapped it on to my shoulder then sat off to collect my luggage.

After grabbing my luggage I walked out into a waiting area to find Charlie holding up a huge sign with the words "Welcome to Forks Acacia Swan". I rolled my eyes and forced a fake smile across my lips and sat off to meet up with Charlie, with no Bella in sight.

"Hey uncle Charlie" I slung my bags to the ground lightly and wrapped my arms around him. I loved my uncle, but I hated seeing him by himself and miserable.

"I'm so glad to see you Acacia" Charlie picked up my bags and carried them to his truck. "You look a lot different from when the last time I saw. My you red hair is longer and you look thinner, are you not eating?" He gave me an unnerving look.

"Uncle Charlie don't worry, I am eating, I just run a lot now, you know to stay in shape" I smiled. Running is what kept my mind clear. "And I eat more healthy foods now"

"Hmm well then you are going to have to tell me about your healthy diet so I can get back in shape"

"Sure Uncle Charlie" I smiled climbing up into the truck.

"So how is my brother doing?" Charlie asked cranking the truck up and turning the heat on.

"Dad is good, I mean since the promotion at the office he was able to put aside some money for school this fall. We go running together all the time. He misses you a lot even though he wont admit it" Grabbing my purse I took out an envelope and placed it in the cup holder. "Its from him"

Looking away from the road Charlie's eyes fell to my nails.

"Are your nails black?"

"Yep"

"Black nail polish, black eye make-ups, what has happened to you Acacia?" Charlie asked with a goofy smile.

"I just like black thats all and over the years I have become really fond of fashion"

"Fashion, I remember when all you would wear were basket ball shorts and t-shirts"

"that was in the past" I laughed looking out the window. "So how is Bella?"

"Oh she is good, she has a boyfriend now"

"Really Bella has a boyfriend?" I laughed. yeah right. I bet he falls asleep in her presence all the time. "Well good for her" My tone changed.

"Be nice" Charlie scorned. "She really likes Edward, he is a nice young man and his family is quite nice as well"

"Edward?" I shouted holding in a laugh. "What an old school name"

I ran my fingers through my long straightened red hair. Charlie did not say anything.

"I'm sure Bella will be happy to see you Acacia"

"I'm sure she will be too" I rolled my eyes and continued to look out the window. Staring out the window I began to fall asleep, I was tired from the plain ride.

BAM! Something hit the truck window, I bolted up, waking from my sleep. The truck was not moving, it was parked. I looked outside to see I was at my Uncle's house. BAM! Something hit the window again. My body jumped again. I grasped the door handle and opened it. Out of no where someone jumped out in front of me. My eyes went wide.

"Jake?" I shouted running into his arms. I was so happy to see him. "It has been forever!"

"Wow you look so different" Both Jake and I said in unison.

"Jake you're so buff and tall" I placed my hands in his hair and roughed it up. "What happened to your hair?"

"Cut it short due to the summer heat" he smiled. Then he ran a hand through my long hair. "And your hair has gotten really long, you look great Acacia almost unhuman actually, unnaturally beautiful"

"Nice joke Jake" I ran my hand over his short locks again. "Me beautiful, yeah right"

"I'm serious, you may be giving Bella a run for her money"

His eyes went into a slight squint.

"Whats wrong jake" I asked.

"Nothing" He wrapped his arms around me once more and let go then ran off with in seconds. "Jake come back I want to catch up with you"

"Tomorrow we will have lunch" he shouted.

"What" I questioned.

Walking up the steps to the front door of the house thats when I heard a car door slam. I instantly slung my body around to face the car. It was Bella with her Boyfriend? I walked back down the steps again to meet up with Bella.

Bella wearing her usual long sleeve shirt and jeans, but somehow she looked different, almost happy.

"Hey Cousin" I sarcastically greeted. "And my cousin's Friend"

Bella's eyes shot open wide along with a huge smile appearing on her lips.

"Acacia is that you?" Bella quickly ran up to me and hugged me. Weird. She usually isn't so touchy.

"Yeah babe its me" I assured her.

"Wow you look so different" Her eyes went into a squint looking me up and down.

"Don't say it"

"I wont say anything then" Bella smiled. "but I'm so happy you are here"

"Really?" I questioned. This was new.

"Yes I have been dyeing to catch up with you"

"Really?"

"Yes, she has been talking about you all day" Stated the boy beside Bella.

I looked up at him with quizzical eyes. Something was very different about this guy, for one his skin was extremely pale, more pale than me and Bella put together, his eyes were a strange shade of gold, almost honey like, but what got me most of all was how insanely non-human he looked, so unnaturally handsome.

"Acacia this is Edward" Edward extended out a hand. "My boyfriend"

I lifted a brow and extended out a hand to shake his.

"Nice to meet you Edward" His eyes formed a frown. "Boyfriend of my Cousin"

"Nice to meet you too Acacia" He shook his frown from his face and laughed. "Cousin of my Girlfriend"

Awkward.

"You must excuse me I think I am just going to go straight to bed" I looked at Bella and yawned. "Tomorrow Bella you should go out to lunch with Jacob and me to catch up, I would love to see the gang back together for a bit even if its only over a meal"

"Yeah" she stuttered and ran her hand through her brown hair. "Yeah sounds like fun"

Edward looked as if he didn't approve.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for it to be starting out so slow. I DON'T OWN ANY OF TWILIGHT, just my CHARACTER ACACIA! Hopefully it will play out alright. Thanks for the Favorite and the Alert!**

**I will probably update again tonight.  
**

Stepping out of the shower, in which was one bathroom I had to share with Bella and my Uncle, I over heard an argument going on through the walls. Quickly getting dressed, slipping on underwear, a pair of boxer shorts, a t-shirt, and an old hoody from high school I stepped out of the bathroom and quietly lurked down the hallway past the guest room, where I was sleeping, to Bella's room. I stood quietly and listened.

"Bella something isn't right with your Cousin" Edward began, his voice was a little too whiney for my taste. "I can not read her thoughts"

"Edward Shhhhh!", My Cousin Whispered. Too bad her whispers were loud. "My father may over hear you or even worse my Cousin"

Irony was a B.E.A.U.T.I.F.U.L. thing wasn't it?

"You can't read her thoughts?" Bella questioned getting back on topic. "Thats not good"

"Yes, but something else is different about her, she is just so strange"

"Edward she has always been strange" Bella laughed. "But you can not make that assumption,you don't even know her"

"Its more like a gut feeling" Edward stated his voice getting more serious. "Well maybe we should introduce her to my family just to make sure"

"She is my cousin, she is no threat to anyone, I love her and I don't want her having anything to do with your family Edward"

"Just once okay, to be sure"

"Maybe after you get to know her better"

"Okay"

What was Edward doing in Bella's room anyways and when did she become a rebel going against Uncle Charlie's rules. I quickly knocked on the door.

"Bells" I called out. "Can I barrow another blanket, you see I get easily chilled during the nights, even during the summer"

The door to Bella's room opened and I walked in. She was still in her jeans and long sleeve shirt but in her hand was a basket of toiletries and pile of sleep wear. No Edward in sight.

"Yeah" She breathed as if she was holding in her breath for the longest time "sure Acacia"

Bella began to walk to her closet, she grabbed a green blanket and tossed it to me.

"Thanks babe" I smiled "And Bells"

"Yeah" she still seemed flustered.

"I could have sworn I heard the voice of your Boyfriend in here just seconds ago, but oddly I don' see him in here"

"I had him on speakerphone, I was talking to him on the phone" She smiled and trailed off into the hallway toward the bath room.

"you little liar" I laughed to myself. "He must have jumped out the window"

I quickly walked over to the window and pushed it open. Looking down I realized that it would be a long jump and that anyone who jumps from that window would break a leg.

"interesting" I purred.

I found myself hungry and a little thirsty so went down stairs.

"Hey Uncle Charlie" I greeted walking into the living breakfast room. "Have anything edible to eat in this house?"

"There is cereal" He laughed taking a sip of his beer.

"That will do" I agreed.

After fixing a bowl of cereal I sat at the table with Uncle Charlie. He was reading the sunday paper on a Monday.

"So you want to go for a run with me tomorrow Uncle Charlie?" I asked taking a spoon full of cereal in my mouth. "It will be fun, I was thinking about running on those old trails Bells and I used to hike on when we were little"

"Sorry Cacia, but leaving bright and early to go fishing with Jacob's father Billy Black in the morning"

"Oh okay, Maybe next time"

"Oh yes next time"

I just laughed.

"I met Edward today"

"already?"

"Yes and I have to say he is strange"

"The whole town finds the Cullen family strange"

"So thats his last name, Cullen"

"Yep"

Suddenly the phone rang. Charlie got up to answer it.

"Hello" He answered. "Oh yes she is here, Acacia its for you"

"Who is it?"

"Jacob black"

Charlie handed me the phone.

"Hey jake" I greeted. I went back over to the table grabbed my bowl and rinsed it out and placed it in the sink. "Whats up"

"I was just calling to figure out what time you wanted to grab lunch"

"How about around 1 o' clock?" I asked.

"sounds great!" He laughed. "I can't wait"

"Hey Charlie I'm going back up stairs is it okay if I bring the phone up with me"

"Go ahead" he gestured.

"Do you mind if Bella tags along?" I questioned entering my room. "I would love for all of us to hang out together"

"I don't know I guess, I just really wanted catch up with you alone"

"Oh okay I understand. Well I am getting tired, so I am going to go, be here around 1' o clock"

"I will"

I hung up the phone and placed it on the night stand beside me and looked around. The wall were white and the furniture was simple and made of cherry wood, there sitting on a desk was my macbook charging along with my ipod, phone and camera. It was going to be difficult sleeping in the room. I needed sleep a lot of sleep. But what I didn't need were these night mares that I would randomly get, all were connected in some way or another all so vague as well to the point where I wouldn't remember about them at time until night fall would hit.

Maybe I should go speak with Bella. Before leaving the room I glanced back at the clock that also rested on the night stand. It read 10:00 P.M. I quietly left my room and tip toed toward Bella's room. I over heard arguments again arising from Bella's room. Making it half way there I stopped but this time not in front of the door.

"I spoke with Carlisle before I back to your house, he has come up with a theory" Edward spoke sounding a bit unnerved.

"A theory?" I heard Bella breath. "What is this theory?"

"Carlisle thinks that since Acacia is related to you by blood, that you both have similar traits and genes, that it makes since that I will not be able to read her thoughts" he began. "Bella you know what this means?"

"No not exactly, but Acacia and I are completely different look wise and personality wise, I thought powers came from personality traits"

"Yes and no" Edward whispered. "Bella if we have another human with your ability this means the Volturi, if they find out are going to come after her"

"Come after her, but she knows nothing of it and they will not come after her because no one is going to find out"

"Bella it gets worse"

"What do you mean?"

I heard Bella jump on her bed and cover herself with blankets. Wasn't Edward going to leave? How strange. And what powers? Edward is a freak and Bella is on track to become one as well. Reading thoughts? yeah that is impossible.

"Alice can not see her"

"What do you mean?"

"Alice can not have any visions about her" He began to sound serious. "She has tried to but nothing is showing up, so we have no clue on whats going to happen with her"

"But Alice has always been able to see me in her visions"

"Thats the odd part about it, her power must be something different, a lot like your power, but different and I am afraid that when the Volturi find out they are going to test ever possible thing to find out"

"Edward this isn't good" Bella cried. "I will call jake in the morning and talk with him, since he will be around her tomorrow we can form some sort of protection."

"Not a bad Idea" Edward began. "Tomorrow night my Family would like to meet your cousin, they want to have her over for dinner"

"Do you not think that will be a little odd?" Bella questioned. "That your family will not eat in front of her"

"They will, we have our ways of creating illusions"

"But what if they do not work"

"Bella we will work something out, my family wants to test out a few things as well, in a non harmful kind of way of corse, they want to meet her, to become friends with her"

"Friends with her?" Bella complained.

Okay what? Why would I want to go have dinner with the Cullen family? Edward is strange and is currently in my Cousin's room telling her I am a threat to some certain group. A group called the Voltoriii or Volturi. This must be a joke.

"Yes Friends, they would rather have her on our side than the Volturi"

"That makes since, but I know for a fact that Rosalie is not going to be fond of her"

"Why?" Edward questioned.

"Edward have you looked at my cousin, she looks like she has just walked out of some sort of fashion magazine, she is going to be competition and Rosalie clearly does not like competition"

"Bella its going to be alright, I am actually sure that Rosalie is going to love Acacia and I know Alice is going to love her"

"I just don't like this" Bella whined. "I mean I feel that I was a part of your family and now you are trying to replace me"

"Bella I could never replace you and I assure you that she will never find out our secret"

"She will someday Edward, we will have to tell her for her safety"

Involuntarily, my fist pounded on the door.

"Bells I just wanted to tell you goodnight and that I brought you something from home"

Earlier I had placed a small box in the pocket of my hoodey. I had brought her something from home. It was from me.

Bella opened the door. A big smile plastered on her face. A fake smile plastered on her face.

"Talking to Edward on the phone again" I questioned.

"Ugh yeah" She stuttered.

"Here" I gave Bella the gift.

She quickly opened the box to find a necklace with a tree charm on it. I was really fond of trees, I loved trees.

"Its beautiful" She smiled wrapping her arms around me like it would be last time she would see me. Weird. "Really I love it, thank you"

"Your welcome" I smiled then turned around to leave.

"Cacia wait, Edward's family is having a big dinner tomorrow night. Edward would love for you to come and meet the family, his brother's and sisters are around our age, just some people to make friends with"

"I don't know it might be awkward" I started. It would be awkward. "I don't even know Edward that well and to meet his family that would be a bit strange if you ask me."

"It could be fun. Esme, Edward's mother, makes the best deserts and Carlisle , Edward's father, makes the best pasta. And I know you love pasta"

"Maybe" I turned on my feet and left.

"Just let me know by the afternoon so I can tell Edward to fix an extra plate for the table"

"Alright"

Sleeping. It was hard. Shifting to one side then to another, laying on my stomach then on my back. It would be impossible to do such an action as to sleep, but I needed to sleep to be able to get up in the morning. I needed to run. Finally I gave up and just laid they until sleep drifted upon me.


	3. Chapter 3

**An update, I am sorry it is rushed. I am trying to push it a bit...to get to the point so I can really start the story. **

My alarm went off at eight o' clock in the morning. An early morning it was where there was no sun, just clouds. I jumped out of bed feeling sore, moving around in my sleep I supposed. I knew I had a night mare last night, but of course I didn't remember what it was about.

Sitting up in bed I rubbed my neck and back. I reached over and turned the alarm off the got out of bed. It was going to be a long day.

The weather was cool for a summer day, windy, foggy and rainy. A kind of day I would rather sit and write then go for a run. But I needed to run. I zipped my yellow sweat shirt jacket up bent down to make sure my shoes were tided tight then set off running.

The trail was long, about three miles in distance. Trees were tall, hovering over and creating a dark shades where I couldn't see where I was running well. But this was good, running down this trail, exposing my mind to memories of when I was younger. These memories made me was to run faster. My legs began to open in larger strides and my heart began to pound faster. My speed was quick, but my eyes were too slow to see what was before me.

My legs knocked from beneath, I feel to my knees.

"Shit" I shouted. I looked down to my knees to see they both were bleeding. "This is just great"

I gently pushed myself up to my feet again and began to walk down back up the trail. My knees needed to be cleaned.

A rustling of leaves filled my ears. I snapped my head to face the noise, nothing was there. The noise began to feel my ears again but was coming to the left of me. I snapped my head toward the noise. What was that? I has glanced over and saw some sort of animal. It was large and honestly I did not want to be around a large animal so I began to run again. I sprinted and breathed, elongating my strides to gain distance. Not seeing what was before me again I fell.

"Shit" I shouted once again.

"Cacia is that you" Someone called out.

"depends on who is asking?" I shouted back.

Jake appeared out of the woods dressed in nothing but a pair of cut off shorts and tennis shoes.

"Its only me Acacia"

"Hey Jake" I called out trying to pick my self off the ground.

"Are you alright?" Jake questioned walking toward me. His eyes widened. "You knees, the look pretty messed up here let me help you"

Though once on the ground seconds ago, now I was not. Jake had picked me up into his arms.

"Jake you don't have to carry me, there is about a miles walk to the beginning of the trail" I started. "I can walk from here"

"No I insist on helping you" he looked down and smiled, his beautiful white teeth gleaming even with the lack of light.

"Jake what are you doing out here anyways" I questioned.

"Hiking, I love going on hikes in the morning"

"Are you sick?" I asked placing my hand on his shoulder. "You are burning up"

"Oh no I am just always warm"

"oh" I nodded my head. "I wish I was always warm"

He just laughed.

"Jake did you see it?"

"Did I see what Acacia?" he questioned.

"The beast, the large animal, thats why I fell, well fell again, I was running from it"

"I don't know what you are talking about, but bears and wolves are always in these parts and you know it"

"It must have been a Wolf, I think it was a wolf, an extremely large wolf" A frown formed my face. "An extremely large wolf"

"Did you hit your head when you fell"

"No"

Arriving back at my Uncle Charlie's house jacob placed me on my feet. He looked down at my knees.

"You are going to need a few bandages"

"I guess you are right"

"Let me help you" Jacob picked me up again.

"Jake you don't have to pick me up again"

He opened the door with one hand.

"Jake how did you do that, how are you this strong?" I questioned. "I mean I guess I am not that heavy, but to be able to hold and open the door at the same time"

"I have been working out"

Jake sat me down on the table in the breakfast room.

"What happened Jake" Called out Charlie walking into the breakfast room.

"Well Uncle Charlie I went for a run on the trail in the woods and tripped multiple times, the second time Jake showed and carried me home" I smiled at jake."It was strange though, I saw this huge wolf like beast out in the woods this morning and thats why I tripped for the second time."

"Wolf like beast huh?" Charlie laughed.

"I am being totally serious" I frowned.

"Well I guess I need to warn the boys and you my niece will not be running in those woods anymore until we find out more about this Wolf like beast"

"Hey thats not funny" I laughed.

"I wasn't trying to be funny"

"Charlie where is the rubbing alcohol I need to clean these scrapes" Jake asked as he propped my legs on the table.

Charlie started to rummage into a cabinet. He pulled out the rubbing alcohol and a bag of cotton.

"Here jake"

Jake grabbed the bag and pulled out a cotton ball, he opened the Alcohol and poured some on the cotton ball.

"Cacia this may hurt a bit" Jake walked up to me and smiled. "But you can hold my hand to squeeze"

"Alright" I grasped one of his hands. He wiped my knees with the cotton ball.

"Your knees just wont stop bleeding" Jake growled.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be apologinze its not your fault" He looked up from my kneed and into my eyes.

The front door opened creaked open.

"Charlie" Shouted Bella. "I'm home"

Jakes eyes turned into slits.

"Charlie" Bella called out.

"I'm in the breakfast room Bella. Acacia has scraped her knees this morning on the trail and jake carried her home"

Bella walked in and looked at Acacia's knees.

"You don't look so good Bella" I stated, her face looked a little green and she looked as if she was about to fall over.

Edward walked in behind her and jake got up and stood in front of me.

"Cullen you shouldn't be here"

Edward's lips pressed together and his brows went into a frown.

"Jake you can't say that"

"No Bella he is right, I am leaving to help my family with the arrangements, see you later on tonight Bella" Edward insisted. He looked to Acacia and nodded his head. "Acacia"

"Bye Edward" I said awkwardly. "Hey Bella"

"Hey Cacia" She looked worried.

"Well I guess I am going to go take a shower" I stated slowly jumping off the table and carefully landed on my feet. "Jacob can you give me a bit of time to get ready for lunch"

"Oh yeah actually I need to go home and take a shower as well"

Jake left and I walked up the stairs toward my room. Bella trailed behind me.

"Bells" I stopped right in front of my room. "Why did Jake act so rude to Edward?"

Bella stopped and turned to face me.

"When I first moved back here Jake and I almost had a thing when Edward's and I's relationship was kind of not working out. So he is basically jealous of Edward"

"Oh" I wasn't buying it at all, but I was going along with it anyways. "Bells, I guess I will go tonight"

"Oh thats great!" She happily stated as she walked into her room and shut the door.

Standing in the shower, the blood from my knees was dripping onto my feet. I was mesmerized by the color of it. I myself had not been too fond of the color red but the way it looked against my pale complexion, the color looked beautiful. After being in the shower for about a half an hour the blood stop dripping and I was ready to get out.

I stood in front of the fogged up mirror in the bathroom. Swiping my hand away I caught a glimpse of my reflection. I didn't see it, what they saw, I wasn't beautiful and I sure could use some sort of skin cream. Yes I had these sharp eyes and sharp cheek bones, but I wasn't pretty. I didn't think I was and sure as hell was sick of everyone telling me how much I had changed.

Dressed in black skinny jeans, black and white horizontal stripe top, black ankle boots and faux leather jacker I was set on going out for lunch with Jake. My make-up was simple, well for me it was. Purple eyeshadow with winged black eyeliner along with mascara. Pink blush and red lip stick, my hair was down and wavy, its natural texture. Knowing it was going to be cool I did not have any problems with my layers.

I walked down stairs and waited in the living room area for jake to pick me up, it wasn't long before he arrived back to uncle Charlie's house and was knocking at the door.

"Hey jake" I gave him a hug. "You sure know how to clean up well"

Jake was wearing a long sleeve black top and dark jeans.

"You're one to talk Acacia, you look gorgeous, maybe it will be a bad idea going into town today"

"Why" I felt pained.

"Because its going to be annoying keeping all the guys away from you, but today your my girl and we are going to hang out"

"Alright jake" I laughed. I loved this kid!

Walking out to his truck it began to rain again. He opened the door and I got in.

"Jake you don't have to treat me any different than when we were kids"

He seriously didn't. I didn't want awkward moments being created.

"I'm not, I'm just being polite" He laughed. "I have really missed you, Face book isn't enough, I need to see you in person"

"So jake anything new?" I question placing my purse on the truck floor. "Besides this buff new body and short hair?"

"No nothing really has changed beside my body" Looking away from the road he looked at me. "Seriously"

"Do you have a girl friend?" I was curious.

"No, do you think I would be able to hang out with you if I did"

"I'm sure you would be able to"

"so what about you Cacia"

"What about me?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Jake asked in a mocking tone.

"Me having a boyfriend wouldn't work out at the moment"

"Really you are single, now how come I find the shocking?" He asked pulling off to an exit. "At the moment? What's going on Cacia?"

"Shocking? Now that is funny, jake" I laughed looking out the window. "I'm busy you know, about to go off to school, things are stressful"

"It is shocking, sorry about all the stressful things that are happening"

"Oh its alright, normal stressful things I suppose, things I would not like to get into at the moment. I just want to relax while I am in town"

"That makes since"

After about 5 minutes jake pulled into a parking lot and parked. I got out and so did he.

"So what kind of restaurant is this?" I asked.

"Its Italian, I know you like pasta"

Sitting there gulping down bites of my salad I became curious about the relationship that almost went on between my cousin and jake.

"So jake you and my Cousin"

"Bella and I are friends, nothing more anyways"

"So is that the reason you don't like Edward?" I asked.

"Yes" He was lying...I know it.

After the meal Jake took me home. I had about three hours until I was to meet the Cullen family and I had no clue what I was to wear.


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting in the car with Bella was hell. She was quiet and we were listening to some really shitty music. Music that made the moment even worse, something slow but with horrible lyrics about love, but I guess that's what love does to you. It makes you mindless and only think about love there you have to listen to music that is about love.

When she began to hum to the music that was it. I had to say something to turn the music down.

"So the cullen family" I began as I reached over to turn Bella's music off. "How many people are their in the family anyways"

"7 including Edward."

"Wow that is a big family"

"Oh yeah a big family"

She reached over and turned her music back on.

"There was a reason why I turned it off" I complained.

"Oh really sorry" she breathed slowly. "I'm just surprised you want to talk, I mean its been a while and there has been no phone calls or letters"

"I was busy living my life Bella"

"And I as well"

"Why do we hate each other I asked" might be a strange question but it was a great time to ask.

"We don't hate each other"

"The what is it"

"Well we have nothing in common anymore" She said looking at the road.

"Bells we have never had anything in common, I was the one who would talk back and you kept your mouth shut, I was the one with the bad streak and you well you just stood there with out any rebel threads in your body"

"Right you are Cacia, but one day your mouth and action is going to get you hurt" She went on. "Yes you tend to act on an impulse on things"

"Acting on impulses is life Bella and everyone does it, you just can't be scared you know and I am sure that's how you landed Edward, by acting on an impulse and things just worked out because he acted on and impulse as well"

"Cacia" She calmly stated. "Yes one time I have acted on an impulse and something good came out of it, I found the one I want to spend my life with, Edward"

"You must really love him" I looked over to her with a lifted brow. "I mean I don't even know him, but I can tell even from being away from you for so long that you love him"

"I do" she laughed. "And he has changed me so much"

"I can tell, you are not as boring as you used to be"

"Thanks I guess" She stated, I could see her eyes roll.

The truck stopped, at a house, the cullen house, it was a huge house that looked very interesting in many ways that I could not explain. It was just strange.

"Well we are here" she unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door and stepped out. I felt more dressed up than her. Even though she was wearing a skirt and nice top I still felt overdressed. I wore a black dress with tights, boots and a black pea coat since the night was chilly. My hair was still wavy and lips were still coated with red lipstick, all that had changed was my attire.

"Ugh Bells" I muttered. "maybe this is a bad Idea, I mean me a girl who doesn't even know your boyfriend shouldn't be introduced to his family"

"Cacia, like I stated before Edward and I just want you to have more friends in town, because the summers are long, more friends means a less boring summer"

"Me having a boring summer would be impossible" I laughed.

"You're right you are bound to get into some sort of trouble"

"I'm not all bad Bells, I don't break the law, often"

Which was a good thing to have the law as a relative...Charlie.

Bella laughed.

Bella rang the door bell. I stood there slight shaking and very nervous, I wondered if Edward's family would be as strange as he. The large door open and a girl with pixie like features appeared, her hair just as pixie. She smiled at Bella, but then gave me an awkward look.

"Hey Bella" She greeted, her voice high pitch and a bit too happy for my taste. She leaned over and gave Bella a hug. "And you must be Acacia" She leaned over toward me and wrapped her arms around be. "Oh you smell good" she laughed. "Welcome to house, its a pleasure to meet you" She let go of me, yep she was just as awkward as Edward.

"Alice" Edward called out as he came to the door. "Please come in Bella, Acacia"

He gave Bella a loving look, but then gave me an awkward look.

"Nice to meet you too Alice, right" I turned to her and gave her a smile.

"Right" she smiled. "Oh come in, Come in"

The house was warm, lit with candles, music playing in the background.

"The cello right?" I asked randomly.

"Yeah" Edward smiled. "You play?"

"Yeah actually I used to, not so much now, but I still appreciate its beauty" I looked to the side awkwardly.

"Let me take you coat" Alice reached over and grabbed my coat.

"Thanks" I thanked awkwardly.

"Wow that is such a beautiful dress" Alice complimented. "You look lovely Acacia"

"Thank you" I blushed. It made me feel a bit better about being over dressed.

"Of course you look lovely as well Bella"

I looked over to Bella she didn't look too happy, but she forced a smile upon her lips.

"Our guests are here Carlisle" Happily shouted a woman.

I turned to face the woman along with Bella. The woman was beautiful, with soft features and a warm smile.

"Esme this is Acacia" Edward introduced.

"Acacia, this is my mother Esme"

"It is nice to meet you Acacia, what a lovely name you have" The woman stuck out her hand and I as well to shake hers. Her hands were cold, freezing. "You have such lovely eyes dear, an interesting shade of blue they are"

"Thank you" I turned my face away from hers and let go of her hand.

"So you must be Bella's cousin" A tall guy walked in front of me, he was quiet buff, not too buff though. "I'm Emmett and you are?"

"The name is Acacia" I smirked.

The guy called Emmett laughed.

"You will meet Carlisle, Jasper, and Rosalie when dinner is served" Esme looked at her watch. "Which is now"

I followed everyone into the dining area, which was quite a large room with a long cherry wood table, draped over it was a maroon table cloth. On top of the table cloth were expensive looking plates and glasses.

"Everyone have a seat" Spoke an older looking man, but a man that looked to be in his later 20s.

Where was I to sit.

"Acacia you can sit next to me" It was Alice. I walked over toward her.

Everyone sat down that were present. Shortly after everyone was seated, two other people joined, one a girl who was extremely beautiful, unnaturally beautiful, with long blonde hair, she didn't look too happy at all. The other was a boy he was about Bella's and my age, he sat down on the other side of Alice.

"Acacia this is Rosalie and Jasper and Carlisle is the man sitting at the top of the table" Alice introduced.

The one called Rosalie glared at me. I turned and glared back at her. I turned to the one called jasper, he looked like he was going to be sick or something.

"Nice to meet you all" I stated quietly.

Dinner was quiet, no one really talked and no one really ate as well, which I found odd.

"Lets all go into the living room and talk get to know each other because I know we will be seeing you a lot more Acacia" Alice hopped out of her seat and pulled me up along with her and started to walk toward the living area.

"Alice" I heard Edward.

"What Edward, its the truth, you know with her being Bella's cousin and Bella is always over here"

"Alice" Edward growled.

Alice sat down onto the couch in the middle of the room and she pulled me down with her.

"Tell me about your self" Alice began.

"Well I am 18 years old and I will be starting college in the fall as an Art major"

"Wow that is fascinating, I love art, go on"

"You already know I am Bella's cousin and I am down visiting for the summer before class starts again"

"That's great, it gives us time to get to know each other, Acacia I can we are going to be best of friends"

I took in a deep breath trying to keep myself from saying something mean to Alice. She was a sweet girl, but the friendship was moving way to fast.

"You like fashion I can tell" She smiled looking down at my shoes. "We should go shopping really soon, bring Rosalie along as well, Bella never likes to go shopping"

"Yeah sounds like fun" I smiled. "Alice can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead Acacia"

"Where are all of you from, you all look very I don't know how to say it, but not average, you all look inhuman"

"Well we are from all over, we travel a lot"

"Oh really? Where have you all been?" I asked. I wanted to travel, I have traveled before, but only to paris, france.

"All over Europe, basically all over the world" She smiled. "Have you traveled before?"

"Yeah only to France though"

"I love France, Nice is beautiful"

"I couldn't agree more" I smiled. I was beginning to like this girl.

Edward and Bella walked into the living room and smiled, the one called Rosalie was behind them. She walked in and sat at a chair. I looked over to her and smiled, her eyes rolled.

"Excuse me" I stood up. Alice gave me a shocking look. "What is your problem? I don't even know you and you seem to have some sort of grudge against me"

"I do not have a problem" Rosalie began. "But I am sure you do, everyone in the house will not stop talking about you and your power?"

"Rosalie" Edward growled.

"You are just as crazy as Edward aren't you" I walked over to her. "Power?"

"And how is Edward crazy Acacia" Asked Bella.

"You are just as crazy Bella"

"How so" she walked up closer to me.

"You talk too loud at night" I frowned. "I know Edward sneaks into your room at night, I over heard a couple of your conversations last night about how Edward can not read my thoughts and how you" I pointed to Alice. "Could not have visions of me, I rather no one hear my thoughts let alone have visions of me, thats just strange"

Alice stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Acacia, calm down" she whispered.

"No I will not, you all are mad, on drugs of some sort" I quickly walked to the door. "You all are not human are you, you look too inhuman"

"That's nonsense Cacia" It was Bella.

"Jasper" Shouted Alice. "Come here"

Jasper, the one who looked sick appeared in front of the door with in seconds and locked eyes with me.

"Are you crazy? Move out of my way" I shouted at him. He didn't move, but continued to stare at me. "Stop staring at me, you are freaking me the hell out"

"Fascinating" An older voice filled the air. Carlisle.

"Its not working" Shouting Alice.

"whats not working?" I questioned. "Are you trying to hypnotize me or something?"

"No" he didn't move.

My eyes fail onto Bella. She had a hand pushing the hair out of her face and she was breathing hard. What was she thinking about at the moment. Moving away from the door I ran out of the room to the dining and into the Kitchen.

"Acacia calm down" Alice shouted running into the room. I ran into a corner and slumped onto the ground breathing hard. Alice's hands went to my shoulders. "We are not going to hurt you"

"Alice" It was Bella. "We need to tell her"

"But she just met us tonight" Shouted the blond girl.

"This is your fault Rosalie" Edward growled.

"If she doesn't calm down soon she is going to pass out" shouted Alice. "Acacia listen to me, we are not going to hurt you, but what we are about to tell you might frighten you a bit"

"Alice let me" Bella walked over to me and sat down on the ground. "Acacia what I am about to tell you is going to change everything about your life, a lot of things are going to change, but you have to know for your safety and so we can keep you safe"

"What" I muttered.

Bella grabbed my hands and held them.

"Acacia the Cullens are well, they are not human"

"We used to be" Shouted Emmett.

"They are vampires"

"You're fucking crazy Bells" I shouted and stood up and ran for the door again. But this time all of the Cullens were in front of it.

"It true Acacia" spoke the older looking man. "I'm Carlisle and I assure you we are not going to hurt, we want to protect you from things to come, Acacia you are a special girl and we would like you to stay safe"

"Special" I began to laugh. "I must be on drugs, I am losing it!"

"No Acacia you are perfectly sane" Bella whispered.

"Acacia" Edward walked over toward me. "We are not going to harm you, but you must keep this secret safe"

"You all are insane, Vampires are not real, even if they were real, you couldn't walk out in day light. Where are your fangs" I questioned.

"Vampires don't have fangs" Emmett laughed.

"We are Vampires" Esme walked over toward me and placed both of her hands my cheeks. "My dear, we only wish to keep you safe from what is to come, you are special just like Bella and they do not need to get a hold of you"

"Special?" I questioned feeling a bit light headed. "They who are they and Bella what?"

"Its too much for her to handle at the moment" Bella interrupted.

"I need to know why it matter, why I matter and they what do they want with me"

My head was swimming and pounding. And thats when it all went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally the story is progressing, things should run smoothly now. Thank you for all the favoring and Alerts. I hope you all are liking this story! REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU **

I woke with a scream. Bolting up, eyes wide opened, I saw a the man that went by the name of Carlisle standing by a table placing a few ice cubes into a bag. Next he grabbed a bottle of pain killers.

"I see you are awake now" He turned and smiled.

"I guess the scream didn't give it away"

"A since of humor thats a good sign" He walked over toward the bed, his hand instantly went into my hair, feeling my skull. "You've been out cold for a few hours, you fainted"

I look up at him, this whole situation was weird. His finger tips were really cold.

"Its alright Acacia I am almost done" His hand left my skull. "I was checking for nots, you have one, so please take this ice pack so the swelling can go down and pain killers to get rid of the head ache"

He handed me the ice pack, our hands touched. His skin was cold, but it could just be from the ice.

" oh yeah from that crazy joke you all were trying pulling on me" I laughed. Instantly I brought my hand to the back of my head "Ouch"

The laughing stopped when my head began to hurt.

"Joke?" Alice walked in. "Oh you are awake now, you scared us all when you fainted, but luckily Carlisle is a doctor"

"It was a joke" I looked over at Alice.

She began walking toward me, more like dancing, prancing like an elven princess.

"Acacia I'm afraid it is not" Her smile vanished. "My family is made of Vampires"

"This is crazy" I laughed. "I don't believe this"

"Do you want some sort of proof" She began to smile.

"Ugh" I began.

"okay, watch this" instantly she vanished out of my sight.

"What" I questioned.

Then instantly she was before me again.

"Vampire speed, its a perk of being a vampire"

"What"

"Acacia we are vampires, I need you to believe now"

"I can't"

I pushed the covers off my body and stepped off the bed, I was not wearing my boots anymore and my feet were freezing. Carlisle walked toward me again.

"You should stay in bed for a while"

"I don't think so, I think I am going home now"

"Acacia you can't" Whispered Alice.

I walked out of the bed room I was in and spotted Bella with Edward leaning against the wall, they were talking again.

"Edward, Jasper's power doesn't even work on her" Bella whined. "His power works on me"

"Bella, why should that matter?" I saw Edward smile. "Bella you are still special, More special than her"

"Edward" Edward wrapped his arms around her and brought her to his chest. "Its just that what if they find out"

"Bella"

"No, Edward what if they really find out, the Volturi have their ways, they are going to change her, they will make her one of them"

"Bella, thats not going to happen"

I slowly walked toward them. Edward made eye contact with me.

"Edward who are the Volturi and what would they want with me"

There I was sitting on a couch beside Alice and Bella, the rest of the cullen family were standing around. It was a conference, some sort of meeting, a meeting that was going to reveal a whole bunch of truths. Even if I did not believe that the Cullens were vampires, I knew that they could not be human. My next theory was that they were Alien. A giggle slipped my lips.

The tall blond, Rosalie shot a glare at me. Were we back to where we started.

"I don't have to be able to read you mind to know that you are about to snap at Rosalie" Edward's eyes locked with mine. "I would advise that you don't or perhaps this all could start from the beginning again"

"So the Volturi, who are they" I asked looking away from Edward. I was shaking at the point, from being cold, from having a head ache, from basically soaking all of this information in. It was like I was a main character in some sort of sick joke of a story (hahaahaha).

"The Volturi is a group of vampires like ourselves"

"Vampires" I shook my head and couldn't help but smile. This was really getting funny.

"Yes Acacia, Vampires, but unlike us they hold power" Alice began, her strange golden eyes locked with my blue ones. It was odd how all the Cullens had the same eye color, you didn't have to be a biology major to know that it was close to impossible for everyone in the family to have the same eye color. But they all couldn't be related, I mean they had their likeness but their features just didn't match up. "Power over all vampires"

"They are like royalty, a monarchy of vampires that set certain rules in order to keep all vampire's safe, to keep the secret, well our secret safe" Emmett stated standing beside Rosalie, he crossed his arms and shook his head. "They are bad news kid"

"Okay, so what will they want with me?" I asked. "I'm not vampire, clearly"

"You are like me" Bella turned to face me. "We can resist the powers of Vampires, well I can resist some, it seems as if you can resist more than I"

"What?" I questioned out of shock. "Bella you sound insane"

"Do you remember when Jasper was staring at you earlier?" Alice asked.

"Yes"

"Well his power, he can manipulate emotions"

I frowned.

"He was trying to calm you down, but it was not working, you some how have resisted Jaspers, along with Edward's and my powers"

"Your powers?"

"Edward reads minds, but he can not read Bella's or yours. I can have visions, tell the future, how one decision will play out, but I have tried to see your future, but I can not"

"And that has to do with the Volturi how?"

"If found out, that you can resist more powers than Bella they are going to stop targeting her and go after you, wanting you to join them. They are going to want you to be a vampire"

"To make you one of their Minions" Emmett but in.

"Not like I would ever want to be a vampire" I laughed. "Thats not going to happen"Bella looked down."But its not like they are going to find out"

"You see" Carlisle spoke. "They will find out"

"Way to be optimistic Carlisle" Emmett spoke again.

"But we are going to try to keep both you and Bella safe" Esme lovingly spoke.

"Yes we all are going to try to keep you safe" Edward agree.

I stood up from the couch.

"So vampires are really real?"

"Yes" all the Cullens spoke in unison including Bella.

"If Bella believes it, I guess I will and that really doesn't say a lot"

"Welcome to the family" Alice shouted wrapping her arms around me.

"Alice" growled Edward.

"sorry"

"So what does this mean?" I asked standing up from the couch.

"It means you are going to have to hang around her for a while, hang around us" Rosalie complained.

"As awesome as that sounds, I have friends to catch up with, things to complete, a life to get on with"

"Cacia" Bella whispered. "I know you don't want any of this, but the Cullens are great people and they just want to keep you safe"

"I know Bells, but I didn't want any of this" I began to walk toward the door. "I came here to work and relax, to get ready for my first year at college"

"Would you rather be dead" She shouted.

"Bella" Edward growled.

"Be quiet Edward she needs to hear this"

"Would you rather be dead"

"No"

"Then listen, this is not a joke, this is real, the Volturi is real, I have met them and they are powerful. Anything that stands in their way to what they want, they will kill. They drink the blood of humans, where as the Cullens drink the blood of Animals. They are vicious"

I opened my mouth to speak but Bella continued.

"I didn't want you in any of this, but it happened so be grateful for what the Cullens are doing for you"


	6. Chapter 6

**Another update, the story is now coming along. Just to tell you what the time period is, all of this takes place after Noon Moon of course. Enjoy! **Link to what Acacia is wearing...like her outfits will be posted on my profile so check it if you want.

The city, it was crowed, many people walking down the street window shopping of all sorts. I found it odd though, it was pouring down rain and people were still out shopping. This was not shopping weather, this was weather where you stay inside and write. Write about creatures of all sorts with all kinds of plots, but no I was not inside writing, not I was inside of a car. A volvo to be precise next to a pixie like vampire to be exact.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Squealed the pixie beside me. "All of us out shopping, Acacia I can not wait to try on dresses with you, I'm sure Bella and Edward are going to go off on their own and do whatever those two do"

"Alice" Growled Edward. It was his usual tone now, Alice tends to get excited about things and babble.

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth Edward, you and Bella are going to end up walking off."

"Alice" He growled again.

"Alice, you know that shopping isn't my thing"

"Clearly" I whispered beneath my breath.

"Acacia" Edward growled.

"What?" I laughed.

"I heard that"

"I expected you to"

Alice and I laughed. Bella said nothing.

"Emmett and Rosalie are going to show up soon" Alice stated. "Jasper is off hunting since there is another human in the group, so we should park."

So the Cullens were really vampires. As long as they don't try to bite me, I am going to go along with this whole "protection" thing.

Edward parked the car and Alice rounded up the umbrellas passing them out to all of us. We all stepped out and everyone around turned, eyes locking on us like we were some sort of celebrity. Alice looked at me and smiled.

"Better get used to it" she laughed. "They all think we are beautiful"

"Well you all tend to look inhuman, I mean its just a thought"

"Its part of the mysteriousness my family holds, we rarely talk to anyone in town, I believe they find it a shock that someone else is in the group"

"You guys don't talk to many people"

Alice shook her head, her dark pixie hair moved slightly and a small smile appeared on her lips. "No, we can not get attached or humans will noticed we don't age" Her smile disappeared.

"Oh" I opened my umbrella. Alice opened her Umbrella as well.

"But its nice to meet a new face" Her smile appeared again. Her left hand grabbed the ends of her red pea coat and pulled it together over her clothes so the rain would not soak her.

I could see it now. Alice and Acacia best friends through eternity....literally. I shook the thought from my mind.

"So continuing on with the Volturi who are they, do they have powers like you guys besides the ruler" I began as I closed my umbrella we had walked into a shop.

"Yes all have power, but one"

"One?"

"Unfortunately Caius the third ruler has no power"

"Caius?"

"The rulers are Aro, he has the power to know every thought you have ever thought of by just the touch of your hand, the second ruler Marcus, has the power to sense relationships, and the third ruler has no power, Caius" Edward whispered.

"Thats most unfortunate I suppose"

"Yeah you should have seen how pissed he looked when he found out that Bella could not be effected by jane's power let alone Aro" Emmett cut in.

Emmett was here and he drug Rosalie along with him, but she was already trying on clothing.

"Jane?" I asked

"Jane is one of their minions, she can bring the illusion of pain on anyone by just thinking of it, you better watch it you might become one of their minions"

"Very funny Emmett" Alice snapped. "What are you trying to do scare her?"

"Scare?" I laughed. "I'm not scared of the Volturi"

Alice grabbed my arm. "You have never met them, they have killed many, not to mention they feed off human blood"

"But I'm sure I would be able to handle myself if I was to meet them" I rolled my eyes. "They would rather me be alive than dead"

"Let's hope that never happens" Alice snapped. "You sound foolish Acacia, you don't know what they can do to you"

"Alice that is her nature" Bella began. I looked over to see she was caring a dress, something she normally would not wear. "She acts on impulses"

"I haven't noticed" Alice sarcastically stated.

"Was that sarcasm Alice" I asked.

"Possibly"

"Oh this dress is beautiful, I must try it on" I grabbed it an headed toward the dressing room, cutting off all the awkwardness.

Leaving the boutique I felt the sudden urge to eat, I had not ate breakfast and it was about 2 in the afternoon. I was getting a bit tired of being in the presence of the Cullen family and their secret, I wanted to be back at home, back to where something was normal, though it pained me to be home, to be alone, to not have friends at this moment, I still rather be there.

My boots making that annoying clicking sound against the concrete side walk was annoying me and my stomach was growling.

"Acacia" someone shouted.

I turned to face jake he was behind me.

"Jake" I shouted and ran up to him and hugged him! "You still feel warm jake, I think you need to get that checked out"

"Oh don't worry about it" he smiled pushing up the sleeves to his long navy t-shirt. "Acacia you smell awful"

"What I took a shower this morning"

"Acacia" Shouted a girl, Alice. "Acacia"

"Over her Alice"

"Alice" he questioned. "You are hanging out with the Cullens?"

His eyes went into slits and he let me go.

Alice appeared before me with in seconds.

"I smell wet dog" she complained. "Come on Acacia Edward found a nice restaurant for lunch"

"Alice, can Jake join us?" I asked smiling.

"No" they both said in unison.

"Okay" I looked up at them with an odd expression. "Why?"

Jake looked over at Alice, his expression turned into a big glare. He sucked in air then quickly let it out. Alice's eyes stayed calm.

"Because I have things to do" Jake broke the silence. His glare slowly turned into some what of a apathetic look. "I have to pick up a few things for my father"

"Oh okay"

"I'm sorry Cacia" He smiled. "Maybe some other time. when you are not hanging out with the Cullens" His voice went into a whisper.

"What did you say Jake?" I asked fixing the strap of my purse, it was digging into my shoulder.

"I said maybe some other time when you are not busy with the Cullens"

"Oh okay, see you until then"

Alice placed a hand on my shoulder ushering me forward toward the group of her siblings plus Bella. The group was standing in front of an Italian restaurant. Rosalie leaning on her hip picking at her perfect red nails, Emmett standing straight with his arms crossed, and Edward talking with Bella. I quickly walked over to the restaurant.

"Bells I just ran into Jake"

Her eyes went big.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing" He muttered.

"Bella he misses you, you know" I shouted. "Bella seriously you can't just not be friends with him, no matter how awkward things are now"

"Acacia, it complicated, there are things you just wouldn't understand"

"Things I wouldn't understand?" I laughed shaking my head. "Bells we are hanging out with a group of vampires, there are things I am not going to under stand, but I should understand that" I continued in a whispered.

"Its not my place to tell" blurted out Bella.

"Calm down Bells" I held my hands up in a surrendering gesture. "You don't have to get all hostile, I am just speaking from Jacob's point of view here, even if Edward is your boyfriend you still have jake who was your friend before you even met Edward. No offense Edward"

"You are right Cacia" Bella's lips went into a faint smile. "But I chose Edward"

"Thats not all of it!" I shouted. "Jake doesn't like any of the Cullens and Cullens do not like Jake"

"Its not like that" Edward but in. "It's not like that at all actually"

"Then what is it, maybe I am being paranoid but it seems like its more than just how you got the girl Edward, because honestly I don't know why he would hold a grudge against Alice"

"The families have a little issue with each other" Rosalie commented.

"Rosalie" Edward growled.

"Well its a better way to explain it" She sounded annoyed.

"Basically a family thing, both families are holding grudges against each other because of our ancestors"

"Family grudges"

"Yes, now let all get a table so both can eat" Edward sounded annoyed.

Back from a long day of shopping I went straight to me room to hang my new items of clothing up, to check my e-mails and to plug my phone up to charge it. It was a long day for many reasons, for one Alice loves to shop and for her not being human her feet could bare walking more than mine, so we covered more shops than I would have liked to.

It was about 7 'o clock at the moment and I was ready for bed, ready to try to get some sleep tonight. I knew if I started early I would get at least _some_ rest. So I decided to get ready for bed. Stripping of my skinny jeans and black and white striped top I grabbed a t-shirt and pair of shorts.

Exiting my room I heard no conversations through the walls of the hallway, no it was eerily quite. As I made my way to the bathroom a very loud noise filled the air, the sound of a thump, the sound of someone breaking into the house. Knowing that Charlie was not home, out at Billy Black's house to be exact, I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. The air in my chest suddenly had disappeared and I couldn't stop myself from beginning to hyperventilate. I slumped to the ground against the wooden door of the bathroom and tried to regain my breath. Trying to get my heart beat down.

Next thing I heard were the heavy steps of a person, or was it perhaps a vampire walking amongst the hallway. I instantly pushed myself up from the floor, stepped into the shower and pulled the certain closed.

"I don't think anyone is here Demetrie" spoke a low voice, a voice I had yet to have heard or know.

"Shhhh felix, I smell a human" another voice spoke, Demetrie.

"We are in a house that houses humans, Demetrie" Laughed the one called Felix.

Their voice was getting louder, closer.

" why yes of course my friend" He laughed. "How odd though I sense a human, a new scent that does not go with this building, but I can not sense their mind"

"You could be smelling the belongings of a visitor" Felix insisted.

"Too true, but the one I have come for, she is not here is she?" The higher pitched voice asked

"I do not smell Bella or the Cullen" Felix answer. "They are not here"

"We must make a visit to the Cullen Felix" Laughed Demetrie. "For we need to know how the progress is going with Bella and Edward"

"I do not believed she has been changed"

"We will have to see"

"Oh yes"

"Now lets depart from this sad excuse of a home"

The footsteps disappeared with a loud thump.

I slowly stepped out of the shower and crept to the bathroom door. Should I open it yet? With my breath slowly regaining I inhaled deeply and grasped the door nob. Slowly turning the door knob the door opened. I peered out into the dark hallway to see no one there. Was I just hearing things? I walked into the hallway to see that Bella's room was open.

Bella's room was the same nothing was wrong with it, no one stole anything or terrorized anything, but the window was open.

"Wait how?" I questioned loudly. I walked to the window and looked down. "It's too high up how can anyone climb up here"

"Acacia I need you to come with me"

I turned around to see Alice with a worried expression plastered on her face, eyes looking sad and big.

"What" I questioned.

"Now, Edward and Bella are in the car, get dressed now" She shouted. "Now"

I ran into my room an through on a pair of dark jeans and a grey long sleeve top, grabbed a pair of boots, a hat, my charging cell phone and my bag then quickly ran down stairs and out the door. Alice was already out there.

"What's wrong" I shouted.

"The Guards are here, they have been here to this house I can smell them" She looked up into on to the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Another Update guys!!! I hope you guys enjoy this! It was a lot of fun to write this chapter. Soon I will be making play lists for these chapters so you guys can have something to listen to while you read it! And if you have not checked out the outfits that Acacia has worn so far the photos are on my profile!!! And again thank you all for the Reveiws. alerts and favoring!!!**

**you guys are great!!**

**-bewaretheundead91  
**

Alice is strong for a girl, but then again she is a vampire. Two hands came down hard on my back, Alice pushed me into Edward's volvo making me hit my already sore head against the car frame. coming after the push were my belongings tumbling upon me. Quickly she swung herself into the car and slammed the door shut, the whole car moved!

"Watch the car Alice"

"Hurry up and put your shoes on Acacia, you might not know when you will have to run" Alice hissed as Edward began to drive off onto the road.

"Alice who are The Guards?" I asked trying to breath and steady my hands as I brought my shoes strings together to tie my boots. "They are vampires right, because I was there when they broke in, that's why you found me in Bella's room"

"They broke in while you were there?" Asked Edward. Bella turned around in her seat, she was riding shot gun. Her eyes looked worried. She turned back around and took in a lot of air then sighed.

"Yes" I shouted. Finally I got one of my shoes tide. Edward was driving like a mad man making it even harder to tie my shoes. "They were looking for you. Thankfully they couldn't find me"

"They couldn't find you?" Asked Alice.

"Yes, one of them was named Demetrie. He couldn't sense my mind, so I guess that's his vampire power"

"You can resist Demetrie's power as well" Alice's eyes went big.

"What...I mean why are they here?"

"They are here to check on Bella" He growled. "What perfect timing!"

"Check on Bella?" I asked grabbing my other boot. "Wait Bella who the hell are these guys"

"The last time I was in Volterra, I met the Volturi" Bella started.

"Okay" I stated in a hurried toned.

"Well the Volturi want me to be a vampire, but of course Edward was not going to allow that to happen at that moment, so they are giving us time and if Edward does not make me a vampire, a member of the Volturi will change me"

"They are checking up on us, so I need you both to vanish, I can't allow them to get near you both, especially you Acacia" Edward suddenly slowed down and took a sharp right onto a dirt road. "They can not find out there is another human with Bella's power."

The dirt road was bumpy, Edward driving super fast made the car go up in the air a couple of times making me go up in the air a couple of times. Alice couldn't help but laugh and try to hold me down. Going farther down the road the sky became darker and darker. Trees were leaning over creating some sort of natural tunnel for the car to pass through.

"But who the hell are they?" I questioned. "I mean I get why they would be here, but who are they?

"The guard are well the Guards of the Volturi" Alice stated. "They Guard the Volturi and do their dirty work"

"Oh"

"But its so fascinating how they could not find you" Alice spoke in an odd tone.

"You call it fascinating I call it luck" whispered Bella.

"Luck indeed Bells, I was hiding in the shower of the bathroom" My eyes shot open to the sudden fact that I could have been killed.

Edward took another sharp turn to the right and parked the car beneath a tree. The car came to a sudden stop. My body went into the air and slammed into the seat in front of me.

"Shit" I shouted getting back into my seat. My hands went straight to my head again, I was feeling a little dizzy. "Could you have parked any better Edward? And how are Bella and I safe here?"

"Don't ask questions" Edward got out of the car. "Just follow me"

"I don't think that is a good Idea" I didn't get out of the car. "Being out in the woods is not really safe. Last week while I went for a run I saw this over size wolf thing and I rather not get eaten by some mutated creature"

"Acacia" calmly stated Edward.

"I'm only being real here Edward" I whined staying put in my seat.

"Listen to Edward he knows what he talking about" ordered my cousin.

"This is one impulse I wish to not act upon"

"We are out her for reason" Alice informed me opening her door. "So get out of the car Acacia"

"If I die I blame you all" I snapped.

"If you die you wont be able to blame anyone" Laughed Alice.

"Oh that's just lovely Alice" I sarcastically cackled.

Edward locked his car once I slipped out and slammed the door.

"Thank you" Whispered Bella walking toward Edward.

I looked up to the sky, it was past twilight at this point getting darker, the clouds looked as if they were getting fuller. A storm was about to break loose.

Edward began to walk down the dirt road that he was once driving on, Bella behind him, Alice behind her and I behind Alice. The ground was moist and mud was caking on my boots making me feel better about grabbing my boots even if they do get ruined. My long sleeve top was beginning to cling to my back and stomach, the humidly was rising and the heat was rising, there was definitely going to be a storm. I could already feel my red hair exploding.

"Stay close Acacia" ordered Alice. "We are about to be on the site, the rest of my family is going to be there, we need to meet up with them up soon"

I jogged over to her.

After about ten minutes of walking Edward stopped all of us behind him. He peered out into the open land. We had come to a clearing of trees, some sort of meadow.

"We are here" Edward stated. He turned to the left towards Bella. "Stay close" He walked through the trees and went toward the meadow. There standing in a group were the Cullens, all of the them.

I advance to the clearing in front of Alice to catch up with Bella and Edward. I didn't hear foot steps behind me, Alice did not advance with me. I turned around to see she was frozen eyes wide open. Suddenly I joined her stance, froze eyes wide open. Images of all kinds began to flood through my mind, familiar images. Breaking this vision when Bella called out to me a big feeling of de ja vue washed over me.

"I have dreamt this before" I shouted falling to the ground trying to catch my breath. "I know what's going to happen, I dreamt this the first night I was here, I remember it all" I pushed myself up but I slipped in mud and fell once again.

"What" Called out the Cullens

"They are here. They are going to show up on the left side of the meadow" I shouted trying to push myself up again.

I turned to check on Alice the rain began to fall down, she was not frozen anymore. She quickly rushed before me.

"How...how did you know that" she asked as the rain began to pound harder to the ground.

"I don't know, it was in a dream I had, I had while I was in town here, I have never remembered my dreams before until now"

"Edward she is right, I just received a vision about this, they will advance on the left side of the Meadow, Demetrie has tracked down our minds and Felix is with him"

"Alice what does this mean?" I asked shaking slightly.

"I honestly don't know, but we need to meet up with my family" She grasped my arm and pulled me up.

"How did you know Alice's vision?" Asked Emmett crossing his arms, this guy tends to cross his arms a lot.

"I dreamed this" I whispered. Rain was running into my eyes and mouth.

"You dreamed this?" question Carlisle with a smile. "Possibly another power or trait?

"No I don't ever dream the future, I mean I know those who do, but this is new I never remember my dreams" I argued.

"Bella what is wrong" I asked. She looked angered, jealous and what not. "I didn't ask for any of this" I shouted.

"It doesn't matter now" Edward argued. "There are more important things to be worrying about at the moment"

With a bolt of lightening flashing across the sky something flew past us stirring up the wet grass and blowing my hair out of my face. I also lost my hat, but that's not important. The wind stopped to the left of us and stop blowing. In its path stood two figures, a tall muscular man and a slender average size man.

"Bella, Edward" Spoke the slender man. "I have been looking for you two all day"

"Demetrie" I spat to myself.

Alice just turned to me.

"These two were in my cousin's house" I told Alice. "I remember his voice"

"Demetrie" Edward nodded in greeting. "Felix"

"And who is this pretty thing" Demetre purred. "I am sorry my dear that we have yet to be aquatinted" Demetrie locked eyes with me, then lifted a brow. "That is odd"

I took in a deep breath then let it out.

"I can not sense your mind, girl" His eyes went wide. "Oh you smell familiar"

Demetrie began to walk toward the group, but was cut off from a heard of large beast crashing into the meadow. The same beast I had seen earlier in my visit.

"Run Bella" I sprung into a running position and pivoted to the back, but crashed into a solid figure falling backwards onto my butt. Moving the wet strands of hair from my eyes I saw Jake. "Jake?"

Jake's strong arms pulled me up to him.

"Jake" I shouted though the rain. "You are burning up, you shouldn't be topless right now, its raining and what are you doing here?"

Jake walked away from me.

"Jake" I called out to him. "Jake don't go over there, the beasts"

What my eyes saw next was unbelievable, unreal on so many levels. Jake went running into the pack of beast, but its something more crazier than that, he transformed into one. I was left standing their with my mouth agape.

"Acacia" Shouted Bella. "Get over here"

I sprinted over toward Bella and the Cullens. Demetrie was blocked by the line of werewolves. Werewolves?

"Wait Jake is one of those beasts?" I turned to face Bella and shouted. The wind was picking up, blowing limbs and leaves all around us. Making it next to impossible to hear and see what was going on.

"Jake is a Shape shifter, a werewolf" Bella shouted over to me.

Out of no where one of the large beasts, werewolf, was slung across the field and landed with a loud whine. The sound of growling filled the air. Squinting my eyes through the rain and leaves, I saw all the large beasts that were left before me squat into a pouncing position with the sound of crackling joints. I could see the vampires standing their ground with crossed arms ready for the attack. The large vampire Felix wore a smirk across his lips where as Demetrie just frowned. Suddenly a fight broke out. The beasts against the two vampires.

"This is not happening" I shouted grabbing the roots of my hair. "This is all a bad dream and I am waiting to wake up" I fell to the ground again and began to breath hard.

"This is not a dream" a girl voice spoke. "This is real Acacia and you need to get back up just in case"

My eyes rolled up to meet the who was bent down before me. It was Rosalie.

"I can't breath" I panted.

"Its going to be okay" she soothed placing a cold wet hand on my back. Even through all the rain and wind she still looked beautiful. I was jealous, but I new I could never look as good as her.

"Its not" I hiccuped. "All of this doesn't seem real"

I began to cradle myself on the ground.

Rosalie looked down at me with calming eyes then spoke. "Reality isn't what it seems"

"What" I croaked.

"Things that seem real or things that don't seem real are not what they seem"

I stopped panicking and froze. She was right.

"Why are you being so nice to me Rosalie" I laughed trying to change the situation.

"the situation called for it" She smiled.

"You would be a great mother" I smiled.

Rosalie helped me up and brought me back to reality. The reality of things was that the wolves were all being thrown across the field. That was not a good sign. The cullens then pounced into the fight leaving Bella and I open for any attack.

"Bella we need to run" I whispered as loud as I could, I didn't want to be too loud.

Bella stood not listening to me at all her eyes were locked on Edward who was fighting Demetrie and it didn't look good.

"Bella we need to run" I shouted again.

"Bella listen to Acacia" I heard Jake's voice and turned around. He was completely naked, I kept my eyes above his waist.

"Jake why didn't you tell me" I shouted wind picking up my hair again.

"Not now Acacia, get Bella and run while you can"

Bella and I darted into the woods together of course I being the runner I am ran faster moving past trees and logs on the ground, but I was slow enough for Bella to keep in sight of me.

"Bella hurry up" I panted as I kept running.

"Acacia I am trying" She shouted.

We ran and ran until we got to Edward's car.

"Bella do you have the spare key to the car?" I asked catching my breath with my hands on my knee.

She was frozen in a stance, in shock I suppose. I walked to her, placed my hands on her shoulder and shook her.

"Bella do you have a spare key?" I asked again.

"No" her head went limp.

"Okay then help me find a heavy rock" I ordered.

"What are you going to do with that" she looked worried.

"Don't worry about it, just help me find one"

With in five minutes of searching for a heavy rock I found one. I carried it toward the car.

"Bella step away from the car" I ordered. she did.

Instantly I threw the rock at the car door window and it cracked a little. With a devilish smile I threw it again and the window shattered. Without a car alarm going off thankfully. After clearing a bit of the glass away I reached in and unlocked the door. I slipped in and unlocked the other door.

"Bella get in, Edward wont mind if I hot wire his car will he?" I asked laughing.

"I'm sure he wouldn't" She got in and breathed in. "I am not even going to ask how you know how to hot wire a car or why you decided that breaking into Edward's car was appropriate, but you acted on an impulse and it might just save our lives"

"Oh bells there is a lot you don't know about" I smiled then reached into my bag and grabbed the pocket knife, Uncle Charlie gave to me for my birthday one year. I always keep it with me.

After I cut two wires that lay beneath the stirring wheel and twisted them a certain way the car started.

"Yes" I shouted with joy.

Bella and I drove off.

* * *

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! and if I have left any of you off I am dearly sorry!!! Some of my emails got deleted!

**DogtownVeniceBeachGirl :** hey thanks! I will check your story out! Jamie is just such a great actor! I hope you saw him in the film Winter in Wartime. He was fantastic in that film. He looked great in New moon, I just really wished he had more lines, but there is always Breaking dawn!!!!!! Thank you again for the review and I promise the story will speed up and Caius will be in it. I just have to set it all up.

**NikkiWolfLove09: **Thank you so much! :)

**TBadillo90**: Thank you for the review! I want Bella and Acacia to be as different as possible! And I am glad that it is showing!!!

**Draco MalfoyGirl 16: **Thank you for the review!! And I will try!!! :)**  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: a lot happens in this chapter. Next chapter is going to be GOOD! Things are going smoothly now and the story is truly about to begin! Thank you all for reading and alerting, favoring and reviewing!!!! PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me if you like my Acacia character. Tell me if you like the plot so far! I really love how she has similar powers to Bella, but more. Things are about to get really interesting. I haven't decided if I want to make a part two or not, like another story. But I am now considering making a fanfic on the character ALEC. What do you think? **

The Volvo drove as fast as it could with the speed of 120 mile per hour out from beneath the tree out of the parking spot. Bella sat with her back all the way against the passenger seat, her breath was quick and her eyes were wide open. I quickly reached over to the radio and pressed a button to calm her down. The sounds of a piano began to play and fill the air. Bella's eyes shut.

"Debussy?" I asked. Trying to get Bella to speak ,to come back to this earth. She still sat back against the seat breathing quickly and staring again, her right hand gripping the side of the door. "Bella breath"

A loud sigh escaped her lips and she slumped releasing her of the stiff posture she was in. She turned her face toward me.

"Yeah Debussy, Edward loves him" She smiled breathing more even now. "You listen to Debussy?"

"Always have Bells" I reached over to the vent controls and turn some heat on to dry our clothes.

"I didn't know you liked classical music"

"Like I said Bells, there is a lot you don't know about me" I eyed the road again trying to find my way out of this dirt road still going the same speed. I turn the brights on found the way out.

The main road was without other cars, so knowing I was breaking the law I drove faster than the law permitted.

"Where are we suppose to go Bella?"

"The Cullen house"

"I don't know how to get there"

"Pull over quickly and lets switch seats"

Bella quickly switched seats with me and then we set off for the Cullen's house.

The Cullen's house was eerily dark and quiet. I honestly did not want to set foot in their unless the Cullen's were in there, but Bella had a key and we went in anyways. Bella locked the door to the house then slumped onto the couch.I couldn't sit, the adrenaline was still pumping through my veins, I really could use a small run at this moment.

"Bella is there any tea in this house?" I asked walking toward the kitchen. "I could make you some to make you feel better"

I heard Bella move from the couch and walk behind me.

"Yeah there is some in the first cabinet" She whispered, her voice was hoarse. "The Cullen's keep some here for me"

Bella reached into the cabinet and brought out a small box of tea. I walked to the sink and filled up the small teapot that once sat on the stove up with water, then placed it back on the stove. I turned the eye on. Bella placed the box on the counter.

"What happened to us" Bella whispered.

"What do you mean Bella?"

"What happened to our relationship Cacia, we were best friends growing up and now I haven't properly talked to you in years"

"Things change Bella" I looked away from her.

"Yeah a hell of a lot of things have change just this week" She shouted.

"I was busy trying to figure out my life and Bella you got boring", I was being honest.

Bella sucked in a lot of air.

"Plus when your parents got a divorce you moved away with your mother"

"Boring?"

"Yeah you were boring, but now I would say not so much"

Bella laughed, "Some things you can't help, like this major action movie moment we are living now"

"So true Bells" I laughed.

"I mean you would think you were some sort of action spy, Acacia" She laughed even louder and smiled. "The breaking into Edward's car and hot wiring it"

"Bells don't worry I am not spy, I just know things, I read"

"Oh really" she laughed.

The teapot whistled and I reached over to turn the eye off. Bella placed to cups on the counter and one tea bag in each. I poured the hot water into the cups.

"Bells" I asked. "Did you hear that?"

"Here what"

"I think we have company" I whispered shooting my eyes across the kitchen. "Get behind the counter."

Bella and I quickly flung ourselves behind the counter.

"Come out Bella" Purred the voice of a man. The man was no man, but no other than the vampire Demetrie.

How the hell did they get past the wolves.

"Come out Acacia, I may not be able to sense your minds, but I can smell you"

"Bella when I say run, run" I whispered to Bella.

"no" She shook her head frantically.

"Yes, We have to try to run to the car" I whispered peering out into the kitchen.

"Cacia, no"

"Then what is your plan Bella?" I whispered turning back to face her. "Yeah that's right you have no plan"

Suddenly the sound of light foots steps filled the air. Someone was walking down stairs. I got up instantly and headed towards the door.

"Bella come on" I ordered.

"No is dangerous"

"Do you want to go back to Volterra?"

"No"

"Then get your ass up now and lets run to the car"

Bella got up quietly and walked toward me. We quickly, but quietly made our way to the door. My right hand grasped the door handle and opened it. The door creaked loudly.

"Bella run!!" I whispered.

Bella ran and I behind her. I had no clue if the intruder was behind us or not. My legs expanded out into a larger stride, quickening my speed, making me a head of Bella. It was still raining and my feet were slighly slipping in the grass. I turned to see Bella on the ground.

"Bella get up" I shouted continuing to run to the Volvo. I swung the door open to the driver's side of the car. If I was a vampire I would have ripped the door open from my strength. I jumped into the car and instantly went to the wires beneath the steering wheel, twisting and connecting them until the car started. Bella swung the door open and jumped in.

"Leave now" She shouted. "As fast as you can"

My right foot on the gas and pressed down with all its might. With in two seconds the care went from five miles per hour to 100 to 120.

"Turn your brights on" Bella ordered.

The road was empty thank God in heaven, but with an empty road I had no where to go or any idea where Bella and I should go.

Checking my mirrors I noticed a figure behind the car. Demetrie, in his black attire he looked to be some sort phantom.

"Shit, Bells we have company" I cured keeping my foot on the gas.

But keeping my foot on the gas would not stop Demetrie from catching up to us, because out of no where he ended up on the top of the car.

Bella let out a scream. Then I realized my own scream was filling up the air as well.

"Stop the car" Ordered Demetrie.

"Hell no" I shouted swerving trying to get Demetrie off the roof. I took a sharp left and Demetrie fell of the roof lightening the car's weight.

"I think we lost him" I said turning to Bella.

"Acacia watch out" Bella shouted.

I turned to the road to see a very pissed off Demetrie looking devilishly handsome in the rain. An evil smirk danced across his lips. His arms out cracking his fingers and knuckles readying himself. I couldn't get the car to stop quick Volvo crashed into the vampire before it, sending the car to a complete stop. My body went into the air along with Bella's and slammed against the hard window shield then came back down onto the seat just as hard.

"Bella" I muttered.

"Acacia" she responded.

I could not see anything, my hair was matted across my face and I did not want to move my arms yet with the fear they may be broken.

"Bella are you bleeding"

"I don't think so, but I think I have broke something though"

"I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault"

Suddenly my car door was ripped off. Shit! Where the hell were the Cullens when Bella and I fucking needed them?

"How touching, were you two having a moment" laughed Demetrie. "Oh don't worry, i'm not going to kill you, I need you a live"

A cold hand grasped my shoulder and ripped me out of the car. I came crashing against Demetrie's hard chest. An arm slithered around my waist and a hand around me throat.

"Stay in the car Bella" I shouted.

"What an interesting girl" The man behind me laughed. "It is darling how you can resist my gift"

"Go to hell" I spat. "

His hand got tighter around my neck, not to the point where I could not breath but to the point where it was making it difficult.

"Can't take a partial complement, now can we"

I tried moving from his grasp, my hair went flying everywhere.

"Oh Bella you look a wreck" a cackle escaped his lips and my eyes went to the moving girl crawling on the road. I told her to stay in the car. With in second I was in front of her still in the grasp of Demetrie. He lent down and pulled her up. A whine escaped her lips, she had broken something and I had some how not, but I know I was covered in bruises.

"Let her go you bastard" I shouted. His grip around my neck tightened.

"She is something the Volturi needs"

"I will go with you if you let her go"

"Acacia don't do this" Bella whimpered.

"another touching moment" He laughed again. "Acacia as lovely as that sounds Bella is the one I am after"

"I have the same gifts as her, but more"

"Hmmm more?"

"Yes, Edward can not read my thoughts nor Alice can see me in her visions"

"Hmmm, I don't think so" he purred.

"Please I will go willingly" I cried, a legit cry. I don't know why I was doing this, It just seemed right.

"Hmmm" he purred.

"You do seem to have some sort of power"

"Bella" A voice shouted, Alice. "Acacia"

"Bella, Acacia" Shouted another voice.

"Edward" Bella cried.

Demetrie dropped Bella onto the ground as if she weighed nothing. His grip around my waist got tighter. Then suddenly everything around me became a blur as if everything was speeding up. Demetrie was running. His steps began to cover more land, he was speeding up and I felt like I was going to throw up, but instead dizziness overcame me and I fainted.

later...

"Wake up" shouted a low voice while a finger was poking my arm. "Wake up"

My eyes slowly crept open, artificial lighting blinded me for a second causing my head to begin to hurt. I lifted my arms up to cover my eyes with my hands, but they flopped back down in pain. I felt the sudden urge to let a few tears leak from my eyes, but I sucked it up and just kept my eyes closed.

"Wake up" the voice shouted again. "Now we are almost in Volterra"

I slowly sat up seeing the man who voice was tormenting me. It was felix. He turned to face me carrying a bottle of water along with a bottle of aspirin.

"Water and pain killers" He stated dully.

"Where am I?"I questioned rubbing the back of my head with my sore arms. I looked around the room I was in, it was small and compact. Everything was decorated in the color of red.

"The pain killers are self explanatory and you are on a private jet, that the Volturi has provided" His tone of voice was not as dull as before.

"A private jet you say" I lifted a brow and muttered through my pain squinting my eyes shut. I opened them and turned my head to the side to meet the man's eyes "and the kindness?"

"Don't push it" he growled. "Don't think of it as kindness, we need you somewhat presentable for the leaders"

"The leaders" My eyes widened. "Am I to meet them"

"Yes you are to meet everyone"

I placed my elbow on my knees and propped my head on my hands.

"This is ridiculous" I whispered into my hands.

"You chose this my dear" Demetrie "You are going to be a real treat"

I rolled my eyes. Were they to eat me?

"I don't want to meet your fucking cruel leaders" I spat lifting my head off my hands propped on my elbows. "The same leaders who were after my cousin and gave her boyfriend an ultimatum to change her or they would"

"You have no choice, or would you rather us dump you somewhere to die and go back and retrieve your cousin"

"Fuck you"

"You have a dirty mouth my dear" Demetrie complained. "Where is your class, your manners"

"When did you ever deserve my manners"

The jet landed in a small air port and Felix grabbed hold of my arm pulling me off the plain toward a nice black Jaguar car. He opened the door and pushed me in, squishing in beside me. Probably making sure that I don't try to open the car and jump out. Demetrie went to the driver's seat and cranked the car.

"Home sweet home" he cheered then left the airport driving to our destination.

The building was massive, made of brick and stone, it was an old building, a very old building. I really wished I had my camera. I bet this building was younger than some of the vampires I was about to me. A giggle escaped my lips. I bet they all are old and ugly as well. With sunken in flesh and bruised faces. Scrawny bodies with thin hair. Another giggle escaped my lips.

"Oh you will think this is all funny when you meet them" Demetrie growled.

I looked up into the rear view mirror. A cackle let his mouth. It was creepy.

The car stopped in front of the building. Felix opened the door and drug me out and threw me over his shoulders.

"okay this is crazy, how the hell am I going to run away" I shouted. "Put me down!"

"No" Felix growled.

We entered the building through a tunnel, a dark tunnel where barely any light shown though. It was a long tunnel and it made me wonder where it lead. Felix and Demetrie entered a random elevator.

"Where the hell did this Elevator come from"

Demetrie nor Felix responded to my question.

The elevator went up and stopped on some floor number I wasn't able to see. The elevator door opened and the two vampires walked out. They walked through a lobby past a girl who looked to be a secretary.

"Wait is she human?" I asked.

"Yes"

"Does she know?"

"Yes" growled Demetrie. "Stop asking questions."

The two vampires walked down a hallway and stopped at a large door.

"I don't want to do this anymore" my voice shrieked. I began to kick and flail my arms to get out of Felix's grasp. He finally dropped me on the ground. As he fiddled with his top that was messed up in the process of me being dropped,I began to make a run for it.

"Now who is this Demetrie and felix?" A boy that looked to be around my age or younger appeared out from no where. "This is not Bella Swan, no but she is definitely unique looking"

The boy's thick eye brows went up into a surprised expression. I tried to run, but he snatched me with the speed of bullet and pinned me to the stone wall.

"No you are not Bella Swan at all, but there is this unchaining likeness you have with her" He purred. "Demetrie what is her use?"

"Alec, this is Bella Swan's cousin, Acacia" Demetrie introduced. "She shares the same ability as Bella, but can resist more gifts than her"

"You don't say?" he asked, his eyes drilling into my eyes.

I turned away from his gaze and looked at the wall struggling in his grasp.

"Do you think that she will be able to resist my power Demetrie?" asked the boy almost child like.

"I wouldn't be able to say. Why not be a scientist and experiment" Demetrie laughed.

"Why not"

"Not now brother" Spoke a girl. I glanced over to her, she wore a cloak with a hood that hung over her head, so I did not see her face. "Let Aro try first"

"Yes sister" He agreed. He took his hands off my shoulder and grabbed my arms. "Lets go"

The doors opened.

* * *

**Pink-Angel91**: **Thank you! Thank you for the review!! :)**

xiloveanime01x: **Thank you for the review!! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note below**

As the doors opened, I struggled more in the boy's strong grasp. I kicked my legs and flailed my arms. My hair was going everywhere. His grip got tighter and tighter on my arms trying to steady me.

"let me go you bastard", I shouted loudly trying to prevent him from entering in where ever that large door led. "No"

"I afraid I can not do that", Alec purred. "They are expecting you"

"They can go to hell for all I care" I shouted once again.

"Hmmm hell what a hot place"

"yeah go there" I struggled.

The boy entered the room, his hands still attached to my arms. I looked down not wanting to see those whom I was to meet. His hands left my arms, then came crashing upon my back pushing me forward. My knees gave in from the force that pushed me and I landed on the ground falling onto the palms of my hands to support myself. I lifted my head up to see who was before me, but my hair fell into my face. Strange slender fingers touched my hair and moved it from my eyes.

"Who is this girl you bring, Demetrie" asked the baritone voice. "This is not Bella"

I looked up to see where the fingers came from. The man was dressed in a black cloak with long black hair pulled away from his face. His eyes wide with excitement.

"Bella's Cousin Acacia"

"Please girl stand up" the man insisted.

I slowly pushed myself up from the cold marble floor in shock of his his presence. My knees buckled and I fell again making my hair fall into my face again. I had been through too much and needed some serious sleep.

Someone grasped my arms and pulled me up. Alec.

"Don't touch me" I growled.

"Let her go" another voice spoke. The voice was cold as ice and careless.

With the order the hands left my arms and the support I once was receiving vanished. it was lucky that I didn't fall.

"Yes Caius" Alec spoke.

Caius? The leader with out power? I flipped my hair out of my eyes. I finally got a better look at where I was and those who were before me. The room was full of light, dull light. Everything looked to be marble and made of stone. Three chair sat before me where only two were occupied, the one in the middle was without it's person. I assumed the chair was vampire's before me looking with curious eyes.

"Bella's cousin, you don't say" The man spoke.

"Yes Aro, Bella's cousin Acacia" Demetrie made known. "She has the exact same gift as Bella, but can resist more gifts than her"

"Really" The man named Aro clasped his hands together. "Are you sure"

"Alice can not see her" Felix interrupted. "She can not have visions of her"

"Really?" Aro asked walking toward me. "And Edward?"

"He can not read her mind nor can I sense her mind" Demetrie continued.

"Interesting" Aro purred. "My dear girl Acacia come here"

"I rather not" I whispered wrapping my arms around my body to cover myself up. My clothing was torn and I looked terrible at the moment. What I would do just to be able to take a shower at this moment.

"I shall do no harm to you" He smiled.

Then it hit me. The man before me had eyes of rubies, his irises were blood red. And I knew not to trust those with red eyes. well not really, but his eyes did make him look fierce and not in a good way. The man slowly extend out his hand toward me.

"Please" he demanded in a soft tone. "I want to try something, it will not harm you"

"You wont be able to know anything about me just by the touch of your hand" I frowned taking a few steps back.

"What makes you so sure about that" he purred.

"I just know it" I shouted unwrapping my arms. "Apparently vampire gifts do not work on me."

"Might as well have a try" he gestured.

Finally caving in I extended my right hand out, I wanted to look up at the other two rulers, but for some reason I was too afraid to know what they looked like, to see their red eyes.

His grasp was gentle, he did not squeeze my palms. I heard him take a few breaths as he closed his eyes.

"Nothing" he sighed. "Absolutely nothing"

"Fascinating", spoke a new voice. My eyes instantly went towards the voice. It was a man with somewhat long dark hair. His face looked somewhat sad, but calm and mellow. My eyes jerked to the other vampiric leader to the right of me. There he was sitting in one of the massive chairs scowling at the world I suppose. Long blond hair brushed back, it almost matched his skin. Pursing full lips and prominent cheek bones, cheek bones of a royal or an aristocrat I presumed. Dressed in fine black clothing with a scarf draped around his neck. Perhaps that was Caius, though the Cullens never gave me a description of what the leaders look like I just had this feeling it was. I'm guessing the angry expression upon his smooth pale face did not give it away.

Realizing I was staring the blond vampire's eyes widen in an even more nasty, vile, hatred look. He opened his lips and a small growl escaped. My eyes dropped from his gaze. I would not want to mess with this guy.

"Jane" Called Aro. "Come here dear"

"Yes Aro"

The short hooded figure that was standing against the wall slowly walked toward Aro and I. She dropped her hood to expose that she was nothing more than a young girl. Her eyes were also red.

"Now this may or may not hurt you Acacia" Aro gestured for jane to get closer. "Jane"

"Yes Aro"

"Now"

Her eyes locked on mine and a smirk appeared on here lips.

"Pain"

I instantly gripped the roots of my hair to ready myself for more pain but nothing happened. I released my hair and opened my eyes to see Aro staring at me.

"What" I asked.

"She would make a great addition to the Guard", spoke Demetrie.

"I agree" spoke the other dark hair vampire.

"Marcus do you really think so" asked Aro

"Yes" So that was Marcus.

"Oh no" I shouted. "No, you are going to let me go, now!"

"Can we work something out my dear"

"No" I shout shaking my head.

"I can always go back and fetch your cousin" smirked Demetrie.

"No" I whispered. "Just let me go"

"She knows too much" The one called Caius stated dully. "She is a liability, we can not let her go"

"I wont be a liability" I shouted toward Caius. His eyes went wide.

"It is law my dear" Marcus stated.

"And how do any of you have the right to make these laws" I questioned pointing at each ruler. "To rule over all? There has to be millions of vampires all over the planet, who gave the three of you the power to make such laws over the human race? You rule vampires remember"

Caius stood up from his chair and quickly walked down the steps toward me. His lips were purse again.

"Caius no" shouted Aro. "She is much too important to us"

"Aro I will not tolerate some child's nonsense on things she does not understand" Caius spat.

"Some child?" I asked. "I'm no child and you all know I am right, so let me go now"

I walked toward the door.

"That is not going to happen" Alec cut in jumping in front of the door. "You know once you become a vampire I can see us being great friends"

"All of you shut you mouthes" Aro ordered.

"wait what?" I questioned placing my hands back into the mass of hair on my head I was getting a worse head ache. I should have taken the pain killers. "I will not be turned into any vampire"

"Not now" spoke Caius walking toward me.

"Not now" I asked. "Not ever" I challenged him taking a step backward.

"My dear Acacia, all of us can benefit from this" Aro spoke.

"How can all of us benefit from this?" I questioned taking more steps back.

"My dear you can live forever and have your gifts" Aro was trying to persuade me. "and be apart of the Volturi, all the vampires in the world shall fear you, your life will be bliss"

"A life of killing just to survive" I questioned laughing. "That's real bliss alright"

"Aro shut this annoyance up before I do" Caius spoke again.

"And you" I pointed toward Caius who was only about a foot away from me. "You are just angry at the world because you are without any vampire gifts, what a shame, and I human can resists any power"

"Acacia" Aro interrupted . "How do you know so much"

"Right you are my lady" Caius purred with a devilish smirk. "I am without power, yet I still hold more power than you ever will, I still have the power to snap your fragile neck or drain you of your every drop"

"You wouldn't", I began to feel the air escaping my lungs. I was frightened. I kept on taking more steps backwards. It was really funny how no one was going to stop him. oh wait they want me to be a vampire.

"I can not deny the fact your blood smell appetizing" He purred stepping closer and closer. "To turn you into a vampire, I would not, but too kill you, with pleasure I will!"

"Caius you are terrifying the young lady" Aro placed a hand upon Caius's shoulder stopping him from stepping any closer. His eyes went into slits and his lips were pursed together again.

"I rather do more than terrify her"

"Jealousy" I spat. "Your jealous"

"I would advise you to stop edging him on my dear or your death will come sooner" Aro assured me.

"But that's his problem" I shouted weakly. "Why is he leader if he had no power anyway"

Was this really any of my business?

Shaking out of Aro's grasp Caius instantly appeared before me. One of his cold hands latched onto my neck lightly instantly slamming into the stone wall. My back would be covered in bruises soon. No one helped me. The blond vampire lent down to my left ear.

"Would you like me to take your life here and now" He whispered. My heart fell and I could not breath. "The pain will hurt and I will make sure of that"

"Go to hell" I breathed kicking him in the leg.

"That will not effect me" he laughed. He actually laughed I could have sworn his face was stuck in a permanent scowl.

"That's the only power you have over me me, the normal vampiric gifts of breaking bones and draining me of my blood" I laughed through his grip around my neck. "The fact that you can kill me like any other being on this planet"

"Caius let the girl go" Marcus walked over and placed a hand on Caius's shoulder. "You have to"

Caius's hand left my throat, but then latched onto one of my arms. With in seconds I went flying into the air and landed on the floor with a loud thud. I didn't move I was afraid I had broken something.

"Now why did you do that Caius?" asked Aro worryingly.

I heard foot steps of boots against the marble floor, then a loud slam of the large door. With in the seconds of the door being slammed some grabbed my arms gently and pulled me off the ground.

"Kid you need to watch your mouth" Felix had picked me up.

"The kindness" I asked lightly laughing then turning into crying.

"Don't think of it as kindness" he smiled. "I'm taking you to a guest room where you can rest, clean up and change, but I will warn you Aro and the others will want to speak with you when ever you waken"

"Can't you all just kill me and get it over with and I don't mean turn me I mean kill me kill me"

"You're funny" He laughed.

"And your fucking scary" I mumbled, my head went back with a flash of pain shot through my whole body. "I don't want any of this, I just want you all to leave my cousin alone"

Way later....about a day or two....

It was soft, the surface I was laying upon. Was this heaven and was I asleep on a big fluffy cloud. My hands gripped the surface to reveal that it was a comforter and I was laying on top of a bed.

My eyes crept open to the dull lighting of the room. A room with a very tall ceiling that came to a point at the top. Moving my arms up and back I pushed myself up to cause myself pain. I was sore, really sore, sore to the point that I did not want to move, but I had to. I looked down to see I was still in the clothing I wore the two days ago. It took two day, just two days to end up here.

"I took the liberty to send someone to stock up you room while you were a sleep" It was jane. "Do not fear me I hold no control over you"

She walked toward me and placed a hand on my forehead. Shaking her head she frowned.

"You have a small temperature" her red eyes locked on me. "I can tell you this, I have no future telling power, but we are going to be close one day"

Her expression was serious.

"You will rule one day"

"What" I croaked.

"I can tell you will hold great power some day"

"That is a deranged thought, I will not hold any power"

She gently grasped my shoulder and helped me off the cushioned bed. I looked down to see it was a blood red comforter with many pillows to match.

"You will" she ushered me toward a small room. "Her take a shower and when you come out I will help you dress, Aro wants to speak with you soon and you must be hungry"

"I don't have any clothing to change into" I turned back toward her.

"I will set out some clothing for you"

I looked at her strangely.

"Alright" I wasn't going to refuse someone helping me, even if she did try to hurt me or more specifically bring the illusion of pain upon me.

"I will be out here when you are finished"

I was in the shower for a while. Washing all of the mud out of my hair and off my body to almost half a bottle of body wash. I scrubbed my hair and my face clean. Then rinsed off of course. Grabbing the towel that hung up on the shelf I stepped out into the really nice bathroom. It was all stone with a huge porcelain modern shower with a tub to the left of it. The bath room counter was huge with two sinks. Laying on the counter was a brush and under garments. I grabbed the brush an ran it through my hair then parting it on the side. I had to let it dry naturally, like I had any choice. Then quickly I dressed in the under garments.

I stepped out of the bath room in my towel.

Jane sat on the bed with her hands in her lap. She looked over toward me then smiled. Then with a flash she held a pile of clothing in her hands.

"It's a dress, a coat, a pair of tights, and a pair boots"

Jane helped me get dress since I was sore, it wasn't awkward I was actually surprised how not awkward the situation was. It was strange how I was not afraid of Jane anymore, though her eyes were still blood red and still as fierce as ever.

"You are to talk with Aro again today"

I nodded and looked into the full length mirror that hung up on the wall. I looked like them, I looked as if I was apart of the volturi. My pale skin against my bright red wavy locks. The black dress fit me perfect by stopping right at the knee, the creme tights made the dress look elegant. The boots brought the whole outfit together nicely. The clothing looked expensive.

"You will be a fine addition to the Volturi one day Acacia" Jane joined me in facing the mirror. "This is where you belong"

Was this wear I belonged?

A little bit later....

The sound Jane and my boots against the marble flooring of the hallway was loud, very loud almost too loud and made my head ache that still lingered hurt worse. Jane was leading me to another room, a room to talk with Aro about arrangements. She stopped at a large door than opened it...

**How did you like this chapter? How are you liking Caius? Or better yet how the Volturi is treating Acacia in general. I hope this chapter works out great! Thank you for all the ALERTS, Reviews, and FAVORING!!!!** **oh please review. one other thing would you guys like me to make a play list for this story?  
**

* * *

**illianange : Thank you for the review! And I will try to update everyday if I can :) **

**Pink-Angel91: haha I love leaving clift hangers! But thank you for the review!!!! :) **

**..15 : Thank you! :)**

**arrancarstar: haha THANK YOU so much! your review made me smile!**

**RememberingYesterday : Thank you! I'm just hoping my writing skills are getting better! I tend to write stories/ narratives better than essays! haha but THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your review made me smile as well!**

**HermioneandMarcus: Here you go another update! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for the review!!! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note below: please read ;p**

**Song for the chapter: Stand my ground by Within temptation (love her voice, check her out just a thought)**

Jane opened the door and walked in quickly. Her heels of her shoes making sharp dagger like sounds against the marble floor. I shut my eyes for a second then opened to follow in behind her. My eyes were glued to the ground afraid of making any eye contact with any of the vampires that possible inhabited the room.

"Acacia" Spoke Aro. "You look lovely, your hair what a lovely shade of red"

My eyes shot up to see Aro sitting a long rectangular wooden table. In his hand was a glass cup of some sort of red liquid. He brought it to his lips and took a sip.

"My dear please sit we have prepared you a meal" He sat his glass down then turned his head toward me. Dark locks fell onto Aro's shoulders over his black cloak. His hands gestured leading me toward a seat next to him. "We have much to talk about.

Slowly I moved my feet toward the long table. What was wrong with me, I had become so timid. Jane walked before me then pulled out a large chair for me. The chair had to be about six feet tall. I drug my feet to the chair and sat down. It was surprisingly comfortable. Jane pushed the chair in then exited the room. I would have rather her stay. I did not want to be alone in this room with Aro.

"My dear how did you sleep? I hope your bed chamber was to your liking, it will be yours" his voice was calm, but not with out a hint of evil.

"Mine?" I asked looking from the table toward him.

"Yes, yours" He smiled. "And everything in it as well, we will be stocking it with clothing of course"

"Then I am to stay?" I asked with eyes wide open. "I really wish you would let me go"

"I'm sorry" His lips pouted. "But this was your choice my dear and here do you see the Cullens coming here to save you?"

I looked back down at the dark wooden table with a frown. He was right, it had been more than two days and the Cullens had yet to come rescue me from this place.

"You also made a deal" His voice went higher in pitch, the evil was dripping through even more and becoming dominant.

"I did" I lifted my head up, my red hair fell into my pale face. "I made a deal to come here, but not to be turned."

"Do you want to die?" Aro's slender fingers moved my hair behind me ears out of my eyes. "I mean really die" his eyes went animated.

"No" I whispered shaking my head.

"Then this is your only choice" He placed a hand on my left cheek and moved my face toward him. "It is not a bad choice, you will be loved here and a part of our coven, this family. Vampires will bow down to you everywhere"

"Family?", I asked. "But I already have a family"

"Had" He lift a dark brow. "This will be your new family now my dear"

"They are still my family" I argued getting out of his grasp.

"But you will not be able to be near them once you have changed"

"I wont" my heart fell. I was to not see my father, my mother and most importantly my grandmother. Bella was going to pay for getting me into this mess.

The large door open once again and two set of foot steps filled the air. I dare not turn to face the two guest that entered the room. Chairs were pulled out and the two vampires sat down. I shot my face toward them. Caius and Marcus.

"You have two choices girl" Spoke the blond vampire. His red cat like eyes turned into slits and his face still dawn the same scowl. "Either die or die"

"Or I can be set free" I glared at Caius. why couldn't he just leave.

"My dear I'm sorry to say, but Caius is right" Aro spoke. "You will either be turned or killed, but I will assure you that you will be turned before any notation of you actually really dieing occurs."

"What if I don't want any of this" I stood up from my chair. Caius as well stood up his eyes glaring daggers into mine.

"sit down Acacia" Aro ordered. "This will all work out, just let it, Caius sit down as well"

I sat back down. My stomach began to growl. I was hungry.

"You must be hungry my dear" I nodded my head.

With in seconds walked in someone with a trey of food and placed it before me. There was some sort of red meat, a plate of pasta, a basket of bread, and a small bowl of salad.

"Thank you, now you may leave" The one who brought the food walked out and shut the door. "Please eat Acacia"

I sat up and felt all eyes on me. How strange. Bringing my hand to the table I pushed the meat away from the food. A faint laugh filled the cool air.

"Not fond of meat" Aro laughed.

"No"

"How Ironic I don't eat animal either and you wont have to as well"

"You all only feed off humans?"

"Yes and their is a reason for that" Marcus interrupted.

I looked over to him and picked up a fork. "A reason?"

"Yes"

"For what reason do you not feed on animals?"

"For the same reason as you I suppose, why eat an animal when it has done nothing to us, when humans are the main reason the earth is hell" Aro continued.

"So you feed off humans because you hold grudges against them"

"Not entirely" Caius but in. His voice was angry.

"The cullens, they have golden eyes how come you all have red eyes" I randomly remembered.

"Its apart of the diet" informed Caius. "If you are a new born vampire you will have red eyes as well as those who feed off humans"

"The cullens feed off animals"

"They do and its a shame they have no clue what they are missing"

I poked my fork into the plate of pasta and picked of a piece the placed it in my mouth. It was good, I loved pasta, but it was a little cold. I couldn't complain though.

"About your transformation" Aro looked at me. "It will happen soon, the sooner the better, but we will not tell you when"

I about choked on my pasta.

"So soon?" I asked dropping my fork on the white porcelain plate. My eyes just about exploded. "By who? Why wont you tell me when?"

"By me" the blond leader stated dully. "we will not tell you because if you anticipate it, the pain will hurt worse"

"You are not going to be the one to change me" I shouted across the table. "I will not give you the satisfaction"

"Acacia" Marcus began. "It was Aro's and my decision"

"No" I shouted standing up once again and pushing my chair out. I began to walk to the door. A figure flew right in front of it. Cauis.

"Where do you think you are going" he lifted a brow. "We are not finished with this conversation"

Caius's red eyes bore down at me and his full lips formed a thin line.

"Sit back down" he ordered. "Or I shall turn you now"

I didn't move, my eyes just continued to glare at him. I was challenging him. Either way the rest of the vampires wanted me to be changed so they didn't move.

"You wouldn't" I spoke weakly looking into his eyes. My glare slowly faded away into sadness.

"I would" He shouted.

"I don't want to be a vampire" Tears slowly leaked from my eyes, they were warm against my skin causing goose flesh to crawl up my entire body from the cold air. "I don't want to feel the pain of transformation or live forever"

Caius extended out a cold hand and with the scowl still across his face he placed the hand against my cheek wiping a stray tear away with his thumb.

"You have no choice" he hissed.

"Don't touch me" I spat moving away from his touch. "The last time you touch me I was thrown across a large room and landed on my back"

Caius lifted a brow then exited the room.

"I shall leave you here to eat my lovely Acacia" Aro stood up from his large that sat at the top of the table. Marcus sat up as well. Marcus was an okay guy besides the fact he seemed a bit off half the time...like he wasn't here on earth. "But after this feel free to wonder the castle to make your self acquainted to your new home"

I sat at the table a lone. The cold air that surrounded me began to sink into the fabric of my outfit and slide across my skin. Keeping me feeling uncomfortable. The food was cold, but I ate it all except the meat. It didn't take long for me to feel full either. I just stuffed my face until it all disappeared. I did not want it to go to waste, for there were not other being that inhabited this place that could eat any of it. It didn't take me long to drink half the bottle of wine either. It didn't really affect me, but I did feel a little light headed.

LATER...just a bit later.

Quickly after I finished my meal I stood up and walked out of the large open room. The building seemed to be getting colder and colder so I pulled the cloak like hood that was attached to my coat over my long hair then set out to wonder and explore.

The castle was huge in size and cold in temperature of course. It was a ancient building built of stone and marble. I couldn't help, but to stare up at the ceiling. They were tall really tall and covered in all sorts of intricate designs. The walls were not bare, but covered in fine art ranging from early times periods of before the renaissance to past the renaissance period. There were realistic style pieces to the most romantic pieces with abstractions.

I walked down the long hallways just staring at all the art work in my mind going crazy from all beauty and my hands itching to touch a brush and paint for myself. There were so many rooms along with so many doors. My mind began to get curious and wonder what was behind the doors of course they belonged to those who lived here, but not all of them could be occupied by someone. I didn't open any of the doors though. I knew I shouldn't I knew I didn't want to see anything I didn't want to see.

"The tunnel" I spoke loudly. "I wonder where that leads, how do I even get there"

I continued walking down the long hallway still soaking in everything with my _child like eyes and sense of wonder_. But there were just rooms and statues. I was more surprised that no one was walking the halls either, because I was feeling kind of lost.

Interestingly enough my ears began to hear the sound of movement to the left of them. It was odd because this area seemed to be less occupied with pieces of art and had less light except for a few lit candles. It was quite a dark hallway. My feet began to walk involuntarily towards the sound and stopped at a large iron door that was slightly ajar.

My blue eyes peaked in and grew wide with fear and surprise. There laying on top of a bed was a naked woman struggling against a cloaked figure that was leaning over her. When her eyes locked with mine she began to scream louder. My hands fell to the door pushing it open with a loud creak. The figure stood up from the woman then with one last second came crashing upon the woman one more time diving for her neck. The woman shrieked one last time then didn't move or make a sound again.

The hooded figure stood up from the woman again revealing that she really was naked and covered in blood. Of course vampires, how could I forget. The figure turned to face me and a small growl escaped it's lips. It had to be a man.

"What are you doing down here" the figure raised it's hands to uncover it's face. Caius. "No one is allowed in these parts, this is my wing of the castle"

I turned to close the door and run, he looked vicious with blood from his full lips. I sprinted down the hallway even for me a runner there was no possible way to out run this son of the devil!!!

So I hid, I hid in a corner behind a large statue of some figure, it had a likeness of Caius, but this figure was smiling and looked handsome, something Caius lacked. Placing my hands on it to appear around it to make sure Caius was not after me, I accidentally placed too much force on the statue and the damn thing fell. Yes fell and broke into multiple pieces. GREAT! I had to run now. I set off once again just to come crashing into a hard figure and landing on the floor.

Caius lifted a brow at me, blood was still dripping from his lips. He lifted his hand to his face and wiped the blood away with his thump then placed it between his lips sucking it away. I swallowed hard looking away from. He looked dangerous.

"You shouldn't have walked into that room Acacia" he spoke sternly then advanced to pull me off the ground. "That could have been you"

"I..I.." I stuttered shaking my head. "I don't think so" The words shot out of my mouth.

"I could snap your neck right now and Aro nor Marcus would be able to save you" His eyes glared at me. "That statue was of me if you were wondering, it was my favorite statue"

"Really" A laugh escaped my lips. I couldn't help it. His grip around my arms were tightening "I don't believe it. The statue looks nothing like you, because its actually handsome and smiling, you look as if you hate the world half the time"

His hand came across my face quickly bringing my body to the ground again.

"You know nothing" he spat. "You know nothing of what you speak of"

"You bastard" I shouted (the character really loves that word) instantly bringing my hand to my right cheek. It was wet, my lip had split. Blood. I was lucky he didn't dislocate my jaw. "I swear one day I will..."

"You will what?" he cocked his head curiously. "Foolish little mortal"

"I will kill you" I glared up at him.

A rich laughter escaped his lips. It was a pleasant laugh, but unnerving at the moment. He grabbed my arms again yanked me to my feet and near him.

"Your blood smells so.." Caius leaned in and smelled the dripping red liquid that was running down to my neck. I felt the cold just radiating off of him. My heart began to beat fast and all the blood was rushing to my cheek. A smooth finger traced my neck up to my cheek. Caius removed his finger from my skin then brought it close to his eyes watching a drop fall to the marble floor. Then he brought it to his lips and sucked it free of the rest. "I could take you here, right now make you a vampire"

"No don't" I whined.

* * *

**Author's note: so another chapter with Caius. This was somewhat of a slow chapter and I apologize for it because I was in the middle of finishing up a paper and working on an art assignment. But as long as Acacia and Caius have their alone time its all good...right? ;) I really want to say thank you to all of those who have been reviewing! I really love feed back! Also if you are a big true blood fan (not that I am trying to turn you readers away from Twilight) but I also write fan fiction on True blood, more specifically Godric fanfiction (too bad he died too soon) but check them out if you like vampires in general!!!!**

**questions:**

**how do you like caius's and Acacia's relationship so far?**

**what about how Aro is treating Acacia? it's clearly he wants something from Acacia....hmmm maybe to be apart of the Guard or even better to have a seat next to him as a ruler? hmmm...not in a loving sort of way of course.**

**Do you guys really hate how I am leaving these cliff hangers? :p**

**I also have a few plot ideas I am thinking about at the moment....for future chapters.**

**please review!!! **

**and would you guys like to make play lists?  
**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!  
**

**xiloveanime01x :Haha I did it again! sorry!! but thank you for the review and for READING!!! :)**

**arrancarstar: haha I have noticed the over sexed caius characters as well, I just feel like the real Caius, though a very cruel vampire that probably hasn't had sex in a while (what am I saying? he probably has...idk), would not be so naturally you know...but don't worry I have a steamy heated up chapter in mind with him in it...naturally of course ;) that's why I have to make an authors note stating I am changing the rating possibly.**

**Blackened Lilly: Thank you for your very kind review! I've noticed a lot of OOC Caiuses as well, they are all cool and such, but I am trying to keep Caius with as many known personality traits and characteristics as possible. I may throw in a few on my own, but they wont be that arbratrary compared to how he is. of course fanfiction is an art its Writing! :) I hope you liked this chapter!**

**TBadillo90: Thank you for the review I am glad to see that its coming a long well. I was afraid since I didn't automatically go straight into the whole volturi scene that readers may not like it. I just had to explain things and try to keep as many plot holes out as possible! :)**

**RememberingYesterday: Thank you for another review!!! :) Essays just seem to lack all the good things that narratives and stories have. I used to be really good at writing essays but since I have been getting really vague essay topics lately things have kind of gone down.**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you for the review!!! :) and for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Not now" I pleaded struggling in Caius's arms again, trying to look away from his fierce red eyes. "please not now"

Caius harsh frown subsided to an expression that showed annoyance.

"What were you doing in this part of the castle" Cauis asked shaking me. "Who gave you permission?"

"There was no permission granted" I quietly mumbled. "I was told that I could wonder the castle, so I was and the paintings on the walls led me here."

"Leave this area" he ordered letting go of my arms. I fell to the floor, my knees were weak from fear. "If you were smart you would clean your skin of any blood, do not tell anyone of our encounter"

"I..I.. wont" I stuttered quickly jumping to my feet.

What was the matter with me? I a girl who was not afraid of this vampire before was now shaken to point of my knees giving out. I could not allow this to happen again, to be dominated by Caius, no I would not allow this to happen again.

I slowly began to walk north, away from Caius, but I could feel his gaze, it was like heat from a flame, hot and burning leaving marks upon my back. I pulled down my dress and coat and kept my pace steady as I walk away. But then the memory of the woman began to play in my mind as if it was a film in the cinemas. The way the woman was screaming as if she was in pain.

My body stopped and my footsteps ceased, I hadn't been about four feet away from Caius. I needed answers. Why had the woman been screaming as if she was in pain? What had he done to her to put her in such a state? Of course it could had just been because he bit her.

"Caius" I pivoted on my feet to face him. I did not move it was best to keep my distance I suppose. "what did you do to that woman to put her in such a state?"

"Leave Acacia" he hissed. "Or I shall really hurt you"

"You can't talk to me like that" I shouted closing my eyes and curling hands into fists. "You have no right"

"Rights?" he shouted back. "I shall talk to you how ever I please, remember I am you superior no matter how much Aro and Marcus are fond of you, I am still able to treat you how I see fit"

"One day Caius, just one day" I spat. "You will regret the way you are treating me"

I turned back around and walked out of Caius's wing of the castle. Note to self wondering the castle doesn't really mean wondering the castle and don't step foot into Caius's wing of the castle or you will see him have his lunch.

Completely out of the wing I walked toward another area of the castle but I really wasn't sure where I was at. This was going to take some serious getting used to.

"Acacia" a young voice called out. "There you are"

I turned to find Jane was walking toward me.

"What are you doing in this area" Her eyes were wide in worry. Her once red irises were now black. "You are bleeding, what has happened"

I instantly latched my hand over my split lip.

"Nothing" I whispered.

"You have been hit, have you not" she asked cocking her head.

I shook my head.

"Then how did you split your lip"

"I fell" I lied of course.

"I'm not going to ask, because I know it has to do with Caius"

"How would you know that?" I asked looking up into her eyes again.

"He is violent, all of those who are guards had to endure it in the past" He once apathetic expression on her face turned into more of a sympathetic one.

"He has always been this angry?" my eyes expanded out wide then went into slits "So cruel?"

"As long as I have known him he has, we, who live here have learned to avoid him."Jane hooked an arm around mine and we advanced away from Caius's wing

"How unfortunate for all of you." I laughed, bad idea to do so though my lip split even more.

"You need to get that cleaned up." she glared clearly being effected by it. "Then join the others in the throne room."

"Join them?"

"Us"

"Why"

"Because it is necessary"

"But what am I to do?"

"Sit, await for them to process their business amongst those who seek the leaders"

I followed jane into the throne room which was actually the room that I first met all of the rulers and where Caius so kindly threw me up into the air. I was still feeling to the pain of the landing.

There they all sat as if they had never met me. Marcus was sitting up straight with a hand on each knee looking just as confused as he did the other day. Aro sat leaning back against his chair with his left elbow propped up on one of the wooden chair arms, his hand was placed on his chin as if he was trying thinking of something. His face looked content with a lift brow and a small smile across his red lips. Caius, out of all of the rulers looked dangerous, how could I have missed him the other day? Both of his arms were stretched out and resting on the wooden arms of his chair, his back was straight and his legs were crossed. _If looks could kill_ I would be dead. Really dead, not vampire dead.

Alec stood on a marble step at the side of Caius with crossed arms. Demetrie and Felix stood against the wall. All of them nodded their head in acknowledging Jane. Jane nodded her head toward them then joined Alec's side. Where was I to go?

"My dear" Spoke Aro unfreezing from his position. "How was your first day among us?"

"Yes" Caius began not moving from his aristocratic posture, his eyes were intense, burning illusion like holes in my skin. "How was your first day among us devilish creatures"

"Devilish we are not Caius" laughed Aro.

I stood biting my lip looking down as if I was a child being scolded by a very angry parent. That was an insanely bad Idea. My bottom lip split open again and began to bleed, I darted my toung out quickly to clean away all evidence of blood. But the bleeding would not stop. My skin began to feel feverish.

"It was interesting" I timidly spoke licking my bottom lip again. "I very much enjoyed looking at the many pieces of art work in the hallways"

"You are a girl who enjoys the arts?" Marcus spoke smiling.

"Yes, I am" I turned my head toward Marcus. "I prefer more romantic art to realistic art, but it is all beautiful."

"How fascinating, Caius the girl enjoys art" Aro straightened his posture and clasped his hands together.

"I was actually to be an art major when college started in the fall, but clearly that is not going to work out now"

I flickered my eyes toward Caius he hadn't moved nor had his expression changed. His eyes just looked to be darker.

"Nonsense child!" began Marcus. "You shall have your art education, but not from college professors, but from us!"

"That is kind of you" I thanked.

"This shall make your stay more enjoyable shall it not" asked Aro.

"Yes it would" I smiled. Honestly nothing would make my stay any better I suppose. "I would like that a lot"

"Acacia my dear I feel as if something else happened today" Aro's eyes locked with mine. "I've noticed your lips look a bit swollen and I can not deny the fact I can smell your blood"

Caius glared up a storm. I would not tell, for fear of my life, for how many days I had left to be human....to experience human things. I was going to die a virgin! I had completely forgotten about that! Damn it! Wait can vampires have sex?

I shook the random thoughts from my head and opened my mouth to speak.

"Nothing happened, I fell that is all"

"My dear you do not have to lie, we all know that Caius has his anger issues" Aro's head turned toward Caius.

Caius did not speak.

My eyes fell to the floor....so long human life.

"But it wasn't Caius" I shook my head. "I really did fall, before I went wondering the castle I tripped and fell against a book shelf" Part of me didn't want to give Caius the satisfaction of his action.

Aro didn't question it. Caius lifted his head up arrogantly and stared at what was behind me.

"I will take your word for it" he turned back to face me. "Now please come, stand next to Marcus and I"

I slowly crept up the steps and made my way to the leaders.

"Now to business" Aro waved his hand. "Felix usher in our first visitor"

It was late, the sun had gone down and the chill in the air became a bit icier. I sat in the same room I had sat in earlier this morning eating a small meal of a salad and pasta once again. I was bored I couldn't lie. I really was bored. Having to leave forks so abruptly left me with out any of my things that usually kept me busy which was my camera and my macbook. I desperately longed for my camera at the moment especially being in a place such as this. I wanted to go outside, to see the stars here. To see if they were any different here than the stars in my home town.

I stood up from the table and walked out of the room to find Felix and Demetrie talking amongst each other.

"It almost time" Demetrie smiled a wicked smile.

"It's almost time?" I asked walking toward them

"For dinner" Demetrie looked devilish once again.

"Dinner?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

A group of tourist began to walk toward the throne room. Lead by a tall woman with long brown hair.

"This way toward the thrown room" she spoke ushering the large group of people.

"You do not need to see this Acacia" Felix spoke.

"What?"

"You need to go to your chamber now"

"I..I" I began, but was cut off by Felix picking me up pushing me into a room. He slammed the door shut and locked it. That was fast.

"Wait feeding? tourist at this time of night?" I shouted. I grasped the door handle to feel the door was indeed locked. "You can not lock me in here"

Suddenly screams and shouts filled the air.

"You can not feed on all of those people" I shouted kicking and hitting my fists against the locked door. I continued beating against the door until every last scream ended and was lost forever. This was not right, how was I to feed on innocent people once I was to become a vampire. I wouldn't be able to. I wouldn't be able to feed off animals either.

**Authors note: **

**Sorry I did not update last night, I was tired and I had class all day. This chapter was a bit slow and a bit forced. well because I want to place some time between when Acacia arrives in volterra and when she actually becomes a vampire. Better chapters in the future. Things will speed up as well.  
**

* * *

**Blackened Lilly: Angle is a great song as well, I love within temptation and most of her music goes great with this story! The whole part about his statue was funny! I kind of wanted him to sound cruel though. It is sad that all Acacia wants is to leave, but of course the volturi isn't going to allow that. They need her. They want someone with her gifts on their side, but what they don't know is that her gifts are more than just that, but that will be explained later on post vampire tranformation. I'm glad you noticed Aro, he is trying to pull her in and make her trust him just so that he can have her at the end as in apart of the Volturi. But I mostly think Aro is a good guy he just wants traditions to remain and for the volturi to remain the ones with the most power! Maybe there will be a fourth ruler, the first female ruler? dun dun dunnnn you never know... ;) THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW!!!!**

**HermioneandMarcus: thank you for your review**

**Aieska: haha I think not.**

**TBadillo90: I am happy that you got excited about the next chapter! Thank you I really want the characters to be a whole**

**arrancarstar: haha thank you!**

**RememberingYesterday: I really liked that part as well. It was so straight forward!**

**Sunstorm raining: thank you for your review. Sorry about any mistakes!**


	12. Chapter 12

I couldn't sleep, no I couldn't even will my body to sleep let alone lay down on the massive bed that stood in the center of my bed chamber. I couldn't stop hearing the screams, all of those screams that belong to the little children and women, but most importantly the men. Men are not easily scared I suppose, but what ever they saw before their deaths made them turn back the clock and act like scared little children.

I was still at the door wanting out. More than just out of this room, but out of this castle and city in general. I could not live like this. I could not kill the way they killed. I could not kill children.

"Let me out of here you monsters" I muttered exhausted, but I still could not sleep even if I wanted to. "This isn't going to be my way of living, no I will commit suicide before I kill a child or a group of people, just to sustain my soulless life"

I heard footsteps, quick light moving footsteps that seemed to get closer and closer toward me.

"Who is there" I shouted, jumping up from my slumping position on the cold marble floor. "Answer me, better yet let me out of this room"

The footsteps stopped.

"Who is there!" I shouted again resting my hands in support against the door to get a better hearing. "Speak, let me out of here"

The figure began to tamper with the lock. My hands move instantly to the door handle and turned it. The door was unlocked and I opened it. Stepping out of the room there was no sign of anyone, no figure with light quick steps. I had to make it down to the throne room. I ran. Building up a sprint along with my anger, If I was able to I would kill every single one of them. I threw open the doors with a loud slam that echoed through out the castle it seemed.

"Why?" I questioned tears threatening to fall from the corners of my eyes. "Why so many?"

My eyes flickered around the large room trying to find any trace of the people that passed by here just to die, but there was nothing, not even a strand of hair. I fell to the ground of the thought of all the deaths. How could there be nothing, no mess of blood or any evidence that supported the existence of the group of people.

"How" I shook my head, was I going crazy? I grabbed the roots of my hair and looked around the room again feeling a bit nauseated. "Where are...all of the bodies"

"Acacia" Aro began softly. "Get up my child"

"No" I shouted holding my stomach, there was even no smell of blood. "You can't make me one of you, I can not feed off humans or animals, I would not be able to survive"

"You will" Caius coldly stated. I could feel his hatred wash over me. Was it an order to live? "You will or be forced, which shall not be difficult for a new born"

I Slowly pushed myself up to my feet and crept up the steps toward Caius. The other leaders and guards did not stop me from getting so close. His eyes locked on mine along with his upper lip pulling up into a snarl. My feet stopped with in a couple of inches away from him.

"I will kill myself before your lips come in contact with my skin, before you turn me into a soulless monster like yourself" I harshly warned. "You out of all them shall endure my wrath more than anyone, once or if I am turned into a vampire"

My hand went quick across his statue face, across his cheek, but he wasn't phased by it. I shook my right hand after the impact. I heard a chuckle escape from Aro's lips. Caius stood up out of his chair. He was of course way taller than me maybe about seven inches taller than me. He lifted his brows in challenging me. My left hand rose and went to the direction of his left cheek. In one quick motion his hand found my wrist and gripped it tight. I began to whimper and felt stupid for slapping him. I pulled on my arm, but he wouldn't let go. His hand was so cold, but smooth and soft.

I could hear Demetri's voice talking with Felix, but the rest were quiet. In shock I suppose, as shock as I.

"Oh it is going to bring me such pleasure to give you so much pain my lady" Caius smirked. "Oh to see you withering in pain will just send my non beating heart into a frenzy"

He looked vicious and looked as if he was truly enjoying himself.

"And I will enjoy torturing you once I am turned, not by you"

"Let her go Caius and control your temper" Marcus ordered standing up.

Caius released his grip on my wrist and pushed me off the step. I landed on my knees.

"She needs to control herself" Caius spoke clearly annoyed.

"I will not" I shouted storming out of the throne room. "Until you control yourself"

I slammed the door to my bed chamber and went straight to the bathroom and took a shower. A long shower. I really needed out of here! I really needed to get a hold of Bella and thank her for placing me in an even worse hell than my average boring life back at home! I couldn't help but actually break down at this point. Beneath the warm steaming water I felt safe, I felt that no one was watching me and I could finally break down, release all my angst and fear.

I sat huddled with my knees to my chest and arms around my legs. The water just rained on me cleaning me of more than just dust and dirt that collected on my skin. My vibrant red hair was spread across my shoulders covering me like a blanket. I closed my eyes to let a few tears fall and join the shower water. I needed to move on and get used to this, this new life I would be living.

I slowly got out of the porcelain shower and grabbed a towel then wrapped it around my sore body. I hadn't even tried to look at all the bruises that had accumulated over the brief time of two days I had been away. And I did not want to look at them.

My bed chamber was cold against my damp skin. I needed to dress for bed, but I did not know where all of my clothing was. I quickly went rummaging around until I found a night gown, I myself wasn't normally the type of girl who went to bed in a night gown, but since it was the only thing I saw fit for sleeping I put it on along with a pair of underwear that looked a bit pricey.

The bed was screaming my name. I instantly went toward it's calling and got beneath the covers.

"Acacia" a voice spoke.

"Who is it?" I called out still beneath the covers.

"It is Aro" He opened the door and I sat up in bed still keeping myself covered.

"Hello Aro" I greeted awkwardly with a yawn.

"You must be tired, went through a lot today I suppose" Aro walked toward the bed and sat on the edge.

"I went through a lot" I agreed. "Learned a lot as well"

"Yes and it all may be a bit hard to understand" he smiled eerily. "But the system of things work for a reason and what we do keeps mankind safe as well, these laws keep this planet safe"

"Safe?" I questioned frowning. "These laws hold back so much and you all feed on groups of people at a time, is that a proper way to die?"

"Acacia, it may all seem cruel, but we are not cruel creatures" he brought the finger tips together and rested his elbows on his knees. "No we are just, for our kind that is"

"But you will kill any human who knows about you all?" I asked. "My cousin was here not too long ago and you all were about to kill here for your secret"

"Yes your cousin" he laughed. "It was all a miss understanding, we only wanted her to be one of us like you"

"Will she be a vampire someday?"

"I have seen it, yes she will"

I looked down at the comforter. She will be with Edward, good for her to have that someone to spend eternity with while I will have to spend my forever here as a guard with three leaders that are power hungry.

"You both will be vampires"

"Yes I suppose" I lifted my eyes to him.

"But that is not why I came by for a visit" he smiled placing a cold hand on my exposed shoulder. The night gown was sleeveless. "My dear I am here to apologize for Caius's actions , he lets his temper get the best of him at all times"

"Yes"

"Acacia have you been crying?" He lifted his cold hands and placed both thumbs on the skin beneath my eye lids. "Your eyes are puffy"

"I am just tired, I suppose things could be worse"

"Yes they could" he stood up from the bed and slowly walked to the door. "I will allow you to sleep now,I had really forgotten what it was like to be human and have to rest, it is quite late I will take my leave"

Aro stepped out of my chamber and I slumped back down on the fluffy big red pillow on my bed inhaling a large some of air and exhaling with a loud sigh. Aro was an interesting man, how he was entirely evil with out completely showing it and was great at getting what he wanted. But it wasn't like I had a choice to go against his wishes.

Was I to dream tonight or not. I laid in bed with my eyes closed, but could not sleep. As before I could not forget the screams and shouts of those who were being fed off of. I could not let the image of Caius's red angry blood thirsty threatening eyes leave my mind, no there was something more to them and honestly I did not want to know what it was.

Suddenly I heard my door creak open I jumped up in bed fearing that it was time. Time for my transformation. My eyes scanned the room for any movement, nothing. Then a fast wind blew past me.

"Show yourself" I whispered. "I know you are in here"

The figure appeared. It was a tall figure dressed in a black cloak. The figure lifted it's hands and uncovered its head, stepping into the moonlight that was shining through the curtains that hung over the window. The figure revealed itself. Caius.

"Get out of here" I cried jumping up off the bed. "It's not time"

I ran to the bathroom door and swung it open. I bolted into the the small room as quick as lightening and locked the door. How I was to get in there without him catching up to me I would not be able answer that question or know. I rushed to the shower hiding in it awaiting for Caius to kick the door in or something worse. I was hiding just like I did back at Bella's house.

"Acacia" he purred evilly.

"Go away" I shouted bringing my knees to my chest. "Caius leave me alone"

Suddenly I heard scraping against the bathroom door, he was running his long nails along the iron. I covered my ears and began to lose breath and feel light headed. I wasn't ready to die, it wasn't fair.

"I will find a way in some how"

"Please Caius" I whimpered with my hands still covering my ears. "One more day at least"

"No" he coldly whispered. "Now"

"Not like this" I whimpered.

"Yes" he hissed.

The door slammed open and in walked a very dangerous vampire, his irises were black as onyx stones. He quickly made his way over toward me like a predator after his prey. I stood up and tried to make a run for it. I wasn't ready to die. I darted past Caius and sprinted out the bathroom toward the chamber door. Caius appeared out of thin air before the door. A growl escaped his lips. I turned around and ran for the bathroom again, but of course he showed up.

"Please I beg you not now" I whimpered. Why was I acting like this again I was weak, but only when I was around him by myself. He began to approach me with his usual scowl and latched his arms around my waist lifting me up. Thats when I put up a fight. I began to kick to scream, to use all the strength that my body could muster. I was still weak, so weak than usual.

"Shhh" he whispered trying to calm me. I began to struggle even more and breathing heavily.

"Let me go" I growled kicking harder. "Now"

Caius quickly threw me onto my bed then instantly appeared over me with out his cloak, but with a partially unbuttoned white top and black pants. He pounced on me grabbing my wrists and forcing them to stay down on the bed.

"Don't you dare" I breathed hard arching my back up trying to pull my wrists loose.

Caius got closer to my left ear.

"It's going to be a pleasure seeing you wither in pain"

He got closer, he was at the base of my neck now. Cold lips lightly touched my neck. I jumped and I began to breath harder. I could feel my body heating up. Letting go of one of my wrists he trailed a hand down my side to calm me I suppose, but it was not working it was making me feel strange.

"Stop" I breathed.

His free hand left my side and ascended to the strap of my night gown pulling it down exposing parts of my chest. His lips left my neck and went to my right collar bone kissing from there down to the valley between breast, my night gown was too loose fitting for my thin frame.

"Stop please" I breathed.

He purred.

"Stop" I shouted sitting up in bed. It was morning and the sun was shinning bright "It was just a horrible dream"

"Stop what" spoke a very curious Jane stepping into my room.

"I had a bad dream that was all" I felt my body heat up.

Caius? what the hell?

* * *

**Another quick update, sorry if this either feels rushed or slow. I need to speed things up. But I bet you guys like the ending tidbit, but were a little unhappy about where it stopped and why...haha sorry guys...more to come in the future! Well, while I am on the subject of you know what...the rating for this is going to change because there are going to be some graphic scenes in the future. I hope you guys enjoyed....review and what not. **

**What did you guys think of Acacia's bravery about slapping Caius?**

**How did you like the "Dream"? I know it was a little OOC for Caius, but it is a dream. Actually I don't think it was OOC that much.**

** Are these scenes okay with you guys because I wont write them if you don't want to read them. **

* * *

**Blackened Lilly: Thank you for like the chapter. to answer you question as to why they are not effected by it, well they are used to humans, they can control it to an extent, recalling the new moon film, there was the secretary that was human. Also they do not want to frighten Acacia as much as she already is. I like the interaction between Caius and Acacia, but sooner or later I have to let them be nice to each other...haha but its too much fun! ;) I like the tension between the two characters...which could lead to more...cough cough tension. **

**TBadillo90: hahaha I am glad! Sorry that I keep posting so late at night! :)**

**PinkyCandy44: thank you! I will try to update every night! :) thank you for reading!**

**RememberingYesterday: haha thankyou. Acacia is smart she knows if she was to tell the truth she would have one hot vampire to answer to...one that might not be so kind...Caius is the cruelest of all the leaders. But she also didn't want him to have the satifaction. Thank you for you review!!**


	13. Chapter 13

They were feeding again and I was locked in my bed chamber once again. I didn't waste my energy banging and kicking on the door making as much noise as possible because I knew they would not come and set me free from this bed chamber of hell. It has been about a week since I was taken here. Not to complain or anything, but being locked in a room without anything to keep my mind occupied well it was why I call the room "Chamber of hell". Or shall I call this place the Castle of hell, the castle of boredom. I wasn't able to wander the castle now, Caius's orders no one really under stood it, but jane and I.

I sat up from laying on my bed staring at the tall ceiling and walked to the window. With a yawn I ran my hand over the curtain and moved it aside peering out. It was night of course, that was the only time the Volturi fed as a group from what I have noticed. The moon was almost full and shining bright making the little dots in the sky called stars appear dull and less gleaming. The city was quiet and dark besides the few lamps that were lit to bring forth the dull lighting for travelers of the night. My eyes fell to what was below the window and went wide with hope. I had looked out the window before, but hadn't seen how close my window was to the stone road below it.

"That's it!" I whispered to myself looking down at the stone road once again. "That can't be but four feet below this window"

My hands instantly went to the handles of the window and through both sides of the window open. The sides slammed against the walls of my chamber and the sound echoed. Peering back into the room I filled my lungs with air and waited a few seconds before advancing through the window. I was going to escape. They would have no way in tracking me down. Or at least that is what I believed. Nothing, I heard no footsteps or anything, I suppose no one heard the opening of the window.

Grabbing a coat that hung on a tall wooden coat rack to the left of the window slowly I got out and over the window to the outside world. I sat on the window pain waiting to dare to leave. The wind moved my red locks caressing my the bare skin of my cheeks beckoning me to be free. My feet itched for the uneven feeling of the stone road beneath them. With a deep breath I looked down one last time and jumped, ascending down toward the road coat still in my hand.

I landed on my knees and quickly stood up, I had to get away from the castle as soon as possible, no matter how badly my knees hurt from the impact. I started off with a jog then quickened into a sprint breathing in and out of my mouth trying to keep my pace. I dare not look back to see if they were behind me, no that would just slow me down. I ran and ran for what seemed to be an hour, but everything looked the same, same style of buildings everywhere with the same faint glowing of the lamps.

Hearing faint voices in the distant I slowed down almost tripping over a stone in the road. With a complete stop I looked at my surroundings again. I had to find a resting place, it would take me at least a day to get out of this city by foot.

The city was still dark and quiet except for the faint voices in the distance, they were not recognizable so I didn't fret about them. I quickly pull my black coat on over my black lace dress and pulled up my hood over my long wavy red hair. My hair would clearly be the death of me, it was to vibrant and intense in color, almost the same color as the eyes in the center of Caius's angry scowls. It would be the clear give away of who I was. But I was also cloaked in darkness, thick and heavy. I would not be found tonight at least that was what I hoped for.

I began to walk slowly through the city lurking in the shadows staying out of the street lamp lights. My shoes were loud and sharp, but I would not be able to discard them because I may need to run. I was a phantom to this city. The people who lived here did not need to know me or I them. I was a ghost quietly trying to make it's way out of hell and back home.

An ally sat in perfect darkness in between to tall buildings, warning all those who were opposed to dyeing to leave the area. It would be perfect for me to rest. I slowly walked toward it and waited a while squinting my eyes to see if anyone was standing or occupying the ally in general. I saw nothing, but then again it was dark and human eyes didn't see well in the dark. But I didn't hear anything as well so I advanced toward the ally completely letting it's dark shadows embrace me.

Once I was completely in the ally way I forced myself to sit down on the cold dirty ground. I needed to look at my knees, I couldn't so the next best thing was to touch them. I slowly trailed my hands over my knees to feel that they were rough, the skin had been broken. I lifted my hands off my knees just to feel warm liquid dripping down my arms, into the sleeve of my coat.

"They will be able to hunt me down now" I whimpered to myself leaning my hooded head against the brick wall behind me. "I don't was any of this. I don't want to be a vampire"

Trying to force myself to stay awake oddly enough I was falling a sleep really swiftly. I could feel myself slowly lose conscience.

"No" I shook myself to rid myself of the sleep. "Stay awake"

I slapped myself.

"Jane I smell her" shouted a male voice. Alec.

"Coming brother" she called out.

"Hurry" Alec called out.

I jumped to my feet again and quickly made a run for it, sprinting. The city became a blur behind me as I left the ally way. I ran past tall buildings and small buildings. I even ran past people who were going about the every day life. The wind in my hair the only source that was telling me I was free and I needed to remain free. But what if it was my destiny to become one of them, what if I was going become something great in power. I could change everything from how the reacted to my so called gift of resistance.

I turned my head, hair whipping against my cheeks and eyes, I could barely see anything, but I saw no figure. I kept running and running. My lungs were expanding and contracting, burning and surging from my quick breath. My calve muscles stiffing from over use and the broken skin that covered my knees was burning as well. My feet were in wore pain than the rest of my body, the bones with my feet felt as if they could break through the skin from all of the impact of running. I needed to stop.

Abruptly my running ceased as I came into contact with something and fell backwards hard upon the stone road. My hair covering my damp sweat accumulating face prohibited me from seeing what was before me. I inhaled deeply catching my breath then flipped the hair out of my eyes.

Caius. His eyes were ever worse than before, completely black and hard like two marbles were his eyes. As the moon light shown upon him, his skin began to faintly glow or sparkle, he was illuminating. His lips pursed as always and cheeks looked sharp. He look perfect, but I had came to conclusion that no matter how unattractive you were when you were human you became a God when turned into a vampire.

I slowly began to crawl backwards away from him. The slow movement turned into crawling to my sore feet. I quickly began to run the opposite side of Caius, but came in contact with another vampire. Aro.

"Acacia" he kindly spoke. His words were too sweet. "This is a very sad moment, that is breaking my heart"

I ran the opposite direction of Aro to be blocked off by Marcus and Jane. No this couldn't be happening.

"Tonight Caius" Aro spoke looking toward Caius.

"Yes" Marcus agreed.

"You shall be one of us soon my dear" Aro appeared before my shaking form and placed a hand on my cheek. "This is your punishment Acacia"

I turned away from his touch, but couldn't speak because I was trying to breath. I pivoted my feet and tried to make a run for it again, but someone's arms snaked around my waist then tightened. I weakly struggled.

"Yes" agreed Caius whose arms were around my waist. His voice washed over me. "Tonight"

"No" I whimpered.

Aro approached me once again and smiled sweetly.

"Yes" he growled then disappeared.

With in seconds we arrived back at the castle except when arriving back I was thrown over Caius's shoulder.

"How did she escape?" asked Alec storming into the castle and walking toward the elevator with the rest if the Volturi.

"It was her window" Jane informed. "She realized how close it was to the ground"

Could they talk about me when I wasn't in their presence.

"It will not happen again" Aro assured sternly. "She will be moving into another room"

The elevator stopped and all exited the elevator. They all waled toward the throne room.

"Caius, tonight" Aro nodded his head.

"He will kill me" I shouted dizzily. "He will not turn me, he wishes me dead"

"shhhh" Aro tried to calm me.

Within seconds I was out of the hallway and dropped on to a big bed. I quickly sat up to realize that this was the room I had peaked in before. Was this Caius's room? The room was cluttered with some many objects from statues to paintings to instruments to all sorts of clothing. It kind of reminded me of my room back at home, except there are a lot of random paint stains everywhere even along the wall.

I watched Caius walk to the door we just walked through and lock it with a key. I was locked in. I swallowed hard and tried to breath. He walked toward the bed and stood before me. Involuntarily I jumped backwards to hit my back against the wall or the back board of the bed with a big bang.

"You got blood all over my shirt" He growled widening his eye as he quickly began to unbutton it and pull it off. He flung it across the room and it landed on a statue. "This was an expensive shirt"

He had a lean body, not too thin or too musculer. His stomach consisted of well defined abbs that were not bulky at all. His body was perfect. I moved my eyes away from him as he slipped on another button up top.

"Warn me next time when I accidentally hurt myself to not bleed" I breathed speaking shakily, I couldn't help myself. I still had it in me. I pulled my legs to my chest.

"Will that be the next time you try to escape?" was that sarcasm. "And miserably fail"

"I did not fail" I shot up out of my sitting position standing on the bed. "I got away and I was almost gone"

"You failed miserably" an evil cackle escaped his lips.

"Just like how your personality fails" I shouted jumping off the bed and ran to the door.

"My personality has kept me company for more than 5 centuries" he stated.

My hands grasped the door handle and began to shake it furiously.

"You mean forced company, your guards do not count and your fellow leaders do not count either" I shook the handle again. I was being so cruel, but so was he.

"Its not going to open" Caius growled in my ear behind me. His cold arms grabbed my waist, ripping my hands away from the door.

"No" I shouted weakly kicking and moving in his grasp. "I'm not ready, don't do this to me, not now"

He threw me on the bed and pounced on top of me quickly and precisely on target. His hands grabbed my wrists just like in the dream and held them to the bed. I began to heat up and breath hard.

"Let go of me" I whispered. "Not like this please"

"It has to be done" he coldly stated.

"but not like this"

Suddenly he was gone. I weakly sat up in the bed looking around the room for movement just like in the dream as well, but saw nothing. The sound of a zipper filled the air and cold came in contact with my skin. He was behind me unzipping my black dress. I could feel him there. Slowly and slowly he pulled it down until his finger tip hit my tail bone. With in seconds my spine felt cold, his fingers were trailing up my spine and I couldn't help, but shiver. I didn't want him touching me like this. His fingers stopped at my neck then ran over my shoulders pushing down my sleeves to me biceps. This exposed my black bra. I began to shake from all the cold that was emitting from his body and from feeling strange and frightened. I had never been in a situation such as this.

"your skin is going to look lovely covered in blood", another evil cackle escaped his lips. He was enjoying this too much.

Quickly he appeared before me, I could feel the tears swelling behind my eyes. I felt ugly and of course he was far from ugly, but I couldn't let myself think or believe that. This was a punishment.

"You are not going to cry are you" he locked eyes with me. "You are"

"For the last time, please not now" I begged. I was too weak to fight anymore. And I was always weak around him. A tear leaked from my left eye and his eyes went into slits. His hand instantly came into contact with the cheek the tear ran down. It wasn't a terrible blow to the face, but the impact made me fall back to the bed and my head swim. He was sure going to get what is coming for him!

Caius leaned over me and grab the sleeves of my dress pulling it off my body completely. There I was laying there in my undergarment with a vicious vampire looming over me, not to mention this vampire hates me and would rather see me dead than as a vampire.

"The less clothing the more comfortable you will be during your transformation" he stated seriously but not as cruelly. So he was helping me? I don't know. "I will bite you in three places to speed the process up, for Aro wants your changed as soon as possible, so even though there shall be more scars upon your body you should be made vampire sooner"

Caius turned the light off and pounced back on top of me locking me against his bed. His blond hair tossed around and hanging over my face. I would not be able to move. These were going to be my last moments as a human and I didn't even get a chance to eat my favorite pizza before this.

"This is going to hurt" he hissed. "How this works, vampires have venom surging through their bodies and when enough of it is placed into the human body it kills them turning them into a vampire, but the process is painful"

I closed my eyes and sucked in air.

"You will experience the most agonizing pain that you have ever experience in your whole life tonight and with in the next few nights"

I opened my eyes and began to struggle.

"this is a slow process" his words were cold again. "and I am going to enjoy seeing you in such a state"

He was really genuinely cruel wasn't he.

"Why are you so cruel to me" I whispered peering up into his dark eyes.

He didn't respond but opened his mouth wide in reading the first bite I suppose but when his lips came in contact with my neck it was just his lips. He had placed a gentle kiss upon my neck. Then within seconds his teeth grazed my skin.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Another chapter readers! I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot, not because of how Caius is acting buy because it was fun to write the beginning of the chapter. So much is going to happen next chapter! **

**Acacia tried to escape, but was not successful at all, I think she shouldn't have stopped and rested in the ally...BIG MISTAKE! I love how I am talking about this character as if she is actually real. Aro was a real ass in this chapter, sorry for language, but he was. Caius was really cruel in this chapter...showing his real colors and all. What do you think about Caius being topless around Acacia, I honestly don't think it was a big deal at the moment, but Acacia did notice his body.**

**short little note...I may be reworking the dream scene in the last chapter that was posted.**

**oh and if any of you are curious about what Acacia is wearing check out my profile the links to what she was wearing, they are toward the bottom of my are usually posted every chapter if she changes or if the outfits are different.  
**

**I want coffee right now..  
**

* * *

**xiloveanime01x: Thank you! :) good things will be coming in the future...more interesting things! :)**

**TBadillo90: I agree she is a bold woman for doing so, but give Caius credit for not snapping her neck into pieces because I have this feeling if the other volturi leaders were to not be there all hell would have broken loose. I actually might rewrite the dream sequence because it seems a bit off, like it seems rushed and I wont lie it was rushed. I really wanted to get an update posted last night! :)**

**Pink-Angel91: Thank you! I'm hoping writing fanfictions and fiction on its own will help me with my writing! Acacia is getting more mature as the story progresses, the way she is narrating the story I have noticed as well is getting more mature. And that was kind of just evolving on its own and I really didn't notice it until you pointed it out. :)**

**XangelXeyesX: Thank you for reading! you are right Caius is a bastard and Acacia is a fighter, but at some point they will break. And the tension will end and other things will start brewing ;) Good you for reading! I love getting reviews from new readers!!**

**arrancarstar: You didn't think so? I didn't really either. I'm glad I wasn't the only one...I guess he could be concicered out of character for the way he was acting in the drema compared to how he was acting in reality in the story. Idk. But THANK YOU for reading and reviewing!! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

**PinkyCandy44: THANKyou! :)**

**Blackened Lilly: I love cats!!! anyways...Thank you, I want to make things seem somewhat real, but of course since this is clearly fiction its not real, but I want to make the reactions seem somewhat real verses the fiction world Acacia lives in, if that makes any sense, I probably just made up a bunch of nonsense...I always sound crazy. I just love how she is fighting everything is suppose to clearly be her destiny. She never just stops and thinks "hey this is where I am suppose to be" she acts on too many impulses. Its going to be really interesting to see her fight the urge of blood in later chapters and what the volturi and CAIUS do to get her to drink the drink... Her dream was nice wasn't it. But was a bit rushed, so I might actually go and edit it up a bit cleaning it up and making it sound a bit better. I actually didn't think he was that much out of character, when I was thinking of how to portray Stephine's Caius in this fiction I wanted him to be Cruel, really cruel to the point where I wanted you guys to hate him, but its not really working out...for me anyways because I only imagen JAMIE BOWER as Caius and i really like him. But I never have thought of him as possessive though. I thought of him as more careless about people's lives and those he kills or hurts in the process just as long as he has his position of being a ruler over vampires because he doesn't have any vampire gifts/power so all the power he can have is as a the law and ruler over the vampire world along side Aro and Marcus. I love your reviews thought! I love reading them...this was long...sorry. :) *adding on ( I went back and reread some things) well honestly I don't take Caius as the purring type so there are some elements to the dream that I think are in character and out of character. like "It's going to be a pleasure seeing you wither in pain" I think that is so Caius, because he seriously wants to see her in pain. gah this is long sorry...**

**RememberingYesterday: I know I really can not hate Caius, because honestly I when ever I think of Caius I think of the beautiful actor Jamie Cambel bowe. I think his cruelness is hot...haha**


	14. Chapter 14

He was so close, Caius, the demon who was about to change me into the monster I did not want to become. I could feel the coolness of his skin seeping through the thin fabric of his white button up top. The coldness was slowly gliding over my skin like thick oil. Goose bumps rose and fell off and on due to the fact that my body kept blushing causing heat and the fact of his cold skin. I could smell him, no his skin smelled like nothing I had smelled before, it was like some sort of exotic perfume. I was surprised at how good he actually smelled and the effect it had on me. But I didn't understand why he wore a white top again anyways. Was it to get covered in my blood once again?

The grazing of his teeth against the hollow of my neck made my heart quicken and my mind hazy. It had toren my mind away from reality. I could feel my eyes rolling to the back of my head in suspense. The coolness of Caius's skin slowly faded away from my neck,I could feel him move quickly away from me, he had to be looking at my face or direction of my face. His cool breath began to seep over my face, my eyes focused back and peered up at him. His black eyes were now soft, but soft eyes on Caius was only saying so much. He lingered above me hovering, listening to me breath and feeling the pulsating movement of my body versus my fast pace heart beat. Slowly but surly he lowered himself closer and closer to my neck once again after enjoying my reaction to him. When his hair began to touch my shoulders my heart quicken more. I struggled again giving my last fight, trying to pull my arms up. was it, my last moment as a human.

His perfect mouth of teeth quickly clamped down onto my neck breaking the skin. A small shrill escaped my lips when a burning sensation instantly began to flare up. It felt like pure melted heat, burning my veins. The burning sensation grew and grew extending past my neck and through out my chest causing my breath to slow. I tried to move away from his mouth to get him to unlatch it from my skin, but his hands gripped my wrists tighter keeping me down on to the bed.

Once his cool lips left my neck the real hell began. I was trying to savor the coolness of his lips against my feverish neck, but it disappeared too quickly! The heat within my veins got hotter and hotter and that's when I began to scream and the tears began to fall. It did not take long until I felt the pressure of his body lift off of me. As great as that sounds, there was no way I would be able to move or escape, it was too late, the venom was in my system and I was changing. My body was weakening.

Caius's cold hands grasped my right wrist I weakly tried to pull it away but his grip was too strong. A faint cackle filled the air, but it could have just been my mind, but it seemed like an action Caius would do, laugh at someone's pain. At that moment his lips quickly came in contact with the delicate skin on my wrist sinking his teeth in. With in seconds the venom began to surge through the veins of my arms I wanted to scream, but I was too weak, I wanted to move, but I could not. I felt as if I was truly dying.

Dropping my wrist he disappeared again and If had to strength to sit up to find him, no I could barely lay still from all of the pain. I wanted to turn onto my side and die, like literally die. The pain was unbearable.

Abruptly I felt cold hands grip my ankles and pull me down to the end of the bed. The air hitched in my throat and at that moment, my heart skipped a beat and almost jumped out of my chest. I attempted to lift my aching head up to see what was going on and to my surprise it went up. Though my vision was blurred I could see Caius's blond hair gleaming and swaying in the moon light that shown through the window in the room. I could see my blood on his lips dripping down his porcelain white chin.

"Lay back down Acacia." He demanded quietly. "It will help the pain."

My head fell heavily against the the bed bouncing a bit and my eyes went to the ceiling. His hands left my ankles and went to my scrape knees, the coolness of this hands soothed them, but the pain from my knees was nothing like what was happening to pretty much my whole body. Caius's hands left my knees and began to slowly trail up to my thighs. What was he doing? I closed my eyes savoring his cold touch, but soon after they shot open when he opened my legs. I began to whimper, my body jumped up in shock and I tried to shut my legs.

"Shhhh" Caius murmured trying to calm me. I began to try to calm myself, but I couldn't concentrate due to the fact of all the pain that was surging through my veins and body. "Breath Acacia"

Was he kidding me, I was breathing or at least I was trying to. It hurt to breath, but it clearly hurt to not breath. Every time I took in air my lungs would expand shooting a burning sensation through my breasts and rib cage. How can anyone breath properly when someone is so close to their private areas? This was getting too intimate.

Instantly after Caius tried to calm me I felt his teeth sink into the my inner thigh on my left leg. My legs had a quick spasm soon after. The pain that was emitting from this bite was worse than all of them. The skin in my inner thigh was so sensitive and so close to more sensitive areas. Once the venom entered my blood stream through my thigh, my legs began to stiffen and the muscles began to cramp up giving me two major charlie horses. I screamed in agony, who was I kidding I was screaming the whole time.

When Caius's teeth left my body for the last time all the venom began to spread through out my body completely. Every muscle was feeling the effect, now cramping up then contracting feeling loose, then cramping up once again. Though my skin felt it was on fire it also felt like it was losing heat. I could feel a layer of sweat forming my body, it was a cold sweat.

I arched my back in pain one last time before flipping to the side, to get the pressure off my back. I could feel the blood running down my neck, it trickled down my collar bone and down my chest creating an almost itching sensation, that made everything else that was going on worse. My hair laid on the bed tussled, matted from my movement. Was I to endure this for long.

"Wh..wh..why" I shouted with a surge of pain lifting my weak arms to my aching head gripping the roots of my hair, I sound like I had the hiccups. "I di..did..didn't want this you bast...bast...bastard" I ended my sentence with a scream gripping my roots tighter. A flare of pain shot through my stomach, letting go off my hair I placed a hand my bare cold stomach.

"Why" I cried gripping the comforter with my other hand. "Why d..di..did you have to ta...take me away from my life"

I threw my head back in pain and gripping my stomach tighter.

"Ans...answer me" I growled. "You...you and the rest of them ar..are all selfish"

Caius appeared before me at the side of the bed and sat down on the edge. His once clean white top was now stained in my blood. His eyes were still cold, but not lifeless. I could tell he was thinking of something like always there was a reason for his cold looks and scowls. He extended out a blood stained hand and brought it to my face trailing a cold finger tip up my cheekbone to behind my ear moving a strand of hair away. I moved away from his touch painfully closing my eyes.

"Don..don't touch me" I snapped opening my eyes in agony. "Don't ever touch me again"

"Shhhh" he whispered leaning in. "This is a lovely scene Acacia, such passion in such a terrible time"

There was no passion, but hatred, pure hatred. He was purely cruel. Was he mad?

The areas where I had been bitten began to sting worse, worse than salt being thrown into a wound, or rubbing alcohol rubbed onto a wound for cleaning. It was a different sort of sting and sting I would not forget. My breath quickened again and I slowly brought my hand in between my thighs to the bite mark. My abnormally cold hands faintly soothed it.

"Pa...passion, there is no..no passion here, but your cruelty" I stated weakly. "Go away"

"I'm not leaving" he began. He quickly unbutton his top and slipped it off, revealing his perfect chest and torso once again. His eyes were lifeless now. "I am to stay, until you are transformed completely unless I am called upon. This is also my chamber as you have noticed"

Why had he taken his top off?

He extended his hand out again, but brought it to my neck, to the place where he bit. The bite wound's pain began to subside instantly, soothing it a bit. I sighed relaxing a second until another wave of pain his my spine shoulders. I gripped the comforter tightly. Another round of laughter came from Caius's lips.

"You look absolutely stunning in this state" he cackled. "Stunning, the way your skin is glowing in the moonlight. The blood does in deed look beautiful upon your pale skin. The last moments of being human indeed."

I threw my head back in pain when he moved his hand away from the bite.

"You wear pain lovely" he chuckled again crossing his legs. "Oh yes my touch shall sooth now, the bite marks are sensitive to those who made them, they can cause pain or pleasure"

"Please go away" I whispered trying to steady my head now. I was getting dizzy. I wanted sleep, but the pain would not allow it.

"And miss this" he asked coldly and arrogantly. "It gives me pleasure seeing you in pain"

He disappeared from before me, I could not move, I would not move from my position. I was too afraid of the pain that could be caused, but of course I wanted to know where Caius had gone. It was better to see him then not to see him, for all I knew he could be readying himself for another bite of my flesh to get a hold more of my blood. Tainted it must be by now, my blood, yes it might not even be blood anymore or even drinkable. But where had he gone to?

Out of no where something gripped my hair pulling my head backward, I clenched my jaw tightly prohibiting myself to a scream. My neck felt as if it was breaking and the skin was being ripped away. I closed my eyes trying to think of other things than pain, but nothing changed. The sudden image of Caius laying on top of me flaring his blood dripping teeth came to mind, I shot my eyes open, they rather saw the dark depth of his room than him. My head was pulled back again and the sudden sound of laughter was dwelling in my ears. Caius, of course it was Caius, he was enjoying this way too much.

"Please stop" I begged trying not to cry anymore than I had. "Let go of my hair"

"I rather not, this is all great fun" he stated. "Your hair is soft, but not as soft as your skin."

The other side of the bed began to feel weighted down, Caius laid down beside me. and cold air began to flow over my back soothing me more than he would ever know. Caius's grip around my hair loosened then completely vanished. There was a long pause of silence. No one moved and no one spoke.

Later....the next day possible? who knows the time? Acacia doesn't so how would we?

I had still not slept, like I stated the pain would not allow it or was it something more. I noticed with in the past week of my being here that no one slept, but me. Vampires did not sleep I supposed so I guess giving someone torture was a sizable piece of entertainment. The pain had not subsided, no it just became normal. My body was slowly getting used to it.

I laid on top of Caius's bed wondering how long I had been captive in his chamber and what the other vampires were thinking was going on in here. I hope they did not we had sex, because honestly no matter how attractive Caius exterior looked, his interior, his lovely personality was vile and arrogant. Not attractive at all, but of course there had to be reasons as to why he was such a nasty being and now the time to question it. The other Volturi leader knew I had, had many spats with Caius, that of course I was not fond of him. How they came to the conclusion, the very idea that he was to change me, I did not know. It was a mystery that I wanted to find out. Of course before the action was taking place all I could think about was that Caius wanted to personally kill me, kill me as in really kill me.

While thinking to myself, a sudden surge of a new pain began to crawl through me. This was not though my veins but through the very tissue of my body. My body sprang up in pain involuntarily stiffing. I could not breath, my weak hands went to my throat where the air was being blocked off ever other second, it was as if I was having a textbook asthma attack. My head began to droop between my knees, I was becoming dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Trickles of sweat began to cover every inch of my body, my body was fighting this venom trying to cool down the tempter before my cells officially started to mutate.

My mind lost it's train of thought when a small movement rushed by. The end of the bed became weighted down. Caius was sitting on the edge. I did not attempt to look at him, no I couldn't even keep my head steady while in its drooping position.

"Lay back down, Acacia" His voice demanded coldly. "Your body is now dying, the second part of the transformation, at the beginning the venom was spreading though out your body within your veins, now it is working on changing you, seeping into every cell, changing them"

"I'm dying" I forcefully huffed, still drooping down. It was more of a whimper.

Hands instantly grabbed my shoulders pulling me back down on the bed. I couldn't see him, my vision was blurring even worse. His cold hand went to my forehead moving strands of my hair away from my face.

"Your body is dying, but you are not"

"It's burning" I shouted, as the pain was getting worse. My skin was get more and more moist with sweat trying and pushing to cool my body down. "It's burning" I arched my back in pain weakly pressing my skull into the comforter.

"Shhhhh" he calmed. Why was he so cruel one second and almost compassionate the next? "your body is so strong and fighting, but soon it will have to give up"

I closed my eyes and straighten my back flat upon the bed and tried to breath. Quick breaths were only permitted due to the closing and opening of my larynx over my trachea. My chest heaved in annoyance.

"It burns" I shrieked not able to keep still anymore.

With in a flash I was turned onto my side and two cold arms were wrapped around me. My eyes shot open. His arms were around me, his chest against my back. His skin soothing my skin.

I opened my mouth to speak, but another shot of pain rushed through my body making me shake. His arms went around me tighter.

"it will be over soon" he gently spoke. His cool breath blowing over my ear. "By this time tomorrow you shall be one of us"

Oddly enough with his arms around me I drifted of into some sort of state. To say I was asleep I couldn't say that, but I was not one with reality.

* * *

Woah Caius babe why are you so cruel? He is the deffiniontion of ice readers. This chapter was almost a pain to write because I really didn't know how I wanted all of this to go about. I wanted it to be a bit steamy yet tamed in a cruel way. There is definitely some sexal tenstion in there, but Acacia is taking it as something else...or is she feeling it as well...reading between the lines and such. Of course Acacia still isn't fond of Caius.

* * *

XangelXeyesX: Thank you! :) Thank you for reviewing and reading!

Pink-Angel91: I made you love Caius? Then my story (myplanisworking) is working..haha. I guess the story is working out! I wouldn't say it is weird at all! Thank you for reveiwing and reading!!!

arrancarstar: Thats great! thank you for reading and reviewing!

TBadillo90: Thankyou!!!:) Yes a big turning point indeed where other things start falling into place and where a lot of drama starts to happen. So much is about to happen....along with the cullens showing up and the volturi might have to leave. Thank you for your Kind review!!! :)

RememberingYesterday: Thank you! I hope you liked this new chapter. It was a bit of a pain to write because I really did not know how I wanted it to happen.

Blackened Lilly: Really you were thinking about a window? How odd. lol! Cauis is so crule...but he definitetly has a soft side...that NO ONE sees...until....a certian someone sees it. I loved Sweeney Todd when ever it is on I have to watch it only because he was in it of coures and I like the play (I was in a production of it in high school). He has a really good voice and is actually in a band call the Darling Buds, they have some videos up on the band, so if you are interested check them out! his voice is pure sex to me...that is UBER creepy but once you listen to his band's music you will see why..well hear why. and LOL at the part where you kept thinking he would burst out into song. When I met him and Edi at an autograph signing I was dying to hear him sing but all he said to me was "I like your hat and hello". No singing at all. :( In the books I thought of Caius as a bit older than he looks in newmoon, but once I saw new moon and saw that they got a younger guy to play his part I assumed that possible he would be portrayed as a younger caius some how...but in the film he was much more mature than I thought. I Would say he comes off more evil than Aro. Thank you for reviewing and reading!

cissilarsson: why thank you for reading, I'm glad you are liking it! :)

Palm Marlieze: I will try to update everyday! :D


	15. Chapter 15

My body arched up quickly breaking the mundane trail of thoughts that were gliding in through one eye and out through the other. I arched up with a loud shrill. The thoughts I was having were average boring thoughts, just something that gave my mind a rest during the pain my body was going through. I was unable to sleep. My eyes were closed, but opened to a semi sun filled room once my body shot up. The sun light was reflecting off every shiny glass object that possessed the room. How odd was it for my eyes to see it, it was as if I was seeing every photon that made up the sun's ray. The room looked enchanted as if I was seeing it for the first time. Were my eyes changed? I brought slowly brought my hands to me eyes, they were trembling and shaking still feeling weak. I placed my hands over my eyes and rubbed them.

"Caius?" I shouted out removing my hands from my face and turning my head to the left to look over my bare shoulders.

He was not there, not the room was empty I was sure about that. For some odd reason I knew, I could sense it. Sense it?

Shortly within waking from my thought my throat began to feel strange. My hands quickly grasped my throat. This feeling what was it? I was thirsty, parched and scratchy my throat called out for something to quench it. I quickly climbed off the bed to look for the bathroom in Caius's large room. There were so many doors to chose from. I quickly began to open them all to find the volturi leader had about 6 closets full of clothing, more closets than Madonna I would suppose. Quickly opening the seventh door I found the bathroom. My eyes went wide with astonishment, the bathroom was the size of my bedroom back at home, and my room was larger than the usual bedroom a teenager would receive.

I quickly, but weakly drug my legs inside toward the large granite counter top that stood below a large mirror. There laid in the center of the counter, a large sink, lifting my right hand I turned the water on then lifted my left hand to join. Cupping my hands beneath the cold water I instantly brought the liquid to my dry lips and slurped it out of my palms. Swallowing it with in seconds of the water coming with in contact of my toung it went down my throat, but it did not quench just the tiniest bit of my thirst. I cupped my hand beneath the water again and brought to my lips for another swig, but it still did not quench the thirst.

"What is wrong with me" I questioned. I lifted my face to look at the mirror, I was too busy with my thirst to even notice it. My reflection. My eyes made contact with the stranger in the silver glass before me. The girl's eyes were burgundy almost red, her skin was white, porcelain white, her hair was huge, in a mess of knots, its color was brighter and more intense. Was this me? I placed a hand upon the glass and moved in closer to get a better look at the stranger. She looked a bit like me, but more exotic a girl of aristocracy not of middle upper class America. I brought a hand to the mass of hair on top of my head and the girl in the mirror did so as well.

"It is me" In shock I fell to the marble floor with one quick slip landing on my backside. "That did not hurt"

I pulled my knees up to my chest and tried to calm myself. I had changed, I mean I was changing, was I vampire now? Glancing down, I saw my knees, they were healed. I could not believed that my knees were healed. Had the bite wounds healed? I lifted my wrist to examine it. There on the outer edge of it was a metallic raised scar, I grazed my finger tips over and began to shiver. My finger tips were ice cold. Suddenly my whole body began to feel cold, my teeth chatting together, I was shaking. Out stretching my legs I stood up and quickly ran to the bed as fast as my condition permitted. Was the feeling of being cold better than the pain? My trembling fingers grabbed the comforter that laid on the bed and threw it over my shoulders.

I quickly walked to the door and weakly grasped the door handle. It was locked still, I grasped it again and yanked on it and the door knob fell off.

"What" I shakily whispered. "H...how"

The door opened and I slowly walked out with the comforter wrapped around me. I padded down the hallway bare foot and with out any clothing but my under garments and the blanket around my shoulders. I was frighten, indeed I was scared now. My body felt strange.

"Aro" I heard an angry voice. "She is not to be here at this time"

"Caius, she is on her way now" shouted Aro angrily. "I have no control over it"

"Control? you are a ruler like myself" His voice became louder and louder. "she leaves whenever she pleases, as rulers we should be able to say when she is allowed back"

"Only Athendora is coming for a visit, you should be please Caius"

"Pleased?" he coldly asked.

The sound of breakable objects hitting the wall filled the air as I got closer and closer. I would guess it was Caius throwing priceless art work for a release. I walked closer and closer, my body shivering to the point where I almost stopped the movement my legs were producing.

"I am far from pleased" he grunted as another breakable object was thrown against the wall. It's sound echoed through the hallway I was walking in. "It's been decades Aro"

"Yes" Marcus agreed. "It has, Caius you have so much tension locked up inside of you, one reason for a vampire to have it's mate, is to relieve said tension"

"Marcus" Caius's voice went sweet, and evil sweet. "I'm not fond of you using your gifts on me, we had an agreement did we not?"

"Why yes Caius, but I simply could not help it, I'm sure others around here would be able to sense your tension as well and not even have my gift"

Continuing to walk I suddenly saw Caius, Aro, and Marcus in the middle of the grand hallway, in Caius's hand was a greek style sculpture, he lifted his arm up into the air then flung the statue forward extending his arm out. So this is how he released his anger? By destroying beautiful things. Oh and I can't forget by killing people as well and changing them into vampires against their will. Fucking bastard!

All were dress more casual than usual. Marcus in a light black coat with black dress pants, Aro in a black coat as well with long pants, but Caius wore a loose red silk button up top with what look to be black leather pants. I had the urge to tell him it was the year 2007 (sometime after new moon), not the year 1600.

"That was one of my favorite pieces" shouted Marcus. "Caius, calm your self at once!"

"I shall calm myself once Athendora leaves"

I walked until I was really close to them.

"Who is Athendora" I mumbled shivering.

"Acacia" Aro purred. His back was to me.

Caius growled.

Whatever air that was left within my lungs was now gone. I froze, he could still sense me. He quickly turned around to face me. His ruby red eyes looked me up and down. My shivering subsided and my slowing heart stop for a split second.

"Your transformation is almost complete my dear" Aro softly suggested. "You are a beautiful vampire"

I shook my head in saying no. My hands gripped the blanket tighter around my body. I could feel Caius's eyes starring at me. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. No I wasn't I a vampire yet, this couldn't be. I still felt so weak.

"No" I cried. "I am not"

"You are" Caius coldly informed as he ran a hand through his messy blond locks straightening his posture.

"You need blood" Marcus walked toward me with sad eyes. "You need to feed"

"I will not!" I refused, my voice trembled. My body kept shivering and began to feel weaker and weaker, but my muscles felt taunt and frozen. "I can not. I'm so cold."

"Your body temperature is cooling, soon you will be used to it and it will be as natural as breathing once was." Aro informed. "Once you feed you will feel much better"

"Cooling" I looked down feeling the weight of Caius's eyes, his eyes were as cold as my body felt. "I'm not hungry, I'm so thirsty" I whimpered lifting my head up to meet Aro's eyes. "Water will not quench this thirst, I have tried"

"Of course it will not," Aro clasped his hands together. "That is why you need blood"

"Jane" Aro called out loudly.

With in seconds Jane, the young looking vampire appeared. Her eyes softly met mine with a wicked smile.

"Yes Aro" Jane's high pitch voice spoke.

"Take Acacia and have her dressed, she is one of us now, also fetch felix for me"

"Yes Aro" Jane walked over toward me. She placed a cold hand on my back.

How could Caius do this to me? I questioned myself that question over and over again in my head. He was selfish and deserve all the horrible things in hell, yes he would most certainly go there. I wish he could hurt feel pain, the pain I felt.

All of a sudden the sounds of an agonizing scream filled the grand hallway. Jane and I instantly turned around. Caius was on his knees clinching his jaw tightly together and pulling at his hair. His eyes, full of pain and anger latched onto Jane.

"Jane!" He demanded. "Stop!"

Aro and Marcus flew to Caius's side and pulled him to his feet.

This was making me happy, in fact an evil smirk grew upon my face in satisfaction. Oh how seeing Caius in pain brought my pleasure, but how ironic it all was as well.

"It is not me" She pleaded innocently. "I am telling the truth"

Caius's growls and grunts ceased. He quickly walked over toward jane and grabbed her by the throat lifting her off the ground.

"It was not me Caius" She wiggled in his grasp. "It is the truth"

"Put her down" I shouted at him. "Now"

"Come here my dear" Aro gestured. "Give me your hands, this shall satisfy Caius"

Caius dropped Jane and she fell to the floor on her feet of course, in one graceful movement. She slowly walked to Aro and extended out her hands. His slender finger grasped hers tightly. Caius glared at me with a look of disgust.

"Indeed it was not her Caius" Aro's voice was sweet and evilly assuring.

"Then who was it?" He spat.

He was an evil thing was he not? Yes Caius was this man full of mystery, but was this annoyance on himself. A brat! The way he treated people, his fellow Volturi guards and family members. He had no respect for anyone, but his fellow Volturi leaders! Only if he was yet again feeling the pain. He would look lovely withering in pain, yes his beautiful face feeling the pain others had felt.

Before my eyes Caius fell to the floor once again. This was getting too freaky, too ironic. He began to clutch at his stomach. Was it me? My eyes locked on him staring keeping the focus of pain upon him. Then I looked away and his withering stopped. I looked back at him and thought of pain and his misery began once again. It was me, but how?

"Acacia" Appearing behind me, Aro placed a cold hand upon my bare shoulder. All sorts of images began to run through my mind, I could feel my eyes roll to the back of my head.

Images of the past, Aro sitting on a throne by his side sat both Marcus and Caius all wearing colorful coats, colorful fine clothing. The clothing looked to be from the 1700s at the least. Other images and thoughts ran through my mind, thoughts on how Aro wanted me to be apart of the Guard, once I was they would be totally unstoppable. They would be able to in force their laws even more.

His hand left my back and I fell to the floor.

"Acacia" Aro walked before me with wide eyes. "did you just have a vision?"

"no, I don't think it was a vision" I whispered trying to figure out what just happened. "I saw your past, heard your thoughts, thoughts about how you want me just to in force your law and more, but it was too quick to take it all in"

"Fascinating" He spoke. His eyes were wide with a dangerous smile across his face. "My dear that is my vampire gift, I can hear every thought one has ever thought of by my touch"

"It was you" Caius snarled and stood up from the marble floor. "You did it! You brought this pain upon me"

"I didn't mean to" I shouted at Caius. What am I saying...I did mean to. "But its not like you didn't deserve it, I warned you did I not, that suffering was coming for you once I was made vampire"

"What if you can harness the gifts of the vampires around you, what you did to Caius is Jane's power and what just happened to you seconds ago was my gift" Aro interrupted more intrigued with my suppose vampire gift. He was trying to figure out what was happening as well. "the reason why our gifts do not work on is because you pick them up as if you are a modern day antenna" Aro placed a hand on his chin in questioning. "That you can pick them up, but can not be harmed by them"

"Wait what" I shook my head. "You are saying I can use the gifts of others as if they were mine"

"Yes" Marcus interrupted. " I believe who ever is the nearest to you or with in distance of you, you can use their gifts as your own"

"Perfect" Aro purred, his eyes getting eerily larger "She is perfect"

I looked to jane and she was smiling. I walked toward her.

"I'm ready to be clothed" I spoke to her wanting to get away.

We walked away from the hallway where Caius continued throwing pieces of art.

"Caius, control yourself" I heard in the distance.

"I knew you would be powerful" she quietly spoke walking with elegance. "Things are going to change"

"Wait what" I questioned. "Change"

"I have over heard the talk"

"The talk?" I questioned.

She turned her head to look at me with her red eyes.

"You will make change for the Volturi, I and the others can sense it"

* * *

**My dear readers, please do not hate me for the long wait of an update. I just finshed Finals and I am ofically out for Holiday. I hope you guys liked this chapter, I rewrote it about 2 times, I didn't know how I really wanted it to play out, but a lot of information was given here.**

**You guys now know what her Vampire gift is. Next chapter is going to be a quick one, not quick in short, but a lot of things are going to happen possible to speed up this slow plot. I did warn you guys that this story might be slow...in the beginning.**

**So it looks like Mrs. Anthendora is coming for a visit...things may just get ugly...really ugly. Can anyone sense a major betch fight coming because I can.**

**in sometime Caius and Acacia will be soft toward each other. But until then I am enjoying their bickering!**

**Caius was such a brat in this chapter! Like a spoiled brat! **

**I hope this chapter sustains you until the next, its not the best but it was okay!  
**

* * *

**xiloveanime01x: Oh thank you! :) I hope you liked this chapter!**

**XangelXeyesX: Caius is so cruel and I then yes he acts nice toward Acacia just to be a butt again! Oh there will be some passion later on ;)...haha Thank you for reading!**

**caseylu: Thank you so much, Your review made me smile! I was afraid about the last chapter that I posted, because I did think it was detailed enough**

**Palm Marlieze: I love making Caius cruel, because at the end it will make the passion between Acacia and him more intense.**

**PinkyCandy44: haha Thank you for reading!!**

**lillianangel: Thank you! I'm somewhat afraid to do a Caius POV. Because he might be too cruel for his own good, a man who has live for so long and has seen so many things including many deaths. His pov may be very...Idk...dark.**

**Blackened Lilly: Grins are good ;) That part where I was like "Later...blah blah" well It was just me...because I didn't know what to say. It wasn't Acacia..haha Acacia would sound crazy talking in 3rd person. It was an AN. I can not wait until they both realize their actual feelings toward each other. The Passion is going to be intense! In the production of Sweeney Todd, I was just ensamble...I sang the esamble pieces (Which were cut out of the film). I played a woman who worked in the market, then I played a woman who was in the asylem, just a bunch of small parts, but the music was hard and fun to learn. Its so funny though because everytime the film comes on I am always singing along with it. (it was on today) :p. Oh yes his character in Sweeney was a mild stalker if you ask me. The song Johanna is creepy "I'll steal you johanna" yeah that is slightly creepy. Yeah I got to meet him at a hot topic autograph sighing. I only went because of him..he is a cool guy. Well he was great with the fans...and there were a lot of fans...a lot of young fans! Thank you for reading and reviewing once again...I always look forward to reading your reviews! :)**

**hermonine: Thank you! Hopefully I will!**

**ApatheticGamer: Thank you! :)**

**HermioneandMarcus: thank you! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

The room was dark and empty. I could not see a thing, my eyes new, seeing in a different way, but could still not see anything within this blanket of nothing. I had walked with Jane down the grand hallway, just to be thrown between two large iron doors. The doors led to here, this black hole of nothing. I was still not clothed and I still had not had the shower I desperately needed.

I sat upon the hard marble floor, knees against my chest, arms wrapped around my shins, tightly keeping my legs into place. Slowly I rocked in fear, waiting, wondering if I was alone or what was to happen next.

Shortly after I was forced into this room Jane politely called out.

"This is for your own good, you will appreciate all that is being done for you in the long run"

I had got onto my knees crawling, feeling for what my surroundings were. The floor was smooth as the flooring outside the room, but the air in here was dank and damp and clearly had been locked with in here for a very long time. It smelled of decay and of wood. Slowly I made it to the wall feeling for the iron door. My hands grazed the cold metal of the door then they began their parade of slammings and poundings.

"Let me out of here!" I demanded pounding even harder. The metal of the door began to feel softer beneath my fists. I stopped to feel to the face of the door, there were dents but it was not phasing the metal in its interior. "Let me out of here!"

So here I was sitting in this dark room awaiting the reason for all of this.

Now...

The door opened and something was thrown into the room. The thing collided with the wall, then slumped to the floor.

"What the hell?" I asked slowly getting onto my knees. I began to crawl over toward where the area the sound of the object came from. It sounded as it landed to the left of me. As I made my way toward the object something wet came into contact with my hands and knees. I instantly lifted my hands up and rested on my knees to analyze the liquid. Bringing it to my nose I smelled it. When the metallic scent hit my nose my throat went crazy, it began to burn and feel dryer then ever. It was blood. I dropped my hands back on the floor to get it as far away from my nose and slowly set back to find out what the object was. My legs slipped in the blood, but I still kept going toward the area I heard the object had fallen, my hands out in front of me feeling.

My heart dropped once I found the object, I ran my hand over it. It was still moving or breathing. It was breathing! I sat up onto my knees once again and felt the object even more. It was a human, I could smell it was human. Wait I could smell that it was human? The blood was more dominant. I began to feel strange my throat was not burning now, my whole body was. It was a desire, I desired the blood, I wanted it.

"Is this some kind of sick joke" I quickly stood up from the object, but slipped in the blood falling onto the marble floor, landing on my bare stomach. Was I going to be sick? Normally I probably would. I slowly stood up this time hoping I would not slip. "Let me out of here now! I am not to feed off the person."

A low scream escaped from the left of me. The person was still alive.

"I'm not going to." I shouted, rushing to the door sliding on my feet and landing against the iron. "Get me out of here now!"

"NO!" A male voice shouted. It was Caius.

"Yes!" I challenged him slamming my fist against the hard metal again. "This isn't going to get me to feed Caius."

"You are not normal" I heard the voice of Demetri then trailed after a loud cackle. "Any new born vampire would just jump on that, attack it until is was red pulp"

"I'm not a vampire" I shouted in disbelief.

"You are." Caius coldly stated.

"I'm not." I whispered.

"Caius what are you doing?" asked the low voice of Felix.

The door opened and the light filled the room. In walked Caius with a very angry, dangerous expression on his face. I tried to push past him, but he pushed me so hard out of the way that I went flying into the air hitting the wall. Landing on the floor and gaining my composure I saw what the room looked like. Torches are what lit the room, fire. It was windowless, the walls the color of brown, the floor the color of cream, but one would barley be able to tell. The floor was covered in blood, thin puddles, splatters and drops everywhere. I began to feel strange looking at all of the blood on the floor and walls.

"Lock the door and no one come in, remember her gift, only I can be in here." Caius ordered.

"Yes Caius." spoke Felix.

The door closed and was latched shut.

"You disgust me" I raged glaring up at him. His eyes were solid black, like two onyx stones. "Ever since I have arrived here against my own damn will, you have been such a bastard toward me"

"The way I treat you has nothing to do with now." Caius walked over to me quickly and grabbed me by my bare shoulders bringing me to my feet. "You will feed."

"You can not make me." My left hand went swiftly across his pale, sharp cheek. "I will not."

With the impact Caius went flying into the air soon landing on the floor. I lifted my hands hands in shock, how did I possess so much strength?

"Oh yes, the strength of a new born" He laughed quickly rising to his feet. He placed a hand upon his cheek. Now he too was covered in blood.

Caius pushed his sleeves up just to cover his arms in blood, by accident I hope. My eyes flew to his bare forearms and to the blood that covered them.

"You can not deny that it is appealing to you." He spoke lifting his brow. His tone of voice had changed. "I see you eyeing the blood, you want it"

I quickly looked away, I secretly could not deny that I wanted it, but I was not to give into the desire. To give in to what Caius wanted.

"Drink." He ordered. "Survive."

"I can not drink from what I used to be!" I shouted, I wanted to cry, but nothing escaped my eyes, I could not.

Caius lifted his blood drenched hand and brought his finger tips to his lips. He sucked each finger tips dry of blood.

"You know you want it" he purred, then licked the palm of his hand. "You need it, you desire it"

"No" I whimpered. My body was screaming for it. I needed it.

Caius quickly grabbed the slumped figure off the ground and stood in front of me. Swiftly he pulled out a knife from his pocket.

"No, don't" I begged grabbing the human by the legs. "Don't kill, set it free"

"Drink!" he growled. "If you drink now you can do whatever you please to me later."

"No!" I laughed, I was going crazy was I not? "If I could I would kill you, for what you did to me"

Exposing the neck of the figure he slowly ran the knife across the throat of the victim. Blood began to bubble over and ooze out of the slice. My eyes trailed after every drop of blood that escaped the cut.

"You want it." He whispered.

"This is not right." I turned away. "I can not feed off of the innocent."

"This blood is not innocent, but the blood of a man from a jail cell." He informed shaking him. "A man who was accused of murder."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked looking into Caius's eyes.

"Felix was sent out to retrieve such a person." he assured.

"But it is still taking a life."

"to sustain yours, but it is not as if he wasn't to die anyways."

Caius placed his finger tips at the neck of the murder, gathering blood, then placed them upon my lips. The scent of his skin and the blood of the man filled my nose. And with that I could not control it any more. I quickly licked my lips then went forward to drink the blood of the man in Caius's arms. I could have sworn a laugh fell from his cold hearted lips.

Two days later...

I stood in front of a mirror glaring at myself. Who was I? I was not myself or the self I used to claim to be. There the girl before me, wore a lace cream top tucked into a black high waisted skirt, her legs covered in red tights and feet placed into black boots. I felt the tights clashed with my hair, for they were equally both bright. But it was what I was in the mood to wear.

"Come Acacia" Jane stood the door of my new room, which was now located in Caius's wing of the castle, was I to ask why I was moved there, yes, but now would not be the time. Today would be my official first day as being a member of the Volturi guard.

The sound of the hills of my boots filled the grand hallway as Jane and I walked toward the thrown room. It was quiet.

"You will be great." Began jane turning toward me to give me a courage baring smile. "Its only the first day and we basically do nothing, Felix and Demetri have the harder job, we protect the leaders themselves."

"What will we be doing, What will I be doing?" I asked, my voice shaking. I peered into her eyes to see they were red, my eyes were red now, as red as my hair.

"I feel that you are frightened." She assumed. "But you have nothing to be frightened about anymore, you are no longer human and no once can really kill you, but these rulers here and they dare not do so, you are too important." she paused for a second then continued. "I am not so sure what you will be doing, but I can assume that you will be standing beside one of the leaders as their guards, like what Alec and I do we stand beside the leader Caius."

"Just standing?" I asked looking out in front of me and holding my hands together. "That sounds fun."

My hands felt odd, the skin was hard and unusual, like marble it self, smooth and cold. I had yet to be used to it.

"All sorts of things happen and sometimes you get to use your gifts on those who will not obey or listen or our leaders, to interrogate them." Jane voice went all high pitch in excitement. "It's quite fun. It's a way to get the anger out!" A giggle escaped her lips.

As we came to the door Jane threw them open and quickly walked in. I slowly behind her. All three leaders stood up.

"Magnificent." Gasped Marcus to the left of me. "Just breath taking"

My head fell to the floor as well as my hands let go and went to my side. My long wavy hair fell over my face covering my shyness, my embarrassment from Caius, the monster who did this to me.

"Thank you jane, dear." Thanked Aro stepping down the marble stairs toward me. A cold tender finger went beneath my chin and slowly, but gently raised my face up to meet the owner's gaze. "Agreed much my friend, breath taking in deed"

Aro's eyes were wide as usual, but in a way more intrigued at was he saw, but not at what I was to become. His whole hand went to my cheek moving it to the side examining me, another hand went to my hair running it's fingers through it.

"Beauitful" He whispered. "A great addition to the Volturi."

His hands dropped then gestured out.

"Alec." He called out. "The box my dear boy"

"Yes Aro" Alec locked his eyes on me, I turned my eyes away from him. If I was able to blush my cheeks would be the shade of my new eyes.

Alec crept over toward Aro and gave him a medium sized box. Aro quickly opened it to reveal a pendent and chain.

"This is the Crest of the Volturi my dear." Aro informed happily. "You are to wear this at all times, It allows people to know who you are and what you stand for, this also gives you power every where you go and permission to be in certain territories of the world where most are not allowed. Alec please place it around Acacia's neck."

"Yes, Aro." Alec responded.

Alec's slender, pale fingers grasped the necklace and walked toward me. And from behind he placed it around my neck. His fingers lingered against my skin for a second longer than needed. I took a step forward.

"It looks great on you, dear Acacia." Marcus smiled with his confused looking eyes. "Wear it with grace"

I nodded. "I will." My voice was so faint.

"Come now Acacia." Aro walked up the steps and sat back in his chair. His right arm extended out gesturing me to come toward him. "You shall stand between your maker and I."

_My maker?_ What did that mean? Was I Caius's property? In all honesty I would have rather stood by Marcus than Caius and I find Marcus the most strange out of all the vampires apart of the volturi.

"Now." Ordered Caius.

I hope he was going to keep up to the deal he made with me earlier. I would definitely love to bring some of my anger upon him.

"Yes Caius." I sweetened. My feet walked up the steps and stop when I was between Aro's and Caius's chair.

Later that day...

I had been standing here, my eyes out open to what was before me, an empty throne room. Aro had sent Demetri and Felix out of the room to wait out side to give way to new visitors. Jane stood to the right of Caius and was as still as the statue she looked to be. I was struggling with my posture and keeping still. I wanted to move to talk to do something other than this.

"Caius!" Felix threw the doors open. "Athendora has arrived."

I turned my head slightly to glance over to Caius. His face did not move, the same scowl I still hated glued across his face.

"Send her in Felix." Aro ordered.

"Yes Aro." Felix vanished with speed.

As soon as Felix exited the doors open and a woman walked threw.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Athendora is here. Acacia is finally and officially a member of the Guard. She was refusing the blood, trying so hard to, but at the end she could not help it. And how about Caius? I don't know if I was to throw in a little thing with Alec...probably wont...IDK..**

**Sorry for not updatinf the other night.**

**Hopefully it wasn't too gory.  
**

**outfits will possibly be up soon!  
**

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I WILL MAKING A GIFT FOR YOU GUYSI DON"T KNOW WHAT IT WILL BE YET BUT IT Will BE GREAT  
**

**XangelXeyesX: Oh Caius has a lot coming for him! Things are going to happen and he is either going to get really angry or just give in. Well Athendora and Caius are mates, but things are possibly going to change, they have been together for so long and well things change over time...there will be a cat fight but not too soon in the game. I hope you like this update!**

**Love667: Thank you! I thought so as well! Its such a clever power!**

**cissilarsson: Thank you! I am glad. I hope my writing is getting better!**

**arrancarstar: Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Blackened Lilly: oh yes there will be a fight!!!! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT *throws hands up in the air*. She didn't think she was a vampire at the time, she knew she was changing, but she didn't thing she was a vampire at that point yet. So she went for water the closes thing she thought would quench it. The power is clever isn't it. Well she doesn't have to be touched to be able to use it. She has to be with in a certain distance to harness it like an antenna. When she was touched by Aro she had used his power, because Aro's power is through touch. Athendora is Caius's mate, but things change over time...things are going to change. High school musical...I bet that stirred up a great laugh! Hottopic is a great store...I have always like it! I don't purchase a lot of clothing from there but they have great there and accessories. THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!**

**PinkyCandy44: Thank you! :)**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you! :)**

**rose444100: Thank you! I Hope she isn't coming off as a Marysue...I have been trying to keep her away from and traits of Marysue...I mean marysue can be great at times...but then in other times no. Ha thank you so much... Gah I would have slapped him even if was to be the reason of my death. haha THANK YOU!!! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

The woman flew through to two doors like a great wind. Graceful she was, her presence rich and intimidating. Her hair long and wavy, sticking out beneath the hood of her cloak, as white as Caius's in comparison. Her Almond shaped eyes were a dark red color, though they were dark, they were bright enough to be seen through the cloak. Dropping her black cloak she exposed that she was tall and slender woman, draped in a red silk dress. The dress was awfully low cut exposing her very prominent chest. Her skin looked to be paper, thin and translucent. She was outer worldly and unnaturally beautiful.

I turned my gaze away from her quickly. I did not want to come off as challenging her or like I was staring her down. I quickly shifted my eyes to the floor, my hair moved covering my face.

"Athendora, my dear how are you?" Asked Aro lifting up from his chair. His foot steps ascended down the marble stairs and met up with the eerie woman. "Looking beautiful as ever, Caius shall agree as well."

"Yes, my dear you look beautiful." Agreed Caius. He kept still upon his chair. I did not hear him move from my side or flinch out of his position. "It has been decades since I have last seen you, nothing has changed"

"But things have changed." The woman spoke firmly. I heard the movement of silk and the clicking of heels against the marble floor. The sound edged closer and closer to the left of me. "I can not deny I miss your touch, my dear Caius and the scent of your skin. I miss you well, but things have changed"

I instantly lifted my head up, my hair moving from my face in shock. She was standing at the feet of Caius, her silk dress bunched up at the bottom. Caius was still sitting down. His face was to the side looking out to the left of him.

How could any woman enjoy his cold smooth touch and the exotic scent of his skin. My eyes went into the back of my head remembering his touch and how close he was to me that night. He was so close to me that his scent washed all over me. Wait what? What was I thinking? I slapped my wrist, making me snap out of my random thought.

My eyes quickly looked out into the throne room to the faces of the Volturi members that still remained in the room. They were all staring at me, not Athendora. All dawned a confusing expression.

"You still lust over me Athendora." Caius coldly stated moving his head fluidly to face Athendora. "But do you still love me, the man who married you so long before this time?"

"Of course." She shouted raising her hands up, her voice was rich with something, but I could not place my finger on it.

"Then why have you not come back, to your home here in Volterra, to me, to my bed?" His voice sounded irritated and annoyed. "Where have you been all these years and why have your returned?"

I turned my face and looked at them, was I to move, I felt unusually odd up here. Marcus had not moved, but I felt strange being around them during their quarrel. I moved out of my statue like posture and began down the steps, but his hand stopped me. Tight around my forearm, his fingers laced around keeping their grip.

"Do not leave my side." Caius's cold voice commanded. "I did not give you the right to leave my side."

Taking a couple of steps back, I was at his side once again. Why did he want me up there? Was it for protection? I hadn't mastered my so called vampire strength and I still didn't understand my gift.

"Yes Caius." I quietly spoke clasping my hands together and resting them against my stomach. I stood back into my statue stance, looking out into the room once again.

The vampire Athendora, quickly moved before me. Cocking her head she peered at me, examining me, looking me up and down. Looking toward her I saw the nostrils of her pointy, aristocratic nose flare then retract. Instantly her cold arms extended out without any warning, one grasping a chunk of my thick red hair and the other lacing it's fingers around my neck. With one hard shove I was in front of Caius. The hand that was in my hair pulled my head to the side exposing my neck. It did not hurt, but the position I was in was very awkward.

"Caius." She began sweetly, her words were blindly evil. "Who is this? I can smell your scent all over her, it radiates from her body"

Caius did not speak, but looked away.

Her grip around my neck vanished, but soon began once again around my left arm. Then out of no where, I went flying into the air and quickly my back made impact with stone walls.

"Athendora, She is nothing to me." Caius arrogantly spoke turning to face her. "She is merely a girl I recently turned to be my guard, she has exceptional vampire gifts."

"Recently turned?" Athendora hissed. "Then why is your scent all over her? To turn one into a vampire only takes one bite. She should not smell like you"

Coming back to reality, I felt my body slumped on the floor sitting like some sort of doll. Legs straight out and arms resting on the floor, back slightly bent with my hair falling over my face blocking my view. I was afraid to lift my arms up in fear they may be broken, but then I remembered I was not longer human. I did not hurt, but I felt a bit uncomfortable. I lifted my arms up, pushing up on my hands placing myself in a better sitting position.

Fragments of stone and marble fell out of my hair and rained down in front of my face.

"She was difficult to change." Caius informed his wife. "You have no right to question anything, I am your ruler and mate, take my word"

"As your Mate and your Wife I have every right to know!" Her shouts echoed through out the room.

"Dear, please calm your temper." Marcus calmly stated. My eyes shifted to him, still sitting on his chair His eyes met mine then with a lifted brow he continued. "You simply have come at the wrong time, it was Aro's and my will that Caius was to change Acacia."

"Marcus." Her voice calmed down and her head snapped toward me. Her dangerous eyes locked with mine "Acacia"

"To speed up the process I told Caius to inject her with more venom, yes a very agonizing process, but it only took two days." Aro stepped closer over toward Athendora and placed a hand upon her shoulder. "Jealously dear is not needed, she is nothing to Caius. His scent is more dominant upon her due to more bite marks and the fact that she has been so recently turned."

Gently I pushed my self up off the floor and onto my feet.

"More bite marks." Her voice was vicious. "That means...and Aro how dare you use your gift on me"

"I said not to think more of it Athendora." Caius demanded interrupting and standing up from his chair. "You are my mate and we have much to talk about. You have been absent for quite a while, so you have no right to storm into the throne room of the Volturi, the group you once belong to and attack my guard for no reason"

I quickly dusted off the fragments from my black skirt, top and tights. Bringing my fingers to my head I shook the remainder fragments out hair.

"Damn" I whispered. "That was strange"

A hand grabbed me quickly moving me away from the area I was once slumped on. It was Jane.

"This is not good." She whispered.

"Silence." Caius shouted moving his arms all about.

Jane's lips glued themselves shut.

"How can I not think more of it Caius." Her voice lost it's sting. "You are my mate and she, a girl who is nothing smells of your skin"

"Athendora, you know I would wish nothing more for her to not smell like me, I do not care for her." Caius stated. "I only wished for her to be a guard as well as the other leaders. I rather you carry my scent and more"

His words were soft, softer than anything I had heard from his lips ever.

"I believe you." She smiled.

"Now apologize to my new guard." His voice went cold again.

The blond woman slowly began to walk toward me, her eyes dark and dangerous. She walked with grace and power. She was definitely an old vampire.

"My dear I apologize for my assumptions." She held out a hand for me to shake.

I extending out my hand and slightly touched hers. It was like ice, much colder than mine. Then thats when an abundance of images and thoughts began to imploded into my mind. One image in particular was of her and Caius at an alter of some sort, they were wearing clothing in simple fabrics and stones. Athendora looked content, she looked nice and approachable, but here not so much. Another image that stuck with me was of her and Caius laying in a bed of fur, they were both in a passionate embrace. Other thoughts I had received were of here hating me...she legit hated me still. And I would need to watch out for her.

Her hand was ripped from mine and my eyes began to see the present.

"What did you just do, girl" She shouted.

"That is her gift." Aro explained.

"Her gift?" She asked angrily. "Does she have visions or it is like yours"

"I have all gifts." I spoke, my voice was not shaky at all, but surprisingly strong. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to use them on you"

"What?" She gasped.

"You heard me right, or is your age finally effecting you now." Shit. I clamped a hand over my mouth.

I heard an evil laugh escape Aro's lips as well as Alec's.

"All gifts?" She shouted glaring into my eyes. "You must think you are clever child"

"I don't think." I stated. The truth was I didn't, I wasn't even trying. I mean wasn't it Jane's job to be the clever one? "I advise you to treat me with respect." There I went again.

"Really girl, you?" Athendora asked cocking her head to the side, her wall of hair moved. "You advise me to treat you with respect? I advise you to treat me with respect. Do you know who I am child"

"Why should I treat you with respect when you storm into this room disrespecting my Volturi leaders?" Whoa did I just back up the Volturi here? Like when did I start caring?. "And most of all you do not respect me. You are the mate of my leader Caius am I right"

"Yes." her voice was firm. "Watch your toung"

"Enough!" Snapped Caius. "Athendora leave her alone and come with me. There must be a reason for your visit"

Caius stood up and ascended down the marble steps.

"Everyone is dismissed for the remainder of the day." Marcus stated.

Good.

Later...

"This is all very strange." I mumbled walking into a dark room with Jane. "I mean who exactly is this Athendora?"

Jane vanished into the dark abyss of the room only to soon appear after lighting a candle. Walking even further she lit more and more candles, the room was now washed with the dull light of candles.

"Athendora is a very old vampire." Jane spoke pulling out a medium size chair from beneath a small table. "She like Caius has no power. And of course she is Caius's mate"

"Why are we in here?" I asked pulling up a chair and sitting down.

"You need to stay clear of Athendora. This is the place, no one has been in these rooms in decades" She bluntly spoke. "of course you can only stay in here for so long, but this will have to do"

"I don't think she will come near me."

"Athendora, she is not afraid of much" Jane stated. "She will come near you and I am afraid it will be more than just talking. I wouldn't be surprised if she attempted to kill you"

"Why?" I questioned standing up from the chair. "I have done nothing to her."

"She is possessive." Jane explained. "And you should know by now, didn't you see her every thought? She thinks Caius has an eye out for you."

"I saw some, well a lot, a lot of which I did not want to see." I turned around to explore the room with my eyes. " Caius does not want me, he wants to kill me, well wanted to kill me, but of course he will not be able to now. I don't want Caius, nothing has happened between us."

"She sees competition." Jane's went serious.

"Competition?" I asked spinning around to meet Jane's eyes. "How am I competition and why should she actually care hasn't she been gone for decades?"

"You are something new to the Volturi." Jane stood up and walked toward me. "And new things are alway appealing."

"So..."

"She probably thinks that Caius has grown tired of her, but can you blame him they have been together for so long, many centuries in fact"

"Of course people are going to grow tired of each other by then." A chuckle escaped my lips.

"Yes of course." Jane's red eyes grew large. She walked up closer to me and placed a hand beneath my chin lifting it up. She was examining me. "When was the last time you fed?"

"When I was forced." I dropped my head low.

"Acacia you can not be doing this, you need to be feeding every day since you are a new born." Jane scolded. "This helps with the controlling and helps you with getting used to your new body"

"I can't Jane." I whispered looking away from her. My eyes locked onto a flame of a candle. "I can not take another life. I became a monster when I fed off that man two days ago, I couldn't control myself"

"Acacia you will feed tonight." Her voice became cold. "This will benefit you and we all went through it."

"I will not!" I shouted. Then I quickly I darted out of the room. In the process I believed my speed blew out all the candles.

This was my first use of my vampire speed. I ran and ran through the grand hallway that led to the secret room jane brought me to. I dodged statues and plant trying to figure out a place to hide to find sanctuary. Coming to a sharp corner I stopped. Peering out seeing if anyone was behind me I slouchted to the ground.

"Damn you Bella." I whispered. I really wish I was able to cry. "I swear if you were not my family I would rip you to fucking shreds"

Bringing my knees to my chest I sat in the hallway for what seemed a while. It was quiet and dark, only faint light from the moon shown through the small windows. Nothing in the hallways but me and lonesome self. If I was human I would probably be a frighten to stay in area all by myself. Afraid of the dark things that lingered in the shadows, the things that could creep up on you.

"Cullens." I broke the silence with my random loud thought. "Edward, the things you got me into"

My fist came down onto the marble floor full of force. The contact produced a loud sound that echoed through out the whole hall.

"Why did you have to do this to me?" I fought back a shout a scream of agitation. "Why was I sent to my cousin's house for the summer?"

I was sure Bella didn't care at this point, that of course Alice could not see me, there for not have any visions of me, thus not knowing what was happening to me.

"My parents." I laid my head down on top of my knees. " Are they searching for me? Do they think I am dead? What was Bella's excuse for my disappearance?"

"There you are." A cold woman's voice purred. "The whole group is searching for you, but for some reason Demetri can not track you down."

I lifted my head up. Athendora.

"You must be of something important." Her voice rang on. She walked up toward me and cocked her head to the side again examining me. "Too bad they will not be here to witness this fair play of action."

Fair play of action?

With great speed Athendora advanced toward me. I quickly stood up dodging away slowing running getting back to speed. Something stopped me into place, I tried running again, but was pulled back. Athendora had latched her boney hands onto my hair once again. She pulled me close to her. What was her fascination with my hair?

"Oh yes one who is so new to things" She laughed. "Would have trouble fighting such an old being"

"Let go of me." I shouted. "Now, you don't want to make me angry"

Another laugh escaped her lips.

"Make you angry?" She smirked. "You don't want to make me angry, but look you already have and I don't even know you"

"Why be angry at me for Caius's actions." I shouted taking my elbow and quickly bringing it to her stomach. Her grasp from around my hair loosed and I was set free. I ran once again. She was right I did not need to be picking a fight with such an OLDER being.

"Caius's actions?" She shouted.

For a woman who was once dining with the royalty of the Volturi, she lacked manners and class. I thought she was talking with Caius any ways. Why would she be out helping them search for me? I mean I technically was not running away and I could not have been gone for that long. Well it seemed that I had not been gone for that long.

She caught up with me and with a flash I felt my back against the cold marble wall. One of her hands around my neck.

"I shall kill you." She spat. Her long blond hair falling over her shoulders. She was still wearing her red dress. I hated that red dress. I hated her for being able to wear a dress such as that. I was too thin and lacked the assets to wear such a thing.

My feet left the floor. I looked down to see I was about a half of a foot off the ground and still growing height. My eyes were locked on the floor and dare not look into the eyes Athendora.

"I do not love Caius." I spat as her hand began to clamp around my throat. Why did I not fight. "Nothing happened between us!"

"maybe so, but still there is something there." She hissed. "He has some sort of fondness for you, I can tell"

"He has no sort of fondness for me and even if it were so why do you care?" I coughed. My feet dangling freer now. I tried kicking my legs out but I could not come in contact with her. "From what I heard you left him decades ago!"

Her hand around my neck became tighter.

"I did not leave." She coldly stated.

"You did!" I shouted trying to breath. "I saw it."

"Acacia." Shouted a boy's voice. Athendora loosened her grip around my throat and I fell to the floor. Then she disappeared into thin air.

"I have found her!" Alec shouted then quickly appeared before me picking me up and bringing me to my feet. I stumbled and almost fell into him. "You need to feed, your eyes are really close to being black. I can tell you are weak as well"

"No." My voice sounded hoarse. "I will not!"

"You will be forced." He argued.

"Oh there you are dear Acacia." Athendora walked through the grand hallway full of grace and with a huge fake smile plastered upon her lips. "Everyone is looking for you"

Quickly all the members of the Volturi appeared in the dark hallway. Caius's eyes locked with mine. I quickly looked away. When ever I had the time I was so taking up his deal. What I would give just to slap him hard across the face.

"There you are dear." Aro spoke. "We were so worried."

"You need to feed." Caius stated.

"No!" I placed a cold hand around my throat. How odd it felt, it was not pain, but it definitely felt uncomfortable. Another strike from Athendora I would have to fight back.

"I will give you one more day." Caius spoke.

I felt Athendora's eyes on me. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. I hated both Caius and her so much. If I could I would kill both of them.

* * *

**Sorry I did not update yesteryear, for some strange reason it would not allow me to update. :( I'm on a mac and have to convert my documents it to be able to upload on here. So I am sorry for the long wait. Hopefully the chapter will make for the late update!**

**So this chapter...hmmm Athendora will shape up, she will not be as annoying as she is so far. Athendora is doesn't like Acacia. That is apparent. But there is of course something between Caius and Acacia. Acacia doesn't really see it yet, but things are brewing. Acacia is Blinded by her hatred toward Caius. And of course Caius is still treating Acacia like she means nothing to him, but being a guard for the volturi. He wants her gifts to stay close. Acacia and Athendora, well things are going to get more hectic and something bad is going to happen, but I am not going to hint as to what it is. I know that Acacia seems very Mary sue in this chapter, but its because she has respect, well some respect for Athendora, she knows that Athendora is her superior. Also during the little fight scene in the hallway Acacia still does not know how to use who vampire strength to her advantage, she is catching on how to use her speed, but she is still rusty in the strength department.**

**How about how Athendora disappeared and and appeared back like nothing had happened between her and Acacia.  
**

**I love how naturally Jane and Acacia are getting close. I am assuming that its because they are closer to age in appearance than with any other vampire in the group. Well besides the appearance of Caius, but that really doesn't count. **

**Alec at the end. I loved it. I still don't know if I want to throw a little relationship between them in here. To make things more interesting...or more difficult.**

**But there will be more scenes with Felix, I love the relationship that him and Acacia had at the beginning. Of course its like a big brother little sister relationship...or more like a helpful friend relationship.**

**so how do you like Athendora?**

**what about Acacia's intereaction with her?**

* * *

**XangelXeyesX: Yeah I was thinking it would be a great idea. But I was thinking of just making it a more close friendship. Acacia isn't much of a flirt. But it will spark up some jealousy. I think. I mean want Caius to stay in character as much as possible so I don't know how I am going to work it out, but it all shall be interesting to see what happens. I think Alec and Acacia could become pretty good friends...plus her an jane are getting to be somewhat close. Thank you for reading and reviewing!!!!!**

**Love667: Thank you! Yes I want her to resist it, ut of course she will have to give in. She secretly wants it, but wont let anyone see that. Caius is the only member of the Volturi who has seen her feed and lose control. I hope this chapter was good, I hope Athendora and Acacia's bit was good. It was get more hard core in the future. THANK you for reading and reviewing!!**

**TBadillo90: haha there will definitely be jealously, but you read that in this chapter. I hope you thought the chapter was good! Thank you for reviewing and reading!**

**PinkyCandy44: I hope you like this chapter! :)**

**arrancarstar: Thank you! I really enjoyed writing chapter 16. Thank you for reading and reviewing!! I'm sorry it took a while to update. :(**

**Blackened Lilly: I felt bad for my character to be locked in that room, but like jane stated (I can't remember who said that..wow bad memory much)...it was for her own good. Caius, well I loved him in that chapter. He was so evilly sexy in so many ways. Acacia is slowly starting to see things, but is dismissing it because she is so blinded by her hatrid for the guy. I can't blame her though...I mean he turned her into a vampire against her will and at the same time was acting like a total jerk in the process. Athendora is here and is going to stay a while...but a while for vampire lives isn't that long. I want to show Acacia's process of becoming a true vampire, the process where she finally gives in and is okay with taking a like and drinking blood. I want it all to be shown with as much detail as I possibly can. I try to limit each chapter with no more than 3,500 words. Sometimes I can not help but go over. Haha that is a funny way to see her power. Haha! I like to think that she is not reflecting the powers of other but channeling them with out even know it, but soon she will get used to it and be able to channel it on demand. THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING! :) *I always love reading your reviews***

**hermonine: Thank you!! :)  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**First of all I would like to really apologize for not updating in a while. I was busy with some things and they had to be done.** **Of course I own nothing, but my character Acacia.  
**

**Chapter 18**

The next morning I quickly walked to my new room, It was of course now located in Caius's wing of the castle. I needed to change and quickly take a shower. What I had learned and noticed though was that a vampire rarely needed to take a shower, that unless there were any visible dirt or substance on the skin then you didn't really need to take a shower.

The Grand hallway toward Caius's wing gradually lost the dull light of the rising sun as I took more steps. Though it had been a short while since I had last been in this area of the castle, the place still had its way with me, making me remember a particular memory. The memory of course was of Caius in his room bent over a woman doing God knows what to her. The mere thought of Caius feeding made my thick, cold, stone like skin craw. Why did it make my skin crawl? It was the thought of him luring that woman into his room and having his way with her, what he did to her before he terrorized her. It was the fact that the woman was attracted to him.

My body shook, with an invisible chill.

"Why would anyone be fooled by his face?" I asked myself continuing down the darkening hallway. "It's frozen into a permanent scowl."

I hated how dark it was getting, because for some strange reason my eyes were beginning to worsen. It was very strange. In fact my body was feeling weak, weaker than when I was human.

Suddenly the images of the bloody room I was once locked in came seeping into my head. Blood. Blood on the wall, blood on the floor, blood pumping through the veins of the murder and oozing over the cut on his neck, the images would not stop replaying in my mind. My legs began to feel flimsy and finally gave in. Quickly I placed a hand on the wall to left of me, to keep me from falling to the ground completely.

"What?" I asked myself. The weakness disappeared with in seconds and jumped to my feet. The thought of blood vanished as well.

Shaking my head I continued down the hallway.

"Just don't think of blood." I scolded myself.

My new bed chamber was actually located four doors down from Caius's. It wasn't my idea of corse. My room was located on the right side of the hallway. Seeing it I walked toward it quickly. My hands grasped the golden handle and pulled the iron door open.

My room was now larger in size, I would say three times the size as the last bed chamber I was put in. The bed was larger as well, I would argue that it was actually larger than a king size bed. The comforter that laid on top on the bed was a deep, rich purple and looked to be made of velvet. Though I had been in this room since I acquired it I had yet to lay on the bed. There was no reason for me to do so. Being a vampire meant no rest, no sleeping and no dreaming meaning no real use of the bed except for having sex and well thats not going to happen anytime soon or probably in this century.

There were two large windows in this room both were covered in equally rich purple velvet fabric. I hadn't even thought about trying to escape from those windows just yet. The furniture was of cherry wood and lamps were of glass, of course they were not electric which I found odd, for use you would have to strike a match and light a wick.

I slowly stepped into my bed chamber and shut the massive door. I was not allowed to lock the door for some strange reason and I did not have a key. Walking toward another large door I unzipped my black skirt, it fell to the floor with a soft thud. Next I pulled my cream lace top over my head and threw it onto the floor as well. Stopping at the large door I opened it and walked in. The door led to a very large closet, a closet full of clothing of all sorts ranging to slightly casual to finest of finest gowns. Of course I did not pick any of this clothing out, I was yet to be allowed to leave the castle yet,since I was a new born and all. But all in all I was content with the choices that were stocked in my wardrobe. I did get to tell Jane my taste and I was pleased with what was shipped over.

Extending out a hand I ran my finger tips over the many pieces in my closet. What was I in the mood to wear today? If I was to be enduring the same amount of attention as I did yesterday I would need to wear something more durable, something more ready to be thrown across a room. My fingers stopped at a dress, feeling it's satin fabric I pulled it out. It was a grey long sleeve satin dress, holding it up to my partially nude body I saw that it stopped at mid thigh.

"This will do." I sighed. "I don't know how durable the fabric is, but this will do"

Walking out of the closet I shut it and flicked the light off. It was so strange that some area's had electricity and others did not, but it made sense that the closet was not lit by torches. I walked over to a set drawers then opened it and neatly sat multiple pairs of colored tights.

"What color of tights should I wear today?" Eyeing a pair of dark purple ones I snatched them. "These will do."

Stepping out of the shower I saw my body fully nude. The bathroom consisted of multiple mirrors, It was like heaven for a narcosis. One whole wall was one be mirror, I am going to assume that the interior decorator designed it to make the already massive bathroom look even more massive. One reason for that assumption is because I didn't want my mind to wonder into the gutter...well fall into gutter.

My body wasn't much different from my human body, in fact not much changed except for it toned up a bit just making me appear thinner. My breast were barely an A cup and I had no butt at all. I had long slender legs for height and my arms were still small as before. Being already pale to begin with helped me with not going into shock about my skin practically going Albino. So now there was really no hope on growing a larger chest, no my body was in a permanent state. I was to look 18 for the rest of my life, which really wasn't anything to complain about. No what I really was to complain about was what I was suppose to feed off o to maintain this body. Human blood.

Slipping on the grey dress and purple tights I examined myself in a mirror once again. The fabric hung loose on my body making the dress fit me perfectly. It was so odd to see a dress actually fitting me perfectly.

For shoes I picked a pair of black platform ankle boots.

Exiting my be chamber I walked the dark hallways yet again. The sound of my heels were sharp and echoing through out the hallway. I was alone here. Was I late for the throne room? Was there even a mandatory time to be at the throne room? I could a cold draft blowing behind me, it tussled my hair off my shoulders and into the air. This time walking down the hallway I did not have a weak spells as I did before. No my body was feeling the total opposite.

Looking down at my dress I began to feel too casual, maybe a plain gray satin dress was not good enough for the throne room. I knew that miss Athendora would be dressed up to the nines flaunting her large chest. What if that is what Caius liked, a large chest and slender body? I didn't have a large chest, but I was pretty short and thin.

"What?" I asked myself shaking my head. "Why would I even care what he liked."

"Why would you care what _who_ would like?" A voice questioned.

The voice came from my left, I swiftly turned my head toward the voice, hair whipping into my face. My eyes opened wide to see a somewhat tall figure walking toward me from down the hallway.

A quick wind gust past me then disappeard. When something tapped me on my shoulder I jumped. Quickly turning around I saw no figure, then suddenly something tapped me on my shoulder again. With quick reflexes I latched my had around the object behind me.

"Relax it's was just me." A voice called out from behind, I quickly turned to face the person behind me. "It's me Alec."

My fingers quickly let go of the immortal boy behind me. I lowered my hands to my satin dress and pulled it down, for it had rode up in action.

"My are we jumpy today." Alec mused. A small laugh escaped his lips and his left thick eyebrow lifted in questioning.

"Sorry." I quietly spoke inhaling deeply and looking at the floor. For all I could have known it could have been Athendora, lurking in the hallways just waiting for me to be alone to attack me. Quickly I lifted my head and curved my lips into a weak smile.

"No It is I who should be apologizing." Alec bowled quickly then rose up to meet my eyes again. "I am dearly sorry for my actions."

Frowning I spoke, "I guess it is alright."

"Is something else bothering you Acacia?" Alec spoke frowning as well. Alec was a curious sort, he was from the minute he first met me in my human form.

"Actually can I ask you a question?" I asked looking behind him to make sure no one was there.

"Yes, go right a head, but let us walk toward the throne room as you do, I would rather not make the volturi leaders angry." Alec held out his hand. "After you"

I began to walk and he by my side. He tugged on his expensive looking black coat and ran a hand over his hair.

"Your question." He asked turning his face to meet my gaze.

"Oh yes." I paused and breathed. "Did you see anyone else in the hallway with you, when you found me?"

Alec cocked his head in confusion.

"No." He smiled. "Did you?"

"Ugh no." I smiled weakly. "I thought I heard someone, that is all."

We were about five feet away from the door.

"Is that the reason why you are jumpy?" He spoke laughing.

"I guess so." I laughed.

"No worries here, no one can get into here and you would know if it was human." Alec assured. "Nothing is going to get you."

"Sure." my voice did not sound too happy.

"By the way Acacia you look really lovely today." Alec opened his eyes wide along with smiling big. I could feel him look me up and down. "The dress you are wearing looks great on your body."

With in seconds of him speaking, Alec threw open the doors to the throne room.

"I think you are being too kind here." I rolled me eyes. "Alec"

"I am being serious, you look great." His smile remained.

Quickly we walked in as I laughed. Moving my eyes from Alec's they focused on to another vampire, a vampire with a pair of eyes that were always stuck in the same expression, a scowl. A vampire who looked to be upset at the fact that I was happy for once. My laughing involuntarily stopped.

Feeling a cold touch upon my cheek my foot steps stopped. Alec's hand had gone to my cheeks grabbing my face and turning it toward him. He moved in closer examining me.

"You need to feed, your eyes are black." He growled, his thick dark eye brows furrowed into a frown.

"I'm fine for now." I assured him. Alec's eyes soften.

"It is for you own good, you will start to feel weak soon, have weak spells."

I was already having weak spells, but honestly I wasn't really craving blood. I only craved it once I smelled it and I had only consumed it once.

"Acacia come stand her by my side." ordered Caius. "Now"

The feeling of Caius's eyes staring me down, was making me feel uncomfortable.

"Yes, Caius." I hated being so obedient. I wasn't a fucking lap dog, but I did not want to lash out or appear to lack manners in front of Athendora which I could feel was in the room.

I quickly moved from Alec's touch, made my way up the marble steps and stood between Aro and Caius.

"Did you not hear him?" Spoke a disgusted woman. I snatched my head toward the voice. Athendora of course, she stood in Jane's place. Jane stood at the wall beside Demetri with an expression of content, but I knew she was probably angry for Athendora was in her territory, She had always been by Caius's side.

Athendora wore a long, low cut forrest green silk dress. It was so low cut that the V of it stopped at her belly button. The dress would have made any girl hate their bodies, it would probably make Athendora an enemy of every girl she would come into contact with. The dress made my gray satin short dress look of something a nun would wear.

Okay who gave her the right to wear such a dress. What happened to "Less is more". Oh I get it she is try to win Caius's eye back. Nonsense I doubt the fool will go for it.

"She needs to feed!" Her voice snapped once again. "You wouldn't want her to go mad on us in here?"

"Not now." I spoke quietly looking down, then quickly I lifted my head up and shot a glare at Athendora. "I can control over myself!"

"Acacia." Aro spoke calmly. His elbow was propped up on one of the chair handles and his chin rested upon his hand. "You will have to feed and no don't be so certain that you will be able to control yourself. Athendora as you can tell has been a vampire for a very long time so she can sense these things"

I shook my head and took a step back away from both Volturi leaders.

"But she can't hear worth shit." I whispered. There I go again being careless with my toung, some please cut out of my mouth. I was so not in the mood to be up here today and graced with Athendora's presence, but when ever she was in the presence of the Volturi leaders she wouldn't be able to attack me.

"I heard that, you retched creature." Athendora hissed.

"Oh really, I am quite surprised." I whispered looking to the side.

Instantly a cold hand gripped my forearm pulling me down. Caius.

"Enough." He scolded. "Perhaps if you continue with your foolish antics you shall feed in front of all us now, as a form of entertainment."

"No." I challenged, my voice strong. "Not now, not in front of anyone"

"Not now." Caius spoke sounded annoyed. "But later I will get you to feed whether it be in front of an audience or not."

His hand released my forearm and I took another step back pulling my sleve down, it got pushed up in Caius's touch. My eyes shot over toward him and I shook my head in anger.

"Do not shake your head at me Acacia." His voice was cold. How could he even know I was shaking my head he was not even looking at me.

"If everyone is finished" Aro spoke clearly annoyed. "If so lets get down to business"

The entire time I was in the throne room two particular vampires would not stop staring me down, one wanted me dead and the other well it was just something I did not understand. Alec kept looking at me worried.

Later...

"Everyone is dismissed." Spoke Marcus. "Dinner shall be in about four hours"

I was walking in the hallway once again, toward my bed chamber for one I wanted to go into hiding and for two it was less likely that Athendora would make an appearance in my room. The hallway was just as quiet as before, nothing but darkness.

"It seems that everyone hates you now." I quickly whipped my face toward the voice.

There stood Alec casually leaning against the stone wall next to some sort of statue that was not of Caius. Upon his face was a mischievous grin. "Well I wouldn't say all of its true or exactly new, but Aro seemed annoyed with you today and Caius its apparent that he is not that fond of you. And don't get me started on Athendora."

Slowly I walked toward him.

"I think you need to stop showing up like this, if I was within distance of some of the Volturi members, I mean I have not mastered my gift yet, but if jane was around I could have hurt you. Unententivally of course." My lips went into a wicked smile. "All in self defense."

Alec stood off away from the wall and walked up toward me.

"Stop meeting up like this?" He playfully asked. "I rather not, for I enjoy the reaction all too well."

"My nerves can not handle it." I breathed.

"I'm sure your nerves can not handle many things." He chuckled. "I remember the first time I met you we did not get along at all."

"So are we now?" I looked up at him. "Is this getting along?"

"I say we are off to a great start."

"Sure." I agreed setting off to down the hallway again.

"where are you going?" Alec asked.

"A place where I will not be bombarded by all of you." I laughed. "My bed chamber."

"I will walk you to your room." He insisted. "You do seem a bit worried to walk the hallways alone."

"That would actually be nice." I smiled.

It would be nice, because that meant if I was to come with in contact of Athendora she would not be able to terrorize me.

Alec and I set off to my bed chamber. We hadn't walked much due to the fact that we were interrupted.

"Alec." a male voice spoke, Caius. "Would you please leave."

"Yes Caius."

Alec looked at me and bowled then exited quickly. I began to continue to walk to my door.

"How dare you." I shouted getting away from Caius as fast as possible with out going into my vampire speed. "We were having a conversation, what do you want?"

With in seconds my back was against the stone wall arms pinned down. With my strength I put up a fight to be set free, but I was not strong enough.

"You will stop speaking to me in such a manner!" Caius commanded. "If you do not I will punish you"

"I will stop once you deserve it." I spat. "Once you stop treating me like some sort of animal."

Feeling his heavy gaze upon me my legs began to feel weak and my stomach began to feel strange.

"Your body is going through a weak spell." He informed. "You will feed."

"I will no...not." My head began to droop.

* * *

**I know it was a very slow chapter and not much happened. But I did throw in a litttle Alec in there which I thought seem perfect for Acacia to interact with different characters. There was a bit of language in this chapter and for that I am sorry.**

**So the beginning of the chapter was just to go into detail as to what she looks like now, I am a huge fan of fashion so I love picking out what she is going to wear. soon I will hopefully have a link to the outfit she was wearing, look on my profile if you would like to see it along with others.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**much love.  
**

* * *

**Hey guys I would have wrote more, but I am busy!  
**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you for reading and reviewing I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

** ..15****: haha I am so Anti-bella it's not even funny. And Athendora has soming thing coming for her! haha thank you for reviewing and reading! **

**arrancarstar: I wish it would snow here! That sounds like a lot of fun! Thank you for reading and reviewing!! :D**

**Blackened Lilly: Yes Athendora is one clever Betch! She doesn't want anyone to know about how much she dislike Acacia. Acacia is so blind, but yes she knows something is there, for if there wasn't Caius in reality wouldn't give her the time of day. She doesn't want to think there is something there because she hates him so much, but has to obedient for the volturi can kill her if they pleased. But she is too valuable at the same time. With her power she has to be with in a certain distance to use them, its a really cool power because if she wanted she would be able to use her components power against them. Its so clever in so many ways. THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING!!! : D**


	19. Chapter 19

I was back in that dark room once again, but it was cleaned this time and it was dully lit. Most importantly there was no sign of blood or a body anywhere. If there was no body or blood what was the significant reason for us being here.

With in seconds of being pushed up against the stone wall in the grand hallway, I was later set free from the pressure of Caius's hands, only to be quickly drug over to the room I had last fed in. Quickly after opening the large iron door to the room I was forcefully shoved between the door and into the horrid, no window room. Landing on my knees I pushed myself up to my feet and crossed my arms.

"What am I doing here?" I asked glaring over at Caius, but he could not see my face for his back was to me. I slowly walked over toward the metal door and grasped its handle. Shaking it fiercely, trying to open in it, but it would not. "What is with this?"

Caius did not answer.

I walked away from the door and toward Caius. I held back the urge to kick, to abuse him some how. I knew he deserved every form of beating that came to mind.

"So what is the meaning to all of this?" My voice grew less angry and more aggravated and annoyed. "So what is it?"

Caius turned around, he pursed his lips and lifted a brow. His eyes looked me up and down then stopped at my eyes locking on them as if he was trying to see what I was thinking.

"Come on!" I shouted. "Stop with your staring and bring forth the answers. I smell no blood or human so what is the reason for me to be in here."

"Shut your lips!" Caius shouted, finally speaking. His eye left mine looking away. "Your manner of speaking and actions are so horrendous, embarrassing"

His eye widened in disgust.

"So I am here to be insulted?" I placed my hands upon my hips in rage. "No, there has to be something more, for you would get a bigger kick out of insulting me if I was in front of your fellow Volturi leaders and Wife"

"Of course there are other reasons for you to be in here." Caius spoke dangerously placing a hand upon his forehead.

"Then what is it?" I shouted walking toward the iron door once again, my fist came quick and hard against the metal. "Someone let me out of here"

"No one is going to go against my will, as your maker I hold more authority over you than you will ever know, the others are not allowed to interfere with my actions"

"Then answer me, why is it that I am locked within a room with the one I detest the most?" I stood still staring at the iron door then swiftly turned around, my hair whipping against my back. He was directly behind me, face only inches away. Frowning I tried to match his so annoying scowl he wore on a daily basis. "I doubt you hold any authority over me, only in the presence of the other Volturi leaders. You don't even hold authority over your own wife and thats the only thing I respect her for"

A low growl escaped from his lips.

"Get away from me, if you shall not answer my question then I shall sit and wait until I am able to leave."

Turning away I began to walk away from him, I did not want to be that close to the man I hated so much, but instead of walking off I felt the familiar coldness from the wall again. He had yet again pushed me against the wall. His face slowly came closer and closer toward me.

"Do you wish to continue challenging me." He hissed sharply, I could feel his breath against my neck. "For if you continue, I will bring you pain and punish you."

"Challenging you?" I questioned laughing. "This is nothing, you will endure my wrath. Have you heard of the phrase 'payback is a bitch',"

His eyes changed and his scowl transformed into a dangerous smile.

"How can you inflict anything upon me when you can not feed?" His voice went sweet. "You will get weaker and weaker."

Caius was right, I was getting weaker and weaker. If it was a price to pay to keep one more human alive then I would endure it. But I needed to get him back somehow.

"Some how I will inflict pain upon you, maybe the next time I am around jane in the throne room."

"You would be too afraid to something such as that."

"Would you care to find out?" I shouted trying to lift myself away from the stone wall. "What is with you and stone walls?"

Caius was a strange being, a very strange being. Half the time I did not understand his motives, well most of the time. With in seconds of myself speaking I felt Caius's hand leave my left wrist, slowly it trailed down my arm, down my side and went straight to my left leg.

"What are you doing?" I asked in shock, my eyes were wide and there was the phantom sound of a heart beating (think of the tell tale heart by Edgar Allen Poe).

I felt the fabric of my satin dress being pulled up and away from my left leg.

"Caius, stop." I began to breath heavily and my already weak body began to react to his touch in a way I thought would not be possible. My head felt as if it was swimming and my stomach felt strange. His eyes never left mine, but stayed put on mine, frowning. "Please stop."

His hand trailed back down to my left leg, now only covered with the thin layer of tights. I could his cold touch so intensely. My legs began to feel weak, was this attraction? Quickly he ripped the tights from my left leg. His touch travel toward the inside of my legs, to the inner thigh. I bit my toung in trying to hold back a whimper.

Forcing my mouth open I spoke, "Stop, please." But I am sure it sounded more like a moan. What the hell? "Stop, this isn't right."

His cool finger tips continued to move farther between my thighs.

"Don't!" I whimpered, breathing heavily trying to control myself, his fingers were so close to my core, the most private part of my body, the part of my body where if it was to be touch I don't know how I would act or be able to control myself.

Caius's fingers stopped just inches away from my core then ran over the crescent scar that he had left not too long ago. I felt my body shudder and a pressure build up in my lower stomach. My breath hitch in my throat and my eyes left Caius's to roll up into my head. What was he doing to me? What was happening to my body. His finger tips ran over the scar once again and I swear all the air in my body left and my legs just about collapsed.

"Its that easy." He whispered. "My touch upon the scars I have given you, bring you pure ecstasy."

I shook my head looking away.

"Don't deny it." he whispered.

His smooth touch quickly turned rough, nails digging into my inner thigh and scar. Pain filled my body. My body shuttered in agony and I finally my legs gave in collapsing toward the ground. I landed with a soft thud on my butt.

"Pain." Caius snapped just leaving me there. "Remember I can give you pleasure, but give you so much pain."

"Go to hell. Don't ever touch me like that again" I spat instantly bringing my hand to the scar. "Remember I have the power to bring you much pain as well."

Caius quickly stepped away from and smirked.

"You can't while you are in here." He taunted. "You enjoyed it, the way you chest was heaving and your eyes swimming. It was pure ecstasy for you."

"They will come for me." I shouted looking away, I could not look into his eyes, because he knew I enjoyed it. That I had enjoyed it too much.

"They will not." Caius spat lifting a brow. "They agreed to this."

"Agreed to what?" I asked slowly pushing myself off the ground, my inner thigh was still hurting, the scar was burning.

"You are to stay in here for a day, this is to get you to feed." Caius walked to the door and unlatched it. How did he do that? "Once you are really hungry there will be no way for you to refuse it."

Quickly he walked out and latched the door shut.

* * *

**Short update, I am sorry for that. I am going to try to squeeze in an update before Christmas and that one will be great...a lot of things will happen possibly, I am not sure if I will go with my plans, but I am thinking about it.**

**This chapter: Can someone hand me a cold glass of water please. Can you say passion? Can you say Caius was incredibly evil and sexy in this chapter. I hope this chapter was okay and went well. I am currently in the process of making Christmas Gifts for my Family and Friends.**

**Now you all know how Acacia possibly feels about Caius, you all can tell that Caius has some sort of sexual feeling for Acacia, he secretly really likes her and wants her.**

**Athendora is in the way, but since she has been out of the picture for so long you can tell Caius has lost feelings for her, Athendora secretly only wants what the volturi can offer like the power they have.**

**The next chapters might go a bit graphic.**

**and if I don't update before Christmas I want to say "HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL OF MY READERS!!!!!!!" **

* * *

**TBadillo90: Athendora is a big betch!! Have a happy/Merry Christmas!!! I really enjoy writing in the Alec moments, I find that his character seems very curious, but is this sweet guy. I really want to expand his relationship with Acacia some way and how. Acacia is still wondering if she should trust him, she finds it weird that Alec keeps showing up everywhere. Well this story is a Caius fic and the two main character are going to end up together one way or another. There will definitely be some jealousy going on with Caius, he is starting to become possessive over Acacia. You can slowly tell in the chapter I just posted tonight and last chapter.**

**PinkyCandy44: Happy holidays! :D Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**arrancarstar: No snow? :( sorry. I am starting to really like Alec as well, I want something to happen between them...well not really happen, but I want their relationship to grow. Happy holidays :D!**

**Pink-Angel91: Athendora will get whats coming for her...you will just have to wait and see what happens. There is definitely something going on with Caius and he is becoming possessive over Acacia, but of course he is not one who confesses feelings so easily, he is stubborn, but loves to play with other people's mind. So basically even though he has been treating Acacia like dirt its just to mess with her. Happy Holidays!! :D**

**XangelXeyesX: Haha I am sorry! I like stretching things out to the point where once that moment of passion happens it will happen and it will be powerful and steamy. Once it happens it will be like an explosion! haha wow I sound like a loser, but you get what I am saying. haha. **

**Ashdoda: Thank you! I love new readers! I hope you are enjoying this fanfict. I LOVE JAMIE CAMPBELL BOWER. He is just so dreamy. I loved him in the prisoner, he did very well with such a strange character! Happy holidays! :D**

**Blackened Lilly: You haven't heard that phrase in a long time? haha I love saying it! It was the perfect thing for Acacia to think of. I hope you like this chapter, I could say that in this chapter Acacia is basically admitting to her attraction for Caius or she is finally attracted to him. Happy holidays!! :D  
**


	20. Chapter 20

He had left me, locked up within this windowless room, heaving, breathing deep, trying to catch my breath. If I had ever doubted his cleverness or his mind, I should have not for of course he had lived many years before me. Many years of being upon this earth and experiencing human behavior, of course he would have known I would have reacted to his touch in such a way. But I was no longer mortal anymore, I was only dawn in human like flesh and appearance, for what I really was a demon in disguise. We all were.

Here I sat on the cold marble floor. My head slowly drooping between my knees and my hands over my ears. I had been in this room for what seemed like forever. My body was beyond feeling strange or weak, no it was now sort of mix. The inside of my mouth was dry, my throat ached for something warm to drip down it. My whole body craved something to make it stronger again. It was craving a liquid that permitted life for mortals, a liquid that would permit life for the undead immortals. Blood.

"No." My voice was hoarse, it sounded as if I had laryngitis for about a year.

I lifted my head up slowly from between my knees and ran a hand over my hair removing it from my face and eyes. This was pure torture.

After sitting in the dark for seemed for a few hours, back propped up against the smooth stone wall my stomach began to hurt, it was a strange pain. Almost as if the lining of my stomach was slowly layer by layer being peeled off. My body instantly went on it's side laying on the ground clutching at my stomach.

"Help." I quietly called out. This was me giving in. "Please, someone." I was whimpering and begging like a fool.

The iron door opened wide and quickly, an object was thrown in and just a quickly as before the door shut. I could smell blood.

"For the pain to stop, you will have to feed." I over heard a voice coming from behind the iron door. "I can hear that you are not well, relieve the pain."

I shook my head at the thought of feeding, but every second I endured of the pain more, the slumped object beckoned me to feed. The blood was calling out to me, saying my name in its high pitch sounds. The smell was intoxicating.

With out warning I arched up from the ground and quickly appeared by the slumped object, it was a mortal of course, a young man. Lifting my top lip and exposing my teeth a faint growl escaped my mouth. The man jumped and his eyes open slowly into two small slits. He was very much a live and his blood was very dominant.

My mouth extended open and with speed I had never experience. With in seconds I sunk my new stone like teeth into the flesh of the boy. It did not take long for him to pass out or die, as soon as his life's liquid splashed down my throat my sucking and in taking heaved for more and more. It tasted delightful, almost like red wine or a refreshing bottle of pop. It was a four course meal that was quenching my thirst at the same curing the pain in my stomach.

When I felt the boy's body go cold my mouth unlatched itself and my hands dropped it's grip around his arms. Getting to my feet I walked backwards never taking my eyes off the body. I stopped and took in a few deep breaths. Running my hands over my hair to moved it out of my eyes.

I was a monster, yeah that's what I was. A killing monster, a taker of life. I had killed another person. Was this boy a murder or someone innocent? Either way I personally would oppose of killing both of them, but I could not help it, I was so hungry and in pain. What came over me was not me, it was the drive the desire for blood that forced me into such a state.

Behind me I heard the creaking sound of the heavy iron door. I did not turn my head away to see who it was, I just stayed and starred at the slumped soulless body on the floor.

"How could I do such a thing on my own?" I asked myself quietly. "I killed a man. Again."

"You have to kill to feed, if you do not you could risk making another vampire." A cold voice spoke. It was Caius. "You kill to survive, to live."

I snapped my body around rapidly to meet Caius's gaze. There he was leaning against the door frame so casually, like we were friends or something.

"I wouldn't have to kill if you hadn't changed me." My eyes glared at him, I had this urge to slap him or abuse him in some way.

"Be grateful I did not kill you." Caius hissed, his lips pursed and his eye went into slits.

As quick as lightening I appear before him and my fist came into contact with his face. His body went flying through the door frame. I walked out of the windowless room to see him slumped on the floor. Upon his face was his usual scowl, if he was not in shock, his hand would had flown across my cheek in punishment.

"I am in no mood for your useless words or conversation." I stated calmly. "You deserve nothing from me, you abuse me in many ways."

Turning on my feet I ran to my room to change and figure out what time it was.

I stood in front of the mirror, my eyes the color of rubies and my face pale as chalk. I would a simple long sleeve lace black dress and red tights. On my feet were a pair of black oxfords. It was afternoon the next day, I had been in that hellish room for many hours only to find that I hated what I had become even more. Witnessing my monstrous actions and desires wished there was an easier way to die, like really die.

"Acacia." A soft knock came from the door. I did not turn away from my reflection, I was hoping that it would change that I would have my old eyes back, that the ruby ones would fall out and vanish. "Acacia." the voice came again.

I slowly turned and made my way toward the door, my small dainty porcelain hands grasped the metal knob and pulled it open.

"Acacia." The voice greeted, it was a low voice, the voice of Alec. How inappropriate it was for him to be at my door. God forbid Caius see him here or near this area again.

"Alec." I looked up at him with puzzling eyes. "What brings you hear to these parts of the castle? I would rather Caius not find you here."

"You don't have yo worry about that, he is out for the remainder of the day with Athendora." A chuckle escaped his lips. He leaned against the door frame.

"Oh?" I asked smiling.

"Oh yes, Athendora insisted that she and him should get away for a day to talk about things, but don't worry they will be back." Alec rolled his eyes. "As soon as possible I would presume, Caius does not like being away from the Castle let alone allowing the rest of the Volturie leaders make decisions with out him present or to agree."

"As long as they are gone it doesn't really matter to me how long they are actually gone for." I stepped out of my room and closed the door. "To the throne room?"

"Of course." He smiled. Alec held out his hand. "After you."

I began to walk toward the throne room. I did feel better and had my strength back.

"I assume you have fed?" Alec turned his face toward me. "You look as if you feel better or as if you have fed, your eyes of course are no longer black."

"Yes I have, I did not enjoy it, but I have fed."

"That is good to see and hear that you have." He smiled.

"But it was not nicely done once again." I growled. "Caius is such a..."

"I know he can be, but I agree with him, his intentions are good, only to help of course."

"He locked me in that windowless room once again!" I shouted pausing in place. "He kept me in there until my stomach was practically eating itself and then threw a mortal in there as is I was the the tiger and he a Zoo owner throwing in meat. It was terrible and what I did and what came over me was just so..."

"Yes, your desires coming forth, your thirst taking over you and not being able to control yourself."

"Yes." I started walking again, the heels of my shoes clicking against the marble floor.

"Its happens to all of us, but can be controlled if you feed every day. Not prolonging your feeding."

"Why can't we have a normal conversation, like one that doesn't have to do with feeding, I'm sure sometime near the future I will get used to it."

"A normal conversation? Talking about blood and feeding is normal." Another chuckle escaped Alec's lips. "I am pretty sure that it next to impossible with you to have a normal conversation though."

"Ugh thanks." My eyes fell to the floor.

"Don't take that the wrong way, I mean its a good thing, no dull moments."

"And I am pretty sure there is no dull moments within this castle."

"You are right, no dull moments."

Alec and I walked into the the throne room, I felt light weight and surprisingly happy. It was because Caius and Athendora were gone.

"Nice to see you again Acacia, maybe you wont be as angry now since you have fed." Greeted Aro pleased.

I just nodded my head and joined him by his side. Alec went and stood by jane, who stood by Caius's empty chair.

"Yes it is nice to see you Acacia." greeted Marcus with his usual strange expression.

"Not much is to happen today, I doubt any visitors will be seen." Aro informed. "Caius and Athendora are away discussing matters, they will be back as soon as possible."

Later...

I was standing in front of a large window staring out into the distance. Being held captive here for so long made me think that when I was free and human I didn't take advantage of it, that I just wasted time and my life doing nothing. It was night and my eyes over looked the city that was lit with the faint glowing of street lamps and torches. There were people out tonight wondering around making use to their lives, young people. I longed to join the groups of teenagers, I once was a human teenager that would wander around like they all were doing. But of course I could not, I was a vampire, more importantly a new born vampire that was apart of the Volturi.

"There has to be something to do around here." I sighed running my hand through my thick hair. "Staring out at the city in envy is so dull and boring."

Placing my arms on the window pain I leaned in focusing on the city even more. There slowly walked a boy and a girl toward a wooden bench that sat below a street lamp. They sat down and leaned into one another. A deep sigh left my lungs.

"Oh the beauty of Young love." I jumped up to see Alec behind me. "Its a shame though, it doesn't last long, it never does."

I scrunched my face. "Seriously will you stop sneaking up on me like this."

"But I enjoy the reaction all too well."

"Young love isn't meant to last, its just for experimenting and for the experience." I stated as I walked away from the window.

"I assume you have experienced young love before?" Alec asked following behind me.

"If I said I had, that would be a lie." I looked down in embarrassment then back up. "But I am sure you have experienced it?"

"Yes and no." He began. "But I would have too many stories to tell. I have been alive for so long"

"Well I obviously have the time." I laughed. "So where is everyone? What is everyone up to?"

"Well that is why I came to get you, this sounds a bit strange, but a few of us are listening to some records in the library."

"Really?" My eyes went wide. Music? I needed to hear some music.

"Yes." He lifted a brow. "I just said we all were, would you care to join us?"

"Yes I would love to!" I shouted practically jumping into the air.

The Library was brightly lit, the usual tables, desks and chairs that once were placed in the center of the room were all now pushed to the side near the grand walls of books. In the center sat a record player, jane was next to it fiddling with a record, then placing it into the record player. With in seconds of being placed into the record player the thick heavy sound of the cello began the to play. Joining it was the fast pace of a piano, with its light, high pitched sounds it made the music more cheerful. With in seconds of the piano playing a trumpet began to blast.

Felix and Demetri standing to the side were tapping their feet, probably dieing to dance. Jane stood up from the floor and ascended toward Alec and I extending out her hand. Alec grabbed it. He quickly placed a hand upon Jane's waist and she placed her other hand upon his shoulder. They began to move around the room in a quick couple's dance.

"How lovely!" I shouted. My body was twitching urging itself to move with the music, to dance. I would ask Felix or Demetri to dance, but honestly I still wasn't on friendly terms with them. Maybe Felix, but I still wanted nothing to do with Demetri.

The music stopped along with Jane and Alec.

Jane went to the the record player and flipped the record.

Alec walked toward me and extended out his hand.

Shaking my head I spoke. "I couldn't, I wouldn't want to make myself look like a fool."

"You wont." Alec assured grabbing my hand anyways.

The music began to play once again, but time it was just a piano playing and quick melody. Alec placed his other hand upon my waist and I placed my other hand upon his shoulder. Then we were off, dancing, we danced around around the room to the fast pace music, Alec twirled me around. Then I started to really get into it, we began to dance faster, twirling around and performing different movement until the music stopped.

"That was a lot of fun!" I shouted getting my balance back and running a hand through my messy hair. "We should do this often, jane you should grab a partner and we all should dance."

"Yes you should." a cold voice rang through out the library.

I whipped my head around toward the voice. A tall figure was standing in the only dark corner of the library. He was wearing a black cloak. As all of turned to face the figure his hands began to pull back the hood of his cloak. I rolled my eyes, because it was Caius, some entrance.

"Lets dance again Alec." I reached for his hands but he didn't move.

"Not now Acacia."

"So this is what you all have been up to while not in the throne room." Caius purred. "Dancing."

His eyes look dangerous.

"Why did you not tell us all." His eyes began to perk up. "I along with Marcus love to dance, though partners are limited."

My mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Don't look so shocked Acacia." Alec whispered. "Caius used to hold Balls here in the castle when Athendora lived here, they used to dance together, Same with Aro and Marcus, it was the party of the year."

I closed my mouth quickly when Caius dropped his cloak revealing a white button up top and black dress pants.

"Athendora." Caius called out loudly. "Come dance love."

Love? What happened? How did he go from hating her to loving her?

Athendora appeared dawned in rich purple silk dress, this time it was not low cut, not the fabric covered her arms and up to her neck. What? Athendora extended out her hand and Caius took it. The sound of an assortment of stringed instruments began to play. Caius and Athendora stepped out onto the library floor. Caius placed a hand upon Athendora's back, bare back. The dress had no back. I would never wear anything such as that.

It was like watching fairies dance, so graceful and magical they looked. Each step was precise with the music. I did not like seeing Athendora dancing with Caius. Not one bit.

"Would you like to dance now?" Alec asked grabbing my hand softly. I fought back the urge to say no. For I knew if I danced in front of Caius again my knees would buckle and I would fall causing myself to look like a fool. "Come on, don't let Caius and Athendora stop you, you dance really well."

"Okay." I nodded.

The dance was slow, but with the music. Alec's eyes never left mine. All I wanted to do was stare at my feet to make sure I was dancing the right way. Alec pulled me in closer, his chest came into contact with mine, we were so close. Lifting my eyes from him they came into contact with Caius's, he was staring at me or was looking at my general direction. Had he been looking this way the whole time? Maybe I did look like a fool and he was staring at me because I amused him in some way.

"Alec can we stop please." I whispered. "Can we stop dancing."

"Nonsense." Alec whispered. " There is no reason to. The music has not stopped and I am having a lot of fun dancing with you."

"Yes, but you know who will not stop staring at me." I whispered as quietly as I could. "He keeps looking in my direction and it is making me feel..." my words dissapeared.

"Making you feel what?" he asked.

"Making me feel uncomfortable." I looked down to make sure nothing was on my dress, just too see if their was a reason for his staring. But there was nothing.

"The only reason why he would be staring is because you are beautiful and dance really well." Alec laughed twirling me. "You are fantastic actually and he is probably wanting to dance with you."

"Now that is nonsense." I laughed.

The music stopped.

"I guess I will be on my way to my chamber now." I stated. "for a little bit of alone time."

"Did you not get enough of that while you were locked in that room?" Asked Caius. His eyes locked on mine then trailed down my whole body.

I glared at him and just exited the room.

* * *

Before you all hate me for not updating I want to say sorry and thank you for all the reviews. It was Christmas break and I wanted to update, but I couldn't I was busy. This chapter was really only just a filler for what is to come, its to set the scene. I know it looks like Alec and Acacia are getting close. Its probably not going to last long, but I am not sure. I honestly did not like this chapter that much because there really wasn't any action and the way I described somethings was quite dull. Like the dancing part, nothing would come to mind. So in the future there will be better descriptions and better interactions amongst the characters. The dialogue between Alec and Acacia was alright.

this chapter was nothing how I said it would be in the last update, but it will be coming!

I hope everyone had a fantastic holiday!

* * *

Blackened Lilly: The Chapter was really fun to write! Caius was very seductive! I really enjoyed the physical touching between Caius and Acacia.

RememberingYesterday: Oh yes lust! hahaha

PinkyCandy44: I agree he was really sexy in that chapter.

XangelXeyesX: I know he changes too much...he is like a tease.

Love667: the whole thing with the scars I was kind of iffy with, but it turned out ok.

arrancarstar: it snowed here and I live in the south!!!!

HermioneandMarcus: thank you for the review

t3amEmbry: oh wow thank you!!!


	21. Chapter 21

Had I made a fool of myself? Should I have stuck around the library to find out? To receive some sort of insult of a comment from Athendora? No I would not, I was safe at the moment to take my leave. To leave and head for my room with out worrying about Athendora attacking me.

"Ugh I hate this!" I shouted. My hands went into a fist and slammed against the wall. "At least when I was human I could pass the time with sleeping."

My shouting echoed through out the hallway, loud an annoying. It was like I wasn't alone. Like I had a twin or something.

"Fuck you Caius." I whispered this time. I honestly did not want him to hear, I didn't want him near me. Ever since the way he touched me in that room it was like I was embarrassed to be around him and I didn't know how to act. Like in the library it was so hard to dance in front of him. I could feel his eyes on me.

I stopped walking and leaned up against the wall of the hallway. I breathed in deeply then let out a sigh. My eyes went to the ceiling staring then quickly I shut them squeezing my lids tightly together. My teeth clenched together in anger in embarrassment.

"How could I have let him touch me like that?" I forced the words. "Let him change me into this thing I am...this monster."

My fist came fast upon the wall once again, but this time something happened. Turning my body I noticed that this time my fist made two holes in the wall.

"Shit!" I whispered. "What am I going to do?"

Looking around my eyes went in search for something to cover the wall up with. Nothing, there was nothing, but then my eyes came into contact with a statue. A statue of a woman, quickly I retrieved it and drug it over toward the wall. It covered the holes up nicely.

Extending my arms out in a stretch the most horrible thing happened. My arms had extended out a little too far and with a loud smash the statue came into contact with the ground.

"Are you serious." I shouted. Quickly I turned around and looked out into the hallway for anyone, if anyone saw or heard what just happened. I saw and heard no one. Quickly I turned around, my knees went to the ground instantly and I began to rake the pieces into a small pile. "That would be two statues now."

The statue had broke into multiple tiny pieces, but one piece did not break at all, it was the face and the head. Snatching it up I noticed that she, the statue, looked familiar.

"Athendora?" I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Isn't my life great. "I have to say I am seeing you at your finest."

I couldn't help it now I had to laugh, but I laughed on my way to my room. I didn't want to stick around to see who finds the statue in pieces especially if that someone is Athendora.

"What are you laughing about." A cold voice purred.

Quickly I whipped my head around to see no one in the dark hallway, it was late now. The sun had crept down and the moon had crept up. I continued walking when I heard no voice.

"I asked what was so funny." The voice stated again aggravated. The figure that belonged to the voice slowly revealed itself to be Caius. I rolled my eyes and continued to walk toward my room.

"Nothing." I stated with a monotone voice. "Nothing that concerns you."

"Everything that has to do with you concerns me." He appeared before me quickly blocking the Entrance to my room. "If you have done something unintelligent I have to clear things up now, what have you done to spark such laughter."

"Get out of my way Caius." I growled. "I have nothing to say to you nor do I ever want to speak with you."

I instantly placed my hand upon his shoulder to shove him away, but he would not move.

"I said get out of my way!" I was clearly pissed. "Fine I wont go to my room."

I began to walk back up the hallway to get away from Caius, I didn't want to be around him clearly. He was being he arrogant self, always being in my business. Just because he made me this awful creature that I am now doesn't give him the right to know everything.

I could hear his foot steps beside mine almost in sync with mine, but not as loud.

"I asked what you found so funny." His words were vicious not friendly at all.

"Maybe you really don't want to know." My voice was low in annoyance. "Maybe it does have something to do with you."

"Me? And why would you be thinking about me?" His lips turned into a smirk.

"I wouldn't thats why I said maybe." I released a big sigh.

"I'm sure you think about me more than you are letting on." He lifted a brow. Then clasped his hands together. "Tell me what you were laughing about."

"Maybe it has to do with Athendora." I turned my head and began to laugh again.

"Athendora?" Caius question. "Why would you out of the things that live within this house have anything to do with Athendora?"

Caius quickly appeared before me blocking my pathway. He extended his right arm and leaned against the stone wall. I stopped before I would come within contact with him.

"Not personally, it has nothing to do with her personally." I huffed stepping aside away from him.

"Nothing to do with her personally?" He asked. "I am still curious."

"Why are you speaking with me?" I asked. "Did not I tell you that I did not ever want to speak with you."

"That is going to be a bit hard my lady, for in the throne room you have to speak with me, if you do not obey your leader you shall be killed."

"Killed?" I laughed sadistically looking to the side once again. "You have already killed me and deserve nothing from me not even a word, you abuse me."

"Every action I have commit against you, you have deserved." He voice was dripping with fire, each word slowly burning with pure evil.

"I know what it is." I taunted. I turned my head as I continued down the hallway into the darkness. "I am worth more than you."

The walking consisted of mostly silence. No all you could hear was my voluntary breathing and the clicking of my heels against the marble floor.

No respond from the evil sly, clever Caius? Nope, there was no respond, he didn't even come after me as I made my way toward the library to see if there was anyone still in there.

Latching onto my waist something, more like someone pulled me back. A cold grip made its way to my arm, then slung me back down the hallway. My back came into contact with the coolness of the stone wall.

"What the hell?" I shouted falling to the ground. My head drooped then popped up to see Caius's body leaning over mine. His eyes were slit into a fierce frown, his top lip slightly pulled up exposing his teeth. A low grow escaped from his mouth.

"I don't take what I said back!" I spat glaring back up at him. "I am worth more than you. You have no power, yet you are a ruler."

quickly I kicked out my leg toward Caius's legs he fell backwards instantly caught off guard.

"And I don't understand that." I quickly I was on my feet. "I have no understanding why you are so feared, yet you have no gift, no use to be in this group."

Was I being cruel? No.

Instantly Caius was also to his feet, like a whip one of his hands found its way to my throat.

"Foolish your words and thoughts are." His words calm. "Worth?"

His arm extended up lifting my feet off the ground. I began to kick at him.

"You know its true Caius." I had generally acknowledged him here. "That is the reason for your angry reaction, you wouldn't be acting like this if you didn't think this was true."

"Would I ever think you are worth more than I?" His tone went sweet. "Yes you have a gift that allows you to have multiple gifts or use them, but you have not mastered you vampire strength and you wont even feed unless I force you."

"I have more to offer and you know it." I brought my hands around his wrist gripping it tight trying to pull his hand away from my neck. "My worth is more."

"More?" He laughed. "I am one of the founders of this covenant, nothing is worth more than Aro, marcus and I, we rule all and have power over all."

"Put me down!" I shouted, his grip was not tightening. "I will not be in this castle with you or have anything to do with you, Aro will understand, just go back to Athendora and leave me alone."

"Do I sense jealously?" Caius gently put me back down to the floor.

"Oh god no." My hand went fast across his face. Locking on that hand he turned my body around making my back face him. Pulling me into him tightly he snaked his hands around my waist. I struggled, moving my arms and legs. "You know I would not be jealous of Athendora."

"I think you would be, since she is here I can be amused by her antics and not yours and you hate that." He whispered into my left ear. "You want my attention to be only on you and nothing to do with Athendora."

"No." I breathed. "I don't care."

"Acacia." Caius purred. "Do not act as if the other night did not happen, it did."

I felt on of his arms unfolding from around my waist and trailing lower down toward my left leg.

"Don't" I pleaded.

"Do not act as if you were not jealous of Athendora tonight, I saw you watching us dance, hating every minute of it."

"What about you." I forced. "You're eyes were constantly on me, weighing me down with embarrassment. And the way you are when I am around Alec alone, you don't like it."

"Alec would not be a match for you." His hand was getting lower.

"Caius get your hands off of me." My elbow went straight into his ribs knocking him backwards. When his arms were off of me I ran to find jane.

Did I have feelings for Caius? Did Caius have feelings for me?

I wouldn't be able to believe it.

Getting close to jane's room I heard a female laugh.

"What are you up to dear child" A low female voice asked. "Caius is a man and you are, but a child, he needs to be loving and making love to women, not teenagers. It can never happen."

I turned to see Athendora and she looked pissed. Shit!

* * *

**I apologize if the typing in this chapter is terrible. I did something really stupid today, i slammed my car door on my right hand, the hand I write and type with. i had to go get it xrayed and all. nothing is broken...and i didn't have to get stitches thank god. im just in pain and my right hand is swollen. and I have to wear a splint over my arm and hand. ( it was a really gross scene). Also if things seem a bit confusing...I am a bit out of it at the moment...pain meds...and its late.  
**

**so this chapter...it was decent...basically they secretly admitted they like each other in a way. Caius is jealous of Alec and Acacia is jealous of Athendora. I mainly liked the dialogue!**

**I left it with a cliffy...to make you guys guess and think of whats going to happen next!**

* * *

**100 reveiws! Well sort of! But thank you all! seriously you guys are awesome! I need to do something special for you reveiwers...**

**PinkyCandy44: haha I wanted to throw that in there just to admit the whole "I am jealous" thing. Caius really was. I got that hint.**

**XangelXeyesX: hah I dont want to come off as evil! I try not to! I am really sorry that I didn't do the full update that I wanted to. I didn't like the whole "Athendora love" part either. But it will be explained. well basically Caius doesn't want Athendora being annoying basically...he really isn't that in love with her. Clearly from early chapters he detests the betch.... I really like the Alec thing as well...but it may be coming to an end soon..I have yet to decide. But something major is coming up I will tell you that! When Caius and Acacia realize they love each other it will be HUGE I TELL YOU...passion galor I want it to be swoon worthy. haha**

**arrancarstar: Thank you! I hoped it was an okay chapter. I feel like things are slowing down a bit just to give it all a break then BAM something big is going to happen.**

**Sunstorm raining: thank you! I am dearly sorry for the long wait! I hated that I didn't update and I wish I had updated earlier!**

**RememberingYesterday: Thank you so much! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Blackened Lilly: Yeah I want thier relationship to to maintain and want it to be like "I have your back" type relationship. like a brother-sister type thing! I was really worried about the dance scene and the description so I am glad it worked. Don't worry about Caius and Acacia ...things are brewing even if one is practically blind and the other is stubborn...well they both are.**

**Reyelle: Oh wow thank you, that made my day and I have had a pretty bad one (its all in the authors note). Thank really I am glad you like it! I try I really do, I enjoy write a lot, though I am pretty bad a grammar at times. Dont worry about the typos in the review! I didn't notice anything! I really enjoyed reading your review! think you for reading and reviewing! I am sorry for such a long wait!  
**


	22. Chapter 22

"I don't want anything to do with Caius." I stated calmly, I really did not want to start anything. "And we certainly have not done...um...we have not made love"

I turned back around and kept walking.

"Really?" Her voice rang through out the hallway. "there is something there, but nothing as special as to what Caius and I have."

"Had." I mumbled.

"Look girl, I don't care if he is your maker." She appeared before me still dressed in the backless dress. "I do not want you near him."

"I don't want to be near him...he just wants to be near me I guess." I shook my head annoyingly.

"He feels obligated to watch you, to care for you, just because he made you what you are." She snapped in the distanced. "He feels sorry for you, you wont feed, you wont obey at all. The other leaders don't feel its their right to care for you."

"I will never obey!" I spat frowning, my words were loud. "You know nothing of what sort of relation Caius and I have. Your assumptions are ridiculous. If you truly must know what goes on between us when we are alone I shall tell you."

"Well go on girl." She snapped, her hair fell over shoulders.

"Nothing happens when we are along, we argue and fight that is it." I rolled my eyes. "We fucking hate each other. I don't even know you, but I do know you are not good for Caius, just leave like you did about 50 years ago."

I stepped aside and continued walking down the hallway. My walking turned into fast past walking then into vampire speed. I heard Athendora coming after me. I ran into one of the closest room. I slammed the door shut, the door making a loud impact sound against the door frame.

"Seriously." I shouted. "What the hell."

Of course Athendora found me, with one strong kick of her shoed feet the door came down. The door was made of iron for goodness sakes! I had to move out of the way of the door.

She stormed in like the diva she was, fast and making a scene. Like the door wasn't enough? The wind she had produced from her speed blew in making all the dust that had collected in the room fly up in the air. Her hair flew up as well dancing evilly, her dress was ripped to the waist for movement.

Looks like someone will not be wearing that dress ever again!

Instantly with in seconds of entering the room Athendora grabbed any object her hands came into contact with. The objects began to fly up into the air joining the dust particles.

"Okay Do you really want this to go down?" I asked dodging the objects. The objects were breakable. "Seriously this doesn't have to happen! I don't want your 'man'."

Did I seriously just say that?

"But I sure as hell do not want to see you here anymore." My hand instantly grab an object sitting on a table. Before I threw I looked at it, it was a priceless vase. I was not going to throw it. "Hey can we resort to not throwing priceless objects? How the hell is this suppose to do any damage?"

Athendora looked like the fool she was. My ears perked up to a new found object making its way toward me. My head instantly snapped forward to see Athendora's fist coming toward me. My mind did not question or think about the action I was about to commit. My left leg lifted up kicking her fist away from my body. Next my foot came into contact with her chest kicking her backwards through the door frame, to the door she had just kicked down.

"Bitch I told you did not want to upset me." I shouted walking slowly out of the room. "I guess its time to try out my new strength."

Walking out of the room I noticed that I was also really close to Jane's room, so just in case things were to get out of hand, I would be able to use her ability on Athendora.

Quickly she was to her feet, like a cat Athendora jumped to her heeled feet. If she were a bull steam would be coming out of her pointy little nose!

"This is quite funny." A cackle escaped her lips. And with those words she came after me. Hands grasped my long hair flinging me across the hallway. I stumbled onto the floor like a fool, tumbleing onto my back. Kicking my legs up into the air I pushed myself of the floor.

"That was fun." I ran up past her quickly confusing her then ran back kicking her in the back. Bad Idea though, her cold old lady hands, well they were not old lady hands but come on, grasped my leg, she knew what she was doing she pulled my leg up flipping me in the air, I was on my back once again!

On my back I was heaving for air wishing I had not agreed to this fight. She was stronger and much older. My eyes were on the ceiling, but quickly were back on Athendora, she leaned down looking like a wreck, more like a whore who had been sleeping around (I seriously did not like this girl). Her cold hands found their way to my slender neck lacing around it tightly.

"Have you had enough foolish child." Her eyes were black with anger. Crazy eyes was more like it, they were everywhere. "I could kill you right now, really kill you there is a way, I mean there are ways, I am sure you are replaceable."

"Get your hand off of me now." I shouted hoarsely squirming beneath her tight grip forcing me to stay down on the ground.

Its was now.

Pain, I thought, I want Athendora to be in pain. Instantly her grip around my neck loosened. I lifted both of my legs into the air kicking Athendora back and away from me. I jumped to my feet once again and slowly walked toward her. I bent over leaning over her, she was on the ground gripping at her long blond hair, her eyes shut.

"It doesn't feel too good does it?" I asked, my voice a bit too evil for my own good. "I have heard that what jane can do is the real deal, real pain, makes you think its real pain, sure as hell probably feels like real pain. Jane is just down the hall, not too far away, picked her gift up so easily."

Athendora began to breath heavily.

"I guess you are right, my strength is my gift, not my vampire strength or speed." I straightened my legs. "Athendora remember that."

I slowly walked away from Athendora.

"Oh and Athendora if I wanted Caius." My voice was strong and evil. "He would be mine within seconds."

I began up the hallway again.

"But I don't. So don't worry." I spoke calmly, almost nicely. "So leave me the fuck alone, I did not chose this life, I did not chose to be friends with these people its all being forced."

Pain quit. And I stopped. Athendora was not making anymore strange sounds.

What did I just say? Caius would be mine? I began to feel light headed to the mention of Caius. This was strange, I didn't like Athendora being around him and I will admit I did not like him being amused by her, I wanted him to be amused by me. What? I shook my head. I can't have feeling for Caius. Was jealousy a symptom of me liking Caius? Did he have feelings for me? He did plain out say he did like Alec around me, that we were not a good match, but I didn't see that at all. Alec and I could be a great match.

The next day..

I threw open the doors to the throne room. I was angry. Angry about what happened last night and what I had admitted to myself. I would no longer be able to act "normal" around Caius, nothing was ever normal. I mean I couldn't like him, there was truly nothing there!

"Aro!" I shouted. "I need to discuss something with you!"

* * *

**I realized that I am quite terrible at fight scenes tonight or I was not really feeling it. I think it turned out okay, that it was short but nice. I know what you guys are thinking, I am reading your mind as you are reading this (not really, that would be uber creepy) But you guys are thinking "why didn't Acacia kill Athendora?". Well obviously she doesn't have the strength or the knowledge to do so, so it wont be happening anytime soon, but something is going to happen. I am itching to tell you guys but I am not going to do that! Athendora is evil in this fanfict. I don't really know where she coincides with in the real twilight series, I know she is part of the Volturi, but I don't think the Volturi are really evil, they just enforce the law to keep the world safe from chaous. But in this story Athendora is going to be deemed evil...and is going to be friends with a certain red headed vampire, that is not Acacia of course (snap I gave too much away).**

**I want to say thank you to all of you about being concerned with my hand, its a lot better than it was yesterday, but it keeps swelling up. I wanted to update sooner because of how nice you guys were and because of all your reviews!!! I really do love all of your reviews! You guys are too kind, I seriously need to do something special for you guys!**

**okay back to this chapter....**

_**"Oh and Athendora if I wanted Caius." My voice was strong and evil. "He would be mine within seconds."**_

**I love how Acacia is so sure about herself...or maybe not. That line kind of makes me think that she either likes him or she really just doens't care. But I really like the line and had to put in there!**

**Details on the fight scene, like I stated above I realized how terrible I am at writing fight scenes, so I will have to research fighting and such so that the next fight scene between any character is better (snap gave away more stuff, but that is apparent).**

**It also seems as if Acacia is fighting her feelings for Caius...stuborn.**

**long authors note...short update.  
**

* * *

**guys I had all of these long notes written out for all of your reviews and for some reason it all got deleted! so they are short and I am sorry!!!  
**

**Reyelle: There will be some really steamy scenes! :) ;) haha and thank you for caring about my hand! :D Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Love667: thank you! It does hurt doesn't it! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Palm Marlieze: thank you! :)**

**Ashdoda: I loved when the statue fail, it was such an Acacia thing to happen, things like that happen to her, like when she broke the statue of Caius! haha great times! I loved the line "Athendora I am seeing you at your finest." that line was just the best!! I also see the statue falling as a huge symbol as to what is to come. I am so sneaky... I am glad to read that you get excited about my updates! Reading those kinds of reviews make me want to write more and keeps me going!!! Thank you!!! :D**

**arrancarstar: The BAM is going to be good...at least I think it will be. Its going to shock people and piss Acacia off, but what doesn't piss acacia off? haha. I can not wait to see the drawing! I'm really excited, no one has ever wanted to draw one of my characters before! Thank you again! :D**

**PinkyCandy44: Gah Caius is so sexy, I even thought he was sexy during the chapter where he changed her! well of course its because I imagine Jamie as Caius...I love to read that readers read my chapters twice! thats really cool! thank you! This is going to sound weird, but I love reading my own fanfictions, I always go back and read my True Blood fanfiction. I like reading my true blood fanfiction because I used to be in love with the character Godric and the actor who played him...I know strange :P. I read my stuff and think "wow did I really write that?" like I am surprised. Thank you!!!**

**XangelXeyesX: I really hope you liked the fight scene in this chapter...They will get better, I need to research some fighting terms to make the scenes flow. Thank you for reading!!! :) Alec and Acaica are great together...I sense that. Also Caius and Acacia are just too dang stubborn, but when they confess the love for each other its going to be like fireworks...so hot and full of passion! Hopefully you guys will like it! I want you guys to! **

**Blackened Lilly: Thank you for caring! :) hopefully there will be no breaks, so far I haven't planned on it! :P I loved the statue breaking as well...it was a lighter moment for the story! My favorite quote from the chapter was acacia saying "AThendora I am seeing you at your finest!" It was priceless. I will tell you this the whole confession with their feelings is going to be delayed for a while, but they will be little incidents in between that lead up to the confession. The two are just so stubborn. I like it that way! It makes things uncomfortable. I can not wait to write the scene when they do! But I might make a part two instead of adding to this story. I feel like 30 chapters would be enough for this story...then part two..I dont know!**

**RememberingYesterday: thank you! I hope your hand is better! Its just scary more than painful...I am somewhat scared of my car...haha.  
**


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER TO ALL THAT IS TWILIGHT I OWN NOTHING, BUT MY CHARACTER.

* * *

"Aro." I spoke properly, standing straight with my shoulders back. I was wearing a green velvet dress that stopped at the mid thigh with white stockings, flats as shoes. "May I have a word, this is dearly important and I would like to not speak so publicly"

"Acacia, child." greeted Aro pleasantly, he stood up from his chair and slowly acceded down toward me. "Why do you look so glum?"

"May I speak with you in private sir?"

"What ever you have to say Acacia, you will say to all of us." Caius's voice was quiet, yet not so harsh, like it usually would be. "For all of us would find out anyway."

My eyes flew up to look over at Caius. He was different somehow, his usual posture was now slumped, his hair was loose and not brushed back, I had preferred his hair loose than his usual slicked back look. His eyes were black, they were hard, but they looked weak.

"I would rather not." I spat. I looked down to the ground closing my eyes shut.

The cold finger tips of Aro's hand gently touched my chin lifting my face back up.

"It will be alright dear, please speak for all of us could possibly help you." Aro's eyes perked up and he smiled.

"But you wont believe me." I shook my head making my hair fall over my face. "Please not here, not in front of certain people." I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw.

"In front of certain people?" Caius stated loudly, his voice was back to normal.

"Yes, certain people." My eyes shot open to fall onto the spot beside Caius, there next to him was no one, just empty air, no chair or body. Caius's eye followed my gaze only to see that I was staring at the open area beside him. Quickly he went back to his position of slumping, resting his sharp feature face upon his right hand.

"If you are worried about Athendora hearing what you have to say do not." Caius casually through out there. "She left abruptly last night, for reasons I can not explain, but I am sure from how worried you sound it is about you."

My eyes moved to him and rolled, he sounded too casual for my liking, as if it was okay. I glared at him and straightened my back.

"How am I to know if the reason she left is about me, but I will tell you this." I pointed at Caius. " she has been threatening me ever since she has arrived, though she was not here long I am glad to see she has departed."

"You are glad that she has departed my dear Acacia?" Asked Aro. "Why?"

"She has attacked me twice since she has been here." I shouted feeling angry. "She thinks that I am in a relationship with a certain Volturi leader." my words became a whisper. "Also with the events that happened last night, I had to show her what I was capable of and what I showed her, well I even surprised myself. I was just so evil."

"What exactly did you do Acacia?" spoke Caius.

" We were close enough to janes room and I assumed she was in there so I just used Jane's power on her, but it was all in self defense, she had me pinned to the ground and I could not get up."

"Self defense?" Caius stood up shouting throwing his arms up into the air. "How did Jane not hear it all?"

"I don't know how anyone did not hear the fight, Athendora was being extremely loud and just like you she loves throwing priceless art" I rolled my eyes again."Out of all the residents here Caius, for some reason I thought you would be happy she is gone." I smirked. His initial reaction to things was pissing me off. "You sure hated the idea of here arriving"

"There you go again speaking of things you do not understand." His voice sounded angry and his eyes were dangerous. "Or know."

"Things I do not understand?" I growled in annoyance, he was being an asshole once again, but when is he not. Like that time he...no he was being on them as well. "You do not like her Caius, its evident, I could sense it in the the throne room, I had this feeling that you did not want to be around her."

"That is my gift." Marcus giggled. "To sense things like that."

My head snapped over toward Marcus, my lips parted in a slight smile.

"Caius, Acacia is right we all know you did not like her being here."

A growl escaped Caius's lips and my face snapped toward him.

"Oh give it up!" I shouted at him. I wanted to strangle him, make him take out that extremely large stick that was stuck up his butt. "You can't ever be happy can you? No not when your mate is around and here I was to think things would be better with her in your bed. And now you are still angry because she is gone"

I slapped a hand on my mouth.

Aro crept over toward me and placed a hand upon my left shoulder. His finger gripped at my skin. A slow, low chuckle escaped his lips and his face turned toward me.

Caius's eyes widened in shock. Was it from what I had said, I don't take it back.

"Nothing ever makes you happy!" I shouted taking my hand from my mouth. "No actually what makes you happy is bringing pain upon anyone, like me, like how you changed me and laughed at my pain, oh how I wish to bring you so much pain!"

I crossed my arms and glared at Caius wishing to leash Jane's power upon him.

"Just do it." Caius stated so casually leaning forward toward me. "Do it!"

"Do what?" I leaned backwards opening my eyes, I was confused.

"Bring me pain." He whispered.

I turned my head slightly and looked at Aro who just looked back at me with a lifted brow. My eyes flew onto Marcus, he just nodded.

"Don't looked to the other volturi leaders for permission." Caius spat. "Do it!"

"I...I.." I began to stuttered.

"I know you desire to bring me pain do you not?" Caius stood from his chair and slowly floated down toward me.

I took a step back.

"I have already hurt you." I stated calmy.

"How?" Caius cocked his head.

"You no longer have a mate."

It got quiet.

Bursting open with a great force the iron door slammed against the stone walls.

"The cullens are here!" Felix shouted. "They have a guest along with them, he is human."

Everyone's eyes snapped onto felix.

"Acacia up here dear." Aro walked back to his chair as well as Caius. "We have some issues to discuss."

My mouth open...if it could, my jaw would be on the floor.

* * *

**Hey readers! I am sorry for such a long wait...homework...a lot of it! And I was busy.**

**The cullens?? muahh ahaha ha ha haa**

**and human guest that is not bella because bella is not a he!**

**hahah interesting things are to come my friends...very interesting things.**

**changes...so some of the things I said before may not happen.**

**sad to say, but Athendora will show up again...  
**

* * *

**Reyelle: thank you for your review and thank you my hand is actually doing really well now.  
**

**XangelXeyesX: I can't wait until they declare their love as well...the tenson is building and building.**

**cissilarsson: I hate Athendora as well...she is just terrible!!**

**arrancarstar: I can not wait to see the drawing!!!! **

**Blackened Lilly: I loved that line as well...it just made Acacia top dog...like she was above Athendora (but really not)...I am thinking about ending this part soon, but I don't want to end it with out the confession of their lover for each other, but I don't think its going to happen in this part...so I might not do it in parts I might just keep adding to this story. I really don't know how many chapters it will be, but it will happen. I really don't know. **

**.: I know! But Acacia doesn't even know how to kill a vampire yet, I am pretty sure she will learn how or ask how. Athendora deserves much worse than to die...I say lock her up until forever, and not allow her to feed or see the day or natural lighting...that would drive her insane.**

**PinkyCandy44: thank you!!! :)**

**RememberingYesterday: I was afraid of my car, but then I was like "I have to get to school some how" hahah. Thank you for your review!!**

**Aerielyn: oh thank you!! :)**

**Worldley: Oh wow thank you! Your comment made me smile! Thank you for reading and reviewing! I agree Caius is definitely a neat character with so much to him!**

**hermonine: Thank you!**


	24. Chapter 24

There I stood in between the one who wanted me to be apart of this group and the monster I hated that changed me and made me join this group. The room was quiet, no sounds, no not even a fidget from the rest of the guard or I. Jane along with Alec were at Caius's right side while Demetri was missing collecting the Cullens I suppose. Felix just stood against the stone wall with his arms crossed over his strong, muscular chest.

"Now Acacia my dear girl." Aro began breaking the silence. "I do not want you to move from my side unless you are permitted, I know you hold a lot of anger toward the Cullens at the moment, but why not save that anger for when it will be worth releasing"

Aro's face turned toward me, upon his lips was a calm smile.

"And this human boy, You will have the urge to feed off of his blood, but you will need to control that urge to not think about it."

My eyes shifted from Aros and to the ground.

The iron doors swung open once again then a cold hand snatch my forearm. It was Caius of course because it was from his side, his grip stayed and did not move. I turned my face to look at him, my eye brows went into a frown. He just looked at me with his usual arrogant scowl.

I knew why he latched onto me, so that I would not move, so that I would not go after the boy.

I lifted my head up to the quick sound of foot steps against the marble floor.

"Acacia." A voice of a woman shouted. My eyes instantly found the person the voice belong to. My angry eyes swiftly changed to more of a sad look. Alice. She was dressed in green and her hair was in its usual style. "Acacia, you are a..." A loud huff of air escaped her mouth with shock.

"A vampire." I spoke calmly shaking my head sadly, my eyes moving into faint slits. "Yes I am." I fought back the urge to go up to her. To either slap her or hug her...I was not angry to see her, it was just that she was too late. Too late to save me, too late to care I suppose.

Multiple gasps filled the air.

"We are all so sorry"

"I'm so sorry." She whispered looking distressed.

Instantly, a voice entered my mind, it was of a woman, it sounded like Alice's but was a lot higher in pitch and was speaking in a quicker pace._ 'Oh Acacia, I am sorry please forgive us'_ the voice kept on speaking over and over again. _'Your cousin is missing' _the voice continued to speak 'A member of the Volturi. The pendent around her neck, why does Caius have his hand around her arm'.

_'I don't like this one bit, she is a member of the Volturi' _another voice spoke. _'That could have been my sweet Bella up there wearing that pendent, a vampire, I could be with her forever, but for them to change her I would never allow.'_

My eyes drifted toward Edward who was looking at the ground with sorrow filled eyes, he was slowly shaking his head. It was his voice, the voice who was speaking about Bella in such a way. It was his power,that was making everyone's thoughts seep into my mind. I wish it would stop, but I did not know how to control it.

"Bella." I spoke ignoring anymore rambling coming from Edward in my mind. I was concerned. "Why is my cousin missing?"

My words were more of a shout. No one spoke. When no one answered that's when the ranting began. Everyone's head cocked to the side in confusion.

"No one has spoken of Bella missing." Aro stated.

"it can't be possible." Alice sounded shocked. "I was thinking about it and then Acacia you asked about it...no it can't be possible, are you a mind reader?"

Aro and Caius began to laugh, I shook my head and ignored Alice's question.

"Why did none of you come for me?" I changed the subject. I wanted to cry, but it was not impossible. "And what does my family think of me missing? Can any of you God Damned Cullens answer any of those questions, or was I just this girl who allowed the burden of the Volturi to leave, to cease, to end? Was I Bella's free card away from the Volturi?"

"Acacia." Edward spoke, his golden eyes looked up to me and locked with my red ones. "Things have happened that did not allow us to leave right away that is the reason why we are so late. That is why we are here now, why we finally came now"

"Sorry?" I asked shaking my head. "No, A word such as sorry is not going to make me human, make me be alive again, make me not recall all the pain I went through transforming into this creature, I have to feed off of humans Edward, the creature I once was, dare I ever feed off animals" I laughed. " I could not, the animals have done nothing to the earth to destroy it, but humans its all a bit sadistic and funny in some sort of a way"

"Acacia." A woman began to walk forward. It was Esme, across her lips was a kind smile. "We tried, but things happened."

That wasn't good enough. Pain, I wish to bring pain on to all of the Cullens.

The cullens collapsed onto the ground.

"Acacia!" Someone shouted. "Acacia contain yourself!"

I did not let off with the pain. My eyes look at each of the Cullens. Alice was squirming gripping at her pixie like hair, jasper at her side gripping at Alice's hand. Rosalie was on the ground as well looking pissed, Esme along with her husband looked sad, but not really phased or showing that they were in pain. Edward and Emmet were still on there feet.

"Acacia you need to stop!" Grunted Edward gripping at his chest. "It will all be explained in due time. Please!"

"Acacia stop!" Arms gripped around me. "Stop now!" the words were now whispers flowing into my right ear.

"They deserve it." I whispered backed shutting my eyes. "I am dead because of them!" I cried!

"No you are dead because of me." It was Caius. "but you are more than alive. You are immortal. Doing this to them is not going to make you mortal again."

I released the thought of pain and the pain stopped.

"I was turned into this creature." I stated huffing for air trying to relax, but I was still struggling with in Caius's grasp. "Because of how no one came for me, to stop this from happening, this was not far at all. No one cared."

_'He treats her as is she is...'_ a voice trailed on. _'by God what did she do to the Cullens?' _It was a voice I had yet to have heard before.

My head drooped, and a wall of my hair covered my face, the arms of Caius, who was standing behind me were still locked around my stomach. Until one of his arms unlatched itself and found the wrist that he had bitten, a smooth cool finger slowly began to trace over the scar. I began to relax even more, but it wasn't up to me, it was from his touch.

All the cullens stood.

"Caius let go of me now before I decided to hurt you now."

"Shhhh" he whispered continuing to hold me. "Breath."

"What the hell?" I heard Emmet shout. "Acacia what was that?"

"That was Jane's power was it not?" Alice asked quietly opening her eyes wide in shock.

"that was jane's power." Jasper spoke to Alice.

"How is that possible?" She asked.

"Caius let me go now!" I ordered moving my arms, trying to get him to release me.

"Only if you don't attack the Cullens, as much as I enjoyed what you did to them, there are many things to discuss, such as your missing cousin and the reason why they are actually here, since clearly it has nothing to do with you."

I clenched my jaw together tightly and growled.

"I wont." I breathed. His arms squeezed me tight. "I wont" I shouted.

Caius quickly released me and I flipped the hair out of my face. My eyes instantly landed on a person who was clearly not a vampire. It was a guy, his light brown green eyes came into contact with my red ones. Quickly I turned away when something that smelled wonderful filled the air. What was that? That smell of cinnamon, of fresh apples, of baked goods, it smelled of all kinds of wonderful things. I clenched my jaw together. It was his blood.

Sensing my discomfort to the smell of the boys blood, Caius's hand found my wrist, rubbing his thumb over my scar, it calmed me, cutting off the scent of the blood vaguely. Was Caius doing this to me for my own good? Or was it just so I wouldn't make a fool the Volturi.

"He needs to leave this room in order for me to concentrate on this matter." I mumbled through clenched teeth. "As you all should know, Cullens, I am a new born vampire, how foolish for you all to think that the Volturie wouldn't change me. To bring a human in here."

"She was a fighter, Esme and Carlisle." Aro stood up from his chair. "I believe that is a trait Bella lacked, meaning I am grateful for Acacia, though my intentions were not as cruel as she thought."

"Just get the boy out of here." I shouted, lowering my head embarrassed, if I was human I would have been the shade of a red apple peel. "Now!" I grunted.

I lifted my head up looking at the boy again, he looked frightened and tense. What a strange face he had, it was certainly not ugly, but it was different.

"Felix escort the gentlemen out please." Caius ordered nicely. "This shall not take as long as everyone thinks it will, why not call upon a chef to fix him up a meal."

Felix quickly walked up to the boy and placed a hand upon his shoulder. The boy jumped back.

"I will not leave!" His voice was loud and clear, his eyes locked on mine. "I need to hear this conversation, I have information."

I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head.

"Acacia, I know you will not kill him." Whispered Caius.

What was up with the sudden kindness?

"Just what information do you have exactly?" I questioned cocking my head to the side examining him even more. "You are foolish, do not underestimate my power, you saw what I did to the Cullens, did you not? Do you want to end up on the floor like they did?"

This guy was tall and lean looking, pale complexion, sharp cheek bones and full lips. Freckles seemed randomly placed on his face.

"Any information I can give to find your cousin." He cleared his throat then placed a hand on top of his head ruffling his orange brownish like hair. It was tussled and he was stressed out.

"And what exactly do you have to do with all of this?" I questioned. For I had never seen this guy before and know the Cullens for a bit I knew they would not give away that they are vampires so easily.

"The same group of vampires that took your cousin took my sister!" He shouted eyes widening.

"No need to shout!" I stated calmly with a weak forced smile.

"Acacia dear please keep quiet" I had forgotten my place and where I was at. Aro ascended down toward the boy. "Edward now please explain what has happened with Bella."

Was it just me or was I getting the shaft once again, like the fact that I was a vampire did not matter, like Bella was more important at the moment. I wanted to scream and shout _'hello here, yeah still here Volturie leaders and Co, I was still kidnapped and turned against my will by this strange yet beautiful, sadistic man and no one came and save me, yeah thanks a heap Cullens'_

I rolled my eyes.

"She was taken." Edward pressed his lips together tightly. "By Victoria and a new group of vampires I do not know of."

"Taken?" Aro's voice perked up. "I find that hard to believe for you seemed so attached to the girl Edward, I would think you would not allow anything to happen to her, that you would always be by her side."

"I along with my family were gone feeding in the woods that day and the Shapeshifters were gone as well leaving Bella without any form of protection"

"Shapeshifters?" Aro asked. "As in Werewolves"

"Yes Aro." Edward nodded.

I heard a faint growl to my left, it came from Caius.

"And are you friends with said Werewolves Cullen family?" Aro lifted his head to look upon all of the Cullens.

"We are more like Allies in a way, but friends we are not." Alice cut in scrunching her nose.

"What does all of this have to do with Bella and my sister missing?" Shouted the boy.

"Nothing." Aro arched an eye brow then curved his lips into a small wicked smile. "Nothing at all, I was just curious."

"Edward how do you know if it was Victoria that has taken her?" Marcus interrupted perking his eyes up. "And dear boy what is the significance of your sister to Victoria and also the same question to you how do you know that it was Victoria that has kidnapped her?"

"I've been following them, they leave trails." The boy began. "The leave trails of bodies everywhere they go and I witness them take my sister, but they left me injured but did not kill me. And I have absolutely no idea why they took her, they just did." The boy shook his head and his full lips pursed making them look fuller, I couldn't help, but to stare at them. He flung his arms out in a way of showing that he was clueless to the fact._ 'What if she is dead, what if they kill her, oh God have mercy.' _He began to think, he was really, really worried.

"Edward." Aro asked.

"It is a given that it was her, my family and her have a past with Victoria, she has been after her for a while now." Edward was getting angry. "I could smell her everywhere, it was Victoria, she has her reasons to take Bella away from me."

"Which are?"

"My family and I killed her mate."

"That is a predicament you have gotten yourself into Cullens." Caius mused.

"We had our reasons for such an action, leader Caius." Edward snapped.

"No need to get defensive Edward." Marcus stated.

"Dear boy." Aro called out to the mortal. "What is your name?"

"

"Andrew." He frowned looking at me.

My head turned to the side, I really could not bare this.

"And Cullen Family what is the reason for this visit, it obviously has nothing to do with Acacia."

"Its obvious, We need your help." Alice explained.

"I could have answered that question." Caius sounded annoyed.

"Where are we to start if we agree on helping you?" Aro asked.

"Back in forks, Demetri can track her scent better than all of us." Emmet finally spoke again. "He can track her better than any of us in general."

"My power is to track the mind not the scent."

"Yes and that will be helpful." Emmet stated. "We also need more people, for defense, for protection, once we have Bella's and Williams sister back we are going to need to hide them and of course fight of the other group of vampires."

"Emmet." Aro spoke. "I do not know about fighting, but we will try out best to bring the human's back to where they belong, we need to establish peace amongst the other group."

"Aro I don't know if I can deal with this peacefully."

"Very well then Edward, you will have to try." Aro stated. "We leave tomorrow for Forks"

* * *

**I hope this was a good chapter, I think it could have been better, but It turned out pretty well, it was kind of rushed but things will slow down somewhat and get better. I can not wait to write the next chapter....its gonna be good...so good....good in the fact that you all should like it, but then again it may come off as a tease, but hopefully it....man that is a lot of commas. Any ways there will be a picture of Andrew up on my profile because I know you all are just probably dieing to see what he really looks like. The whole reason of adding Andrew was to well was to make Acacia seem more like a vampire, because she seems to still have that human quality in this story and I want to break that...and with actually having a human to compare he with will make that total contrast. A relationship will form I do not know what kind at the moment, but it will not be permanent, this is like a tease that will make Caius frustrated even more than when she is with Alec. I haven't really decided to either give him a bigger role in this story or not.**

**so yeah it does seem like everyone is giving Acacia the shaft...like they do not care, but it will be explained next chapter.**

**I know you guys are getting annoyed with how Acacia and Caius are not together yet...I am sorry really I am but I have my ideas and I think it will all work out perfectly...well great.**

**and it also seems like Acacia doesn't care for her cousin, she does really she does, but at the moment she is Extremely annoyed by the fact that know one came to save her, that her life is basically ruin, she wont be able to live her dreams really...or will she....another problem is her family and the fact that she has to be dead to them...that her family can not know...either dead or she had ran away.**

**Acacia is still so human in the way she thinks...she isn't going to automatically be like "hey I am a vampire" I mean she still thinks she is human at times.**

**Caius was a gentlement to an extent in this chapter...honestly he is becoming more and more soft...and caring around Acacia. Since Athendora is somewhat gone things will spark...possibly a friendship that will lead to something more.**

* * *

**natsumi456: I am like the master of Cliff hangers!!! haha I am sorry, but I am glad you like my story! I hope this chapter did it some justice for the wait!**

**Reyelle:There should be some Caius and Acacia goodness should be in the next chapter! But if you can not wait any longer, you should reread some of the later chapters {I prefer the whole two chapters where Caius changes her, though they are not a couple its still some almost steamy like scenes ;).} I know like stated above I am like the master of Cliffhangers! Sorry! haha but I hope you like this chapter!**

**RememberingYesterday:**

**hah yep, it actually brings the plot where it is suppose to go, and I think the story needed more Characters like the cullens. I like the Dialogue between the cullen characters and Acacia, they treat her so differently than they treat Bella.**

**response to Violet eyes, for some reason it kept messing your usersname up. Sorry. Caius got all moody because well he was somewhat enjoying the attention from Athendora, someone who treated him well and was a woman who could well cough...cough share a bed with. The cullens being here leads the story into a different direction...leads to more action in the future. Wall painting is fun though, I tend to do other things like schratch up the walls with scissors but thats only when I am really mad and can't handle things....but I love painting trees on my wall. Thank you!!! :) I really appreciate your review!!**

**futurecullen26: I know I know! Its getting intense and they need to confess, but they will! in due time. I feel like I am torturing all of your readers! I don't mean to...I just want the story to be more than just about their relationship, though it is mainly about that and Acacia'a transformation in becoming and acting like a vampire.**

**XangelXeyesX: I hope this chapter was good! :)**

**arrancarstar: I can't wait to see it!**

**PinkyCandy44: I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Blackened Lilly: See I love writing the dialogue between Acacia and Caius just as much as writing the somewhat steamy scenes...I love the chemistry they have...I mean they act like they hate each other when in fact it all is a cover up and everyone else can see it...MARCUS, but he isn't going to say anything...or will he....haha. I am excited about the whole cullen interaction and such..even the new character...which will not really get in the way of Caius and Acacia, but some things may spark...Acacia will basically be jealous of how he is human and completely obsessed with his blood. Which will make her come off as a vampire more which is a reason why I added him. When I was thinking about writing this story I thought "it needs to come off as real as possbile even if it is a fiction, so of course my character couldn't have the will or the knolgedge to automatically think like a vampie pr act like one once she was turned" she will have to be learn like every one else, I think it give the story character, the story is of her growing into a vampire more...becomeing the person she is suppose to be (memeber of the volturi cough...cough...and more). I like reading other fanfiction with character becoming vampires and that they automatically go into the way of the vampire so swiftly like its easiy and all, but I am trying to make it as if I was turned into a vampire and how a human being would actualy take it...I know some of it is clearly "really fictional", but I am trying! And thank you I really think my writing skills are improving! Homework has been a pain in the you know what lately so I will try to update as soo as possible!**

**cissilarsson: haha I know it does thicken...leaving more and more! haha and thank you! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

The Cullen's golden eyes, like puppy dogs stared up at the Volturi leaders wide eyed on last time, following their stares their heads slowly nodded in agreements, then they exited the throne room. The pressure of my stone like teeth quickly subsided as I unclenched my jaw, the boy had left with them. I shook my head quickly.

"I will not be going with them!" I shouted stomping my heels into the marble flooring, making my way toward the door. I swiftly stopped and turned to face the leaders. "You can not make me go back there, you have turned me, I must remain here, do not make me hurt even more than I do."

"You will have to go." Caius began. "You will be needed."

My neck snapped over toward Caius and I moved my brows into a fierce frown. "How will I be needed?" I spat, flaring my nostrils, probably looking like a fool...or a bull of some sort. "I do not wish to help the Cullen family at all."

Caius was in his aristocratic position with his back straight up and not touching the back of his chair. His lips were not pursed, but they were as straight as a perfectly drawn line, a perfect line drawn by mortal hand. His lean legs crossed and hands on both arms chairs. He had to make himself so presentable for the Cullens didn't he? I will admit he did look fierce in a good way.

"If not the Cullen family, how about your cousin?" Aro's eyes perked up.

"What about my cousin?" I asked shaking my head. "Why should I help her when she and the Cullens could have come here and saved me?"

"But it is not like you have any choice in the matter." Caius continued. " You are to stay by my side at all time, you are a member of the Volturi Guard and will be treated as so"

"Acacia be the better person here." Aro chuckled, smiling wide. "Not literally a person because you are clearly not mortal anymore, but do the good work, be the one to help save her."

"I don't want to go, please do not make me." I turned to fully face them, my arms dangled at my side, fingers clenched tightly together making a fist.

"Acacia, you are the one with the most power, clearly." Marcus stated making him self known to all in the room, he always sat so quietly in this room rarely speaking. "We need you, the Cullens need you more than they think, even though their main reason for visiting was to ask for the Volturi's help, they need you as well."

I turned my head to the side clenching my teeth tightly together as well as my eyelids.

"They do not deserve my help, for God's sake I don't even know what I am capable of, hell I am still trying to get used to the fact that my heart does not beat and the fact that I desire human blood, do really think, if I was to get into this mess this would make my situation any better?"

"Yes you are still going through a hard time." Aro began. "It is apparent, all of your angst of a child, it has been forever since I have been human, yet your age, your temper is so quick, to get rid of you anger, you must fight, save your cousin and fight those who hold her captive, even if she ends up being dead."

"You speak as if this will be simple for me to just let go and fight, I rather not go, I want nothing to do with those damn cullens!" Quickly I grasped the handles of the massive doors and swung them open.

"Caius, please go after her."

With speed I began down the hallway toward the library, I doubt anyone would be able to find me there. Was there any reason for anyone to be in there today? I don't think so. My quick foot steps came to a halt when the sudden whispers of a certain group of mortals began to speak. I ducked behind a wall to listen and to watch from afar.

"A vampire?" Snapped a girlish voice, the sound of heels began to click against the marble floor. "A vampire!"

"We saw Rosalie, everyone saw, actually everyone felt it." It was Edward's voice, he was still total shit at whispering just like he was at Charlie's house. "Bella is going to flip out once she find's out, once she sees that the Volturi has taken her cousin"

"She is going to flip out when she finds out that her cousin is a vampire." Emmet laughed. "She is going to be so jealous."

Suddenly breathing in quietly the blood of his scent began to enter my nostrils and toy with my mind teasing me. I ducked behind a wall, clenching my fists and holding my breath for a bit.

"Wait, what happened with that girl, what is her name Acalie?" it was the boy, the mortal speaking now and questioning what happened to me?

"Acacia." The voice of Alice corrected. "She saved Bella's life basically, Bella would be apart of the Volturi if it wasn't for Acacia."

"Wait, how?" He breathed.

"She basically gave herself to the Volturi thinking that we would show up and save her." Edward growled.

_'Thats not what happen' _I thought to myself. _'Well somewhat, I did give myself, but when you guys started to show up they just took off'_

Edward began to growl again.

"Edward calm down." Alice ordered.

"Bella felt horrible that night." I saw him close his eyes gently. "For what happened, for what went down, but even though I did not know Acacia for long, she did act on impulses. She gave herself to the volturi on an impulse. We could have shown up earlier that night, Bella would not be kid napped and Acacia would not be a vampire."

"How can you know that?" Rosalie asked. "How can you say if Bella would not be kidnapped?"

"Edward can't know that, but it could be different, things would be different if Acacia was not taken." Alice stated placing a hand upon Edward's shoulder. "Now we owe Acacia everything. Because of her the volturi did not take Bella, did not make her a vampire, but because of her actions she was made a vampire."

"We could have shown up here, we could have gotten her back, only if we could have left right away, Bella would not be gone." Edward snapped. "Acacia's life is ruined."

"And did you see that power?" Emmet laughed. "What was that?"

"See? we felt it." snapped Rosalie. "How did she get all of those powers anyways?"

"no one knows...gifts just come to you." Carlisle began. "Yes Acacia is a vampire now, it is a terrible thing and I and Esme plan on speaking with her as soon as possible, but at the moment she seems-"

"Seems to hate us all?" Emmet shouted.

"Emmet, how can we blame her, we did not come for her." Alice cried. "All of us did not have to come here, we could have split the group up, half of us could have came and the other could have gone out to look for Bella and track Victoria down."

I couldn't help myself any longer I needed to speak with the Cullens, to apologize I would not, but to confront them I would. Slowly I crept out from behind the I was stand against and made my way toward the Cullens. They were all still in their little frenzies, arguing over nonsense about Bella.

"Bella was..." Edward Shouted. "A priority to me, to us."

As I walked closer the eyes of the boy, Andrew, shot wide up open, he did not speak, but just stared at me in ways I was not used to.

"Acacia could not have expected us to-" Edward continued. "To come and save her so quickly, yes it was a problem, but there were other problems."

Continuing to get closer, I began to hear the inner voices of all that was around me. _'Her eyes are so...knowing...her skin so pale, the look of creme and marble'_ it was the voice of Andrew. _'Cat like she appears' and 'Poor Acacia, I truly thought we would be friends, better friends, close friends, but now a vampire and a member of the Volturi, she is my superior' _Alice inner voice was shakey. '_Bella is not going to like this at all, asking the Volturi for help and for her cousin is a vampire'_

"Bella is not going to like it if you don't go and find her Alice." My voice was loud and strong. "And yes the Volturi is going to help you, but me a superior that is nonsense."

With a great speed everyone turned their head and bodies toward me, everyone's eyes were on me.

'Is she prettier than me?' another girl's voice spoke, it sounded annoyed. My eyes latched onto Rosalie, she stood there in a lavender chiffon dress, her blond hair curled and flowing down her shoulders, tapping her heeled toes against the marble floor. _'She is much shorter than I, but her hair is quiet a passionate shade of red a lot richer than before, her features upon her face much sharper and her eyes more almond shape, giving her a cat like appearance, but I find her much too thin, though she looks nothing like Bella she has no chest or back side like Bella, but who is prettier me or her?'_

"Rosalie of course you are prettier, do not worry, you are still the fairest of them all." My voice sounded sincere, but of course I had to throw in a little sarcasm. Her eyes went into a frown.

A quiet chuckle escaped from Emmets mouth.

"But it is the truth." I stated still making my way toward them.

Edward's eyes latched onto mine as if I was an enemy of some sort.

"Acacia." Alice's sad eyes drooped to the floor. "I can not say it enough, but I am sorry."

"Not now please." I held my hand up. "There are other matters to discuss, I have over heard your whole conversation here out in the hallway. I haven't decided whether if I should help you all or not, but I am sure Caius is going to drag me along by force anyways."

'Caius' a voice spoke. 'I wonder what the significance-'

I stopped the voice by speaking. "He is my maker; therefore I am to do as he please, since I am his guard"

Carlisle slowly walked through the small crowd of his Cullen family and stopped before me. Across his lips was a warm smile, his eyes were comforting, in some way he reminded me of my father back at home, suddenly thinking of my family made me feel sad, leading me to hate the Cullen family even more. But was it the Cullen family I should be really hating?

"Acacia I would like to speak with you a lone if you do not mind, for I fear that the rest of my family might get into an argument." His were words were soft.

"Carlisle, Mr. Cullen, I mean I am fine to speak with you all, I will not commit the same action against you all again, so do not worry." I smiled and clasped my hands together, they fell to against my stomach and upper legs.

"Well then my first question is, What is your power?" He along with the rest of the cullen family cocked their heads to the side. "You seem to possess the same power as Edward and jane."

With a smile I spoke. "They are not my powers or gifts."

"They are not?" He questioned.

"No they are not, what I do is pick up on them like some sort of antenna, I absorb them, that is why none of your gifts or the gifts of the Volturi worked on me. I absorbed your gifts, but that is not all, since I am a vampire now, I not only absorb them I as well can use them against you or anyone in general, but you have to be within a certain distance."

They all pursed their lips and squinted their eyes.

"So that is why you had dreamed what I had envisioned that night?" Alice questioned. "you must had picked my power up."

"I actually do not know why I dreamed what you envisioned, Alice." I shook my head.

"What an interesting power you have." Carlisle stated delighted. "It is something that will definitely come in handy at times."

"Yes it will come in handy." I smiled. "And it has a few times already."

Carlilse expression changed suddenly. "I don't mean from what happened earlier today, I mean other incidents, a lot has gone down since I have arrive"

"Like what?" Edward walk toward me and wrinkled his nose in annoyance. "We need to know everything."

"I do not understand your need to know of everything that has happened to me Edward, but if you really are a curious one I will tell you of one incident, that recently happened yesterday actually."

"Yesterday?"

"Do you all know of a woman called Athendora?" I asked lifting a brow up.

"Yes, that is the leader Caius's mate and wife." Edward answered.

"Well she attacked me and we got into a little fight, yeah I guess you could call it a fight and well I had to use Jane's power against her and let me just tell you that power has come in handy twice for me."

I snapped my mouth shut when I saw that all the Cullens were staring at me.

"I don't take it back, but we could all chose to put it all behind us." I whispered.

"Very well then." Edward agree. "But Athendora, what did she want with you?"

"She thinks Caius has a thing for me and that I have a thing for him." I laughed. "She just wanted to make it clear that I don't pull a move on him"

They are went silent.

_'Put it all behind us?' _Rosalie's voice rang. _'then again I would rather not get on her bad side, wait is she hearing all of this?'_

"The one gift that has been getting on my nerves is yours Edward, I hear everything, well mentally I hear everything." My eyes fell on to Rosalie's and I smiled.

"Oh yes it can be a nuisance at times." He chuckled.

_'okay this is more like it, a happy Acacia leads to a happy bunch of Cullens' _Emmet laughed allowed.

"Possibly." my eyes moved over toward Emmet's.

Suddenly I began to feel sick, my stomach began craving his blood. His scent was so close. I clenched my hands into fist and stiffened my body. Instantly I turned my head to the side.

"Are you alright Acacia." Alice ask. "What is the matter?"

Like lightening my head snapped toward the boy and began to ready myself to pounce. I was acting like an animal. Bending my legs I sprung up, but instantly I pulled back down, down toward the marble floor. On top of me was a particular vampire, with long blond hair, his feature sharp and fierce, across his face was a scowl.

"Get off of me Caius." I laughed historically, but oh so viciously. "I must have his blood, it taunts at me like It needs me."

I was not myself at this moment. It was like my mind was in my body, but dormant as another person took me over.

"Cullens leave us now, please go speak with any of the leaders, we will be leaving as soon as possible, but as you have noticed Acacia is a new born vampire and you bringing a human a long was a bad mistake."

Caius grabbed my wrists and brought them above my head away from my body. My legs instantly began to kick up, but his weight held them down.

"Look at me Acacia." I did not I turned my face to the side and continued to laugh. "Now!" He shouted.

I faced him.

"Before we leave for forks you will have to feed, you hear me?" He hissed.

"I will not!" I shouted back at him.

"Do you want to risk killing anyone in Forks?" He questioned. "one body over 4 or perhaps more, if you do not control your thirst now it will get the best of you while we are in forks."

"I'm not going to Forks."

At that moment I allowed myself to confess to myself that I thought Caius was actually attractive. His eyes cat like almost like mine I suppose, they were sharp and full of stories, full of history. His lips red, stained possible, his cheeks pale, his hair was not slicked back, but messy and flipped to the side, by god he resembled a rock star right now. Where was his guitar and band?

Caius's full lips parted to speak. "You will be going to Forks and you will be feeding tonight."

"I don't want to go, what if people see me and they all know I am missing, I mean I don't know if they all know I am missing, but they have to know Bella is missing and oh god Jacob what if he sees me, he hates vampires."

"Hate's Vampires."

"He is a werewolf, a shapeshifter."

A low growl escaped his lips.

"You will not see him, now you must go feed."

I did, I fed, in fact I was feeding right now. The warm liquid running down my throat, it was subsiding the craving for his blood, it was calming me. Dropping the body on the floor of the room without windows Caius just stared at me.

"Messy...messy...messy." he purred smirking evilly. "You allow the blood to just drip all over you, run down your chin and neck, look you even have it in your hair."

"Just be happy I fed willingly this time." I snapped making my way toward the door. As I grasped the handle Caius pulled me back, throwing me against the wall. Quickly he was before me, extending out his hand he ran a thumb over my chin, just right below my lips. As his finger left, he eyed the liquid intensely, before bringing it to his mouth. His pink tongue slowly licked the blood away. After all the blood was gone he quickly moved my hair away from my neck.

"What are you doing?" I asked nervosly.

"Waste not." he chimed.

He lowered his face toward my neck where a line of blood had trickled down. When he attached his lips to my neck I began to shiver, his touch was so cooling, but somehow I felt as if my body was heating up.

"Oh yes." he whispered. "the reaction is all too good."

Wait what?

His lips came back down upon my neck, gently sucking up the blood, trailing up to my jawline, slowly making their way to my chin. Then he pulled away making me fall to the ground like a doll, heaving for air.

"Go take a shower and pack, we leave as soon as possible in the morning." He hissed, then vanished out the door.

Wait what just happened?

* * *

**Long chapter here readers...for a long wait. Sorry about that guys. I really liked this chapter, the dialogue between the cullens and Acacia was all too fun to write. I even laughed a few time. I feel like I at one point I got a side of Rosalie that people rarely see, her character always seems so sure of herself, but here I got a part of her that she doesn't want anyone to see...the part where she is somewhat insecure about how she looks so she compares herself to Acacia, who is clearly now giving her a run for her money it seems from Rosalie's thoughts. Andrew seems like such a Flat Character at the moment and I am still thinking whether or not I should give him more Characteristics or not.**

**I really love how Acacia made known to all that she is really a new born and how she was about to kill Andrew, it is almost like Bella to Edward, like he is crazy about how her blood smells and all. But Acacia isn't in love with Andrew, she is just fascinated with him...but isn't that how the relationship of Edward and Bella started? Don't worry readers it is not going to lead anywhere.**

**Did you like the little scene with Caius and Acacia? It wasn't too hardcore, but it was a total teas on my part and on Caius's part. The way he just left pissed me off...**

**okay I want to take a vote...whether I should do two parts to this story and leave part one right after they leave for forks. just tell me in a review if you want me to do that. This story might actually be in multiple parts.**

**and BIG NEWS CIAUS LOVERS!!!!!!! I might be starting up a new fiction...this time the girl character is a werewolf....not part of the same pack with Jacob which may stir up trouble...vote on whether I should start another story as well! if you want me to...I will post a better description in the next chapter I update.**

* * *

**hermonine: thank you!**

**Love667: "you are a really good author" Wow! thank you so much, reading that really makes me want to continue to write! Really it drives me! Yeah the Cullens seem so selfish at times, yeah Bella is important, but I think Acacia stepping in and basically saveing Bella's life well she deserves a saving herself! I wanted to make them suffer, but the game is not up yet anger will rise and pay back will be a betch...haah**

**cissilarsson: "I get so happy when I see that you have updated and I love every word you write, its so good" Wow thank you as well! Reading that really made me happy! :) I loved how Acacia used jane's power on them...it seemed so human for her to lash her anger out on them, though she did in the most inhuman way ever! haha**

**HermioneandMarcus: thank you!**

**natsumi456: the Cullens are just selfish in my opinion.**

**Reyelle: haha thanks, I hoped you like the Caius scenes in this chapter...a lot of touching...hahah ;)**

**PinkyCandy44: thank you! yep bella has been kidnapped...which I think is great...not really a Bella fan so might as well get rid of her a bit while I can in the best way possible...though it is still about her.**

**Blackened Lilly: I really like the chapter as well, you see Caius lose his "I am this hardcore old leader with this scowl Fear me". You see him even lose his usual ways in this chapter as well. I though the whole "use janes power on the Cullens" was just awesome, its one of my favorites out all the character out of the series. The Cullens kind of explain themselves in this chapter I posted today. I have decided that there may not be a relationship between the human and Acacia...gah you guys are probably getting annoyed with how my description do not always add up...its because I rethink things and the plot...so it all fall in together...in place properly. I really don't know yet, we will have to see what happens in forks, there will be dialogue between the two characters though, I am thinking of a good amount. "it's amazing that you do, keeping realism in mind is what makes you one of my favourite authors." oh thank really things like that make me want to continue to write!!! gah really it makes me feel great about my writing!**

**arrancarstar: oh wow I really like it!! would you like me to post a link to it in my next update so readers can see it?**

**xiloveanime01x: Acacia may or may not forgive Bella, I know she get annoyed by her easily, something will happen I know that. Things were somewhat explained as to why they didn't show up on time. I am just not a Bella fan at all. I know arguments will spark between Bella and Acacia when Bella is found...(shoot gave that away, but she will be found)...Bella will react in such a way...**


	26. Chapter 26 part one

**Chapter 26 part one**

**I do not own twilight just my Character...and her crazy antics and mind.**

* * *

There I stood in front of my closet, a closet full of clothes that expanded back and beyond the universe, where clothes never stopped, this was a girl's dream come true, well mine. Okay so I exaggerated it does not expand past and out beyond the universe. Well it was close to it! There on my bed sat a suit case, a suit case the size of well a small packing box, nothing was going to fit in it. They couldn't expect me to bring along one suit case full of nothing, heck the suit case I brought to Uncle Charlie's house was the size of a huge elephant, okay so that was another exaggeration, but compared to the one sitting on top of my bed, which has not been made since the last time I slept in, not like that matters.

Opening the closet door and stepping in a knock came at the bed chamber door.

"Acacia." the voice was familiar. "Acacia it's, me, Alice. Can I come it?"

Stepping into the closet deeper I shouted. "Sure, yeah come it." But did I really want her to come in?

I rolled my eyes as I turned the light on, what on earth was I to pack? Running my hands along the rows of clothing I stopped at a black skirt, snatched it and threw it out the closet door. My hand went to the row below it and snatched yet another skirt, this one was was red, I too threw that one out the door.

"Acacia!" shouted Alice. "Where are you?"

"In the closet, I am packing for Forks, though I rather not go back." I shouted annoyed. This was going to take forever!

Alice instantly appeared at my side, her eyes were wide open in excitement, across her lips was a smile.

"Can I say how jealous I am of your closet." She laughed warmly.

I guess Alice and I did have our understandings about clothes!

"I guess it alright." I shook my head, my hair went loose from behind my ears. "There is just so much in here, I do not know what I really want to pack."

"Well we can go shopping after we find Bella."

"Yeah after we find Bella." My voice sounded angry. "Things may get messy around then."

"I hope they wont" she appeared in front of me. "Bella was really sorry about what happened that night, she was in tears, we were going to come get you right away, but things just happened, we were all so weak from fighting off Felix and Demetri, we had to feed, leaving Victoria able to show up and take Bella."

"Well what about Jacob isn't he a good guy, a werewolf?"

"He was gone too." Alice lowered her head.

"Alice just say it." I knew what she was thing about even if I wasn't near edward. "I can tell something else is on your mind."

"Acacia." Her tiny hands with to my thin shoulders, we were the same height, both of us were thin and almost pixie like, but my hair was not short of course. Her eyes locked with mine and her eye brows relaxed "I am really sorry you had to go through all that pain, I went through it myself once, the pain was just so...so..I can't even describe it. It was just the worse feeling I had ever felt."

"The pain was just so..." I looked down at the ground, then swiftly change my way of sight toward a group of dresses. I quickly grabbed the whole group of dresses. I really didn't care now about the size of my suit as long as I was going I was to bring what ever I would like no matter what. "I will need a bigger suit case."

"The pain was just so what...?" Alice asked curious.

"The pain was basically hell in physical form." I laughed in an evil way to the mention of Hell. I would assume that hell was better then this. "But the way he...oh never mind." I tried changing the subject.

My mind suddenly thought about the night he changed me, or the second night to be exact, how he held me in his cool arm tightly.

"The way who? Caius?" She asked lifting her eye brows up. "The way he did what?" She quickly stepped over toward a rack of tops than grabbed a gray sweater from off the rack, it was embellished with a black bow. She quickly handed it to me.

"Nothing." I shook my head grabbing the top.

"Come on Acacia I want to know these things, I thought we were on the verge of being best friends back in Forks."

"Alice things have changed, I am dead now." I opened my arms up in a 'look at me pose'. I couldn't help but laugh at that statement. "I mean yeah we can still work on that, but coming out with these thoughts now might be dangerous, I mean Edward can read your mind."

"How can thoughts about Caius be dangerous?" She laughed. "I mean Caius out of all the eligible...no wait he isn't eligible to be a mate."

"Alice what are you going on about?" I went walking into my closet further to gather a couple of coats. I grabbed one black on and one cream one then tossed it out the closet door.

"Acacia I can tell something is going on between you and Caius." Her face went into a wicked smirk. "I think everyone could see that there are feeling floating about you two when we all first arrived here, he cares for you."

"That is absolutely ridiculous Alice!" I laughed again. "I mean its caius, he is as frigid as an old lady who has lost her cat."

"You will need tank tops!" She stated. "I mean I would pack more casual if I were you Acacia."

"That would mean I would need jeans right?" I walked even further to a rack of jeans, newly added jeans. "Now which ones?"

"I think your closet is bigger than Rosalie's and mine put together."

Turning my head toward Alice who was now at my side.

"Well might as well take advantage of whatever this vampires have to offer, I did give them my life unwillingly and this is how they pay me back, giving me whatever I want basically...no actually they wanted me to have what ever I wanted, I mean Jane has a pet tiger for crying out loud, but no one is really suppose to know that."

"A pet tiger?" Alice asked.

"Yep. Dont question it."

Grabbing a handful of jeans I tossed them out the closet door.

"I would like to see how you normally packed for things before you became a member of the Volturi."

"No you wouldn't, my room would always look as if a tornado had ran through it."

* * *

My bags were packed, yes bags, meaning multiple carry ons for me. I was also dressed and ready to leave, we would be leaving soon. Before leaving my bed chamber for the last time I decided to take a glance at the mirror. It was so strange that I was wearing jeans again, a pair of black skinny jeans to be exact. As for my top I was wearing a red striped crop top that hung loosely on my chest, it exposed my belly button, but honestly I did not care, because for once I was able to wear top I wanted to wear with out my father telling me no. Honestly I would trade anything to get back at home just to hear him shout at me for wearing something so revealing. It wasn't actually that revealing at all. My hair was loose in its usual array of red waves. My face, well I actually decided to wear make up, I had jane go out an purchase me some because of course I was still not allow to leave the castle! My top eye lids were lined with a liquid black eyeliner and winged out, my lashes thickly coated with mascara and my lips were glossed with red lip gloss. I wasn't going to lie I was giving any walking model a run for their money.

"But what would Caius say?" I asked myself quietly staring at the mirror, I placed my hand beneath my chin in thinking. "I know he will say something insulting, telling me, pants on a woman are inappropriate on so many levels that women are suppose to be clad in dresses and skirts."

Great would be the one to give me the talk on "that is too revealing"

Dragging my bags out into the hallway I began to worry about Forks. What if someone recognizes me, what was my situation in Forks anyways? Did charley think I was missing or on a trip with the cullens?

"Do you have enough bags?" a voice cut in dismissing my thoughts all together.

Being startled I jumped dropping my bags. Instantly I turned around to be face to face with Alec. Upon his lips was a mischievous grin.

"Um..Um well if I was able and possessed the amount of time I would have packed another." I chuckled quietly.

"I'm should you would." he smile widely making his eye grow in size. "Tell me are ready to leave yet?"

"I am as ready to leave as I will ever be." I rolled my eyes and took a step backwards only to trip over one of the bags that I had dropped. Quickly Alec placed a hand upon my back and prevented me from falling, but this action only led us to a more awkward position. Stomach to stomach, chest to chest, standing we were so close together. The same mischievous grin appeared back on his ghostly pale face.

"You might want to watch where you are going Acacia, though none of this can cause any real harm it still makes you appear..."

"Appear what?" I stated.

Suddenly I felt his hand on my back more prominently, I had forgotten about my crop top and the fact that the top clung so loosely to my already small chest. His hands were on my bare back.

"Never mind." he took a step back and released his hand from my back. "Allow me to carry your bags Acacia. Mine are already aboard the jet."

"Jet?" I asked excited.

"Yes the one you arrive on." he looked at me confused. "Its the volturi's personal jet."

I guess he just noticed, but his eyes trailed from my face down to my exposed stomach. He looked back up and grinned then picked up my bags.

"Come along now." he ordered politely. "We must get your bags on the jet and leave."

This is outrages I cursed to myself, I don't need this starting up again! Alec out of all people, why?

* * *

The sun was shining today, bright in the sky without any clouds in sight. Stepping out into the sun something strange began to happen my skin it was like someone had thrown a bucket of glitter on me. I jumped back in shock.

"What is wrong with my skin?" I was freaking out. "It's like diamonds are embedded into my skin! This is not natural."

"Then again being a vampire is natural." Alec's voice taunted.

I looked up to see that his skin as well was shining like crazy. Before entering the plane he looked at me and shook his head laughing.

"No seriously what is this all about?" I shouted. "This is weird."

"I can not answer why the skin of a vampire glitters in the sun light." Alec informed. "But everyone's skin does it."

Alec stood at the opening of the jet. "After you my lady." he sarcastically stated.

"Now aren't you a gentlemen?"

"Yes I believe I am."

Walking up the steps I got into the jet, Alec slowly crept behind me.

* * *

**This is part one of two parts to my chapter 26, that may be posted later on tonight or tomorrow night. It just depends.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Not much has happened, but Alec seems to be in the picture again.**

**I know you all are probably annoyed by that.**

**oh and goodies on the the profile page...links to character photos and a new outfit (the one she is wearing in this chapter)**

**when I do my character photos not all the characters are going to look like the characters in movie...so please understand that before clicking on my profile page and seeing the actors that are playing the characters.**

* * *

**applemints58: thank you!**

**Aerielyn: I really like the chemistry between Acacia and caius as well! It is pretty obvious that caius has feelings for Acacia or is starting to isn't it? And thank you again, you are too kind!**

**arrancarstar: Would you like me to post it in my of my chapters? like the link so everyone can see it? I will give you credit and all! :) And thank you once again!**

**Reyelle: haha thank you! I love seeing your reviews! Oh I will not just leave this story, I know I have let down some of my readers for my true blood fanfiction, but I am going to start those stories back up when the new season of trueblood begins, I just dont have any inspiration for those stories at the moment! I might do a part two only because I hate having so many chapters in my story you know...It makes me think I am stressing the reader out by having so many chapters. But I will not leave this story! I love jamie cambel bower way too much to do that.... :)**

**PinkyCandy44: thank you! I guess it did seem that he hates her, he really doesn't he just keeps thinking "that could be Bella" you know. He really is just hating that Acacia is a vampire in general, not really hating on her. and the fact that she can channel his power and read his mind.**

**natsumi456: Emmet always seems to be basically neutral on things you know? haha but Caius is always annoying and I am sorry if he is annoying you, I know that his intentions with Acacia are for her own good.**

**Mrs Bass-Malfoy: really the first one? I am glad you are reading mine! I know it is slow at the beginning but its progressing now pretty well. And thank you! :) I can not wait to write the arguments...**

**Blackened Lilly: I love teasing caius...he is just so sexy when he teases, but then again its annoying as well for Acacia. I loved writing that bit with the Cullens, it was like this big family meeting haha...I really like the rock star part as well...it was so jamie cambel bower...haha I was thinking of him in his natural state...**

**Silence666: thank you**


	27. Chapter 26 part two

Stopping on the last step I looked into the jet I noticed that everyone was in one room, the main room of the jet, all were sitting on the red couches and chairs. Glancing around I saw that all were mainly dressed more casual than usual. All the cullens still clad in their clothing they arrived in were all sitting together on one of the giant red couches. I remember waking up on this jet with a massive headache with felix at my side.

Finally walking into the jet I lost balance falling backward into Alec. Why did I lose balance you ask? It was from what my eyes saw, him, Caius. He looked breath taking, I couldn't breath I couldn't think all. Caius was just sitting there in a chair looking out a window sparkling from the dim sun light that was peeking through. His hair was loose and in a natural texture. On his body was a pair of dark skinny jeans, a v-neck top, a black leather jacket and a pair of black boots. Were my eyes deceiving me? He looked absolutely angelic, a complete contrast to his normal look. And thats what made me lose balance go weak in the knees.

Alec wrapped his arms around my waist and hoisted me up into the jet. My heeled feet landed with a loud thud. Everyone turned and looked at me. Rosalie couldn't help but laugh. He face was in a priceless expression, she looked happy for once and not insecure around my presence.

_'What in the world.'_ her voice rang in my mind. _'what is she wearing?'_

Straightening myself up I looked over toward her and glared.

"Its called a crop top and jeans." I snapped.

Alec quietly made his way in and put my bags away. I slowly walked over toward a couch where Jane was sitting looking at a magazine, looking bored. I noticed she was wearing black leggings with a red skirt, for her top was a gray tank, over her entire outfit was a gold blazer. I was jealous, the girl had style.

"hey jane" I stated startling her. She jumped up and smiled. Placing her magazine to the side she looked at my top.

"Daring are we today Acacia?" She asked shaking her head with a smile. " you look great, but the top is a bit revealing."

"Hey you bought it for me remember." I ran my hands through my long thick wavy strands. When flipping my hair out of my face my eyes came into contact with one of dark red, squinting Caius's eyes were, looking me up and down. Biting my tongue I fought back the urge to say something, it was more like waiting to hear what he was going to say. He continued to look at me, swiftly licking his lips he turned back toward the window.

'_ugh!'_ I mentally shouted.

_'Bella would never wear something like that.'_ a voice began.

"Its a top for crying out loud." I jumped up pulled at my tops showing the entire group. "And clearly I am not Bella. Okay."

"Acacia sit down." Caius annoyingly ordered. He turned toward me then lifted his brows. "I said sit down."

I opened my mouth to speak, but jane's hand pulled on my arm and sat me down.

"Just bite your tongue Acacia." Jane mused smiling. "He is being quiet for once."

_'She doesn't know how to contain herself does she?'_ A male voice spoke. _'loud and always moving'_ there was a laugh after these words.

Andrew was sitting in a red cushioned chair by himself away from all of us _vampires. _His eyes were wide and staring in my direction, beneath those eyes were two dark purple bag, I would assume from lack of sleep. His lips were puffy and chap and his cheek bones looked more prominent. He was already on the thin side, but this morning his looked worse, lack of food? I thought Caius was going to make sure he ate.

_'Great she is looking at me.'_ Andrew wined mentally. _'What do I do, please don't kill me, please oh lord please just don't let her kill me'_

_'Why is Acacia staring at Andrew, he is nothing to look at, wait why am I judging a guy like this?' _Alec spoke to himself._ 'oh right she must be hungry'_

When Andrew's eye met mine I smiled at him sweetly. Then got up and walked toward him.

"Acacia you need to sit down we are about to lift off." Jane ordered.

Quickly l sat down in a chair near Andrew.

_'Oh god she is beside me now'_ Andrew shouted mentally, he was squeezing his eyes shut.

"Calm down." I stated shaking my head. "I'm not going to eat you! I just wanted to introduce myself to you better. Hi I am Acacia."

I held out my left hand and Instantly he flinched eyes wide open.

"Okay no shaking of the hand." I chuckled.

_'A bite scar on her wrist.'_ he sounded shock.

I leaned in and whispered. "You know I can hear every thought you are having as well as Edward, I'm sure you are annoying the hell out of him just as much as you are annoying me."

Andrew straightened his back against the back of his chair and turned his head to face me. With a lifted brow he pursed his lips. I held out my hand again.

"No hard feelings for trying to drink your blood last night." I stated with a warm smile. His eyes went wide. I extended my hand out even further. "You see just about two weeks ago I was just as human as you were, still no shaking of the hand alright, well I will just continue to talk to you because I think I am closer to what you are than what those creatures are over there." I nodded my head out toward the cullens and the volturi.

A low chuckled filled my mind, Caius. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright if you still are not going to talk to me I will continue to torture you with my life story." The jet began to rush down the run way getting faster and faster. Then it lifted up with a steep slope. When the jet was at a horizontal slant I began to speak again. "You see this?" I brought my wrist to Andrews face. He nodded slowly. "You see blondie over there with the leather jacket." He nodded again. "He made me what you see now."

Andrew's eyes continued to stare at Caius. Caius turned his head, he knew I was talking about him. He glared at Andrew.

"Sorry about that." I wrinkled my nose. "So where was I? Oh yes Caius changed me, against me will." I growled. "It would be nice if you spoke as well, because this is really awkward."

Andrew look down.

"I don't get it." I shook my head. "You speak with the Cullens and they are vampires."

"Well those vampires didn't try to eat him did they?" Alec chuckled walking by. He flashed his mischievous smile once again. Then sat down beside Jane.

"I said I was sorry, it wont happen again, I mean I fed last night." I was getting aggravated. This whole being nice thing was just going too far and it was making me sick.

"So Bella was your cousin?" A tenor voice spoke timidly.

"Was? She still is unfortunately."

"You two didn't get along?" He asked.

"We did, but she was just so dull and boring."

'Thats what you think.' a voice growled. Clearly it was Edward.

"Edward its my opinion."

Edward continued talking with his family. The Volturi were not speaking at all. I was surprised that Felix and Demetri were being so quiet.

"So thats it?"

"No, I am what I am today because I basically sacrificed my life for Bella and I know Bella would not have done the same."

"You don't know that!" Edward stood up from his seat and was before me.

"I know for a fact that she would have been too afraid." I hissed at Edward. I seriously was not liking this guy.

"From what she has told me you act on stupid impulses, what you did was stupid."

"Okay lets go back in time and rearrange some of the events and place Bella where I was and see how you would like things now. You wouldn't because the Volturi would have made her a vampire." I squeezed my fists together.

"Calm down Acacia." Jane ordered. "You need to watch your temper."

"No Jane it's not I who should be watching my temper its Edward who should be watching my temper."

"The way you speak of your cousin is disgusting, Bella is none of that." Edward shouted.

"You don't know her like I know her." I breathed in deeply. "You want to know what is funny Edward?"

He nodded his head in annoyance.

"Not once did you say thank you." I snarled.

Caius instantly was before me.

"Edward if you want our help, it would be wise for you to find your seat and to keep quiet. Stay away from Acacia"

Edward's nose flared.

"And as for you Acacia, you are to sit by me." He ordered.

"I think not, I was talking to Andrew."

"Everyone knows you were talking to Andrew." He hissed. "Andrew there is a room in the back with a bed. You may go and rest in there."

_'what?'_ I questioned myself. _'what was up with Caius and his new personality?'_

Caius quickly ran a hand through his blond hair than grabbed my left hand and led me back to where he was seating. Gently he pushed me down in the seat next to his, then sat down beside me not letting go of my hand. His grip around my palm was tight, but mine was limp.

"I would like my hand back please."

_'Why can't she just calm down for one second?' _Caius mentally began. '_It is as she is a young child at times.'_

_'Hey!'_ I shouted mentally.

"No." He stated. "You will leave if I don't."

I didn't understand him, he hated me, but was treating me so differently.

"I'm not some child, I have self control." I tried pulling my hand away from his. His hand was cold and soft as I remembered, delicate long slender fingers with cut finger nails.

"You have not self control." He whispered, running a thumb over the scar on my wrist.

I instantly trembled. If it were possible I would be the color of a rose. He ran his thumb over the scar over and over again. I began to breath heavily. What was he doing to me.

"That's not fair." I breathed. "Stop."

His thumb stopped, but his grip tightened on my hand.

"Fine Caius if you insist on holding my hand." I rolled my eyes.

I didn't really understand how one simple touch could cause me to go into such a state. A state where I was panting and trembling. It wasn't fair that he could use that against me, that he could control me like that. If I am going to be stuck within this group called the Volturi, I was not to be controlled like this.

"Caius you can't hold my hand the whole time, I want to speak with Alice." I began to fidget. "I want to speak with Alec aswell."

His grip on my hand tighten even more. I leaned in to Caius closely and he quickly flew back into his seat, maybe it was because I was so close or something.

"You don't like me being around Alec, I know." I whispered Viciously.

_'Alec!'_ He mentally growled. '_That vile creature..'_

"Of course you don't, I can read your thoughts remember." I whispered with a smirk. "So everything you are thinking I can hear and I am sure Edward can as well."

Caius rolled his eyes than unlatched his hand from mine and with out any warning walked off toward a room in the jet. I honestly don't know how big this jet was, but from all the rooms which I think was about three I would say it was pretty big.

"I swear I want nothing to do with him." I growled leaning back comfortably in the red cushioned chair. "I don't understand him one bit and I hope he isn't trying to understand me."

I closed my eyes for a minute to open them and see Alice sitting in the chair next to me. Turning my face to toward her a wicked smile danced across her lips. She shook her head slowly.

"What is it that you want Alice?" I questioned her with wide eyes.

"Can you not see it?" She asked in her high pitch voice. Her eyes trailed over toward the door where Caius exited the room.

"See what exactly?" I sat up straightening my posture. My eyes trailed toward the door. "Alice I see nothing."

"You are completely blind you know." She breathed. "He is in love with you."

"Alice that is completely absurd!" I jumped up flaring. "He would rather see me dead as in really dead than anything!"

"No I think he is as blind as you are, because you are in love with him." She whispered leaning in toward me.

"Alice that is even worse!" I shouted.

"Oh shut up already Acacia!" Rosalie shouted with annoyance. "You talk way too loudly."

"Rose calm down." Emmet calmly demanded.

"Well the girl is blind as well hideously dressed."

"Oh lord not you too." I rolled my eyes. "This is ridiculous on so many levels." I threw up my arms.

"Oh I agree, I don't see what Alice is talking about it seems that he hates you." Alec taunted.

He wasn't making any of this better.

"Alec!" I shouted. Suddenly the jet began to shake with turbulence. "Hold on to something everyone."

Walking out of Caius looked irritated. Looking at me he shook his head. The jet began to shake and bump quicker and faster, whatever I was holding on to I let go and went fumbling through the room tripping someone. Closing my eyes I felt the impact of someone fall on top of me. When I open my eyes I saw Caius's red iris staring back down at me. Within seconds my eyes shut again and images began to fill my mind.

* * *

**This chapter was so so...not bad but not amazing. It was practically a filler. Guys I really don't know when I will be updating next, hopfully soon. Please check out the profile for Character photos and outfits worn by Acacia and possible some by others.**

**in fact I am going to work on one for Jane and for Caius.**

**I'm just not really feeling with it all right now...busy and stressed. **

**But I am not leaving you all I just don't know when I will be updating next week.**

* * *

**I just want to thank you all for the reviews. I really don't have time to respond to you all at the moment! but your reviews are so sweet and kind. I love reading everyone of them! Have a nice week! :)  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**Reality isn't what it seems Chapter: 28**

**I do not own anything, but the character Acacia, the rest is self explanatory. **

**Enjoy my lovely readers.**

* * *

A pair of cool, full lips began to dance down the length of my neck, gently as the were going they kissed and played with my cold skin. A sigh escaped from my mouth and instantly my stomach began to fill with the movement of butterflies. Two strong hands gripped at my waist and lifted me up and sitting me in between the legs of the one who was ravishing me with soft kisses. My back was to his chest, pressed tight against his bare skin, the coolness seeping through my dress. My eyes were closed, but I knew it was him, for his scent was radiating from beneath his clothing and swirling all around us.

"Open your eyes." He demanded in a whisper. His cool breath pressing to the back of my neck and into my hair.

I dared not open my eyes in hope that my senses were not fooling me. Suddenly the heaviness of my hair was swiped away from the middle of my back and moved to the side of my neck.

"I was always drawn to your neck." His voice whispered again. "So delicate when you were human, still ever so delicate even now when you are immortal."

The two strong hands left my waist and trailed down my thighs. They gripped my inner thigh and abruptly spread my legs open.

"Huhh." A quick breath of air left my throat in shock.

A delicious laughter rang into my ears. "A virgin's sigh, beautiful music to my ears."

I caught my breath then closed my mouth biting my bottom lip.

"Nothing to say my lady, a first." He laughed lovingly.

His fingers trailed down to my left inner thigh and grazed over the scar he had left. He was so close.

"huhh." I breathed again.

He laughed once again and began to run his thumb over the scar slowly over and over again. I began to fall weak, tremble against him and breath heavily. His free hand moved slowly over toward my right shoulder, gently he began pulling down the strap of my dress.

"I remember your reaction when my lips touched your inner thigh." He purred. "It was delicious."

"Caius." I sighed trembling more. "I crave you, all of you, must I sit like this, I need the taste of your lips."

"You speak." His voice was dripping with passion.

With his vampire speed he was off the bed and before me, shirtless with messy hair and black pants. His hands grasped my waist and pulled me off and away from the bed, the straps on both shoulders falling down my arms exposing a little bit of my chest. The pulled me tight up against him.

"My lips you can have and much more, so much more my love." he breathed, his eyes locking on mine with a kind, lustful expression upon his face. "All of me all I have to offer."

Feverishly his lips collided with mine.

"Acacia." a voice called out. "Acacia are you alright."

My eyes slowly opened to see multiple eyes upon me.

"She snapped out of it!." Alice chimed happily. "Acacia what did you see? Because obviously you had a vision"

My eyes began to graze over the crowd of people up above me. It was time to sit up now. I slowly sat my self up to see Caius bent down beside me when my eyes locked on his with vampire speed I ran back into one of the empty rooms of the jet.

"Acacia." I heard him cry out behind me.

I slammed the door shut and propped myself up against it making sure no one could get in. Breathing I began to focus on the things in the room to get my mind off of my vision. There was a table and a couple of chairs and a radio.

So full of lust the vision was and full of desire, more desire than a human could handle. I looked up at the ceiling and with that thought I laughed.

"I'm not human anymore." I slapped a hand upon my forehead and loosened my body weight against the door.

"Acacia." His voice called out softly. "What did you see?"

I did not speak, but shot up in shock of him appearing at the door.

"I know you are in there and I know the vision was of me." He stated.

"Go away please." I shouted breathing heavily again. "Please Caius for once leave me alone."

I felt his weight against the door lightly as is he was just leaning there.

"I'm sorry Acacia." He whispered. "For everything, but I don't take any of it back."

And with that he left me alone. Could I be blind? Could he be blind? This was just a mess. What was this? What was I feeling.

"Acacia its me Alice." Her high pitch voice rang.

Quickly I opened the door and pulled her in. She looked at me with a great smile.

"Had your first vision I see." She squinted her eyes playfully. "But what was it about?"

I quickly made my way to the floor and sat down propping my back against the wall.

"Nothing useful really, nothing" I shook my head bring my knees to my head. "Nothing useful at all."

"From the look of your eyes and reaction when you saw Caius, I believe more went on then you are leading on."

"Alice nothing went on." I rested my head upon my knees. "There are more important things to think about and worry about."

"You know they are all going to question it." She walked up to me pulled me off the ground.

"Yes and that where you are going to say nothing happened and that it was just nothing important."

"Acacia every vision is important and has a meaning."

"Well Alice not this one!" I shouted getting angry. "Can we please drop it."

"Okay, but when you are ready you can tell me."

I nodded my head.

"How long was I out for?" I asked crossing my arms.

"About half an hour, visions can last that long and sometimes longer."

I shook my head. "This is one power I could do with out as well as the one your brother has."

Alice laughed. "Well we don't have much time until we touch down into Forks and you are going to want to show yourself to all of them before we touch down so you wont be bombarded with millions of questions."

"Alright."

I slowly opened the door to see everyone talking amongst each other, but the exception of Caius, he was yet again staring out the window. He did not move to the entrance of me, he knew I was there I was sure he could smell me or since me, but it seemed like he was going along with my word. For now.

I sat down on the couch near a window and just stared out like Caius looking at the clouds, we would soon be in forks.

Bella here we come.

* * *

**A small chapter, but a nice one in my opinion. I very much enjoyed writing it, though it isn't long. Sorry if it was such a tease, but it was needed, is was long due time to post a steamy scene! I know you all were wanting one and I hope this chapter quenched your thirst for now.**

**in this chapter you see Caius and Acacia connecting in such a way that is unusual, Caius for once is being kind and respecting Acacia's want to be left along, which totally showed another side to him that I loved.**

**so caius is no longer going to be dressed as "Caius with robes and slicked back hair." I feel that is appropriate this far along with the story and since the situations are not going to be as formal as the throne room, so I hope you all do not oppose that and think its out of character.**

**Here is what I need to know from you guys like a want...do you want this to be in two parts. Please let me know in a review or message me. Either way would be fine. I am thinking about making a part two, but I hope I don't lose your readers in doing so, for I have loved reading all of your very kind reviews and have loved writing back to you all!**

**Sorry for the long wait...its been one of those weeks....eh.**

**be sure to check the profile for photos and such...I like visual things as much as the next person and I think they help with invisioning things.  
**

**

* * *

Reyelle: Yes, I love that now you all get to see well hear what Caius is thinking at times, only when Acacia is near Edward or at a certain distance. I am trying to figure out how far of a distance taht should be, I think if it is too short of a distance than that would be such a waste so I will have to see. YEY! another art major...well art related major! yes I am currently an art major hoping to change to a history major, but minor in some sort of studio art or digital photography. I should post my deviant art account on my profile. Check and see if I do if you want to see some of my work. nothing too extreme, I don't use photo shop as much as most photographer's do, not to say that is a bad thing I enjoy seeing photo shop, its an art on its own. So what is you favorite art era/period? favorite artist or style...YEY another person to speak about art!**

**PinkyCandy44: haha I know...I need to get working on that polyvore set to post the outfit on my profile! thank you for reading! :)**

**Blackened Lilly: Thank you! I feel that filler chapters can be somewhat boring and slowly prolong the chapter. I love all the details as well...its like "duh he likes you, but you are fricken blind" haha I love how the volturi members were quiet...like Aro hasn't been speaking, but he will. Mainly once they are back in forks.  
**

**HermioneandMarcus: thank you! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

It was odd this new feeling that was slowly gliding into my mind and over body, it was as if I had been awaken, that I had found out every secret about myself that I did not know of. All it took was a vision that made practically no sense, well it made sense but it was just a shock to my being. Feelings I never knew I had for Caius slowly exposed themselves to me forcefully.

It was raining and here I was sitting in the front seat of a silver volvo, the same volvo I basically ruined, but from what my eyes could see, which was with extreme detail the car seemed brand new. There were no injuries to the car what so ever.

"I see you had time to get your car fixed before you ever thought about saving my life." My voice involuntarily spoke with hints of sarcasm. "Now I am definitely not sorry for all the damages I did to it and will not pay you."

Edward was of course driving, it was his car, why I got shot gun who knows, everyone just piled in, well those who chose to ride with Edward. His pale hands gripped at the steering wheel tightly and looking away from the road he looked at me.

"Acacia, we did not fix it up we simply purchased a new one." His jaw was tight.

I rolled my eyes and he shook his head with annoyance.

"Please non of this bickering you two do." Rosalie argued. "It gets tiring and quite annoying."

"why don't you stop bickering in general." I stated under my breath. "You never have anything to say that is reasonably worthy to listen to, its always negative, I get enough of that from Caius."

After hearing myself say Caius's name I quickly clamped my hand over my mouth. If I was human I would be bright red.

Looking in the rearview mirror I saw Rosalie open her mouth to speak.

"Okay how about we all just remain quiet." Alice insisted. "We get that we are all stressed okay, this arguing is not making any of it better."

We were in forks on our way to the Cullen's house. A place where we would all meet up and discuss a plan in finding the one and only Bella.

Edward parked his car and we all got out, instantly I went to the trunk and yanked my bag out one at a time. They were big and heavy, but I was able to carry them.

"Here let me help you." Alec called jogging over toward.

The rain still hadn't led out and I was now feeling it sink into my clothing, I felt my top stick to my chest grossly. My jeans began to feel heavy and I knew my make-up was running, if I were human I would probably be looking really gross right now.

"No I have Alec." Assured him walking toward the front door. He still did not leave my side. "Alec really I have them."

Suddenly my bags were snatched away from me. I turned toward the one beside me and shouted. "I said I had them!"

I quickly clamped a hand over my mouth and realized it was Caius. He continued to walk ahead as I just stood there out in the rain allowing myself to continue getting drenched. I really hated this weather.

'What was up with him?' I asked myself. 'what did I do to deserve such kindness from a guy who lacks the understanding of what kindness was.'

Alice appeared in the door frame.

"Are you going to come in Acacia." She called out.

"Just give me a minute I really haven't been out side that much in a while." I shouted back at her.

Her eyes went serious on me.

"I'm not going to run away, I wouldn't want to run away here anyways." I laughed.

Alice closed the door shut and I was finally all alone outside where as everyone one else was inside discussing important things I suppose.

I lifted my head up to the sky and breathed in the damp warm air of a summer shower, the rain didn't feel as good as I remember it did when I was human. Ever since I had become a vampire it was as if my skin was either really sensitive or numb. Currently it was in that in between stage.

Suddenly the front door opened again then shut, my face was to the sky so I did not know who it was. I breathed smelling a scent that I knew all too well from my vision then closed my eyes.

"We need to talk." A voice spoke sternly. "Now."

"Ugh I don't think so." I argued. It was Caius.

"I need to know what your vision was about." His voice went calm. "I want to know."

I shook my head and lowered it looking into his red eyes. The rain was soaking him as well, but he was with out his leather jacket. The top he wore was not sticking to his lean chest.

"You want or need does not concern me." I snapped beginning to walk away from him.

"As you Volturi leader I order you to tell me what you saw." he shouted water dripping into his mouth.

"Are you seriously pulling that one on me here?" I asked shifting my weight to one leg and crossing my arm. My hair fell flat against my back and shoulders.

"Then tell me this, what led you to run away from me?" He ask tossing his flat wet hair with his hands. He looked so human here and was acting like a teen with a case of the angst virus if you were to ask me.

"It was nothing thats why no one needs to know about it." I assured him calming myself down. I began to walk away again towards the back of the house.

"I'm following you." he stated quietly behind me.

"I don't understand why." I rolled my eyes.

My shoes were sinking into the wet grassy ground. I tried to get away from Caius as quickly as possible but I didn't want to slip on the ground or worse in mud.

"Can you just go away." I shouted quickening my pace.

"I wont."

"Ugh." My pace getting quicker. Turning my head I shot him a glare his response was a lifted brow and his usual scowl, but he continued toward me. "Oh yes continue making your usual scowl its so becoming."

Turning my head back my boots came into contact with a hard object and I went stumbling over. When I stopped I looked around to see I had fallen into a huge mud puddle.

"Okay thats just great!" I cursed. "Thank you so much!"

A rich laughter sprung out of Caius.

"Really?" I asked. "Really are you going to laugh at this?"

He continued to laugh at me.

"Unless you don't want this mud to end up on you, your laughter will stop."

He began to laugh louder.

"I think I like you better when you were quiet and a stiff prick!"

Still sitting in the mud puddle I gathered some mud in my hands and tossed it toward Caius. His laughter stopped with it landed on his white top.

"Yeah you don't find it so funny now do you?" I began to laugh at him while gathering more mud in my hands.

He quickly appeared before me with an evil look upon his face, his eyes went cat like.

"Are you not going to speak."

"That was uncalled for." He hissed.

"I think not." I chucked more mud at him. It was all over his jeans. "Now this is worth laughing at."

I began to laugh, it was a good hardy laugh that made me feel good. I guess it was a real laugh a laugh worth continuing until it hurt, but I was not going to hurt from it.

Suddenly Caius's hand came into contact with my face slapping mud on it.

"Aren't you a little old to be playing like this?" I grunted wiping it away from my face.

"Actually I am 20." He stated

"Looks 20, but you are actually ancient." I taunted.

That was it I really made him angry. He leapt on top of me smashing my back into the mud once again. I tried to push him off of me but he held me tight against the ground. His eyes staring back down at me like he was trying to see the vision I had saw earlier on the plane.

"Get off of me." I growl. "Look what you did, I'm covered in mud!"

His lips went into a smirk.

"I am as well." He added. "You deserved this, now you can't wear that top ever again."

"What is that suppose to mean. Okay death to the damn striped crop top." I spat. "I wont wear it ever again as long as you don't wear that top ever again. White looks terrible on you!"

Catching him off guard I flipped Caius into the mud, now his back side was covered in mud. Climbing on top of him I straddled him with my legs around his waist keeping him down then gathered mud into my hands.

"No!" he shouted with big eyes. "I order you not to do anything."

The mud slapped onto his chest quickly, then I swirled it all around even moving to his stomach. Why wasn't he trying to get me off of him? Gathering more mud and laughing I brought it to his neck, his cold smooth neck.

"Okay that is is." He laughed. He actually laughed as if he was a happy person.

He knocked me off of him and stood up I quickly got to my feet as well. He bent down and grabbed mud and I did as well. Then we came at each other, mud went in to my hair, beneath my shirt as well with Caius with his blond hair and white shirt.

Slipping on mud both Caius and I fell. He landed on top of me. I just laid there still waiting for him to get off of me. His eyes locked with mine made me feel strange. He began to lean in towards my face and I didn't move at all. He got closer and closer until I felt his cool breath upon my neck and his scent filled my nose. His delicious scent.

"What was the vision about?" He whispered randomly stopping only centimeters away from my mouth.

I quickly turned my head to the images replaying my head. Then swiftly pushed Caius off of me. I jumped to my feet and walked toward the front of the house.

"Acacia." he called out behind me.

"Start acting like your original self Caius and leave me the hell alone." I snapped, I sounded so hateful.

"Acacia?" A voice came from the front door. It was Esme. "What happened to you?" she asked.

"Ask your Volturi leader who forgot his real age." I snapped seeing Caius was behind me.

Esme bowed her head at Caius.

"I will fetch some towels." Esme stated. "I don't want mud in the house so you are going to have to use the hose on the side of the house. Then you can come in and take a shower."

"Ugh."

Esme vanished then returned with two towels.

"I will go first, Caius stay here." I shouted. I was angry.

It didn't take long to dispose of the clothing, I left all of it in a pile near the hose, bra and all. It was just gross all of the mud on me. After rinsing off I walked back toward the front door. Caius was outstretched on the lawn staring up at the sky.

"Hey!" I shouted. "You can go rinse off."

He perked up latching his eyes upon my skin, barely cover with a towel.

"Quit staring and go." I shouted. "What is up with you?"

"Its not like I haven't seen you without clothes before." He whispered seductively. Sounding much like he did in my vision. "Remember I am the one who made you who you are now. Bites and all."

Before I could say anything he vanished.

* * *

So I know the plot is not mainly only about Caius and Acacia, but really it is. I mean yes of course Its about finding Bella, but the main "thing" in this story is the relationship of Caius and Acacia forming and such. So if the whole bit with Bella is slowed down and you don't like that I am sorry, but thats how I am gonna role from now on.

I really enjoyed this chapter, as in writing it...Caius is different....in a good way, but mister nice guy is going to change...but I did enjoy the whole interactions with caisu and acacia in this chapter.

it was a fun chapter.

also I know I should not advertise this, but I now have gotten my fiction press account working and such and have a story up and if you are interested in the story...its a romance/supernatural type story...nothing with vampires or the werewolf kind. But I am really getting into it. I will post a link on my profile. I think you all will like it.

* * *

Blackened Lilly: I'm sorry it tricked you, I was just trying to continue to where I left off. I'm glad it was "grin worthy" I was totally grinning the whole time I was writing it! ;) The rest of the Volturi still seem absent but they will have a voice in the nect chapter, they should anyways. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Reyelle: I have a nice little set up going on here, I hope this chapter I just posted was good enough of a way that Caius confronts here, but I have a plan with the story where she confesses to Caius what she saw in the vision...it will be juciey! My heart lys with impressionistic and post impressionistic art work. As cliche as it can sometimes sound I am a huge fan of Monet, some of my favorite pieces by him are of the Parliment building in london. Love the use of color! I am a fan of modern art one of my favorite artists is Salvador Dali, big fan of surrealism, it just latches on the mind and makes you think. Abstract art I am 50/50 with. too much to talk about! But yeah I guess its too soon for me to be about to choose my favorite artist as well.

CheetahBlackCat: thank you! :)

VampWolfGirl09: haha thank you! :)

natsumi456: I wouldn't call her dumb, she just doesn't want to believe it or go with her feelings...or what people are tell her.

twiishq: haha thank you! :) I'm glad you like it.


	30. Chapter 30

They all gathered in the large living room, on couches they sat with their own specific group. Caius, Aro, and Marcus all sat on one couch together in the order of how they would sit in the throne room. Alec and jane were stand at the side of the Volturi leaders. All the Cullens collected themselves and sat with each other except for Alice, no she insisted that I sat beside her because she had this delusional thought that we were best friends now. Andrew sat near Edward with his arms crossed and back straight, his face was in a scowl much like Caius's natural look that dawn upon his face.

"We start the search once the rain stops." Edward stated as he began scanning the room with his eyes. It was as if he was trying to hit every eye.

"Why not now, the sooner the better, we went and gathered the Volturi, now lets go out and search for them!" Andrew jumped up shouting. His eyes landed on me with a deeper glare.

"He is right Edward." My mouth spoke involuntarily, I glanced over toward Andrew and gave him a stern look.

Everyone's eyes opened up in shock. Caius's scowl seemed to have disappeared was replaced with an unusual look.

"Oh come on!" I rolled my eyes jumping in my seat. "I'm just saying, the sooner we search the sooner we will find her."

"Calm down Acacia." Alice leaned in toward me and whispered. "There are reasons why we need to wait for the rain to cease."

"Like what?" I asked furrowing my eye brows.

"Rain can cover her scent." Alice bit her lip.

"I'm sure if Edward really wants to find her he would be able to smell her from miles away."

Alice's head drooped.

"You are right Andrew, we start now." Edward stated. "Acacia have no doubt that I would not be able to track her down." His last words turned into a snap.

"But where do we start Edward?" Aro asked as he crossed his legs. "We lack information."

"We have a lead, a trail of bodies have been found a little east of La Push, this was just recent."

"How recent?" Caius's voice cut through all the others. "Where did you find such information?"

"As recent as a couple of hours ago, we received a phone call from a friend." Carlisle walked forward with a solum expression upon his face and looked at the Volturi leaders. "He stated that there had been an appearance by a female vampire they had never seen before before they had a chance to advance on them she left, but she carried a specific scent along with her, it was Bella's"

"Who are these friends?" Aro lifted a brow. "Fellow vampires?"

"Aro, of course they would have to be vampires the cullens would not just tell anyone of this incident." Marcus face formed a weird grin.

"These friends are more like a helpful ally." Edward informed.

"Who are they?" Asked Caius.

"Werewolves." Edward dropped his head. "Shape shifters."

"What?" Caius asked clearly angry. He jumped up from the couch he was sitting on and stepped forward toward Edward. "Werewolves?" his voice was dripping with hate and covered in poison.

"Yes, but these Wolves are good, we work together to keep what we care for away from harm and safe and that is Bella. Bella has connections to the wolf Pack." Edward looked up toward Caius and flared his nostrils in annoyance. "Her best friend is within the pack."

"They are all Vile creatures!" He hissed once again running a hand through her. "Every single one of them!"

"Calm down Caius!" I shouted snapping my head toward him. "Jacob is far from vile."

His red eyes connected with mine and his lips went into a thin line. Edward touched my shoulder and shook his head, saying no.

'Acacia stop, Caius has a past with Wolves, he was attacked.' Edward's voice entered my mind. I shivered at the sound of his voice. 'I don't like Jacob, but if you speak of him again Caius will attempt to kill him I can sense it'

I lifted my head to Edward and nodded my head saying yes that would reframe from speaking of Jacob, but I didn't understand why jacob specifically.

"Caius as long as these creatures can help us with finding dear Bella I feel that we should use their help at the full advantage." Aro's voice was calm, but you could tell though he seemed alright with it that if he didn't have to work with the Werewolves he would not.

"We will meet up in the area of La Push and use their help, the wolves."

"load up the cars we are leaving."

"Jane, Alec, and Acacia you will be riding with with Aro and I." Caius ordered making his way to the front door. "Felix and Demetri with Alice and Edward."

"What?" I asked. "Can I not ride with Alice and Edward?"

"No!" His voice went stern. "At this moment you are to stay with your fellow Volturi members, you are apart of our group not their's"

Caius was quickly returning to his usual personality, to his hatefulness, his cruel way and I did not like it. My problem at the moment was going to be meeting up with Jacob what would his initial reaction be to me being a vampire? To the way I look now and to whom my company is with.

All the cars were parked in a public place, Edward thought it would be a good Idea if we didn't park on werewolf territory, that we should park in a neutral area like the public park near the beach area. The doors opened and everyone got out. The weather was not as it was when we had arrived, no it was finally calming down, but there was still a faint mist in the air that would blow with the wind.

The crunch of the gravel beneath my boots was as comparable to the sound of one eating frosted flakes in the morning, it was annoying, clear and crisp with the waves of that were slowly crashing on the shore of the rocky beach. My body was drawn to the massive body of water not too far away from me, this drawing feeling led me toward the water slowly. My eyes looked out toward the murky horizon of where the sky met the dark greens and blues of the water. It was raining hard out there and it was coming toward our way.

I instantly dropped down to the wet dark sand, getting the knees of my jeans wet of course, but since I was what I am today the cold damp feeling of water didn't really effect me, it was like I was suddenly numb. I swiped my hand over the sand taking a handful of it. There were so many memories here of when I was little when I first met Jacob when my father and mother came down here and had a massive cookout.

"I remember when jacob was so mad at me for calling Bella a monster that he tackled me to the ground, I scraped my elbows and knees." I laughed to myself. "I couldn't stop bleeding, but I didn't let jacob get away with that, he went home with a few bruises."

If only I could go back in time about 7 years ago, to point where I was human and wasn't dealing with teenage hormones or the thought of boys. If I could only go back in time to the point where I actually cared about my cousin Bella. It was so sad that I really did not care about her now, that I was only here by force and by the fact that since I am related to her I have this obligation to help her.

"Acacia." A voice softly called out to me. I wasn't phased by it until when I heard foot steps in the rocky sand behind me. The annoying crunch entered my ears making me grind my unnaturally strong teeth. "Acacia we about to leave, we all need to walk as a group."

It was Alice, her voice was calm and comforting she knew I was having a "I miss being human" moment and was allowing me to finish it, but she wanted all of us to be on out way.

"Oh alright." I snapped out of my trance I was creating within myself and stepped of the wet sand.

Particles of sand fell slowly from my hands and blew in the wind. The wind was picking up lifting my red hair and caring it toward wherever it was blowing. It lifted my gray tank top exposing my stomach to the cool mist. I wish I could shiver, but nothing happened. I turned on my heel and walked back toward the group, the cars, the Cullens and the Volturi.

Caius was leaning up against the Vehicle he drove, with a smug expression across his face. He was dressed in dark jeans and a long sleeve gray top. It disgusted me and filled my entire body with rage because of the simple fact that he and I were basically matching. If I wasn't so afraid or embarrassed to show my new body off to the cullens or the rest of my newly found family I would have ripped my top off and ran around with just my bra on, but no I wouldn't do that.

I quickly ran past Caius, pranced around Alice and made my way toward Edward I had a question to ask him that was desperately needed to be answered. He was at his Volvo locking the doors making sure that everything was safe. Instantly I appeared behind him hearing his ramblings about Jacob and the rest of the pack in his though.

"Edward!" I Shouted getting his attention and shutting his mind up. "I have a question for you."

He ran a hand through his hair then rested his back against his volvo staring at the massive body of water in the distance. He turned his face toward me and lifted an eye brow.

"Okay." He stated slowly pursing his lips. "Ask."

"Does Jacob know I am a vampire?" The words came out of my mouth like falling bricks, heavy and quick.

His golden eyes went into a squint then an expression of sadness over took his pursed lips.

"He does not." He answered.

"What does he think happened to me?" I asked propping my arm up against the smooth door of the car. "I need to know, he was one of my best friends, he is going to find out sooner or later...more sooner than later that I am a vampire."

"He thinks you have run away." Edward's eyes went into a frown.

"What?" I shouted. "he knows I would not do such a thing."

"He think you ran away searching for Bella."

I squeezed my eyes shut.

"I don't know what makes me angrier Edward, the fact that you lied to one of my best friends that could have helped me or the fact that you allowed this to happen to me, that your family did not come after me after what I did for Bella, now like I have stated over and over again I am stuck in a life that I did not choose."

With those words I walked away quickly making my way over toward Jane.

The sun was going down, leaving a faint glow casting over the thick woods. We were all walking making our way toward the spot we were told to meet up with Jacob. I was getting restless, moving and shaking just waiting for Jacob to show up, for all of them to show up. I was frightened to see them in their wolf forms.

Jane was walking beside me as well as Alec. Caius was no where to be seen, but Marcus and Aro were walking along side with Esme and Carlisle. Felix along with Demtrie were with Emmet and jasper, while Alice, Edward, Andrew and Rosalie were talking.

Suddenly Caius jumped down from a tree right before me. His hair was as wild as his dangerous expression.

'Wait was he just climbing in a tree' I stopped myself from laughing.

"They are here I can smell them." His eyes went completely black.

"Who?"

"The wolves."

Within seconds the smell of wet dog enter my nose.

* * *

**I don't know how I feel about this chapter, its a bit messy, but the next one is going to be good. Sorry for the long wait in updating and I am hoping I didn't loose any readers in the process! It will get better, I want to end the story with a BANG....you can take that however you want...well another update will be later I suppose maybe in a couple to a few days or so it just depends. Link to my fiction press site will be up on the profile along with links to outfits.**

**JAMIE LOVERS READ: he is dating Bonnie Wright, it has been confirmed...I don't know how I feel about that...but I have come to the conclusion that he likes red heads. (photo will be on the profile)  
**

* * *

**XangelXeyesX: Oh they will kiss don't worry about it, I just want to make the moment perfect and passionately crazy...if that makes any sense. I just don't want to rush it, but I know it feels like it is dragging on, but there are other parts to the story I need to address...to get over with.**

**twiishq: thats a great reaction...trust me I was getting all giddy with that chapter as I was writing it! :)**

**arrancarstar: haha don't worry about it, but I did miss your reviews! **

**Ashdoda: thank you! I am glad you like it! it was a fun chapter to write and one of my favorites. I liked showing a different sides of Caius, but I love evil caius the most.**

**Reyelle: it will happen don't worry. seriously I hate doing this to all of your readers, but I just don't feel like its time mainly because I don't feel like the character Acacia is ready for it to happen yet.**

**lola James: oh thank you for signing it to reivew. I wont abandon this fict don't worry. and thank you! "I am so glad u haven't turned him into  
a marshmellow cream puff now that he's starting to have feelings for someone." haha I wouldn't do that because I love the evil caius I want him to be in character and honestly I am not a fan of lovey dovey...haha**

**VampWolfGirl09: thank you**

**Blackened Lilly: I can't wait to write the chapter she confesses her vision, because he will keep edging her on until so. I hope I am not dragging this on though, I feel like I am torturing you readers. I just don't want to make it all sappy.**

**RememberingYesterda: its a great side of him isn't it...haha  
**


	31. Chapter 31

Off in the distance a cluster of objects were moving fast, fast against the brush and trees, snapping twigs and creating loud sounds. My ears perked up and my eyes latched onto the darkening area where whatever it was, was coming. It was like a train moving steadily fast and loud. I began to feel frightened and stepped backwards swiftly with about 5 steps until my back came into contact with something solid, yet soft.

"Are you scared Acacia?" A voice from behind taunted softly. "Scared of a pack of wolves?"

I turned my head to the side instantly to see Caius's chest was against my back.

"No." I whispered and frowned. "No."

"Yes you are." His lips touched my ear allowing his whispers to get louder.

My eyes widen at the thought that maybe someone could see us or better yet the Edward could possibly read Caius's mind.

"I'm not scared." I argued quietly. "And I don't have to prove that to you out of all people."

I began to walk forward to where the sound was getting closer, but Caius's soft cold hand found its way to my side keeping me there. I bit my toung from screaming in shock, his touch had startled me. His hand left my side and his arm began to snake across my stomach. Once his hand made it to my other side he squeezed me closer and tighter to him. The scent of his skin entered my nose cutting off the awful smell of wet dog.

"Let go of me Caius." I whispered grunting my teeth. "The others will see us"

His arm left my side and I began to walk over toward Alice who was staring in the direction of the noise.

"Is it them?" I asked.

"Yes, I know Jacob's scent well, he was always around Bella and she reeked of him." Alice looked deeply into my eyes.

"I'm scared of his reaction Alice." My voice shook.

"If he cared about you he will understand, but in no way tell him who did it to you for I do not want a fight to break out between Jacob and Caius."

"Well that is common sense."

Out of the vegetation a group of tall guys appeared.

"Jacob!" I shouted beginning to walk toward him.

"No Acacia." Alice grabbed my arm and kept me by her side.

They all stood there staring at all of us, my Volturi leader stood by each other in a line and the guard joined their side.

"Acacia." Caius called out. "Join the Volturi guard."

I made my way over toward the Volturi and at that moment the dark clouded sky broke exposing the Moon, the night finally consumed the day.

"Acacia." Jake's low voice called out from out of the darkness. "What happened to you, you are one of them?"

I began to turn around and walk toward the Cullens.

"Don't turn away from me, I know you are one of them." He shouted.

I turned back around and looked up at Jacob with sympathetic eyes hoping that he would calm down and not lash out.

"Don't you dare go over there Acacia." Caius hissed.

I failed to follow orders and walked toward the group of guys. The clouds broke up even more illuminating the woods with the moon even more. I turned back toward the cullens and the volturi to see that they all looked even more unreal, more magical and beautiful. Caius out of all of them looked more...I couldn't find the words to describe how he looked, but there was this feeling in the pits of my stomach that consumed me, my heart and mind. I had to quickly look away from him, from all of them before I would lose it.

My feet drug against the ground and my legs shook even though I knew in the back of my mind that Jacob would not hurt me, I was still frightened. I stopped when I was in front of a shirtless Jacob crossing my arms across my chest, his eyes were in a squint examining me. His mouth was open in such a way that I thought he would ask questions about anything.

"Jacob." I stated as I dropped my head, my voice was weak.

"Don't say anything Acacia." Jacob advance toward me.

A grow escaped someone's mouth. Caius. Was is a growl of protection?

He began to walk around me like I was some sort of monster, his eyes were fierce at all times.

"How...why did you choose to become a cold one?" He asked stopping and and standing with his pack once again.

"I didn't choose this, but that is not important at the moment." I stated angry with pretty much every thing. "Remember the reason why we are here? I am the same person, I am still Acacia, just dead."

"You are still one of them, I thought you had run away, I thought you were gone, but no you were just with them!"

"Jacob I didn't choose this!" I shouted. "I didn't want to be one of them, hell I just found out about you and the cullens, vampires and werewolves. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Acacia that is not the point!" He growled. "You are now one of them and can never be human again."

"You think I don't know that?" I wanted to slap him, but I didn't want to hurt him. Could I hurt him.

'A cold one, things will never be the same.' Jacob mentally stated. 'look at her eyes, they are red, her skin is even paler than before, she is beautiful.'

Jacob's eyes trailed all over me once again.

'Had she killed anyone?' he asked himself. 'What does she feed off of?'

"Jacob what I feed off of is not important, but I would for the complements to be said allowed." I chuckled.

His brown eyes widened.

"You read minds?"

I nodded. "only sometimes."

"How."

"Don't worry about it, not now." I extended my arm and wrapped them around his bare shoulders and back. He didn't respond, but tried to push me off of him instead. "Jacob please do not hate me for what I am." If it were possible, which of course it is not I would be crying.

I unlatched my arms and walked back over toward my Volturi leaders glaring up a storm towards Caius he only pursed his lips and lifted a brow in the acknowledgment of me being pissed at him.

Edward began to walk toward them.

"We need as much information about the female vampire as possible." Edward stated out of all seriousness. "How she looks and what she was doing."

"Paul is the one who saw her." Jacob's voice was monotone, but laced with anger.

A tall man came forth through the group, he was taller and leaner than Jacob and definitely was older. He walked closer to Edward.

"She wasn't anyone I have seen within your coven Cullen, in fact I had not seen her at all not even when Victoria was in town which of course was not too long ago." Paul eyes looked me up and down then he continued to speak. "We chased her out of this territory trying to capture her, she had long blonde hair."

I turned my head to Caius.

"Athendora." The word dropped like acid out of Cauis's mouth. "But why here? Why with Victoria?"

"Maybe she has been trying to start her own Coven of Vampires." I spoke out. "It makes sense now, what I saw when I touched her, she was with someone, a man well a vampire, now she is with Victoria who is with a new group of Vampires. They are planning to create their own order, their own Coven. What if they try to overrule the Volturi?"

"That is absurd Acacia dear." Aro stated politely placing a hand upon my damp shoulder. "There is no way such a thing could possibly happen, it is against the Volturi law, Athendora out of all people would know that and the consequences of such an act."

Aro lifted the hand from my shoulder then brought it to his chin with a lifted brow.

"But that does spark a good point." He continued. "Caius, If Athendora has committed such an act or is in the process of doing so you are aware of what the punishment is correct."

"Of course I am." His voice was loud and stern. "I am the one who wrote that law, who came up with the consequences."

"Are you even sure it was Athendora?" Carlisle questioned. "That it may be someone else."

"Lets hope it's Athendora." My voice was a little bit too loud. I shifted my weight to one leg and leaned on my hip. My arms were still crossed and paul was still standing beside Edward. "The bi-"

"Acacia." Alice began.

"Oh don't you Acacia me Alice, you don't know the half of it!" I shouted.

"Acacia hold your tongue now!" Caius ordered walking toward Marcus and Aro. "If it is Athendora and if she has gone again Volturi law she shall be executed."

"You sound as if she means nothing to you." I shouted. "I thought she was your mate, the woman who you fell in love with."

"Things change Acacia for one so old." Caius's eye's drooped closed. "And if I heard from you correctly in the throne room she tried to or did attack you."

"Yes." I perked up.

"Then you should be happy that she will be killed along with the rest of them."

"Then what do these vampires want with my sister?" Andrew Called out.

"How are we suppose to know, maybe they were in the mood for fast food." One of the wolves spoke.

"Oh go chew on a bone" I shouted uncontrollably. I was in no mood.

"That was cool Acacia." I hear Alec laugh.

"Oh shut up!"

"I was just saying."

"Okay so what are we suppose to do now?" I asked. "Just standing here is not going to magically allow for Bella and for Andrew's sister to appear."

"We are going to track them." Jacob informed. "They might not even have left the state yet, a couple of bodies have been found in the city recently."

"And you are assuming its because of them?" Edward questioned.

"Unless you Cullens have picked up a new eating habit..." One of the guy from the pack spoke again.

"Edward I am not assuming anything." Jake clenched his jaw and flared his nostrils then looked at me. Feeling the weight of his eyes I lowered my head away from his gaze. "We all have good reasons to believe it was them."

"So they are here?" Alice asked walking closer toward me and the rest of the Volturi.

"Yes."

"And that means Bella is here?"

"I would say yes." Jake growled.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked. "Lets track them down!"

"That means we will need to split up." Jake looked at me.

* * *

sorry for the long wait. I have been gone. I hope you like this chapter. kind gives insite on what is to come and what Athendora has been up to.

* * *

VampWolfGirl09: thank you

Reyelle: its been proven, they are dating. They went to the Bafta awards together and Bonnie has confessed it. They have been dating for a while.

TBadillo90: I hope your trip was fun! I like it too, but it seems overdone in some places, but the good about this story it is more about Acacia and Caius so it should be big deal. :)

arrancarstar: Haha I will try to update as fast as possible.

The all mighty and powerfulM: Thank you for reading mine then! :) I'm glad you like it! I wish there were more caius fics out there.

Lucywithdimonds: Thank you for all of you lovely and entertaining reviews, thank you for reading all of the chapters, I know there are a lot so far! You can imagine Acacia as the red head in the Estella outfit if you want, That girl is actually a famous model at the moment, her name is Coco Rocha. Yeah Athendora is a pain in the but.

Blackened Lilly: I hope this chapter was great with the meeting up, of course Jacob is kind of in the "not talking to Acacia because she is a vampire" stage at this moment. But since Acacia does not understand why vampires hate Werewolves/shapeshifters she doesn't hate them yet, just hates the smell! haha And Caius is jealous...you can so tell, but then again he hates wolves for personal reasons.

twiishq: I would never allow Caius to Kill jacob...because he is my favorite character out of the series. But there was some Acacia and Caius action in this chapter...not much but some. Another tease (sorry readers)

lola James: Nope you didn't jinx this story, I am going to continue this because its getting to that point where things are falling into place and everything will come to an end...well the story. But that will be in a while. I haven't decied on doing a sequel yet. Lovey dovey is gross...I hate when I read stories and the characters are basically whipped. I like bonnie and she isn't the average beauty, but I think they are cute together and maybe looks are not that important to him...his last girl friends was so so...nothing speacial. But she was an old friend of his I think.


	32. Chapter 32

"Split up?" I questioned out loud. My upper lip went up into a disgusted look. "Like how do you want us to split up? Where do we start looking? And if we find them what are we suppose to do?"

"That is an excellent question my dear Acacia." Marcus agreed opening his mouth into a confused smile. "And what groups would we Form?"

"Thats what I am wondering, for if anyone hasn't noticed I am a new born vampire." I threw my arms up into the air in annoyance than placed them on my hips.

Caius's left had rose up telling me to stop talking, his eyes were sharp and looked as if he was ready to kill.

"I will not stop talking, and the fact that I don't really know how to protect myself I think we should stick together."

"If we stick together we will cover less ground." Paul stated making total sense. "We need to cover as much ground as possible."

"Thats why we should have groups." Jacob snapped, he brought one of his hands to the back of his neck and squeezed it as if he was stressed.

"I don't oppose groups." Alec called out. "As long I am not with one of them."

Alec extended out a finger pointing at the group of shirtless guys.

"How about we don't split up okay." I shook my head.

"We are Acacia!" Jacob growled.

"I don't have to do anything" I was getting angry and wanted to just run away.

"Okay this is how we are going to split up, Acacia you are with me." Edward suggested. "Alice With Jacob. Caius you and Paul."

"Cullen you can not choose who I will be grouping up with, I am with Acacia." I looked up at him and his nose flared.

"No she is with me." Caius growled challenging Jacob, he was approaching him fast with an evil look upon his face. His hair was in a mess and his eyes were wide.

"And you are?" Jacob asked his eyes went into slits and he was standing his ground crossing his muscular arms over his chest.

"I'm one of the Volturi leaders." Caius informed jacob with a hiss, his head cocked to the left sharply and eerily.

"And that is important to me why?" Jacob asked.

"I hold Authority." Caius clenched his jaw.

"Authority over what? Not me or my pack so there is no significance."

"To you maybe." His lips went into a smirk. "But to Acacia I am her superior, her leader and she does as I say."

I turned my head away from both Caius and Jacob.

"You don't own her!" Jacob shouted.

"This is ridiculous, everything." I Whispered rolling my eyes and slowly began to slip away into the woods.

Once I heard Edward's voice call out to me, I began to quicken my walk into a jog then quickly switched into my vampire speed and began to run. I was sick of all the shit, every thing was about her, finding her, and killing them. I had no problem with the thought of Killing 'them', but I had a problem with the whole Idea of splitting up into groups. There was no way I was going to be in a group with Caius alone or Jacob, both would give me an attitude and interrogate me with questions.

As I was running I dodged past trees, bushes, logs and rocks. All sounds began to fog away I didn't hear anything, my speed was getting quicker and quicker. Then the thought of the Volturi killing me for running away came to mind and my steps stopped.

"Acacia!" A voice shouted.

"Go away." I quietly shouted with a growl.

Quickly turning my head, my thick hair whipped across my face and my eyes locked on where the voice was calling out from. It was them. I walked toward a set of trees and leaned up against the one that was closest to the opening of foliage where the voice was coming from.

Instantly appearing by my side, Caius grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the tree. I pulled away from him his grasp and began walking away from him.

"You can't run far, wouldn't want to come in contact with Athendora would you all by yourself." He shouted.

"I can fight her off and if she finds me oh well she wont kill me right away."

"Will you stop it!" Caius shouted appearing before me once again.

"Will you stop just appearing in front of me?"

"Vampire!" he lifted a brow.

"Oh really I am too!"

"Acacia you are with me!" Jacob shouted through the woods.

"I rather not, I want to be with Edward." I drug on.

This was getting annoying and I was getting annoyed.

"No you are with me!" Caius shouted.

"Okay this is ridiculous." I began to walk away toward the group. "Okay I am with Caius everyone, sorry Jacob and Edward."

I rolled my eyes and advanced toward the group.

"So where are we to go?" Jane asked pulling on her top. Her eyes went serious and dark. "Wherever Caius and Acacia goes, they need to be able to hide out of public eye due to the obvious fact that everyone believes she is gone."

"Yeah!" I shouted.

"Okay Caius and Acacia cover the woods near the cliff, then go south if needed, but stay near the woods, no one can see you Acacia, I repeat no one!" Edward barked. "We haven't decided how we are to tell the world that you are dead yet."

I clenched my jaw. Now that was assuring, no one knows where I am at...or even the fact that I am dead.

"The cliff it is." I agreed to.

Walking in the wood, damp wood where the leaves were dripping water droplets onto the ground making a strange rhythmic music. I extended my hand out moving low branches of leaves out of my walking path, walked through then let the branch go.

"I'm right behind you" a voice snapped.

"Not sorry." I replied looking around in the bundle of trees I just exited. "At all."

I continued through the woods hoping to find the break through the woods stepping over rocks and puddles of mud.

"Do you know where we are going?" Caius asked appearing before me stopping me in my tracks.

"Yes." I rolled my eyes. "Its just this way."

I pressed a hand upon his chest and pushed past him.

"Why is it that you don't treat me with respect, but with the others you treat them as if they were Gods as if they were the ones who created you?" He appeared before me looking angry. Piercing eyes, eyes that were darker and blacker than the night, his cheeks were more prominent and his lips were up in a snarl.

"Oh so you think you deserve my respect, here of all places?" I asked. "Can we please get back to searching for your mate?"

That would get him to stop.

I looked stopped when I heard a noise to left of me, a twig being snapped.

"It's just an animal, I would know if Athendora was around and you would too." Caius found my side.

"What is your deal?" I asked looking confused. "I hate to admit this, but I liked you better when you went around with that insanely large stick up your ass, now you are just..I don't know."

I began to walk again through the woods until I came to an opening, I slowly walked through to find myself at the edge of a cliff looking over the grand body of water. Mental images of summers began to play in my mind once again. Like the one summer I swam too far out and Jacob had to pull me back to shore, a terrible memory, but it held a nice feeling with it.

Caius walked out to stand by my side, but began to slip in the gravel of large rocks, my hand instantly went to his chest steading him.

"Be careful!" I shouted. Then I shook my head running my hands through my damp hair.

"Even if I had fallen I would not have died." I shook my head again. "Vampire remember?"

"Oh okay then why don't you fall into the water, I will finally get away from you."

Caius laughed than I felt his hands on my back and with a little pressure, in seconds I was in the air, nothing below my feet, not gravel just air.

"You bastard!" I shouted. "The currents over here are..."

I couldn't finish my sentence for water entered my mouth and went into my eyes. The current was strong pulling me down, thrashing me about. I couldn't think properly, I couldn't breath, but for some strange reason that didn't matter, it didn't effect me. I was fine, but I was stuck in the crazy fast pacing water. Move! I told myself, the quicker you get out of the water the faster you can kill Caius.

Throwing my arms out before me I began to kick my legs against the current. My hair went into my face and the water seemed to move out of my way. Rising my head up out of the water I saw that the shore was not that far away, but if I wanted to get out soon enough I would need to pick up the pace. And I did.

Reaching the sandy, rocky sure I fell against the ground looking up at the star filled sky. Instantly a blond headed guy peered over me.

"Get away from me." I coughed. Water leaving my insides through my mouth. It didn't have a taste, but I didn't like it in my mouth. I leaned to my to get rid of it completely.

A dark laughter left his throat. His head went back and the laughter get deeper and richer. Someone please shut this guy up...oh wait that could be me.

I instantly got to my feet, my body feeling heavy due to my drenched clothing and stood up straight. I extended my right arm and hand back and brought my fingers into a fist, with in seconds I shot my fist at Caius's face.

Yeah that got him to shut up.

"Now who should be laughing?" I taunted. "Asshole."

Beginning to walk away Caius instantly jumped to his feet, tossed the sand out of his hair and began to walk toward me. The moon made him look dangerous again. Thats when I made a run for it. Sprinting up the east side of the shore jumping over logs, splashing in small puddles of water, tripping and landing on my knees several times, but I still made a run for it. He was after me. I could hear him, wind rushing behind me from his speed the crackling of twigs and logs from as well.

"Caius now just stop." I shouted continuing to run. "You know you deserved that."

The wood. I began to run through the woods once again. To a cluster of trees, but thats when I heard the wind and crackling stop. I slowed down and stopped leaning against a tree. I looked around to see I was engulfed by tree, they were surrounding me, tall and green in the moonlight. They were not dripping with rain water or moving with the fain breeze that flowed off the shore of la push. It was so quiet almost eerie. I needed to find the other, because I knew that Caius would be out for his vengeance if he found me. There was no telling what he would do to me.

From sudden impact I found my back against a thick tree, I did not see what was before me until I opened my eyes after the force brought me there. Caius had himself positioned against me where I could not move let alone breath if I had to. My arms were stretched out to the side of me and held up by his slender fingers. His head was tilted down low, but high enough to wear I could see his dangerous eyes. His blond hair dripped with water and his chest up against mine was re-soaking my already almost dried tank top.

"I don't take it back." I forced a whisper. "You deserved it." My breath came out quick and short.

"Maybe I did." His words had a strange tone, he was taunting me. "Maybe I didn't."

"It didn't even hurt you!" I tried shouting. "Why did you push me off the cliff, you bastard..I could have.."

I began to lift my arm away from the tree, to push against his force which kept them there. I grunted in annoyance and tried moving my back from the tree.

"Could have what?" He asked lifting his head up to meet my gaze more directly. "Could have drowned? Could have died?"

Caius forced his weight upon me stilling my actions. His face was inches away.

"That is impossible." His cool breath washed over me.

"Get away from me!" I growled.

"No not until you tell me something."

"We have things to do and telling you about my vision isn't one of them."

"Oh but if you want to help find your cousin you will have to."

"Why do you care so much about it, its nothing special, no one is killed if gives us no clues as to where these vampires are at."

"Because it has something to do with me."

"You can't make me tell you."

"Oh really?" He questioned. "Is that so."

"Yes!"

"I think not." He cooed. "what I was to have a certain vampire killed."

"What vampire I do not care about any vampire!"

"Alec?" He questioned. "Wont take long to have him killed, for he was a weak one physically, but his power will gratefully be missed."

"You wouldn't!" I shouted.

"Oh so you do care for him."

I didn't say anything.

"What did you see?"

His grip around my wrist tightened.

"What did you see?" he asked again and again.

"Okay!" I shouted I want to cry, but it was impossible. "I saw us. We were together and you were kissing me on my neck then my lips."

He dropped his grip and stepped away from me.

"It was strange." I whispered. "They we were feeling toward each other, completely different from how we are acting now!"

Caius appeared before me once again slamming me to the tree. I just stared at his dark red eyes trying to figure out what was to happen. He leaned in snaking an arm around my back bringing my body close to his. His face grew closer and closer until his nose touched my right cheek I looked away from him, up at the tree branches. Why was I not struggling to get away? His nose slowly grazed down to my neck nuzzling my jaw line, I closed my eyes and the images from the vision came flooding in.

His movement stopped and I opened my eyes to see his face closer to mine, his lips directly in front of mine, but not touching. Slowly they came closer and closer.

"Acacia! Caius!" A voice shouted. "We have spotted one, they left a trail."

Caius stepped away from me dropping me to the ground and sat off running.

'did that just happened?' I thought to myself than set off running after caius.

* * *

**Ashdoda: haha Caius does not like Jacob and that is a given...he would totally cringe and well makes a face, he doesn't want anyone to smell like them either! And thank you I am glad this story is getting good and that you will me rereading it! That makes me happy and want to write more...possibly write a sequal...which I think would be really cool! I might even make Acacia evil...I will just have to see...(I didn't say that...haha I wasn't suppose to give that away.) but thank you! :D**

**The all mighty and powerfulM: I can't hate jake, so I don't want him to be mean for too long, so he will soften up...possibly. And thank you...sorry for such a long update. busy busy busy!**

**arrancarstar: oh thank you! I am glad the chapter turned out better than I thought, I felt like I rushed it a bit, bit I am happy you liked it that you felt the emotions the characters were going though...as a writer I try to do that write things that people can feel sometimes it works other times it doesn't! But this time it did! I feel sorry for Jacob as well...at the beginning of the story I introduced jacob as a loving character, but a protective character. At some point in the earlier chapters it is almost as if he has feeling for Acacia...and well in this chapter it exposing that he did...that he was ashamed at what happened to Acacia that he was let down.**

**Reyelle: first of all I am sorry for the long wait...haha I felt bad for taking so long to update. Secondly thank you for reading and I am glad its creating suspence...that you want to know whats happening! Cliff hangers are usually my specialty, bit I try not to end chapters with them anymore. This chapter I did. Thank you again! :D**

**EdxWinry6789: Things are slow for a reason. I don't expect Caius to literally jump Acacia's bones...that is a bit ooc character for him and I am trying to expand the original character created by SM out a bit with out breaking character. As for Acacia well she is a concervative girl when it comes to dating...no jumping of the bones either. I feel if I rush things it wont seem real and I want it to seem real. Meaning I want it to be akward at times and have Acacia get these feeling naturally with out rushing. but thank you for reading and I will try to update soon.**

**VampWolfGirl09: thank you!**

**Blackened Lilly: It was easy to forget about Athendora :P I wanted her gone, but of course the winch will arrive back, will show up and all hell will break loose. I really liked seeing that side of Caius as well...the way he snuck up on Acacia its like him, but a bit not like him. I enjoyed writing that part. He got pretty possessive when Jacob showed up...loved the whole growling bit! Poor jacob is all I have to say...at this point I can't say if their relationship will be back at regular terms. Jacob hates vampires and Acacia is basically going to be forced to hate vampires. Thank you for reading! :D I am glad you liked the chapter...I have a feeling you liked this new chapter!**

**CheetahBlackCat: Caius is so jealous...jealous of everything...he somewhat reminds me of rosalie a bit in someways...how she is easily jealous of things. I really don't want to have to write a chapter where jacob and caius fights...but who knows...sad to say I think Jacob would win...only because I like jacob a lot.**

**Lucywithdimonds: haha I know jake was being really irritating in that last chapter. Sorry for the long wait...thank you for waiting and reading! :)**

**: thank you! :)**

**lola James: that sounds terrible, I hope you are a lot better! A lot of people I know have been getting sick! oh don't worry Athendora will dissapear one way or another...hahah it will happen. Bella gah if I could change the story for her to just get out of the picture I would but it will make for an interesting sequal after she is found. **

**infireandice: haha thank you! I think you are one of the first reveiwers to say they like the Alec bit! I love it as well! Its such a tease! And thank you! :)**


	33. Chapter 33

We Ran toward the shouts, Caius was much faster, I had seen him leave. At one last look he had shifted his body and leapt into the air jumping away from me, but landed with a loud stomp than began to sprint away leaving a windy aftermath. The trees would have moved out of his way if it were possible, the world would have stopped just to let him by, to allow him to run.

Angry about him leaving me here just after what he was about to do I extended out my legs and ran after him. My hair went flying back with my speed and my top clinged to my chest and stomach. I ran through the trees, jumping over logs and rocks, crushing anything with my feet that I didn't step over. The Moon was lighting the way pretty well so I dodged trees and large bushes of vegetation.

"Acacia!" it was Caius. "Acacia quick."

My speed went to its maximum, I sped up to the point where everything around me was a blur. When I came to an opening someone grabbed at my side stopping my speed. I steadied myself to see it was Caius.

"There is only room for one redhead her babe." A girl, who was tall with huge red ringlet hair placed her hands upon her side.

"Victoria." Caius began, he pushed me behind him and began to approach her. "You have broken many laws."

"Caius, my Volturi leader, it is all with in the laws." Her voice went to a tone that made just want to claw her eyes out.

Looking around I saw that the others were here too, Andrew, Edward, Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, Calisle, Jane, Alec, Felix and my other Volturi leaders all, but Jacob.

Picking up Edwards gift I began to hear everyone's thoughts, I looked over toward him and when his dark eyes met mine his voice began to enter into my mind the loudest.

'_Jacob is still out there with his pack, they smelt her scent for a split second and are tracking it down.'_ His voice was pained, he did not want to be here, but he was ready to eliminate what brought all of this upon the one he loved. _'You can tell I don't want to be here, but I must, to get rid of her would be my first move to save her, we need to get information from her'_

I nodded softly.

"Your laws I presume?" Aro began to approach the redhead. "Victoria, my dear you have been causing a lot of much none needed what are the teens saying these days? You are causing a lot of much non needed drama upon a coven, a group of friends of mine and well when you break the laws and disrupt the peace of my friends there will be consequences."

"Not my laws." She nodded making her hair bounce. How I would love to just rip the strands out of her head!

"Oh than who's laws?"

Edward's gift was more useful than I thought.

'I only serve the one.' a rich laughter began to wrap itself around my mind. 'Athendora.'

"Not your laws." She laughed.

The cullens began to expand out around the opening blocking anyone from entering or escaping. Jane joined my side along with Alec.

"Athendora!" Edward and I shouted out in unison.

"She is following the new law of Athendora!" I was disgusted. "I read her mind."

"And who are you little miss redhead the second?" She shot her eyes at me.

Caius walked up closer to her blocking her from being able to approach me.

"You're Acacia aren't you?" Her voice went high pitch and she shiftet her weight upon one foot leaning on her hips. "Oh yes Athendora has spoken of you and your unusual power, but what I didn't know was that you are Bella's cousin, you look a bit like her you even as a vampire smell similar to her as well. Interesting."

I turned away and made fists with my hands.

"Acacia do not speak." Aro ordered. "Oh yes cousins, but the total opposite in every way."

I pressed my lips tight together.

'I smell Bella on her.' I over heard Alice think to herself. 'She must be here.'

"Now down to business Victoria." Edward shouted. "Where is she, I could careless what you are doing, this new coven, new set of rules, I just want to know where she is."

"Edward calm down that isn't going to help." Alice shouted.

"Edward." Victoria instantly face Edward leaving her back to Caius, which was a stupid idea. "Oh Eddy, you're wrong if you think I am going to just tell you where she is, that would be too easy." She went serious. "She may be dead."

My jaw began to clench tighter. This bitch better be telling a lie.

"She isn't!" Edward growled reading himself placing his body into a pouncing position. "I know she isn't dead, I feel it"

Edward sprung up, Emmet and Jasper grabbed a shoulder knocking him backwards. He landing on his back side with a loud thud.

"Maybe." She cooed. "This is too much fun, you can not kill me for I know things you want to know."

"Don't be so sure." Aro pressed his finger tips together and an eerie smile spread across his thin lips. "We may not kill you just yet, but don't think we have no means of getting the information with out pain."

Her eyes went big.

_'No way in hell am I am confessing.'_ Her words were vicious. _'Go for the weakest one.'_

Victoria advanced over to Caius. His hands instant were stretched out before him blocking her, pushing her backwards. She jumped to her feet and kicked her leg up toward Caius's face. The blow did nothing, but make him even more angry. Grabbing Victoria's leg that she had just kicked up Caius swung her around making her land on her face.

"Victoria, give it up." He was vicious. "Do not make me really get angry."

"If you all think I am going to tell you everything?" She jumped back up to her feet and began to try to make a run for it. Jasper appeared before her and pushed her backwards.

I was getting annoyed.

"Pain." I began to step forward.

The tall red head fell to her knees grabbing at her hair.

"This should hold her for a while." I stated. "This is going to save us time and the bitching."

"Edward come here." I ordered. "I need you to try to read her mind while I have her in this stance, I can not read her mind while I am doing this."

Edward walked over and gave me a look of relief.

"Aro you should be able to see her thoughts."

"Victoria are you ready to behave now?" Aro asked. "This was not what I had in mind, but this is good, it will work."

"No!" she groaned falling onto to ground completely. She was on her back. "I wont give any information."

"Pain." when I said that Victoria arched up, I must have intensified it.

Aro bent down and grabbed her hand.

"It is Athendora!" he began to speak. "They are at a small wooden house, in the front are motor bikes and an old truck. I see it all, they have a man held hostage, his is in a wheel chair and frightened"

"Jacob's house!" Edward and I shouted. "Acacia you know where it is?"

"Yes!"

Caius leaned in to Victoria and grabbed her head.

"I don't understand why you came back here." Caius began to speak. "Is there a reason for all of this?"

Victoria opened her mouth. "Only to cause Bella pain!"

With a swift turn, Caius broke Victoria's neck and it popped off shattering her skin.

"Go!" She shouted, he knew what I was feeling. "Lead the way!"

Caius jumped to his feet.

I began to run once again this time shouting.

"Jacob!" I shouted. "They are at you house!"

Edward was at my side, we ran past the beach, the cars and began to run down a path way, in the instant a foul smell began to enter my nose along with the loud sound of trotting. I looked to the right to see Wolves, they were at our side. The large wolf in the front began to quicken it's pace and Edward joined it's side.

I stopped when the house came in sight. I could smell them, their sweet smell and I also could smell the blood of a human, two humans?

"They are in there I whispered."

Alice was not in Sight until a car slid into the gravel and she jumped out of the car.

"Andrew." She hissed. "he can't run."

Edward ran to the house and I behind him. He grabbed the door handle and ripped it off it's hinges. The smell of blood filled the air.

Wolves began to circle around the small wooden house of Billy Black. They were all growling and ready to pounce.

"I can not go in there." I shouted. "I smell blood."

Alice rushed to Edward's side. They walked in.

"Bella!" I heard Alice shout.

* * *

**Action is building up...**

* * *

**XangelXeyesX: Haha I know I, I know so close in kissing, but didn't. They will kiss, just things kind of happened...but this chapter was fun to write.**

**VampWolfGirl09: thank you! it was a fun chapter to write!**

**EdxWinry6789: thank you! **

**arrancarstar: thank you!**

**Blackened Lilly: I know it was a great chapter! I loved reading it! It was such a tease and I am sorry for that! So much went on in that chapter between her and ciaus. haha I love jacob not going to lie, so their friendship is going to be a bit strange in the future like once all of this is somewhat solved. Almost like Bella with Edward, he hasn't given up in Bella, but lets say he hasn't given up on Acacia even though well...she is the creature he hates and is well dead.**

**Reyelle: haha sorry! Well happy birthday! and I am on spring break as well! it has been a boring and fun week! it is coming up though I will tell you that. its so close to happening. I promice it is coming up! :)**

**The all mighty and powerfulM: hah yep they almost kissed and it was fun to write! haha**

**meshalok: thank you!**


	34. Chapter 34

I slammed my back up against the wall of the house log cabin like house, I couldn't go in there, the smell of blood was too dominant. The scent was a devil playing with my nostril's and unnatural desires. It taunted and screamed at me to give in, but I could not.

"Bella!" Alice shouted, I could hear her voice it was a shrill more than a shout.

"Get away from her!" I heard Edward demanded and within seconds the sound of glass breaking filled my ears and a body was laying on the ground. The body on the ground jumped up and Instantly many people left the building only to group up before me. They were not people, but vampires. I suddenly wondered what powers they had and what they were capable of.

Edward walked out of the house and in his hands was Bella, covered in blood, but was it hers, I saw no wounds only blood.

"Was my sister in there?" Andrew shouted looking at Edward.

"I didn't see her, but thats not important to me at this moment" He snapped.

I stepped away hiding myself away from Bella and Edward then quickly disappeared behind the house away from everyone else. She didn't need to see me right now.

Where I was standing I could hear an argument about to begin. The new found vampires were all hissing and cackling an evil laugh and I could hear the Cullens and the rest of my fellow Volturi clan standing their ground near the group of vampires.

"Where is Athendora?" I heard Caius shout. "Tell me now, if you wish to live any longer."

I peered over the side and locked eyes on Caius who was acting like the leader he was. His hair was blowing in the wind and his eyes were like dagger, sharp.

"Speak now all of you." Aro walked away from the group and toward the group of unknown vampires. "Where is Athendora?"

"What makes you think that we would tell you?" Laughed a male vampire. "What makes you think we even know where she is?"

"Yeah and what makes you think that we even know who she is?" A female vampire with sharp features asked obnoxiously. She looked about my age, well in vampire form.

"Do you know who we are child?" Marcus appeared away from the group and walked toward Aro and Caius. "Do you know what we represent?"

The girl vampire rolled her eyes and snarled. "Yeah a bunch of old fools, thats who you are and represent, old vampires."

"Lady!" Caius shouted, calling the girl lady in being polite and formal. "We are the law, the vampire law, if you must break this law, we must break you."

"These laws are ridiculous!" shouted a member of the unknown vampires.

"These laws keep both our kind and human kind safe." Marcus informed.

"Thats what you think." The girl stated.

"You are a new vampire are you not?" asked Aro. "You are new clearly my dear you would not know."

She rolled her eyes again.

Perking my ears ups I heard the sound rustling leaves, I swiftly I turned around to be face to face with a nude Jacob. He clasped a hand upon my mouth.

"Shh!" he demanded then uncovered my mouth. "They have found Bella?"

I nodded.

"What are you doing over here?" he asked making eye contact with me so that I would not be tempted to look down or to feel uncomfortable.

"She can not see me like this." I whispered harshly. "In this state with these vampires, no not like this."

"Acacia she will understand, not at first, but she will understand at some point." Jacob's once straight face, went from serious to show a bit of a smile. "It was strange at first when she found out about me. They will need your help."

"I feel as if they already have plenty of help." I turned my head back toward the grouped up vampires. Aro was speaking to them.

"One is still missing, Athendora." Jacob's brow furrowed into a frown. "The one called Caius is so sure she is around here, I along with the rest of my pack shall go off and search for her."

"Be careful." I extended a hand and placed it upon his shoulder. He shivered from my touch then grasped my wrist and turned it over. Leaning down he pressed his lips to the once delegate skin of my wrist then stood straight up again.

"I will." He wrinkled his nose. "I dont think I will be able to get use to your new found scene Acacia, but it is not as bad as the Cullens and as for yourself keep safe, thought you are dead now, you can be really dead."

"I will be fine."

Jacob began to walk away slowly. Almost like a cat he was.

"Dont love him Acacia." Jacob bluntly whispered appearing before me once again. "Dont love him at all."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "This is madness and at a time such as this, what are you talking about?"

"Caius, he loves you I am sure of it, but you should not love him." He cocked his head to the side and looked at me with sympathetic eyes. "He is a monster."

"And so am I, I am what he is." I turned away from him. "This conversation should not be happening now."

"You are not what he is."

"I can not deal with this now Jacob, leave and go search for Athendora and maybe we shall continue with this later."

Jacob slowly turned away from me then swiftly changed into wolf springing out into the woods located behind Billy blacks house.

Once Jacob left I returned to my over looking at the group of vampires.

"Where is she?" Caius shouted, then hissed. He was certainly getting impatient. "Tell us now!"

"What makes you think we know whom you speak of?" Another vampire went off saying.

"We know it, give it up already!" It was Emmet.

"Oh come on." the girl began. "This is ridiculous. She is near by."

"Near by?" Caius asked. "what do you mean near by."

Within seconds of Caius's questioning, something grasped a clump of my hair and I was thrown into the air with a swift movement. Landing face flat I pushed myself up on to face and look toward the stranger whom had thrown me. There was no one there, so instantly I turned to my left to see nothing there.

"Show your self damn it!" I shouted. I over heard everyone located at the front of the house turn quiet.

Something wrapped itself around my hair once again, but swiftly with my reflexes I grabbed the object tightly and threw it before me then crouched down into a springing position.

There before was clump of blonde picking itself up. Lifting up my top lip a snarl of defense left my mouth. It was Athendora. Instantly she jumped to her feet and began to dust off any partial that had landed upon her. She wasn't wearing a slinky fine gown this time, but a long red cloak that could pretty much match any of our eyes. She looked to be a priest of some sort dressed like someone who held great authority and had a leader position.

"Athendora." I breathed forcibly springing to my feet. "You just couldn't stay away could you?" I shook my head then ran my hand through my thick red locks pushing them out of my eyes. "Not even after our fun last encounter?"

An evil smile danced across her full lips, they stretched out until they were too thin.

"Acacia." she dipped her head low in acknowledgment then lifted back up to meet my gaze. "Here out of all places?"

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask that question?" I began to advance toward her, the gravel crushing beneath my boots.

"Ask." she smirked.

I stopped walking when I came with in 3 feet of her.

"What are you doing here Athendora?" I asked almost grinding my teeth.

"Vengeance on so many levels." A cackle escaped her lips.

"That is a statement, but it really doesn't answer the question."

"I believe you already know Acacia, you are not unintelligent, you saw it all coming before anyone, through Aro's power, its in the clues and for other reasons."

The last word was a his.

"You might not want to get angry Athendora, remember las time."

"Oh yes I remember last time, you used Jane's power to save yourself because you are weak and lack the knowledge of knowing how to fight."

"Why waste the time of fighting when it can all end so soon?" I asked lifting a brow. "They know you are hear." I stated. "Edward knows it."

"Oh but he has to care for his little weak Bella."

"So it is true, you are creating a new coven."

"More than that, its way more than that, I am inventing a whole new way of life."

"You are mental." I shook my head.

Walking out from the woods a group of people walked out. They were not people, no they were more, they were vampires with pale skin. They had to be new, I knew they were new borns like myself. And there in the crowd of new vampires that walked out was another red head that looked slightly like Andrew.

"Andrew's sister." I cursed beneath my breath. Suddenly I made a run for it toward the front of the house. "Jacob!" I shouted. "Jacob" I shouted over and over again until I heard loud thumps quickly make their way towards me.

"Acacia?" I heard a voice mumble quietly.

"Acacia!" I heard another voice call out to me, it was caius. "Get by my side now!"

But something was keeping me held back.

"No." I heard her voice. It was Bella. "No not her, no it is not fair."

"Bella it is going to be alright." Edward's voice was trying to sooth her.

Suddenly the wolves tore through the wood and surrounded the unknown vampires from behind. Hisses erupted from them.

* * *

Readers please do not hate me for the lack of updating since forever...writing essays has been my life for the past forever...not really, but I have had a lot to write. hopefully I didn't lose any readers due to this, for that I am truly sorry. Busy week to come as well, busy with 3 more essays soon...life of a college kid (you have to love it! not really :P) so I am sorry if there are a lot of mistakes in this...I mainly wanted just to have an update for you guys so I typed fast on the ending because I actually have had this chapter written for a while, I just wasnt able to finish it up. I hope you like it...better chapter to come.

if this is confusing this chapter...tell me and I will rewrite it because honestly I had other things on my mine while writing it (ESSAY ESSAY ESSAY)...so tell me.

* * *

Lucywithdimonds: Oh yeah...she is going to be bitterly jealous. And your welcome, thank you for your review.

meshalok: sorry for the long wait! :P

VampWolfGirl09: Victoria is being well Victoria haha! and sorry for the late update

The all mighty and powerfulM: Bella is okay...

Blackened Lilly: hopefully this turned out okay.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**I want to start out by saying that I am sorry for such a long wait. I have been busy still for the past 8 days, but I am updating today so I can try to have another update tomorr_ow. I am not trying to speed this story up, but what I am doing is working on the ending. I could say that it is almost over and things are coming to an end._**

**I do not own anything, but my character.**

* * *

I instantly with quick speed, was at Caius's side ignoring Bella. I would have to deal with her later. I crossed my arms tightly against my chest and kept my eyes upon the group of new vampires before me. They all looked weak, newborns just like me, yes. My eyes flickered over toward the girl who looked to be Andrew's sister. Her dark red eyes met mine then fell to the ground along with her head. She didn't want to look at me or anyone else. It was like she already knew that I was aware of who she was. The others looked to be between the ages of 16 and 25 all tall that looked strong, but equally weak.

'They are weak, but we do not know of their power yet.' Caius's voice entered my mind. 'They do not know of our ways or laws.'

"Then explain the rules and laws to them." I whispered turning my head slightly to my left, the area Caius was in. "Maybe they will choose to be on our side, if they had a choice."

"And what Acacia?" A woman's voice spoke. Athendora. "They will not choose to be on your side, do you not understand that the old ways are wrong, the new ways are here to stay."

"Old...New...Fuck it all!" I shouted. "Rules and Laws only produce chaos Athendora, you're new laws for sure will make the world or shall I say the vampire world more chaotic."

"Bite your tongue Acacia!" Aro shouted. A quick gust of wind sprung from my right and there before me and in front of Athendora stood Aro. His back was straight and his arms were crossed, the hair that was not pinned up or back was moving with a slight breeze. He untangled his hands from their crossing and placed a finger upon his chin. And with a lifted dark brow he spoke.

"Athendora, I simply do not understand, did not these rules work for many years, decades in fact even centuries?"

Athendora straighten her back.

"Dearest Aro, this rules only restricted us, do you not think the vampire race has a right to live as they please?" She shook her head. "For centuries we have had to live in the dark, literally, hiding away from everything, it is time for all that to change. We need to come out of hiding."

"You call killing a bunch of people and turning them into vampires the right thing?" I shouted. "It is not right, in fact I out of anyone here should know that! It was not right for me to be turned against my own will, the world does not need to know..."

"I said bite your toung Acacia." Aro growled.

"I will not!" I shouted. "This is all ridiculous, why should such a dangerous race such as I and you, all of us exist? why should there be these rules these ridiculous leaders who hold authority, all of it is madness, this can not be real. This shouldn't be real you see, listen up this can not be real to anyone, the human race that I once belong to should not know about any of you... even the wolves. It would spring about massive amounts of chaos and who knows what would happen."

"She is right." Caius step closer to me. "The world is not ready, Athendora you saw what happened centuries ago when humans noticed us, our ways and our appearances, they are grew scared of us, frightened and that is why we have such a rule for any of those who finds out about us should be killed or turned, the public does not need to know about us."

"Caius you are a fool." Athendora breathed. "What happened to your free spirit? What happened to your fun? You have changed since those years I left you and now this, siding with a girl who is mealy what 18 years of age and only has been a vampire for less than a year."

"She speaks with a logical toung." Marcus cut in. "And you know that. Caius and Acacia are right, the world is not ready, the mortals would not be able to keep themselves safe from danger, it is an unfair advantage for such fragile creatures, we must let life be and let it live with out us dark creatures being known."

"But what about us?" Athendora spoke. "We have right as well."

"Limited rights my lady." Aro corrected. "Rights that keep us at peace with the mortals."

"When we didn't have these laws the world was a better place."

"The world was not as populated as it is now! The world was different." Aro informed Athendora. "it was not as technologically advance as it was is now, we can not have the mortals looking for us."

"And what could they do to us?" She asked shaking her head. "We are unstoppable, we can not be harmed."

"You are wrong Athendora, we are not unstoppable." Caius commented dipping his head then bringing it up running a hand through his messy white locks. He was stressed out.

"How would we all feed if the mortals knew about Athendora?" Aro removed his finger from his chin and brought up his other hand and pressed them together. "We wouldn't be able to."

"You still do not understand my point Aro!" She shouted looking frustrated. "We are the superior creatures we deserves our rights!"

"Mortals came before the vampires, they deserve more than we do." Caius spoke sternly. "Peace is what the Volturi leaders and I enforce, Peace amongst humans are here to stay. You have broken too many laws Athendora, you know the punishment for this. Death. And as your former mate, the right of killing is bestowed upon me."

At this moment I lifted my head up and looked at Caius, I respected him so much for what he just said, he was right, their laws protected mortals from danger. He shifted his head toward me and nodded at me as if he knew what I was feeling for him.

"Caius, you wouldn't kill me. You couldn't hurt a fly. Its only the exterior that makes you so frightening." Athendora smirked out squinting her eyes while a devilish grin slid across her lips. "You were only able to be rough while feeding and the occasional foreplay in bed."

I looked down instantly, I could feel a phantom blush form upon my undead pale cheeks. The mentioning of sex with Caius really sent my mind into a frenzy, made my stomach appear to be full of fluttering butterflies, but soon turn into a feeling so intence and angry, a feeling of jealousy and hatred toward Athendora. But everyone knew Caius was a creature of the dark, a creature that would kill anything that stood in his way, possibly kill for fun if he pleased and didn't think it was a waste of time.

"Would you like to find out Athendora." Suddenly a hand grabbed me by the back of my neck and shoved me before Athendora. It was Caius his once aggressive touch turned gentle, but he did not let go. "Me afraid of killing, I feed, I turn those against their will. I am ruthless creature who is never afraid to commit such an action, so what makes you think I wouldn't kill you?"

"Acacia?" She questioned. "She was weak, not a challenge to you at all, you would never attempt to kill one as equal as you."

"Equal? An equal of mine would never be so stupid!"

"Let go of me Caius." I shouted. "Now! There is no point to this!"

Caius released me and I fell to the wet ground knee first. Quickly I stood up and took a step backwards fighting back the urge to punch him.

"We can really fight about this if you want to Caius, I mean physically." Athendora purred looking dangerously seductive. "It would be just like old times."

"There is no need for a fight Athendora, be logical and reasonable." Marcus stated. "Let these newborns come with us and we shall help them, set them free, you are charged with too many counts against our laws to be able to run free, come with us peacefully!"

"Are you mad Marcus, I would never give in, give up!"

"What is this really about Athendora?" Aro cut in quickly. "Why are you angry?"

"I am angry with the fact that I should have more rights!"

"And what was your purpose for being here in Forks?" He continued. "I find it all to ironic that you are here out of all places taking the sides of the vampire Victoria and doing her bidding. She is nothing, holds no power, but shares a connection with Acacia."

She began to laugh.

"As you know Bella is the cousin of Acacia." Aro informed. "Were you here to take revenge for Victoria and to get back at Acacia, you are angry with her are you not?"

I suddenly heard slow foot steps behind me and to my side Edward appeared.

"Jealous?" Caius coldly stated. "But of what?"

"I am not jealous!" She growled. "I am more of a vampire than she will ever be!"

"Who cares?" I shouted. More foot steps were approaching me. It was the cullens.

"Victoria is dead by the way." Caius informed. "You bidding for her is no more."

"Why should I care, she was only here to slow you all down."

"Didn't work."

'Acacia, Bella is with Esme and Carlise to the west of us, she is safe. She has a few scrapes and bruises' Edward's voice entered my mind. I turned my face to make eye contact with him. 'There will be a fight I can sense, the wolves are making their way back as well.'

I raised my nose up and smelled the air, yep they were on their way back.

"I dont want to start anything Athendora." Caius shouted.

"It's too late." She shouted glaring at me.

"No its not, just stop this all."

'Acacia, I want you to used Jane's power to put her in pain along with her followers, once she is in pain I am going to grab her, there is no need for a fight here.' Caius's voice was calm. 'No need for anything more for these newborns or people'

within seconds I looked down bringing my bare arms together once again crossing then and began to think about pain, about bringing pain. Instantly the sounds of whaling and moaning filled my ears. I looked up to see Athendora and her followers dropping to the ground. Caius stretched his arm out quickly and grasped Athendora by the arm. I heard her hiss and begin to try to set herself free. The Volturi guard along with the cullens began to walk forward toward the newborns. Then that is when I heard a loud snap.

* * *

**Thank you guys for still reviewing! you all are so wonderful and make me so happy!**

**The all mighty and powerfulM: I hope this chapter answered your question, Bella is going to be more than sad, she is going to be angry, which is going to be really fun to write!**

**t3amEmbry: thank you for reading and reviewing :)**

**EdxWinry6789: like I said, if anyone would take the time to read author's notes, I had wrote some of this chapter then forgot about it due to the fact that I had more important things to deal with. Like college work, writing essays. So I wrote the rest and just quickly submitted it due to the fact hat I had to go back to working on an essay, I also said "sorry if there are mistakes blah blah blah I have been working on an essay." I even said I would rewrite it if I had to. But in general I think everyone needs to work on their grammar and spelling more often. dont take to offense to this I am just letting you know I already knew that, but thanks for pointing that out.**

**Blackened Lilly: Thank you! Yeah a bit of action, but i might go dull with the action in the future due to the fact that I love writing dialogue more than anything! **

**Lucywithdimonds: of course I would respond to your review...I have quite a bit, but jacob is still going through that phase "How can bella not like me, why am I getting the short end of the stick" he hate that he is basically being left for a vampire once again.**

**Reyelle: I am so glad to see that you are still reading my story, I love reading your reveiws! I finally got a small break from writing papers! School is kicking my butt and ejoying doing so as well! so I will have about one more update that I can do before I have to start another essay! :P**

**VampWolfGirl09: Thank you! Edward is just possessive, a side that people get to see, but it usually isn't as hardcore as it was in the last chapter! :)**

**LittleWitchx: oh thank you so much! That makes me really happy and want to continue with my story!**

**nyxera: thank you! I am sorry for such the long wait!**

**Nocturnal Rose: thank you!**

**Ashdoda: I am so sorry for the long wait, it is explained above! but I have another update comeing up and then I have to write another essay and work on a pretty big project! but I am so glad that you were waiting, I feel so cruel though for making you wait!**


	36. Chapter 36

Hearing the snap my power stopped, whipping my head around I saw Athendora had Caius in a rough position with her hands around his neck. He was dropped on the ground with a loud thud.

"Let him go Athendora or would you rather I kill every vampire that you just produced?" I shouted out at her.

Suddenly Wolves sprung from the woods pouncing to the ground before me, they were all here. One large one turned is head and looked directly at me then back at Caius. I began to run towards him, but a hand gripped my arm firmly holding me in my place. I struggled and put up a fight, but the soothing voice of Aro began to speak.

"Calm down my child." He spoke then gripped me closer to him.

"No let me go!" I shouted. "Let me help! I can help him! I can help everyone!"

"Does Acacia now care for her maker?" Aro softly chuckled. "This is not your fight, your fight is against the new borns, join your fellow guards and fight along side with them."

Aro released me and shoved me roughly toward the group of newborns that were fighting against the cullens and the rest of the Volturi guard. I landed on the damp ground, but quickly jumped to my feet and flipped the hair out of my eyes to see a tall male vampire was running toward me, with my reflexes my left hand came in contact with his hard stomach and he fell backwards onto the ground with a hiss. Quickly the male vampire got back to his feet and came toward me again raising my lip in a snarl I went forward to him.

"You are really pissing me off." I shouted. "Just stop, you don't have to do this!"

He lifted his face up toward me and I got a good look at him. He was tall with long wavey dirty blonde hair, dark tight jeans clung to his long lean legs, draped around him was a belt made of bullet shells, his top was a black t-shirt, his shoes doc martins. Oh he looked badass, but nothing I couldn't handle with this anger. Raising an eyebrow he didn't stop, but still came toward me reaching for my arms. His grip was tight, but I was small, with the advantage of that I crouched down and twisted his arms to the point that he let me go. Time to try Emmets gift out, I believe so.

Taking in an unnecessary breath I shot my right arm out and grip the male, long haired vampire from behind me quickly placing him before me. Crouching down bending my legs, I sprung up into the air then kicked my right leg out coming into to contact with the vampire. He went flying into the air and landed somewhere not even my vampire eyes could see, but my ears could hear it all. The impact was loud, really loud.

"Wow that was cool!" I stated out loud. "Very impressive."

Turning away from the general area of where the vampire landed I faced the remainder of the newborns. They all looked me up an down, but did not charge me.

"Is this all really worth it?" I asked out loud extending out my arms to my surroundings. "You are all immortal, do you want to die?"

The newborns began to furrow their brows as if they were thinking, questioning their existence.

"You all know that your leader wasn't promising you anything." I shouted once again. "She is a liar, her rules make everything unjust."

The Cullens began to walk up beside me I turned my head to see Edward to my right while Alice was to my left.

"I'm sure she was promising them everything." Edward's voice was warm. "But it is not right, they need to be shown a way of life and understand these laws we all have to abide by."

"Who will do such a thing?" Alice questioned. "Who is even capable?"

"The Volturi is capable of such things, but we do not work this way." Jane stealthily appeared before me. "There are too many of them, some must die."

"But some have already died." Emmett shouted. "A good deal have died, the volturi could house them for a while then set them free."

"No It would never work." Aro's smooth voice broke through everyones.

"No!" I shouted. "You can't be thinking what I think you are about to do!"

"I am sorry Acacia, but it is law, these vampires were made in such a way that corrupts the Volturi's system." Aro stated.

"This isn't right!"

"It is right!" Jacob shouted, there was a growl in his voice. "They have no way of living around humans, all they know is what she has taught them."

"But still to kill them?"

"It will be over soon!" Edward snorted. "He is right along with Aro, they must be killed."

Quickly Edward began to maneuver into a pouncing position. I jumped before him and pressed a firm hand upon his chest.

"No you will not be killing anyone today." I shouted standing my ground. Edward glared at me and stayed in his position. "Did you hear me Edward?"

"I heard you perfectly well, but what you said is not stopping me." He stood straight up. "You don't understand, we do not need vampires running around like this, they have no rules or laws."

"But we can give them laws, a choice. I will be their new leader!"

"Interesting." Aro appeared before me. "Go on Acacia, though you have not understood all of our laws yet, this could work out."

"Caius will not approve of this." Jane began.

"Where are they to live?" Alec asked annoyingly. "There are about 15 of them left."

"There is more than enough rooms for them to stay in the mansion." I huffed. "Rooms I doubt any of you have been in."

"I say lets give it a try." Marcus made himself known. "Never before has a member of the guard stood up against a Volturi leader so much."

"It's because you all have clearly lost your humanity, being a vampire for so many years, you have lost the way to decipher what is ethical and what is not. And at the moment this is unethical even if they all are vampires, but not too long ago they were human."

"Not too long ago they were attacking us." Snickered Emmet.

"Wait a minute, Acacia you are right, we should allow them to live, amongst you all, the volturi and leaders." I heard Alice's little voice speak. "They could be another part of the Guard."

"Yes, Oh yes they could." I shifted my head over toward Aro who placed a hand upon his chin and lifted a brow. "They could guard us all, outside and through out the tunnels."

"What if we don't want to be apart of your guard?" Shouted the girl from earlier, she had not been killed when the fight broke out. "I mean we were all once free before we were turned, but what makes you have the power to own us?"

"That is a good question." Marcus asked. "What ever Athendora has done, it is our responsibility to take care of including you all, it is law, either become a member of the guard or be killed. We rather not have young vampires making mistakes and being messy with killing."

Never in my wildest thoughts had I heard Marcus be so powerful, he sounded almost angry.

"How about this." Edward suggested. "How about the cullens take on 4 of them."

"Oh that would be a great idea!" Alice jumped up loudly. "We could help them!"

"Bella wont take too lightly to it." Rosalie quietly spoke.

" Rose, she will understand." Alice assured.

"Okay then it is a deal." Aro spoke. "The one with the loud mouth you are with us."

"I rather not." She hissed.

"Oh so you rather die." Jane laughed evilly.

"No, I just rather be with the pixie like one over there, she seems nice."

"A cullen she must be!"

"Yes a cullen I must be." She agreed and walked over toward Alice.

Out of reflexes I jumped to the side.

"But I wouldn't mind being around that blonde fighting Athendora." The girl purred.

I clamped my jaw shut and rolled my eyes.

'competition Acacia, you think?' Emmets voice entered my mind. I turned my head back and looked over my shoulder staring at Emmet. A wicked smiled danced upon his face.

'Oh yes we all know you two have something going on.'

At that moment I wanted to pounce on him and use his own strength against him, but I didn't because out of no where Athendora appeared before me with an evil look upon her face and eyes black as the night sky.

"Oh Acacia it isn't over yet." Athendora extended her arms out and grasped me by shoulder and I instantly went flying into the air, but strangely I did not fall someone had caught me and I was in someone's arms. Seeing the familiar long blond wavy hair of the boy I had thrown not to long ago I began to panic.

"No its okay, I heard what you said, I want to join the guard." He sounded nice, a voice I wouldn't expect to come from his mouth. "Please? I have no where to go and I can not go back to the UK."

Catching my now stretched out tank top from falling down my shoulders I furrowed my brows.

"Ugh sure."

"Jane now!" Caius shouted. With that I saw Athendora fall to the ground from a distance and quickly Caius had Athendora's head in his hand and with a loud snap Athendora's head was now detached from her body.

I felt like I was going to be sick.

* * *

hey all my readers and new readers,

I am sorry for the long long long long wait, I have been busy.

I am going to try to update sooner after this.

so news with Jamie...he is engaged.

* * *

Nocturnal Rose: Thank you, I am sorry for the late update.

AngelCullenxxx: Thank you for reading, I am sorry for the late update, I hope this chapter was good.

arrancarstar: Thank you for the review, I have missed your reviews!

aquafizzy10: hey thank you for reading, and I am sorry for how long it has taken me to update, college is out for the summer and I finnally have a chance to update. The last weeks of school have been hectic!

Blackened Lilly: Hey I hope you are still reading this story, the last weeks of school have been time consuming and it is finnally over, but I start class up again in june. Thank you for the review

t3amEmbry: thank you for reading!

The all mighty and powerfulM: thank you for the review!

EdxWinry6789: coming to an end true, but part two to come.

19irene96: Sorry for the long wait.

nyxera: we will have to see...haha but thank you for the review.

Zoja: thank you so much, that really makes me happy. I am glad you like my story!


	37. Chapter 37

It was quiet, finally the air lack the sounds of arguments and curses. There now in it's place was the sound of faint inhaling and exhaling of breath, the breath belonged to Andrew who was resting behind a thick tree, dripping down his cheek was a drop of sweat. It was odd, I could feel the heat escaping for his nervous, scared body even though he was a quarter of a mile away. Beside him on each side were the Cullen parents themselves, Carlisle and Esmes, they were there for protection.

Suddenly the sound of another, breathing entered my ears, quick breaths this time, breaths of panic or was it breaths of rage. Bella.

I crept over toward Caius dragging my feet slowly in the damp grass and mud then stopped. I didn't want to startle him, but of course him being a vampire he would know I was there. Across his face was an expression of a man who seemed to be else where, his mind seemed blank. His eyes once red were now black, wide open starring out into the distance.

"Caius?" I questioned trying to form eye contact with him. "Caius?" I called out again, but a bit louder. He did not move.

My eyes dropped to the ground to see Athendora's headless body slumped is a weird postiion, her head wasn't too far from it's neck. They would need to burn and crush the body.

"Caius?" I called out again. I stretched out my hand and brought it to his cheek, he jumped with my touch and did not make eye contact with me. 'what was wrong with him?'

A sudden touch of boney fingers grasped my right shoulder, I turned my head instantly to see Aro behind me with a warm, but normal wicked smile upon his face.

"Acacia my dear child, please meet up with Jane and Alec to arrange things with the newborns who will be staying with us."

"But..." I began to speak.

"I know, Acacia we all know, but he had to kill his mate." Aro gave me a gental push toward where Jane and Alec were. "He just killed her."

"But I don't, I mean I really I don't." I stated to myself quietly walking away. "I couldn't love him, he did this to me, abused me, had his way with me, but how are all of these feelings present?"

"Acacia!" It was Edward, his hand found one of my wrists and pulled me toward him."You need to speak with Bella, You owe her an explanation."

I pulled on my wrist and continued to walked toward the Jane and Alec, but Edward's strong hand gripped my left shoulder and brought me backwards.

"I don't owe here anything Edward and even if I did speak with her she would yell at me for something that was out of my control!" I shouted stretching myself out of his grip.

"Acacia please." Edward looked at me with soft eyes. "She will understand."

"Why don't you explain it to her that you all didn't care to show up on time and save me."

"Bella isn't listening to me." His voice went quiet.

With on last hard look Edward quickly made his way over toward Bella who was sitting beside Jacob keeping calm and warm, he picked her up and held her in his arm. She let out a sigh and went loose in Edward's arms. Suddenly I could feel the heat rising off of Jacob's body. He was angry.

"Bella it is okay now, Athendora has been killed." Edward gently spoke. "And the other's are being dealt with."

Noticing that I was there Bella got out Edward's embrace and stepped away from him toward me. I stood up straighter then smelling blood I instantly turned my head so that she wouldn't see my eyes. Not as if she would be able to see them in the dark anyways.

"Acacia." Her soft voice called out.

I ducked my head toward my left shoulder.

"Acacia how could you?" her voice got reasonably louder. "Why did you choose this? How could you do this to me?"

I turned my head with vampire speed and appeared closer to her so that the moon's faint light could shine upon my face, my eyes.

"You think I chose this?" I spoke quietly. "I did not, or did you forget the fact that I was taken and no one came after me? Only came when they needed help to find you! And please tell me what I did to you!" My voice came out as a shout.

"What did you do to me? You became a vampire." Her face scrunched up and she continued to step back. "You're eyes are red."

"I am a new vampire Bella, of course they would be." My voice was having an effect on her so I lowered it. "How did I becoming a vampire do anything to you? Listen to me when I say this I did not choose this." I shook my head in annoyance.

I wrapped my arms around my chest and began to rock back in forth on my feet.

"You didn't choose this?" her voice cracked and ran a weak hand through her hair to push it away from her eyes. "You don't know anything Acacia, It does more to me to see you a vampire than to see Jacob being a shapeshifter."

" What? How would I know anything about this? You didn't really open up to me about this. Oh course I didn't choose this, you know deep down that I wouldn't, but I would not ever change things now." I straightened my back and pulled up one of the fallen sleeves to my tank top back up. "What do you mean by that Bella? You wish you were here in my position don't you? You want to be a vampire don't you."

She didn't say anything.

"Bella things are going to be okay, you are safe and you are with Edward and alive don't forget that." I began. "You need to stay alive, for now that is Bella. You have yourself a great boyfriend, who would do anything for you."

"I know, but you are still a vampire." Bella began. "You are still a vampire and that changes everything."

"Yes, but be grateful that you are not, that the Cullen family were nice enough to go out and search for you, that I found you."

"You found me?" She questioned.

"Yes, no matter how much you annoyed I would never allow anyone hurt you, we are cousins and don't forget that."

"I am grateful, but you are still a vampire." she breathed. "With the Volturi."

"Yes. I am glad you are observant" I nodded. "More than just with them, I am a Volturi, a guard."

"What?" Bella shouted. "No, you can not be. But there is something more going on, something is keeping you with them isn't there?""

"Bella do you not see this, do you not understand, I took your place, this would have been you and I would have been alive, but I saved you and this is what I get." I took a deep breath and rolled my eyes. "Nothing is keeping me here in this group, but the fact that I can not go home, to forks or to my real home."

"Acacia...I..."I heard Bella speak.

"Acacia?" a frantic voice called out in the distance. "Acacia where are you?"

The voice belonged to Caius.

"I am over here." I answered.

Instantly he appeared by my side. A growl escaped from Jacobs lips.

I turned to look at Caius, his lean chest was exposed due to the fact that his top had been ripped during the battle, with my still human intentions I brought my hands to his top and pulled it back together trying to cover him up, so that he could be warm, but of course vampires could not get cold. Gently he grasped my wrists and brought them down to my side.

"What is it that you want Caius?" I asked.

"I am making sure that you are still a live." His voice was flat, he looked terrible, he needed blood.

"You knew I was alive Caius." I stated calmly.

I looked over at Bella and her eyes widened. A sad expression appeared upon her lips. I knew what she was thinking even though I could not read her mind. Edward appeared by her side and pulled her closer to him.

"You have to come back with us." Bella shouted breaking the strange silence that had formed once Caius had showed up. "You have to stay with the Cullens. You can't be with the Volturi!"

'Acacia.' Edward began in his mind. 'Bella is going to be ill toward the Volturi. But she is right it would be better if you came back and lived with us'

I shook my head at Edward.

"Better for whom?" I asked. "No I will not go back with you Edward."

Caius slowly began to walk away, I didn't want him to leave my side. It felt so natural when he was near me with all of the abuse and all. Bella began to talk again, but her words were drowned out by my thoughts my wants, I had to do it, my body longed for it just as much as my heart. I ran toward Caius and stopped before him.

"Move out of my way Acacia, I have to help the others with the newborns." His voice was a whisper, a weak whisper.

"No I will not move." I stood my ground.

"Then what is it that you want? You are getting your way, we are not killing them."

"Want?" I asked aloud. "I want..."

I could feel my body feel strange, something worse than when I was human, more excited.

I felt his smooth cool hand on my exposed shoulder pulling up the strap of my tank top. I would for sure have to dispose of this top, all of the clothes that I am wear now. His fingers lingered a little longer.

Looking up into the sky for a split second I could see the sun breaking through the clouds and the faint light covering the forrest. My eyes made their way back toward Caius and his eye locked with mine, heavy and soft at the same time.

"I don't know" I stated looking down closing my eyes. "I don't.."

I felt his smooth finger beneath my chin lifting my face up. I lifted my eyes to his. Across his face was a warm smile. Quickly his face was millimeters from mine, his cool breath blowing my knotted hair from my face. Closing the gap his lips brushed my cheek ever so softly. Gently he snaked his arms around me and held me close and tightly. It was strange how I was feeling, scared and content, more than content. I wanted this, but I didn't know how to go about it.

He broke away. "We need to bring order to all of this, now come lets talk to the newborns."

I just nodded hazily, there was something in his eyes this time, something that had not been there before.

He held onto my wrist.

"You all have a choice." I over heard Aro began. "You can all live by our lawful ways or be killed. Also in saying that you have a choice to live with us the Volturi or the cullens, most of you will have to stay with us."

later on...

After they were distributed, a red headed vampire appeared before Caius and I. She looked a lot like Andrew.

"Have you seen my brother, Andrew?" She asked.

I nodded. Suddenly Esme and Carlisle came out from hiding with Andrew at their side.

"Brother!" The red head shouted then ran straight to him.

"Acacia." A woman's voice called out to me. "My dear, Carlisle and I would like to discuss something with you."

* * *

So this is coming to an end, but that does not mean that Acacia's story is over. Part two is in the process and that is when my updates shall be more frequent. I hope you all have enjpyed my story thus far.


	38. author's note

Hey everyone,

I would like to apologize for the long wait for writing chapters for the following fanfics: The silver sun, Estella, and Reality isn't what it seems. Do not worry I am going to update, but I will be away for a while, well I already have been a way for a while. I am taking summer classes and with summer classes gives you less time to learn the material and more homework and studying. I have been doing homework and well I have class almost everyday.

Thank you for reading and reviewing and hope to see an update for any of those stories before Wednesday.

your truly Beweartheundead1991


	39. Chapter 39

The Cullen house was loud with noises of all sorts, mostly the curiosity that dwelled with in the minds of the newborns. Anxious about starting their lives as either a member of the Volturi or either becoming a member of the Cullen family. Some were scared and other were happy to the point where my mind seemed to be sending me the butterflies from their stomachs. This feeling was sending my own body into a frenzy. Or at least that was my excuse as to why I was feeling so unnaturally happy when my cousin now hated my inners.

I watched as Marcus, Aro and Caius walk into the living room with a group of newborns who wanted to join us back home. Home? did I just call that place home? I had. It was my home, my new home. I belonged there and everyone knew it even Bella.

I sat at the Kitchen counter on a stool watching from afar as the newborns absorbed every word that was spoken to them. Caius was still in bad shape, but wanted to continue with the talk he was having and wanted to be present if any decisions were being made. I desperately wanted to wash the dirt from his face and neck, to touch his skin, to run my hands through his blonde tresses. His face turned away from the conversing group and met my gazing, staring eyes. Quickly I looked down, thinking I would blush.

"Acacia." A soft voice called out. "It is Esme, I would like to speak to you."

I hopped down from the stool and slowly made my way toward her leaving the kitchen and walking behind her. Esme was dressed in a blue dress where her long flowing dark hair felling down her back. She was simply stunning. She stopped at the stair case and turned around allowing a warm smile to form across her lips.

"Come with me Acacia." She began to ascended up the stair, her heeled shoes making sharp sounds against the hard wood floor.

My right hand grasped the hand rail of the stair case and I began up the steps behind her. She stopped at a door and opened it and walked in, in the room already was Carlisle.

"Hello Acacia." Carlisle greeted. "Please sit."

He was sitting at a table, I along with Esme pulled out a chair and sat.

"I bet you are wondering why we need to speak with you privately." Carlisle began.

I nodded.

"To come out and say that it wouldn't be the best for you to go back to the Volturi would be harsh, but I believe that is where you need to be." Esme stated as politely as she could. "We feel and see a connection between you and a certain leader in the Volturi, he has been showing the same connection with you as well and we feel if we force you to stay here that it would do more damage than good."

"I think you should stay with us for a while, but many problems could be produced in your wake." Carlisle bluntly stated. "Your current state in the public eye is that you are missing, but they have not found a body. From what Bella has told us your family is in bad shape."

"I can not stay here, not in this area, I have to hide until it is alright to be seen." I began. "But my family..."

"But there is more, you are not to show your self to anyone in your family, but Bella, for we do not want you get in any trouble or in any harm." Carlisle continued. "If you feel the need to see them I was suggest you try as hard to change your mind, for there is no rational explanation as to why you went missing."

"You wouldn't be able to explain your appearance as well." The door creaked open and Bella slowly walked in. "You have changed in many ways, but still look the same, but everyone will catch on with the difference."

I turned to face her.

"Bella I think I am intelligent enough to know not to expose myself to my family now." I turned back to the cullens and looked at them sternly. "I will be going back with the Volturi, I can not stay here. For many reasons."

I stood up and pivoted on my feet and began to walk toward the door where Bella stood.

"Acacia wait!" I heard Esme began. "There is much more I need to discuss with you."

"I will discuss anything with you when Bella leaves this room." I hissed in annoyance pursing my lips.

"Bella I hate to ask you to leave, but there is much I need to discuss with your cousin."

Bella stood up straight then pushed the hair out of her eyes. She nodded and exited the room looking disappointed and a bit sad.

"Now what is it that I need to talk to you about?"

"Do you not understand your position you hold at the Volturi?" Carlilse asked folding his arms across his chest.

Honestly I really did not know.

"You are a guard, but you hold higher power over the vampire world than you understand."

"Power, I have power. That I know." I paused. "But something tells me there is more you want to talk to me about."

"Its more like what you are putting yourself into." Esme smiled sweetly.

"I have no choice, I am forced to stay with the Volturi or Caius will kill me."

"I am sure he will not kill his own, he made you." Carlisle said calmly. "Makers rarely kill what they have made because they have a connection with them. And it clear that he has a connection with you, even if you can barely see it."

"I have no choice I can not leave his side, I am his guard, I stand beside him in the throne room, I have to protect him when needed." I began to shout and throw my hands up in gestures. The straps of my tank top were falling down again. I needed to change. "I don't know what I really want though. I can not stay here, I can not allow anyone to see me, I can not go home. If questioned I would not know what to say. My parents know I would not just get up and run away and if they saw me they would think I was sick due to the fact that I am currently more pale than usual. I can't allow you all to move just because I am here, because you all wouldn't be able to stay here if I live with you all."

A knock came at the door and with out and answer from Esme and Carlisle the door opened. Here walked in was the copper haired Edward Cullen. Placed upon his lips was a weak smile, his eyes were almost blank.

"If it would help you if we move we would you could stay with us, because we do blame ourselves for what has happened to you, we could have stopped this. You sacrificed your life for the one I love I owe you everything and so much more." Edward interrupted our conversation.

"I just want to get away from this family for a while, I do not hate you all, but I do not have fond feelings for any of you, honestly the only one I can tolerate from this family is Alice. Edward you just annoy me, you are worse than Caius sometimes. A main reason why I will not stay here is because of Bella's ignorance!"

"Ignorance?" Edward shook his head.

"She believes I chose this I know she does and she is angry at the wrong person. She is jealous because I am what she could have become, because she wants to be a vampire, I can not be around her anymore, I will not harm her, but I can not be around her anymore. We never have gotten along, we went our separate ways and now it is time to part again."

"I will talk to her." Edward stated. "But are we enemies?"

"No, but do not consider me an ally." I was being mean, but blunt. "I will only assist you when I am permitted to, when the Volturi wants me to."

My feet began to move away from the cullens and toward the door. I needed to take a shower and change.

"If you will excuse me I need a shower and to change before we leave the country." I exited the room.

The shower was warm, but didn't really feel like anything, but heat rolling down my marble skin and not staying. My skin was permanently cold. I washed my hair and my body then exited the shower. The small room was full of little droplets of water that floated in the air. My feet walked carefully on the marble floor of the bathroom toward to the mirror. Instantly I swiped my hand over the silver glass to see a girl who I still was not used to. She looked perfect, but her insides did not feel perfect, with full red lips she pouted and with sharp eyes she stared. Her Irises were a dark maroon color almost black. This girl needed to feed.

Wrapping the towel that hung on the wall around my body I stepped away from the mirror and toward the door. I grasped the handle and pulled it open. My suit case sat on the bed opened and in a mess. I walked to it being careful not to drop my towel even though no one was in the room, but who knew if anyone was to walk in?

Reaching into the suit case I pulled out a pair of dark, blue, skinny jeans, a white tank top with with red polka dots, a pair of under wear and a bra. I quickly slipped on my undergarments and pulled on my blue jeans. With out a chance to zip them up the door opened.

Quickly I grabbed my tank top to cover the front of my body and looked up. There Caius was with a blank expression on his face, wearing his shredded clothes from last night's fight.

"Caius I am changing here!" I shouted angrily. My hair was still wet and now dripping down my shoulders and spine. I needed to brush it out and part it.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before." he stated dryly looking into my eyes.

"Can you please turn around." My words dripping with an attitude. "I would like to put my top on."

Caius without responding turned around. I slid the loose fitting tank top over my head.

"You can turn around now."

He turned around, his eyes were hazy almost as if he was tired. With one look he collapsed onto the guest bed, we were in a guest bedroom. I didn't know what to do so I walked over toward the bed and bent over him. His eyes were closed, but of course he was not asleep due to the fact that vampires of course do not sleep.

The shirt upon his back was still ripped in pieces, but more prominently around his chest. Propping on knee up on the bed and keeping balance with the other I leaned in closer toward him. His exposed chest was rising up and down. Extending a hand I brought it to his chest and he inhaled deeply, exhaling quickly. I trailed my fingers around the exposed skin of his chest, his skin was smooth and cool, but he didn't jump or rise up from the bed stopping me he just laid there. Suddenly I wanted to rip the grey top away from his body. Pulling on the fabric with my fingers I did just that, it ripped so easily exposing his whole chest and abdomen.

Caius's strong hands gripped my wrist and pulled me forward where I fell onto the bed, body on top of his. All we did was stare at each other. Locking eyes.

"Come with me." I whispered and grabbed a hold of the hand he used to hold my wrist. "Lets get you cleaned up." Slowly I pulled him off the bed and began to walk toward the bathroom. He was vulnerable and followed me easily. Once we were both in the bathroom. I closed the door and locked it behind me.

"Sit on the side of the tub." I ordered calmly.

And he did.

Taking a wash cloth from the shelf I ran it under cold water allowing it to get drenched. After ringing it out a bit I walked toward Caius and stopped in front of him. He looked different almost human like with his expressionless face. I wanted to know what he was thinking, but I could not read his mind or anything the only way I would be able to know was if I was to ask him.

"Caius?" I questioned aloud. "if it is alright with you I am going to wipe some of this dirt off of you now."

He didn't respond, but he didn't seem to reject it either. Moving in closer toward him I extending my right hand out that held the wash cloth and gently placed it on his neck wiping away the black dirt smudge close toward his collar bone. After I wiped the dirt from his neck I began to move the cloth up toward his jaw line. Caius extended his neck up so I could get beneath his jaw line.

"Acacia." He whispered. "You should hate me."

I dropped the wash cloth on the floor and turned my head.

"Who says I don't hate you?" I questioned crossing my arms.

"You are helping me with out an order, there is no reason for you to help me."

"You looked miserable." I confessed looking down to the floor. "I felt like I was suppose to help you. You are my Volturi leader, though you have caused me pain, maybe it was what I was suppose to do, to serve my leader."

"Acacia." I looked up into his eyes. "Guards do not do this. They stand guard and protect, not wash the dirt from their leader's neck."

"Why did you show up to my room?" I asked. "What is it that you wanted?"

"I was going to tell something." He stood up from the side of the tub.

"Like what?"

"that I am going to talk to Bella." his voice went low. "Explain things. The situation."

"Why would you do that?" I asked walking over toward the dropped cloth and picked it up.

"I don't know." He honestly stated. "It's unlike me to do such a thing."

"That is why I asked you." I breathed. "It's very unlike you to, but if you would please do."

"As long as you come back with the Voluri."

"I have no chose." I snapped.

His eyes went into slits, but he forcibly calmed his self down.

"You have a choice."

"You know I do not have a choice." I whispered.

"As your maker I am giving you a choice, but as your Volturi leader I am more than expecting you stay with the Volturi."

Stretching his arm out Caius pulled the loose top that hung from his shoulder's off and dropped it into the waste basket near the sink. After tossing his top his fingers went to the buttons of his jeans and he unsnapped them before I knew it his jeans were on the floor and he was before me only in his undergarment.

"Come here." he ordered.

I walked toward him obeying his order. Leaning down toward me he pressed his forehead to mine.

"I'm sorry." he whispered closing his eyes. "For everything."

I inhaled deeply and wanted to move away from him. Wanted to go back into time where I hadn't arrived her in Forks.

"I don't believe you." with that I turned around and walked out of the bath room so he could take a shower.

* * *

**Hello everyone, thank you for all the reveiws and comments. I will be replying to reveiws for this chapter. I had reviews from last chapter but I accidently deleted my emails from my inbox. Again I want to say I am sorry. I wanted to upday sooner, but school work and summer things would not allow me the time to do so. I hope you like this chapter. It's the beginning of the wrap up for part one of the Acacia story. I have decided that I am going to write a part two and only a part two for this story. I hope you all continue to read my stories!**

**I say Eclipse last night and was dissapointed with it. I am really not that big of a fan of the series, but Eclipse was my favorite book out of all of them and well they really didn't do such a good job. I mean good effects though and Jacob was pretty. It was just so rushed.  
**

**so the jamie and bonnie rumors are kind of dying down...and supposedly they are not engaged, but I am not sure what is going on...they are dating though.**

**so I am sorry for errors. I wanted to post this updated as soon as possible...will edit if needed be, but please don't be picky about it. **


	40. Chapter 40

"Acacia wait!" I heard Caius shout behind the close door. "That is an order!"

I continued toward the bed room door and grasped the handle. With the sound of his fist making impact with the door I bolted out of the room and went straight into the living room. The newborns were all sitting on the couch or around the couch looking frustrated. Their eyes were black with hunger and excitement. Just looking at them I wanted to leave, to forget about them all I wanted them gone.

Noticing Jasper approaching to my left I turned my head and gave him a strange look. I really didn't know much about Jasper except the fact that he could feel the moods of others and change them. He nodded acknowledging my presence and continued to walk away. I wondered why we never had a real conversation before or why he didn't really say anything at all. It was almost like he didn't like me, that he was just trying to ignore the fact that I was there.

Without even realizing I began to follow him, my legs moving quickly because of his quick speed, I felt the need to know him before I left or get some questions answered. He went out the front door and I went after him.

Suddenly I found myself unable to move and being flipped onto my back landing right back onto the damp ground.

"I just wanted to talk, I haven't really gotten to know you out of all the Cullens." I pleaded. His eyes went wide and sharp.

"I am sorry." he spoke politely and grabbed ahold of my arm and gently, but quickly pulled me up of the ground.

"It's alright I guess." Shaking the leaves from my hair.

"No it is not." he disagreed. "You are of the Volturi, if they had felt threatened by what I just had done, I probably would be dead right now."

"Well with me don't even worry about it." I lifted a brow and parted my lips into a smile. "Really it was my fault."

"I thought you were one of those newborns." He stated bluntly. "You smell like one."

"I smell like one?"

"But it will go away in time. Maybe." He nodded. "It is because you smell of human blood."

I dropped my head in embarrassment.

"Oh."

"But the Volturi only feed off of human blood."

"Yes."

"What is it that you want?" he asked walking toward the edge of the woods near the back of the house.

"I over heard you thinking today about the newborns." His eyes went angry. "You do not trust them, yet you are allowing them to stay with you all."

"Its only because I have a past with newborns that I would not want to bring up." I began to approach the edge of the woods where he stood.

"A past."

"Like I said I do not want to bring it up, but Acacia be careful. Newborns are strong, but you would know that." He lifted a corner of his mouth up into a smirk then turned his head left and sniffed the air then dashed in to the woods.

"Hey I was not finished talking to you." I shouted!

"Talking to who?" I heard someone ask. Then I smelled it, the smell of wolf.

"It was no one. Shouldn't you be asleep Jacob." I frowned then turned around. I walked toward Jacob who only dawned on only a pair of jeans. "It's early morning."

"I am here to check on Bella." his voice was stern yet it kept it's composure. "She seemed in bad shape."

"She is fine." I looked away from him. "only a few bruises and cuts. Nothing serious."

"Is she?"

"Only shocked and angry."

"Of course she would be."

"With me." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course."

"It's not even my fault." I grunted through my teeth. "But that doesn't even matter anymore with her or you, today is going to be the last day, I will hopefully never see her or you ever again." I pulled on my loose tank top to straighten it up.

"What?" Jacob barked. I bet if it were possible steam could have come out of his nose. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm leaving town tonight." I stated looking up into the sky, it was clouding up again. "I am going back with the Volturi."

"You can't!" Jacob barked again.

"And why is that?" I asked. "If I did stay you would have nothing to do with me and the only person I can see in my family wont even speak to me. You see there is no reason to stay. It would be a lose-lose situation."

"I don't know, I just want you to stay, you can not go back with him..I mean them."

"What do you mean Jacob?"

"I have already lost Bella, but you? I can't take this anymore. It's hard enough that Bella is in love with a monster, but for you to be one I can not bare it!"

"I am not a monster! And the way I am, well Hell jacob this is permanent!" I shouted. "And as for Bella, she has the right to love who ever she pleases Jacob. You know that!"

"But she loves me."

"Jacob, please do yourself a favor and move on." My words were so harsh.

"It's not that simple."

"You see this a reason why I am leaving, its like none of you even care that I am basically dead, that I am not what I once was, its normal to you all it seems, but what you all don't get is the fact that I am going to be like this forever. You and the rest are just so selfish. I want to leave now."

"Acacia." His voice sounded pained. "For me the reason why I am like this is because I can not stop thinking about her, but when I am with you I can just stop thinking about her, but now you are gone."

"I'm still around, but I just will not be around here."

"It's going to be okay." Jacob began to move in closer.

"It's going to be okay?" I shook my head. "It is not! I wont be able to speak to my family again. I can't see anyone! You know it will not be okay, your words are only be spoken to try to calm me down when you know for a fact that you really want to get rid of me."

Jacob just held his head limp.

"You know its true. I am going to be feeling this pain inside of me for the rest of forever." I brought my hands up to my chest and pressed down on the area where my heart would be found. Then squeezed the fabric that covered my skin. "I can't even cry Jacob. All I can do is feel this pain yet I can never really dispose of it."

Jacob didn't look at me, he extended his arms out and pulled me into a tight hug. The scent of his skin rushed through my nose.

"No! Let go of me." I shouted. "Go talk to Bella, calm your troubling mind."

I pressed my hands against his chest and with one swift push he went into the air and collapsed against the side of the Cullen house. "Nothing can help me or fix me."

Instantly I dashed toward the edge of the woods and sprinted into the debts of trees. I ran fast, fast to the point where everything was a blur and it seemed that I was going in slow motion. My Hair was whipping into my face and I kept turning my head back to see if anyone was behind me, to see if Jacob was after me.

Speeding up my pace seeing a huge log I sprung up into the air to jump over it, but I didn't feel myself meet the ground. With in seconds I was being held up against a large tree not even three feet away from the log.

My capture moved the hair from my eyes with a quick swipe to expose that it was Jasper. My eyes fell to his mouth, to a liquid falling down his mouth that possessed the color of rubies.

The substance smelled strange, yet it my insides clench tight together with desire, in thirst. I turned my head away from his gaze, his dark black gaze.

"She couldn't have gotten far." Shouted Jacob.

"No she hasn't, Jasper has her." Alice's voice rang through the air.

Looking into Jasper's eyes I pleaded for him to let me go. Silently. His once hard expression turn soft with sympathy and he loosened his grip on me. I took advantage of the moment and pushed against his chest sending him into the air near a group of trees.

Lunging into a sprint I didn't see him land, but I continued to run north.

I could smell him. He was near, since he had taken a shower his scent was more dominant, more over powering. It clouded my mind, made me feel hazy, but my legs continued to move forward. I kept moving forward until something snatched my arms making me hold still in place pulling me backwards. My body slammed into the the thing that grabbed me and we took a tumble to the ground where I landed on my back. With the thing on top of me. The thing was a person, a person who had me by the wrists forcing them to the ground.

"Let go of me!" I shouted arching up and pulling my arms up off the ground. Hair in my face I couldn't see who it was, but the person smelled like Caius.

I began to kick my legs up in anger loosing his grip on me. Arching up I extending my arms back than quickly forward pushing the person off of me. It was Caius. Thats when I picked up myself up and attempted to run away again, but I miserably failed. Caius grabbed me from behind again and pressed my back to his chest tightly, wrapping his arms around me like chains locking me in place.

"Acacia." He whispered. "Breath."

Moving my arms in his hold I began to struggle.

"Acacia." He whispered.

"Let go of me." My voice shrilled. "I can not...I can not go through this."

His gripped tightened and his head made its way to rest upon my right shoulder.

"You did this to me." I shouted. "You did this to me and...I have no way out."

He didn't speak, but held me.

"You took me away from my family you killed me, made me this monster and no one cares. It's as if it was normal."

"I regret it. But If I hadn't had done it, someone else would." His voice broke. "After that night that I basically tortured you I had to hold you close, to try to comfort you during the change, there was no way to end it and I could not kill you. No I could not. And I have no reason why. I don't believe in destiny or fate, but you were not suppose to die that night."

"No, don't tell me this." I shrilled. I tried shifting my body away from him.

"Acacia, you have to hear me out." He continued. "I am sorry. I really am."

Caius shifted my body for me, facing toward him. With one arm still around me he placed a hand upon my cheek, I tried to turn away from him, but I could not.

"I am sorry for the abuse, the way I have been treating you, everything. Please forgive me. As your maker and as your leader, please forgive me."

I looked up into his black eyes this time willingly.

"I don't know if I can." I whispered. "But I can not hate you, I don't hate you, there I have answered your question from earlier."

Loosing his other arm he places it on my other cheek.

"I can not hate you either." he stated sadly. "I never have."

I shook my head. He had to have hated me. His eyes locked with mine and his tense lips relax.

"I should have just left you alone through out this whole terrible situation, though you are my guard, I should have left you alone. I just wanted more from you."

"Wanted more from me?" I breathed sucking in air. "What could I ever give you? What did I ever want to give to you? You had everything, everything with her."

He closed his eyes tightly.

"I am away from my family and away from friends." I shook my head. "I can't even go to college." I began to laughing mad like. "I can't even get married or eve fathom the idea of love."

"I'm sorry for all of that, but staying with the Volturi you can have so much..."

"Power?"

"Yes and more, you can have your education and you can travel, all the art supplies you need and you can have..." his words went into a whisper.

"I can have what."

"Me." When he repeated himself I felt my legs go weak. He snaked his arms around me once again and pulled me closer. "Do you want me?" He asked with a smirk. "All of me?" he purred. "I could help you through all of this even though I was the one who did this to you. You can have my care..."

"I...I" he leaned in toward my neck and pressed his lips to my neck.

"Don't make me say it here at this time."

"Say what?" I breathed.

"In due time." He moved away from my neck and his face began to close in toward mine. His lips pressed down on the right corner of my lips and just stayed there.

"Caius has her." Shouted Jasper. "She did not get away."

"I'm sorry Acacia!" I heard Jacob bark. "I didn't mean to make you angry, but you have to hear me out."

I tore away from Caius.

"Will you all stop apologizing and start actually caring!" I shouted.

Everyone collected themselves around me and Caius.

"Caius! I want to leave now!" I shouted. "And I mean now."

Caius nodded his head.

"It is about time, I was ready to leave once I arrived here." Demetri complained.

"Yes lets leave now." Jane agreed. "This humidity is simply gross and will not do."

"Anything to get away from the stench of dog and dead animal!" Snapped Alec looking over to the cullens.

"You can't leave now Acacia!" Jacob barked stepping out of the group and approaching me. "You can't leave with them. Leave all of us like this!"

"I will do as I please! I can leave you all like how you all left me with the Volturi!" I frowned crossing my arms. "I don't belong here, I think that was apparent the moment I arrived back in town a month ago, the moment I over heard Bella talking to Edward about how he couldn't read my mind and how Alice could not see me in her visions. I was something different."

"You will not leave!" Jacob began to grow. "Not with them!"

"Jake do not make me hurt you!" I shouted exposing my teeth. "Because I will if I have to!"

"No Acacia!" Bella shouted. "Don't hurt him."

"I swear Bella you are the biggest winey bitch that has ever lived!" I rolled my eyes.

Instantly Jacob transformed into his wolf form growling.

"Jacob no!" Bella shouted. "Everyone just stop."

"Stop Bella?" I questioned. "You are right this needs to stop. Caius I am going to gather my things and Edward along with Jasper will be kind enough to drive us all back to our plane."

* * *

**danie568: Thank you for liking the chapter and thank you for reading!**

**Reyelle: Well I guess I can say I didn't completely hate it, I mean visually it was really pleasing and by pleaseing I dont mean Jacob running around shirtless! I mean everything was well filmed, the scenery to the effects. I just didn't like the opening scene or the ending scene with them in the meadow. (sorry to all who reads this, not really a spoiler) I actually really like the guy who played Riley though, vicious creature he was, but quiet beautiful as well. **

**Ashdoda: I have missed writing this fiction, I just have been busy but for this short time I am not really busy. I am glad you stuck around and kept reading this story and liked the update. :)**

**littlenerd: Thank you! haha really thank you! : )**

**Lulu the pudding eater: I hope what I do between them is good enough. I am kind of embarrassed to write too hot of a steamy love scene, but something should come out of it well...I mean it shouldn't be too bad.**

**twiishq: You and me both! I have been crazy busy with summer college courses so I haven't been able to update as offten! But I am glad you got some time to read my updates! And I hope you are liking them! Thanks for reading!**

**phsycogothpixie: Thank you, I will have to agree with you it has to be one of the best chapters I have written in the story, writing wise! Thank you for reading!**

**mistressofdarkness666: Oh wow! Thank you! One night! that makes me happy, I used to do that a lot I would stay up reading stories on here and on fictionpress, because I would just get hooked! : )**

**AngelCullenxxx: Thank you!**

**Blackened Lilly: When I recieved the email that told me you reviewed I was about to post another update! so I hope you are still up to read this update! I guess I should say I didn't hate it...I mean I was just dissapointed at parts! I might write a Riley fanfic because of it though!**

* * *

**Another update guys I hope you like it.**


	41. Chapter 41

The car ride back to the plane was terribly quiet Edward drove in one vehicle while Jasper drove another one and Emmett drove one himself. Just because I felt like I was on better term with Jasper I rode with him along with Jane, Alec, Demetrie and felix. It was better that way anyways. Edward drove the leaders, Emmett drove the new borns.

"It will get better once you arrive back in Volterra." Jasper mumbled quietly looking at me in the rear view mirror.

"Excuse me?" I heard Jane ask viciously. "What did you say?"

"I was telling Acacia that her situation was going to get better once she was back in Volterra."

"Jane." I poked her on the side. "It's alright, he is right. I mean it should."

"Jasper." Jane began. "I'm dearly sorry for being so rude."

"No don't think of it at all." He politely responded keeping his eyes on the road.

"Jasper." Jane began to speak again. "I believe out of all of the Cullens it is you that I can tolerate the most, is it because you are using your gift on me?"

"No Jane, I dare not use my gift upon you or any of the Volturi, for that would be an offense against you all."

"Good boy." She smiled sweetly. "That is a reason for our toleration of you."

I ducked my head down and stared at knees that were covered in mud.

"Jasper?" I questioned timidly raising my head back up.

"Yes, Acacia."

"Would it be strange as to have your phone number to call you?"

"No I do not believe that would be strange." His tone was weak.

Alec immediately turned his head and gave me an uneasy look.

"For council of course." I confessed breathing out.

"Of course."

An hour later the car stopped on the runway. Jasper put the car in park then stepped out, he quickly opened the door and out we all went. Once everyone was out of the car I quickly wrapped my arms around Jasper.

"Please give Alice a hug for me! And tell her to keep in touch, by any means." I wrapped my arms around him tighter. His arm gently wrapped themselves around me. "And this if for you." I placed a kiss upon his cheek. "For talking to me. For not walking away."

Out of the corners of my eyes I saw the tall blonde headed vampire, Caius, pursing his lips in annoyance, quickly noticing that I was looking at him his eyes fell to the ground. I unlatched my arms from Jasper's back then told him a number by which he could contact me.

After telling Jasper good bye, I slowly walked over to Edward. His eyes made contact with mine.

"Though she is ignorant Edward, look after my cousin will you." I stated allowing my real emotions of grief to expose it self. My face softened.

"You know I will." His thick brows went into a frown.

"She is going to need you more now then ever." I closed my eyes tightly, then felt myself being forced into a hug, if it was possible, my legs would have given out and I would have collapsed.

"Please just let me go, I want to be done with this." I begged pushing my way out of his arms, Edward's arms.

"It's not over Acacia, It has just begun more is to come you know it. It's never over."

"I've got to go Edward, bye."

I quickly made my way toward the plane and walked up the steps to get in, others followed. I found a seat next to a window and sat down, beside me sat Jane and beside her sat Alec. I turned my head to them and showed them a faint smile to fake them for a bit to make them think I was fine. They returned the smiles.

The plane ride was quiet except for a few whispers from the new borns and the conversation between Alec and jane, I remained silent and just looked out the window at the clouds. I was glad about going back to Volterra, but was it home? Was it to be home? And what had I left back in forks? I had left so much, my life, my real life, my memories, my mortality.

"Acacia." A hand touched my shoulder shaking me from my trance of watching the clouds. I quickly turned around to Jane before me. "We are almost in Volterra."

I nodded and turned back to the window to watch the clouds.

"It's going to be okay you know, you have everything now." She smiled. "Everything you could ever want."

"Do I really?" I questioned her flipping the thick wavy strands out of my eyes. I looked at her with a melancholy expression.

"You do." she nodded her head toward Caius. "Things are going to be better around the castle now, but remember things will never change now, that can never change, you are forever a vampire."

"I should know that by now."

"But you don't, not just yet."

The plane landed and we all exited quickly and made our way back to the old castle. I looked around walking through the underground tunnel, I walked behind felix and Demetrie, I was to the side of Jane and Alec and the leaders walked behind all of us. I could feel his gaze behind me, it was hot and the pressure was unbearable. It all needed to be relieved.

Entering the top level of the castle we all met up in the thrown room where the leaders addressed the guard and the new borns.

"New borns come with me." Aro announced. "While the rest are all dismissed for now. We will all meet in the thrown room tomorrow morning as usual."

I exited the thrown room and slowly began to extend down the grand marble hallway toward my chamber, a place where the quiet was always invited in. A place where I would be alone. The hallway was quiet and dark, yet my eyes could see what surrounded them, the familiar walls draped in art work, the marble flooring where my boots made the all too known sound of clicking against it. I was passing many rooms, for my chamber was in the farthest wing away from the thrown room closest to Caius's chamber.

"Huh." The air left my lungs. My chamber was all too close and near to his. I would be speaking with him soon, alone. What was to become of us? To become of this upcoming situation?

I quickly grasped the handle of my bed chamber and slowly pulled it open. It was dark due to the fact that it was night outside and the fact there were thick velvet curtain that draped over the extremely large window. Because of a habit I reached out my hand to feel for a light switch, the surface of the wall was rough, yet smooth, the texture of stone of course. Quickly I walked in and tried my best to search for candles and a pack of matches which were of course on one of the many dressers and tables that filled the enormous space of a room.

My hands found a pack of matches, quickly with unnatural speed I lit one by the glow of the small flame I found a candle that stood near the edge of the table where I found the matches. Lighting the candle, the glow from it exposed more candles, quickly I lit those exposing all that was on the walls before me.

Suddenly a feeling crept over my body, like thick oil gliding and dripping down my skin. I was not alone. Quickly I turned around to see a mass on my bed, I instantly appeared before it and shot my hand out at neck length and grasped the mass's neck.

"What are you doing in hear Alec?" I questioned, anger in my voice, It was all being exhausted, I wanted time on my own. I wanted to be alone. "This is inappropriate." A grand sigh left my lungs and mouth.

"How so is this inappropriate?" he questioned in a low whisper. "I am not doing anything against any of the rules."

"You are going against my rules of invading my personal space." I continued to speak. Squeezing one last time I released his neck and walked toward a table near the window. There sat four candles. I lit them all. The soft orange lit up the room.

"Invading." He repeated hopping off the bed. "But that I am not."

"Just get out before he finds you here." It was a hiss more than a warning. "I don't want you to get into trouble."

Caring a candle I turned around swiftly to see Alec before me, his eyes looked serious and lips were parted as if he was going to say something.

"Him." it was a statement.

"Alec I care for you, but not in that way or manner" I looked down at the faintly lit marble floor. "Not anymore anyways, I will not lie there was something there, a tiny spark, but that is dead now. At the time I was confused, I had been forced into a life, well that I didn't choose."

He stepped back away from me the light showing that his eyes were completely black. The expression across he face was not of anger or sadness, but of something else.

"Alec you need to feed." I stated walking back to the table. Quickly I set the candle down. "Why don't you go feed and we can talk about this another time."

"Acacia, there is nothing to talk about." He began to walk toward the door. "But you as well need to feed." Quickly he walked out slamming the door against it's frame.

All of a sudden the door was ripped opened again.

"Alec I told you to go!" I grunted pivoting on my feet to look at the door, but no one was there. "What in the world?"

"Alec was in here?" A voice questioned from behind me. It was a calm voice, but a voice that sounded concerned.

I nodded slowly and kept my body facing toward the door, locking my eyes on the open space out in the hallway.

"Why wont you turn around." the voice asked a bit annoyed. "To look at me."

I quickly turned around to face Caius's gaze, his face was taunt with concern, cheek bones looking sharp, left eye brow raised in an arch. Though vampires could not sleep he looked as if he could use a good night's rest or maybe a week full of good nights rest. He pressed his lips together in his usual pursing style.

"I was afraid to." I mumbled lowering my face to avoid his gaze, my eyes were on his black boots. "That maybe you would be angry at me." If it were possible to shake from adrenaline pumping through my veins I would have, but I was no longer human; therefor adrenaline was no longer produced anymore.

"About what?" His voice was smooth. "How could I be angry with you, when you have done nothing to cause me to feel such a way. It is all my fault everything."

I shook my head, I could feel his eyes on my.

"Please look up at me." his voice was running over my stone like skin caressing ever curve of my body. His hands found my skin and gently wrapped around my neck. His thumbs resting beneath my jaw bone gently pushing my head up to meet his gaze.

"Please look at me." He whispered, his cool breath blowing into my face.

Biting my lip I lifted my head up and turned to the side looking out into the room away from his face. His fingers moved my face directly before his.

"What is the matter?" He asked. "Tell me please."

I wrapped my hands around his cool wrists. Feeling him jolt up from my touch I gently pulled his hands off from around my neck.

"I just need some time alone, I don't mean to be rude." I began, my voice was weak. "Alec made me a little frizzled, annoyed, I need to cool off for a bit. I don't want to say anything to you that will make you angry at me. That will make you..."

"Make me what?" His strong eyes went calm.

I walked to the door and opened it for Caius, within seconds he was before me.

"What could you possibly say to me that would make me angry?" He questioned furrowing his eyebrows.

"All sorts of things." I allowed a weak smile to expose it's self. I placed my hands upon my hips waiting for him to leave. "I have witnessed the effect of my words on you."

Caius was looking a bit confused and maybe a little hurt, but I was being honest I wanted some time on my own, even if it was just for an hour, I needed time to collect my thoughts.

He reached out his right hand, and reached in between the space of my side and my arm, the sound of the door shutting made me jump. He had closed the door.

"I want to stay." He looked at me deeply. "No I am going to stay. I am ordering you to allow me to stay."

"but I..." I began.

Caius began to get closer and closer to me, his hands found my neck once again and gently pulled my body away from the door and closer to his body. At a speed I could not comprehend he drew my body up against his and his lips came in contact with mine. His finger tips found their way down my spine. I opened my eyes wide, not able to understand what just happened. Then feeling his tongue run over my bottom lip I jumped.

"Relax Acacia." Caius spoke moving his lips against mine.

My back went from being stiff as a board to slumping into caius's body. His hands slipped beneath my loose fitting top and began to trail up my spine. His lips left mine and found their way to my jaw, they slowly trailed down to my neck over the place where he had bit me. I took in a quick breath.

"Caius I...I don't." I stepped away from him and he removed his hands away from my body. "I don't know, I...I mean we are in a bad place right now, I need I mean I am trying to forgive a lot of people, you, I am trying to forgive you for this." I pointed at my body. "I'm trying to forgive my cousin; the only person in my family I have left that I can speak to and you." I stretched my arm out and pressed my pointer finger to his chest. "you just killed your mate...your wife, you can not possibly want to be around me right now. Want to do what you were just doing to me."

"A mate who left me?" He shouted stepping back away from me. He threw his hands up into the air in frustration. Then leaned in close to me and spoke. "A mate who I had not seen in decades, you think I can even care about her, even if she is dead? A woman who tried to kill a vampire I made, a member of the Volturi. A vampire that I lo-"

He stopped himself from speaking.

* * *

**Oh lord guys, please don't hate me! Too much has happened this summer. Ugh like everything from my computer being lost due to a hardrive problem (had to get replaced). Also I have been so busy with other things like summer classes which are done now. But seriously guys thank you for reading, I received some amazing reviews on my story that made me just hate myself for not updating. But I made sure that the update would be long and that there would be some action ; ). Maybe not what you wanted, but there is something there, And more to come ; D.**

**22 reviews and I wanted to make sure I said something to all of you! Thank you all for reading and reviewing and again I am sorry for the wait.  
**

**Artemis615: Really? I myself was never really a big fan of the whole Bella and Edward relationship, I mean when I started the books a while back I liked them, but bella just got on my nerves! But thank you! I am glad you liked it! **

**littlenerd: haha I know so close...Bella has always been annoying to me. I mean I might have exaggerated her personality in this a bit far, but I was trying to keep her true to herself.**

**Reyelle: I noticed that too, the cullen family were rarely in the films, when they had a pretty big role in the books. **

**lillianangel: haha thank you!**

**mistressofdarkness666: haha dancing! Finally things between caius and acacia are getting somewhere and he isn't being a jerk!**

**Lulu the pudding eater: haha **

**arrancarstar: thank you! : D**

**AngelCullenxxx: that was a good line, but bella is very winy haha!**

**v-girl98: thank you!**

**danie568: sorry for the long wait! but thank you for your review!**

**nyxera: sorry for such the long wait!**

**shadowxofxdarkness: she had to be firm in that chapter to shut Bella up...ahaha LOL.**

**Blackened Lilly: happy belated birthday! what did you think if Eclipse?**

**Broken-Becca: wow thank you! I try really I do! Sometimes I get lazy, but I don't mean to! haha please don't send the unicorns...because the dragons in my backyard will try to eat them! haah**

**Dude next door: sorry I haven't updated in a while...read the note.**

**marthafdg: Oh thank you for your sweet review, really It made me smile and I want to say sorry for the long wait for another chapter! I have been there...stayed up all night to finish a story I had started to read. but really thank you! it was one of my favorite reviews ! **

**imogen321: Oh thank you so much for taking the time to read it! thank you for your kind review!**

**KayEmm: I am glad you decided to read my story. I wanted to try to make the story as real as it can be, of course it's a work of fiction, but I wanted the LOC to be as human and realistic as possible.I want the relationship between Caius and Acacia to form slowly, but the characters to be blind about it and then come to their sense about each other. I have read countless of stories with characters who rush into relationships so quickly making the story seem weak (not to bash other stories), I needed to be able to build a foundation for Acacia's and Caius's relationship. Which I hope is showing. : ) thank you for your review!**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you! **

**Tinker178: thank you!**

**Twilightno1fan2009: Thank you!**

**vivvy09: haha never been a fan of Bella or Edward. Was always a fan of Jacob and some of the Cullens. I only read the books for the supporting characters. **

**in other news: I am starting a riley fic...if you are interested in reading. This one will not be told in any of the character's POV. Which makes me think it will be somewhat better, but really different.  
**


	42. note

So I am working on the next chapter in fact I have a lot of it done, but I have been busy and not able to have it finish yet, but once it is finished I will post it! So I am really sorry readers, I am not just going to abandoned this story when I have over 40 chapters. so look out for another chapter soon! And tell me if you want me to do a sequel to it.


	43. Chapter 42

I stood still staring out into the faintly glowing room. I knew his eyes were upon me still awaiting for me to speak, to breath, to move. There was a faint draft circulating in the room that moved the flames of the candles side to side allowing the light to move at a slow beat.

"How can you love me?" I asked finally speaking allowing my voice to be louder than the draft. I frowned and shifted my weight to my left foot. "It's forced you know, since you are my maker, you love me anyways, because you have to."

Suddenly Caius's hands were around my neck forcing my body to move backwards towards the bed. I began to fight against him gripping his wrist, his grip got tighter and tighter until in one swift move I was on top of the bed.

"Tell me that I can not kill you, that I can not kill one that I have made." He leaned down and hissed into my ear, I could feel his hair moving across me face. "You witnessed me kill my long time mate for decades, for centuries, tell me I don't possess the power to kill you right this second. Tell me is this love forced?"His breath dance across my ears, over my cheeks and onto my jawline. Grabbing my hand away from his wrist he forced it to the bed.

"You could kill me, but whatever feelings you have for me are natural by being my maker." I coughed closing my eyes. I dare not try to move. "It came with the transformation."

"I could not kill you." His hand around my throat loosened and he moved away from the bed toward the dark back wall unexposed by the candle light. I still remained on the bed arms stretched out heaving. "No I could not. I do not understand what you have done to me. These feelings I have."

"I've done nothing to you." I strongly stated looking up at the ceiling. "All that was done, was done to me."

"Don't you see it, you have made me different." His voice was a whisper. "I am not as vicious as I once was."

"You are still vicious." I rolled my eyes, my tone of voice sounding a bit condescending. "Just not to me."

"You think you are clever don't you?" his voice taunted in the shadow. "That you have this power over me, but you do-"

Moving out of the shadow his voice stopped. Appearing over me his eyes looked down at me. His hair falling into his face, his features that once looked sharp now looked soft. Extending out my hand up toward his face I pressed it against his cheek. Not once had he ever allowed me to really touch him on my own, in such a manner.

"And you love me." He voice was soft, but it was more of a question than a statement.

I leaned forward off the bed toward him, but kept my hand on his cheek. I soften my expression on my face but I could not answer his question.

"Will you have me Acacia Swan?" He was so blunt with his words, not afraid like I was. "Will you have the love I want to give you, everything that I have to offer you?"

He extended out a hand and pressed it against my cheek mimicking my action.

"Will you take all of the bad memories away from that night?" I turned away from his hand, closing my eyes tightly shut, my voice was a whisper a mere breath compared to his. "The memories of pain? What I went through?"

Forcing my face toward him he spoke. His eyes serious, his eye brows animated.

"There will be so many memories of pleasure to come." His full lips parted into a gentle smile. "Those memories that I regret giving you shall always be, but there will be more joyful ones made."

"What kind of memories will be made?" I asked shyly softening my face.

"All kinds of memories; we can see the world, meet other covenants, you can rule here along my side and the others, and I will make love to you every night as long as you want to."

I dipped my head down in embarrassment.

"Acacia please do not be embarrassed, it will be sweet, gentle and full of passion."

He gently lifted my chin up.

"But having, do you mean by marriage?" I asked breaking the awkwardness. "I do not wish to be married now, not now."

"No, not now." he breathed leaning in toward me and resting his forehead upon mine closing his eyes. "When you are ready or we don't have to get married at all."

"Then yes." I looked into his eyes widely. "Yes I will have you as long as you will have me."

"Of course I will have you!" he growled forcing my body up toward his. With a loud thud my chest smashed into his and his lips came crashing onto mine violently. If I were human they would have instantly turned blue.

Releasing the kiss he spoke.

"I have to leave for a few minutes, but I will be back soon. Do not move."

I fell back down against the bed feeling confident that this is where I was going to be in life, that even though I had no choice as long as I was here I would not be alone and would always have a place to stay. Even though I couldn't even completely grasp what Caius had confessed to me, what he had asked me, what I had just said yes to. Would I end up like Athendora? Would he kill me in the future?

The door to my chamber opened and then quickly closed making all of the candles blow out in one swift movement.

"Who's there?" I asked jumping up into a sitting position. "Show yourself!"

"Shhh." Caius whispered. "It is just me."

I felt him sit down on the bed behind me weighing it down I didn't want to turn around to face him. I felt the stands of hair draped around my neck and on my shoulders slowly being moved away with his finger tips. He blew away the rest with his cool breath. My eyes opened wide in shock, but I did not make a sound.

Caius shifted around on the bed again until I could feel him directly behind me. His finger tips slowly trailed down my shoulder then down my arms until they stopped at my wrist. Quickly grasping my left wrist he lifted it up and pressed his lips against the bite mark he had made not too long ago. The hard teeth that dwelled within his mouth scraped against the scar making a strange pressure form in my stomach and made me jump. His right arm slowly snaked itself around my lower stomach pressing me against him tighter.

"I want you to trust me." His voice was steady. He moved my left arm around his neck. "I want to have you now, physically."

I nodded gently against his chest allowing him. I closed my eyes to find myself being gently pushed down upon the bed and to immediately feel a weight difference. Caius had gotten off the bed.

Suddenly the room lit up again and the smell of burning wicks entered my nose. He had lit the candles. Quickly I placed my hands over my face hiding my embarrassment of never being in such an intimate situation such as this.

Caius casually walked toward the bed. "Is everything all right?" He asked sounding concerned.

Sitting up on the bed I dangled my legs off. Then ran a hand through my hair pushing it away from my flustered face. "In all honesty I have never..." I paused looking away.

Caius got off the bed appeared before me, pursed his lips then narrowed his eyes placing a hand upon his waist. He almost look like a statue in the candle light. His fair hair looked like pure gold moving with the draft of the room. The moving candle light made his features look hard again.

Suddenly moving he moved in closer toward me.

"I certainly hope you haven't, but I know, I can tell, I am sure the whole world can tell." He chuckled in a whisper voice. "It does not bother me, I will go slow and gentle unless you do not want to."

"No." I stated somewhat loudly. His face went sad. "No I mean I want to..I am just scared I will do something wrong."

"You wont."

He leaned over me placing his hands upon the bed beside each of my thighs then gently pressed his lips upon mine. He took his lips away from mine and pressed them to my left cheek then trailed them along my jaw. Sitting back down upon the bed he grabbed my face roughly as he let out a grow and pulled me toward him moving his lips past my jawline down to my neck. I closed my eyes tightly and clamped my mouth shut before allowing a wild moan escape from it.

His finger tips found my shoulder and trailed down to the strap of my tank top then pulled it down. Finding my my collar bone he attacked me with his lips. I bit my lip this time from screaming out.

"If you do not scream now I will for sure make you scream later." Caius spoke pressing his lips to my ear. His lips opened and then his teeth clamped down upon my ear lobe furiously.

I opened my mouth to allow a noise to escape, but instantly his mouth exploded onto mine. My eyes shot open and then I began to move my mouth against his. Pressing my hand against his chest I pushed him back removing his lips from mine. He looked at me with a confused expression, so I brought my finger tips to the vertical row of buttons that trailed from the top of the shirt down to the bottom, two of the buttons were already undone. Quickly and shakily I began to fumble with the buttons, taking quick glances at his face to his expression, he seemed to be in shock. My finger tips would graze his skin every time I unbuttoned a button and I could almost feel him slightly jump.

Once the top was undone I brought my hands to his chest and slowly brushing them over his collar bone and up over his shoulder removing the top from his body. Caius leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, but I pushed him away slightly. I was not finished. I wanted to taste his skin with my new tongue, I wanted to feel the texture of his skin.

Slowly I approached him and pressed my lips to his Jawline tenderly. He was still like a statue, not moving or breathing. His skin against my sensitive lips felt like marble. Keeping my lips to his body I trailed them down to his neck painfully slow. It was like something had come over me all I wanted to do was to taste and smell him, but suddenly it all stop. With one swift flip Caius placed me back to the bed.

"Its my turn now." His voice was gentle but there was definitely a hint of something else in it. "I want to show you my love for you."

He appeared over me, eyes locked with mine, hair swaying, chest rising up and down. I looked up at him with a loving expression. His hand gripped the edge of my top and instantly slip it open exposing my white bra. I began to shake.

"Why are you shaking?" He asked leaning in closer to me, his eyes never leaving mine. "I've seen you without clothing before on more than one occasion."

I inhaled deeply. "It's not that its the way you are seeing me. It's the fact that I am allowing you to see me like this."

"Oh." He breathed.

"I've never been so intimate with anyone."

Caius's hands went to the center of my bra and instantly ripped it in two. Instantly my hands sprung up to grabbed my chest covering myself.

"Why are you covering yourself up?" Being stronger than me he grabbed my wrists and pulled my hands away from my breasts. I wanted to cover myself to take cover and hide, I was embarrassed.

"What is the matter Acacia?" he purred taking his eyes off of mine to look at my chest. "It is only I who is seeing one you will be spending eternity with."

Keeping my arms stretched out he locked my hands to the bed and slid over my body until his bare chest was against squished against mine. He was heavy, but some how my body could support him without hurting or breaking a sweat, but of course vampires do not sweat.

"Your skin is so soft." He stated lovingly. "Though your chest is small they still cushion me finely."

With out wasting anytime he pressed his lips to my neck and began gently sucking at the skin. Lifting his mouth he began to kiss down toward my collar bone trailing kisses until he came inches away from my bare chest. Quickly like a predator he attacked my chest leaving no section of skin without the touch of his lips. Involuntarily I arched up toward him with the reaction to me in a daze he began to trail his kisses down the valley in-between my breasts and down toward my belly button. His tongue flicker over it like lightening. I felt my eyes roll back into my head.

to be continued...

Hey readers, it is I the tortuous writer of this fic. I am dearly sorry for the lack of updating in a while. I know I said I would update more frequently, but so many things came up. Like the fact that I had to go to a funeral and was too tired or couldn't even really think to write for this story. Class has started back a long with my social life so I am still going to try to write as much as I can. Other things have happened to some good others bad. I just wanted to say I appreciated everyone's patience with this story and that you all have stuck around.

Note on the chapter: This was actually really difficult to write. Sometimes I am good at writing intimate scenes sometimes I am not. I just feel awkward when I write them. So in saying that I am probably going to re-write this chapter so that it flows better and makes sense, but since I felt so bad for not posting in a while I thought I would go ahead and post it anyways. I hope you enjoy it!

on getting inspiration: I need some inspiration so I am probably going to watch Sweeney todd soon.

REVIEWERS: I don't have time write now to respond to your reviews right now, but I will respond to reviews from this chapter next time!


	44. Chapter 43

I sat up in bed and looked at the window, it was day light and I had been laying there since Caius had physically showed me how much he loved me. Turning my head to the left I looked at the empty spot beside me. He must had snuck out at some point during the night, which I found odd. I found it odd since I had not noticed. Last night was intense from what I remembered the touches the sounds...I placed a hand upon my forehead and took in a deep voluntary breath then moved the stands of hair from my vision.

Quickly the door flung opened and there stood Caius with a grim expression painted across his taunt face. His body was dressed in black pants and a burgundy sweater. Quickly I wrapped the cover around my bare chest and placed a hand over my mouth.

"Get dressed." He ordered.

I opened my mouth in protest, was he really about to play his cards this way once again and right after what happened last night?

"Please." He barked once again. "Just get dressed."

"I am not going to be spoken to like this, all of what happened last night was a lie, wasn't it?"

"No." Caius placed his hand upon his forehead and shook his head. "No, all of what was done last night was true and should happen again soon."

His stern face went soft then morphed into something of a smirk.

"Then what is it?" I asked wrapping the throw blanket around my body tighter. Once It was secure I stood up. I had to find a way to make it to my room without anyone seeing me.

"The vampires we took on just days ago are being killed by Aro."

"What are you talking about?" I gasped! "No!"

"I'm sorry Acacia, but Aro believes we took on too many, none have a useful power and..."

"They have useful powers! The Volturi could use a higher number!"

I rushed out of Caius's chambers slamming the door; entering my chambers I threw the blanket on the ground uncovering my nude body then went straight to my closet. Once I entered it, I slammed the door shut. Rummaging through the articles of clothing I quickly pulled out a maroon velvet long sleeve dress that stopped above my knees. I pulled on some lace tights and a pair of oxford shoes and rushed out of the room.

"Don't go in there Acasia!" Cauis ordered from behind as quiet as he could be. "Not with your temper!"

"I have to!"

"I order you not to go in there!" Caius's voice went louder.

"Aro!" I shouted ripping the doors opened and entering the throne room without Cauis's consent, in fact I didn't need it. He was sitting in his chair with legs dressed in slacks, crossed in his normal fashion. His right elbow was propped up on one of the arm chairs, where his his chin rested upon his hand. "You promised!"

"My child I promised you nothing, this is for the best and you shall soon see it that way!"

"Don't kill them please!"

"It is already happening"

"No!" I shouted grasping the handles of the throne room and swinging them right open.

"Acasia." Caius calmly spoke approaching me. "I'm sorry."

Instantly my hand swung out and pushed him aside forcefully. His body made contact with the stone wall and a loud smacking sound exploded from behind me. I stomp my feet away from the throne room towards a door that led outside to a terrace. Once I got to it I immediately opened it to the smell of fresh rain and smoke.

I walked out to a clash of thunder and a sound of cracking. Walking to the rail I loomed over to see massive piles in flames. Surrounding these piles were Demetri, Felix and a couple of vampires that were taken here that seemed to be helping out. One was the boy with long blonde hair and black jeans. A small smile crept on my lips, but soon faded when I sensed a presence behind me. Grinding my teeth I whipped my head to the side to see Alec cockily leaning over the railing.

"Your world seems to be coming to an end, the human part that is." Alec turned his head and gave me a devilish grin. "It's terrible that all of those people, I mean vampires had to be killed. They just were not so useful."

"Go away Alec." I turned back toward the burning piles. Massive clouds of smoke floated up toward us.

"That smell it's so intense. That could be us in one of those piles. Makes you feel sick doesn't it."

"I said go away Alec!" I gripped him by his collard top and slammed his body against the railing. A loud cackle escaped his mouth.

"Oh come on Acacia lighten up." Alec smiled. "And let go of me."

"How can I lighten up when you've been different toward me ever since we got back from Forks. I can't deal with this Alec."

"You can't deal with this? How about me? Did you ever think about all of us adjusting to the changes Acacia? Not just these new vampires arriving, but you arriving and being changed. You with these powers."

"I didn't choose this." I let Alec go and he stepped away from the railing. "I didn't choose to have these powers to be related to Bella to have these feelings for..."

"Cauis, they were more likely forced." He snickered bringing his eye brows into a frown forming a fierce angry look.

"I wasn't forced into anything...but this." I lifted my hands and looked at them then opened my arms. "I was forced into this life style, this body, this immortality."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." His voice went deep and seductive. "Not everyone is happy you are here, not anymore."

"What do you mean by that Alec?" I asked Leaning over the railing once again to witness the madness below. This time a hose of water was drenching the flames out. "Do you mean yourself."

"Maybe so. Maybe you do belong with the Cullens in forks and your cousin belongs with us, perhaps she will be more powerful than you." another sly cackle escaped his lips. "Wouldn't you like that?"

"I don't really care, if she is, she is." I sighed. "Whatever you say isn't going to make me think any differently than I already do."

"Perhaps."

"Alec I hope you get back to normal or something, I don't like you like this." I walked away from the terrace and grasped the door handle, but before opening the door I looked back at Alec once again. He was still standing near the rails, but this time with a lighter expression Just staring out blankly at the view.

"I do too." I heard him whisper.

I opened the door and walked in to see no one in the hallway. Expecting to see Caius at some point while making my way towards the thrown room I tried to calm myself down with memories. These memories only made things worse due to the fact that they all were of me when I was human and involved the very small amount of people that I actually did love. The desire to cry was blocked by the notion of not being able to cry which only led to the back of emotions that just made me even more angry.

I made my way back towards the throne room to apologize to Aro, to prevent any further conflict between us and to resume my normal duties as a guard. I opened to the doors and entered to see all three of the Volturi leaders sitting in their usual seats. The memory of when I had just arrived here flashed through my mind rapidly as I made my way to the center of the room. My heeled shoes producing clicking sounds against the marble floor.

"You smell of smoke." Aro interrupted the silence changing his sitting position that matched Caius's.

I continued to walk until I was by Caius's side. A distasteful expression was hard upon his face. I looked at him in an apologetic manner hoping his face would change.

"I was outside." I whispered.

"Such a timid voice for such a strong willed child." Aro mocked. "Once loud now quiet."

I was beginning to feel inferior again, quite useless than before.

"You witnessed the fires Acacia, didn't you?" Aro continued to taunt. He turned his head to the left to look at me with a sorrowful expression. "I'm sorry dear, it is not always like this, but this needed to be done, the less in numbers the better to control and trust."

It did make sense what he had to say, but I still did not agree with it. It wasn't the vampire's fault that they had been changed.

"Perhaps it would have been better for you to stay with the Cullens." Marcus stated crossing his legs. "Maybe that is where you should be."

"No." Caius began. "She is still a new born and there is much still in need to learn."

My heart fell, or what was left of it fell deep into the pit of my stomach. The tone of voice that came out of Caius's mouth was just as the tone of the day I met him. Cold and hard. Nothing of last night.

"We need her." He continued. "She is a Volturi now."

"Yes, but perhaps she could keep the Cullens in check." Marcus thought out loud.

"Make sure Bella is turned." Aro agreed. "Not now will she be sent out, but perhaps later."

"No." I spoke faintly. "I don't want to go back."

"Child we would not send you now, you have a while."

The throne room was quite after the suggestion of me going back to forks was given. There were no visitors or groups of tourists in fact that sort of feeding had not occurred in a while. Once Aro dismissed us I walked out of the throne room towards my chamber. I was feeling hungry, but was in no mood to eat or go out and search for something to eat.

"Acacia." A feminine voice called out. "What Alec said is a lie, no one has a problem with you."

I turned around immediately to see Jane walking toward me.

"I was thinking Alec was just in a terrible mood." A weak laugh left my throat. "He has been in once since the plane has landed."

"He is just jealous."

"Of what?"

"You found someone, a mate, and so quickly just right after your transformation."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." I squinted my eyes.

"He has been a vampire for a while and yet he has no one to spend his life with."

"He has the volturi." I rolled my eyes

"Acacia you know what I mean."

"I know."

"I'm in the same situation, but I just have other priorities at the moment. He had fond feelings for you."

I looked off in the distance to hide how uncomfortable I was feeling. I couldn't deny the fact that I had once felt something for him, but I was blind, lying to myself.

"You both will find someone."

"We can only hope."

Jane left and I entered my chambers to see my suit cases were stacked on my bed. I longed to just sleep for hours, to sleep this all alway. To just be used to this already. Being a vampire and all.

I walked to the bed and laid on top of it kicking off the suit cases. I just stared at the ceiling hoping that by some miracle I would fall a sleep and dream.

"Acacia." A male voice called out. "The sun is going down, would you like to go to the beach for a swim."

My eyes perked open while I was laying.

"It would give us more time to ourselves and we can feed." His voice was softer.

I sat up in bed to make eye contact with Caius.

"Lets go." I agreed quickly.

* * *

**I don't really apologize for not updating in months, College really got in the way and I wasn't inspired, but the other day I received a message from someone and I just couldn't refuse to update for them. There might be errors and what not. I hope you all like it. I'm sure I will update again soon, but if I don't I'm sorry.**


	45. Chapter 44

"I'm not really hungry." I stated walking out the door dressed in a loose fitting dress with my swim suit beneath it. The fabric stuck to my damp bathing suit and skin. "I know I need to eat since I haven't had anything to eat in a while, but I just don't..."

"You're eating." Caius ordered gently grabbing my face looking directly into my eyes. "Whether you like it or not, your eyes are completely black."

His hands dropped from my face.

"I'm just not in the mood to kill anyone." I grunted as I closed the door to my chamber. "Can we just wait another day?"

"No!" He stopped walking. His voice was vicious. "I don't want you to get out of control. You were still recently turned into a vampire."

"I'm not killing anyone today." I stated firmly crossing my arms challenging him.

"You wont have to kill anyone. I will." He assured shaking the stern look from his smooth face.

"I'm not hungry!" I repeated. "I don't need any blood tonight."

"You will feed, as your maker I'm going to command you, we have humans in this building and I will not have their lives risked because your selfish need to not feed." Cauis went cold, his lips forms a thin line and his jaw clenched.

I uncrossed my arms thinking of the workers who dwelled within this old building. My back once stiff slumped with defeat.

"This is for your own good."

Caius and I made our way toward the beach area that was directly behind the old castle. There were a few people still on the beach surrounding camp fires. They all were young and I could smell their life, the very rich liquid that could also be the death of them because of me. I pressed my lips and teeth tightly together to try to relieve the desire of wanting that very liquid. Caius touched my shoulder waking me from the trance of the scent of the blood.

My feet made their way toward the edge of the water and the smaller waves rushed water over my them. It was like I couldn't feel it, the water, though would be cool.

"You want to go for a swim then go feed?" Caius asked from behind.

I turned my head to see his fingers unbuttoning his top. I wanted to shake my head no, to just try to run away again, but I couldn't. Instead I nodded yes and pulled the loose fitting dress over my head to expose my swim suit. It was a two piece in the color of forrest green and went nicely with my red hair.

Caius dropped his top to the ground then pulled off his loose fitting pants to reveal a very modern swim suit. I was actually expecting him to be wearing something that would show his age. A laugh escaped my mouth and I instantly turned away placing a hand over my lips.

"What is so funny?" He asked.

I didn't remove my hand, but looked down at his swimming shorts.

"You don't like the floral?" He asked with a goofy smile.

"You look funny." I laughed making a dash into the water quickly. I dove into a wave and began to swim out away from the shore line. Before I knew it Caius was behind me shaking his drenched hair looking like some sort of runway model. I treaded water to stay above the waves and he did the same.

"Maybe I think you look funny." He laughed lifting a brow.

I shook my head and dove under. Opening my eyes in the water I found that the salt did not sting, I didn't feel anything at all, but the mere temperature of the water. I could see through the greenish water so clearly. Instantly I resurfaced to find Caius had not moved from his spot.

"Remember the last time I was in a large body of water?" I shouted over toward him. "You pushed me off a cliff in Forks."

"I'm sorry for that." He stated quietly looking at the moving water. " But I felt the situation called for it, that you needed it, it was a lesson for you."

"I needed it?" I asked furrowing my brows. "A lesson?"

"You still thought you were human plus you were getting on my nerves." He rolled his eyes. "And clearly I was getting on your nerves."

I nodded.

"I still don't understand you. I still don't know you." I stated voice shaking from the movement of my arms in the water. "It's as if you are a stranger, but not. Please don't take that the wrong way."

"I will try not to, but of course this works both ways. It is the same for myself with you."

"We were sort of forced upon each other."

Caius just nodded his head agreeing.

"But most things are forced." he stated. "In this case it just worked out."

"It has?" I asked. "It feels off to me, but I can't place my finger on why it feels off."

"it's because you still don't know anyone here, this place, the history of your new linage, the power you actually hold on a large number of vampires, your feelings for me, you still don't understand them clearly, but something is there, of course something is there or last night would not have happened."

"You speak bold words."

"The way you left your family, the way you gave in." He continued words fading.

I did give in. I did allow all of this to happen. I dove back beneath the water, deeper and deeper toward the bottom and headed back toward the shore. Maybe I could stay beneath the water and slowly lose consciousness, but I'm sure that's not how it works with Vampires. I resurfaced to make contacts with the sand bar with my feet. Quickly I fell to shore on my knees. The sand flying up and sticking to my wet skin. I sat back and brought my knees to my chest.

"You gave in because you had no choice." Caius continued walking out of the water. He stopped and peered over me allowing the water dripping from his body to rain down on me. "You were forced to give it, so things could be better, be more positive."

"There you go again." I huffed turning my head. "There you go not sounding like yourself again. That really is annoying and you seem to not get that."

"I'm really not that person you first met in the throne room, I might be that stern person in there, but it's because I have to be, in reality I'm not."

"But you are and there really isn't anything wrong with that." I turned my hear back. He was no longer standing in front of me anymore, but sitting down beside me.

"I just want you to be happy, As a maker and as someone who.."

"Don't say it." I growled standing up. The sand from my body flurried down toward the ground. I mashed my teeth together from letting a sigh out of annoyance from escaping. "I don't want to hear it. I think we should step back a few feelings and try to take this a bit slower okay."

He stood up from the sand and the sigh of annoyance escaped his mouth instead.

"Are you sure that's not your hunger making you angry?" he asked placing a hand on my cheek, moving my face to face his.

"I'm sure of it." I grabbed his wrist and removed his hand from my cheek.

"Maybe what happened last night should have not happened." His voice went calm and slow.

I turned my body away from his and looked up at the sky, which was a dark blue. Tiny freckles of stars kept appearing becoming more numerous. I bit my lip.

"Maybe you are right."

"Maybe you should have stayed with the Cullens." His words came out all at once. They were laced with a hostile tone.

"No." I turned. "No!"

"This is ridiculous!" He shouted. "You just need to feed. Get dressed and lets go."

The streets were crowded on this warmer than usual night. Couples clung to each other, friends laughed with one another, Kids jumped away from their parents only to be pulled back toward them. The streets were lit with lamps creating deep, large shadows everywhere beckoning the bravest soul to come and play.

I was walking beside Caius his hand gripping my own hand keeping me there next to him. We looked like a normal couple, but eyes still danced across our appearance, locking for seconds then leaving. Caius looked like an angle, with his blond hair, a halo only present in the lamp light. I dare not think of what I looked like, a predator I assumed, nothing of an angle, but perhaps a devil.

"I've found the perfect one." Caius whispered only audible to my ears. "He dwells within the shadows. His heart is beating fast, can't you smell his blood in the air? He is harmed."

"I can." I nodded.

"Follow me." He whispered grabbing my wrist and ascending into the darkness. I followed behind.

**So It's been forever since I've updated this story and through out the two years that I've kind of laid this to waste I've received reviews and other things and I am grateful. I'm kind of trying to get myself to finish this, but I can't promise due to the fact that I'm constantly writing for school. I apologize if the tone of this chapter is off and seems arbitrary to the rest of the story Its been a while so work with me here. I've also have been receiving complaints about the pace of this story at the beginning, but at the beginning when I started this story I had no clue where I was going with it and wanted to introduce my character, but I'm sorry if the pace is an issue for you there, but I'm not going to change the beginning...this is a fanfict something that shouldn't be taken that seriously to begin with (I probably offended a lot of people there). I've been working on original content since I haven't been updating this story so my writing style has changed a bit, I like to think it's matured, but you wont be able to tell by this chapter since it's been in my writing folder for almost a year or since the last update I did. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and that it brings more readers/ new readers to my writing. I'm still a developing writer. I don't really write in first person anymore so things might seem awkward at times.**

**Thank you for your time! Thank you to all who come back and read this. I don't have a beta still and I don't really edit my fanficts, I'm too busy working on original content for my creative writing class. I just came back to this story for a break, it was a good break.** I plan on trying to finish my true blood stories as well.


	46. Chapter 45

Another day in the throne room, I stood by Caius looking more like an ornament than a member of the guard while he say in his usual stance; one knee crossed over the other with an elbow propped on an arm chair. Aro was to my left sitting up straight as if his back was sewn to the chair. He looked more amused about nothing than Caius did. Ciaus had not been amused by anything since the last time I stomped into the throne room with a raging fit, but that was months ago and that was when I was just made vampire. To be honest though I was in the same position as Caius, if I was able to yawn I would, but I haven't yawned since the last time I was human and of course vampires can not sleep.

I was actually hungry and if I were aloud to leave the throne room I would. Leaving I would go straight to the streets and snatch up the first human being that made me angry, to get rid of this growing hunger deep in my gut. I wanted it gone. It was too quiet, this room. No visitors, no nothing, but what I had gathered from Jane not too long ago was that the Volturi always lacked visitors and on that rare occasion they would show up to load their problems on the leaders and then the guard would be sent to their dirty work leaving them to their daily action of sitting in their marvelous chairs.

In frustration I begin to shift my weight from my left foot to my right. I found myself taping my heeled foot against the marble flooring. It was as if caffeine was running through my veins making me impatient. I moved my head around trying to focus my eyes on different parts of the room, at the wall focusing on the crack caused by old age and then to the floor the organic shapes of color made from the marble.

"Acacia." I heard a voice from my left. It was a bitter sweet voice. "Acacia if you do not stop tapping your foot I will break it off."

It was Caius.

"Then let me out of here." I spoke bravely turning toward him. "I'm hungry and there have been no visitors."

"It is not time yet." Aro spoke breaking from his stiff position. "When it is time to leave, we will leave, all of us."

Jane gave me an angry look, so did Alec. I didn't hesitate to give them a look either. I was to never get used to just standing in the throne room, day after to day. Yes I was being immature about this.

"This is boring." I whispered.

"Acacia." Caius grabbed my wrist pulling me toward him. His mouth was at my ear. "Be patient. People always end up walking in at the last minute."

I rolled my eyes.

"I saw that." he hissed letting my wrist go.

Suddenly the doors swung opened, Felix and Demtri walked in. In one of their hands was a white envelope.

"Aro." Demtri began to speak. "A letter has come in the mail for Acacia from the Cullens."

Aro perked up and turned his head toward me.

"You see Acacia, things happen at the last minute."

I looked at Demtri then at Caius.

"Are you going to go see what it says child?" Aro asked.

"Go." Caius stated.

I ascended down to Demtri and grabbed the envelope to examine it. At the front was an address to the Cullen's house it seemed and in the center was my name written in script. I turned the envelope over to see a wax seal. I resisted the urge to laugh at the dated way of keeping the envelope shut. Quickly I broke the red wax seal and pulled out a thick piece of paper. It was a textured piece with the same script writing on the front of the envelope. My eyes instantly scanned over the writing, _you__are__invited__to__the__wedding__of__Mister__Edward__Cullen__and__Misses__Isabella__Swan_. Quickly I dropped the paper to the floor and looked up at the Volturi leaders.

"What does it say?" Aro shouted, anger was laced in his words. "Read it child, read it!"

I looked down at the invitation with wide eyes.

"I-it-it's an invitation." I stuttered.

"An invitation?" Caius asked.

"They are to be married." I stated bending over to pick the invitation up. "Edward and Bella are to be married."

Aro stood up from his chair and appeared before me. His eyebrows were lifted high and a wicked smile danced on his lips.

"Married."

I nodded extending out the hand that held the information. Aro snatched it away from me and held it close to his face.

"You are to go!" Aro shouted in delight. "Go and see that Miss Swan, I mean Miss Cullen is to be made vampire."

"I don't want to go!" I shouted stepping away from Aro. "I don't want to see my cousin let alone the Cullens."

"It is an order." Caius's words were cold. He didn't change his stance, he still looked bored.

"You go!" I shouted moving further and further away from Aro.

"If I go I will see my family." I shook my head. "I don't have an excuse to give them about my state. And it would make Bella look like she has always known where I've been! I will see my Uncle and he will tell my father and..."

"You will go and Jane will go with you." Caius uncrossed his legs.

"Everything will be fine Acacia." Jane began. "I'm sure we will come up with an excuse, but first you need to RSVP and let then know you will be attending. They sent you an invitation for a reason, the Cullens want your allegiance and want to show us that Bella will be vampire soon."

"I don't like this." I shook my head. "I don't like this at all, something is bound to mess up, to happen. I will see Jacob there and I know things will get messy. I'll go, but after the wedding I'm leaving."

"Fine." Aro spoke, his smile falling into a straight line. "you will be our spy."

"I believe that is the reason they invited me. To tell you to stop worrying about Bella's transformation into vampire. Bella wouldn't want me to be there for real, no not after what happened to me."

"I've decided I'm going as well." Caius stood up from his chair and walked down toward me. "I'm sure I can be of some assistance with the excuse."

"I don't think so." I shook my head. "It wont look good."

"I'm sure the other vampires coming to the wedding would appreciate it, perhaps it would work in the bride and groom's favor, you wouldn't be a spy, you could enjoy yourself and well I can be the spy. It would bring respect to the bride and groom."

"Drama will occur, I know it will. I mean having the Volturi there and what not."

"No drama will occur if a leader is there."

"Other vampires?" I asked out of no where. "You mean there will be other vampires there?"

"I'm sure of it, the Cullens are friends will many other Covens."

I looked to the ground and shook my head cursing myself. I didn't like how this sounded, other vampires with other powers that I'm sure I was going to experience without even knowing it and then someone will get hurt.

"Don't worry, they will know you are apart of the Voturi, they can do no harm." Marcus finally spoke breaking his usual ridiculous confused facial expression. "They will know from the Cullens and well by the fact that Caius will be there. They can sense a Volturi member when they see one."

"I just don't get it Bella hates me." I whispered. "This is just to get back at me for something I didn't do."

My eyes locked with Caius's.

After everyone was dismissed I was ordered to gather my things and to be packed as soon as possible. I wasn't to leave until a week from today, but they wanted me to be ready, they wanted me to be ready to be around humans and to be comfortable. They also wanted me to try and remember what it was like to be human. That wasn't going to be hard, I mean I was human not too long ago how would I completely forget how to be human. I was human except for the fact that I couldn't die, that I couldn't sleep and that I drink blood. Caius also wanted to remind me about my diet intake when in Forks. I would have to eat animals.

"That is insane." I shouted throwing articles of clothing onto the bed in my chamber. "Animals, now that is laughable. That is just cruel and after I've been feeding off of humans."

"It's better than nothing." Caius spoke leaning against the door frame of my chamber.

"Go away." I demanded.

"I wont."

"You know what?" I asked walking out of my closet and shutting the door. "I'm sick of your multiple personalities."

I bent over and pulled out a piece of luggage from beneath my bed.

"You act completely different in front of your 'brothers' than when you are just around me on your own." I threw the luggage on the bed and unzipped it. "It's ridiculous. They know something is going on between us, they new back in Forks months ago."

I began folding my clothes and placing them in the luggage.

"I have to remain how I was before, while in the throne room."

"Of course."

"They know, I'm sure of it, I'm sure everyone knows by now." a smirk appeared on his lips. "You're loud enough at night."

I glared at him and continued pack my things. I walked to my vanity and pulled out the drawers. Grabbing a brush and a bag of make up I walked back stuff them into the luggage.

"I swear!" I huffed. "You are utterly ridiculous."

"Am I?" he purred stepping away from the door frame.

"Yes."

"So you are only going to pack one bag?" Caius asked sitting on my be. "One bag will obviously not be enough for you."

"I don't plan on staying for long, wedding then plane, then back here."

"I think we should arrive early."

"I think we should arrive right on time, like an hour before the wedding."

"The invitation also said you were to be apart of the wedding."

"I didn't see that." I snapped.

Caius pulled out the invitation from his pocket and handed it to me. I read the invitation all over again every word, Acacia please arrive a week early in preparation for the wedding. I rolled my eyes and crinkled up the invitation into a miniature ball.

"Of course they would do that to me." I hissed zipping up my bag. "I don't want to do this, see my family."

Caius stood up from my bed and walked up to me. He stopped before me and wrapped his slender arms around me. He rested his head at the crook of my neck.

"It will be fine Acacia, I can assure you as your maker and friend."

With that last sentence I wanted to push him away, just a friend? What was this?

"It will be fun, you can show off your status." He continued squeezing me in his arms. "Dressed up in a gown, I in a tux, catching up with old friends."

"The dressing up part could be fun, but I don't have old friends, you see I haven't been around as long as you have."

He released me from his grip, but did not step away. He placed his hand around my neck and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Don't give me that look, I just don't want to go."

"You're going."

"I got that."

"It will be fine." he whispered. "Nothing too terrible will happen."

He leaned in and pressed his lips to my forehead then quickly disappeared out of my room.

* * *

so it's been a while again and well I'm uploading things again for this story, I updated because of a review I got asking me to. So I have. I know not a lot has happened in this chapter, but things will happen in the next. I saw breaking dawn and really wasn't impressed with it didn't even get to see the Volturi bit at the end, but I'm excited for the next part. The real action happens.

I hope you enjoy this and if I get more reviews I might update again. I don't update If I'm not getting readers. I'm busy with college work so I try to squeeze in up dates for you guys when I can. Sorry if there are errors and if the voice of my characters have changed or my writing in general I have changed my writing a bit. I hope to update over Christmas break. I also have decided that i'm not going to do a part two, but that I'm just going to keep on adding to this part. its easier like that.


	47. Chapter 46

It was raining in Forks, the rain was a steady line of silver falling heavily to the ground and producing light pings against the roof of the car as if someone was dropping nails. I sat in back beside Jane staring out the window watching the droplets race each other. Caius sat, Shot Gun, in the front seat next to the driver quietly looking out the front.

"I don't think I've seen you all in these parts before." The driver of the Yellow Taxi began. "You all look like you would be from Europe or something, I've never been to Europe, I plan on taking the wife next spring. Saving up for one of those fancy hotels that come with a travel guide."

"We are not from around here, if you noticed that you picked us up at the air port." Caius huffed moving from his quiet stance.

"I know." The man laughed. "It's just that you could be coming back from a trip or something. I usually recognize a good bit of people at the air port."

"We are in town for a wedding." I interrupted annoyed. I kept my eyes on the window.

"A wedding huh?" The driver repeated. "I knew you guys weren't from around here, most people around here are plain as day, except for those Cullens. You guys must be related to the Cullens...are you guys related to the Cullens? Dr. Cullen saved my wife's life when she gave birth to our first child."

"Well you are taking us to the Cullen's house." Caius growled pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Ah you're right!" The driver laughed. "Where are your fancy cars then? All of the Cullens have fancy cars, my daughter goes to the high school with the Cullen kids and tells me about all of the fancy cars the Cullen's own."

"Perhaps we didn't want to get them wet." Jane interrupted. "Or perhaps we rather just walk."

"That makes sense I guess, it's just, it rains here a lot." The man stated. "So who is getting married?"

"My cousin." I held back a growl and gripped the edge of the seat. "She is getting married."

"Which one of the Cullens is getting married?" This man wouldn't quit.

Gripping the seat more and more I ripped a chunk out. A quiet chuckle escape Jane's mouth and my eyes went wide. In embarrassment I threw the chunk of seat on the floor of the car, it bounced beneath the driver's seat. The driver didn't catch it, but Jane couldn't stop chuckling.

"What's so funny?" asked the driver looking back at Jane and I. "I don't remember staying a joke."

"Nothing is funny." Jane responded ending her laughter.

"It must be exciting going to a wedding." The man started up again ending the only seconds of silence. "The wedding dress and the somewhat good food, but all the food you can eat."

"Too bad I can't eat said food." I mumbled beneath my breath. Caius quickly turned his head toward me and glared.

"What did you say?" The driver asked.

"I said, yeah all the food you can eat."

The car ride continued until we made it to the woodsy areas of the Cullen house. I gripped the edge of the seat again and took in a deep breath studying the floor board of the car.

"We're here Acacia." Jane spoke.

Looking up I realized that the taxi had already driven down the driveway and was parked in front of the house.

"You can let go of the seat now." Jane whispered.

"Sorry." I unlatched my hands as well as my seatbelt.

Jane opened her car door and slammed it shut as gently as her own strength could allow. I slowly hesitated my hand to the door handle.

"Are going to get out silly?" I over heard Alice shouting. The door opened and arms were around me pulling me out of the car instantly. "Hey!"

"Hi Alice." I wrapped my arms around her giving her a hug.

"Don't sound so gloom, Bella is getting married!" she shouted.

I looked toward Jane who was getting all of the luggage out of the back. She piled the cases on the ground, I fought back some mean words to her placing our expensive luggage on the ground.

"Yeah. I know." I shook my head.

"Here." Caius stated shoving some money in the driver's hands.

"But this is 200 bucks!" The man argued in shock. "The total is only 50$"

"Keep the change." Caius casually replied. "Just please get out of here."

"Yes sir!" the man cranked the key to his car and quickly sped off.

"I see you brought guests Acacia." Alice eyes turned into mocking slits, she un wrapped her arms and held out a hand toward Caius. "Caius hello and Jane." she held out a hand toward Jane.

"Yes, I didn't want to come alone, travel alone and I knew how awkward it may get, it could go down hill from here." I stated picking of my bags.

"Makes sense I guess, I'm sure it would have all been fine."

"Am I not welcome here Alice?" Caius asked crossing her arms.

I shot a glare at him.

"Yes...yes you are Caius." Alice stuttered. "I was just not prepared for Volturi members to house here."

"Is Acacia not a member of the Volturi Alice? Does she not wear the crest?" He would not stop.

"Yes, I suppose she is and does."

"Oh stop it Caius!" I shouted. "Leave Alice alone. You know what she means."

A sly, but playful smile formed across Caius's mouth and Alice's eyes lit up in shock of the unusual expression on her Volturi leader's face.

"Let's go to the back yard Acacia, everyone is working on the wedding decoration, you've got to see it all."

I stood there, as still as a statue and slightly shook my head. Alice glided over toward me and hooked and arm with mine. Crinkling her nose she flashed me a goofy smile.

"Oh come Acacia, cheer up, it won't be that bad, Bella isn't even home yet and well you two need to make up already anyways." I looked away from her. I was so stubborn. My eyes caught Caius's who was already looking around the Cullen house. " I've been talking to her Acacia, Bella has changed and well she is really sorry about how she acted that night, about her reaction. I made it clear that it wasn't your decision."

Caius's eyes quickly flickered to mine. His lips went into a straight line.

Alice began to walk to the front door dragging me along, she grabbed onto one of my suit cases so that I wouldn't have to juggle it all. Jane trailed behind us along with Caius. The house was brighter than I remember and full of more noises, hammering erupted from the back yard along with orders from construction workers.

"Alice why did you hire people when you could have just done it all yourself?" I whispered.

"We wanted the best for our little Bella." She gleamed.

"I bet you all do." I muttered.

"I heard that." Alice chuckled.

"I was expecting you to."

Alice tossed my suit case to the floor and grabbed my other bag and tossed it beside it. She led me out to the back yard and I found various voices playing in my mind. I instantly snapped my head to the left,_this__wedding__better__make__the__bride__happy_, _I__'__ve__been__working__my__ass__off__to__make__this__pavilion__perfect._Another voice entered from the right,_sheeesh__more__weird__people__coming__over__to__this__place__what__are__these__people?_ I turned my head to see Edward's smiling face, he was talking to one of the workers, slowly his smile vanished as he turned to make eye contact with me.

"Well he doesn't look too happy to see me." I whispered.

"He just well...he talks to Bella a lot." Alice tried to make up an excuse. It wasn't going to help the situation. "You know...he is going to side with Bella no matter what."

"Siding? There is nothing to side with, I didn't come here to start back what we left off months ago."

"I know and that's why Bella wanted you to be in the wedding, it may not make sense or be a good idea...in my mind that is, but she is trying."

"Alice, of course it's not a good idea Charlie is going to be here and he is going to talk to my dad and I might do something stupid."

"Don't worry Acacia things will be alright."

Edward stop talking to the worker and began walking toward me.


End file.
